Una Canción de Batalla
by Zophiel Lagace
Summary: La guerra, que deja un camino de destrucción entonando su canción de batalla, los forzó a ser enemigos. Cersei planea el asesinato de Robb y el juego de tronos los arrastra a un espiral de miseria. Jaime es el único que puede salvarle la vida y, para lograrlo, atravesará con Robb los Siete Reinos y navegarán más allá del Narrow Sea en busca de la Madre de los Dragones. Spoilers m/m
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, el mundo y la mitología de _Westeros_, le pertenecen al genio del sr. George R.R. Martin; yo sólo soy dueña de las locas ideas y el m/m.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia es _yaoi, slash,_ m/m o como quieran llamarle y sufre de un grave caso de infestación de **spoilers**, por favor manéjese con cuidado.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Jaime Lannister no sabía qué hacer. La reina, su gemela y su amante, planeaba asesinar a Robb Stark en los _Twins_ durante la boda de Lord Edmure y, ahora, él no paraba de caminar en círculos por sus aposentos en la _White Sword Tower_, abrumado con sus nuevos conocimientos y aturdido por ese dolor en su corazón que le exigía actuar– _¿Actuar cómo? ¿hacer qué?. Estoy en King's Landing, a millas de distancia de los Twins y, aunque lograra llegar a tiempo, por obra de algún milagro de los Siete, ¿qué bien podría hacer estando lisiado_ –vio el muñón, que alguna vez fuera la mano que le hiciera ganar su capa blanca como miembro de la _Kingsguard_, con todo el odio y frustración del que fue capaz.

Su parte racional le decía que no tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo, era una locura y un suicidio, pero ¿desde cuándo él se había comportado como una persona racional?. Además, esto era su culpa. Cersei lo había planeado todo por odio, ¿por celos, tal vez? No, por venganza al haber sido humillada; si tan sólo él hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, ¿por qué le había hablado de Robb?, ¿por qué le había confesado lo que sentía por Stark?. Era su gemela y ahora daba la impresión de que no la conocía, después de que ella montara en tan tremenda furia esto era de esperarse— _Además, la denigré al admitir que un chico la había suplantado en mi corazón_ –maldijo bajo su aliento y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

Toda su habitación era blanca: las cortinas, los cobertores, los tapetes, ¡todo!. Se preguntó cómo se vería el lugar con una sólo mancha, una gota roja que se extendiera por el blanco y, tras parpadear, pudo ver con toda claridad su habitación como si de un campo de batalla se tratara: medias lunas sangrientas, perlas rojas, y lágrimas carmesí escurriendo por las paredes. Su corazón dolió y el aire que se colaba a través de su ventana pareció hablarle con la voz de Robb, gritando su nombre: Jaime.

_No me puedo quedar aquí esperando a que un cuervo traiga las noticias de su muerte _–pudo ver que el amanecer llegaba, el naranja y rojo comenzaban a adueñarse del cielo y el canto de las aves pronto lo acompañaron como una fanfarria que da la bienvenida al soberano de los cielos—_ Tal vez si me marcho esta noche, tras liberar a Tyrion, alcance a llegar antes de las nupcias de Lord Edmure_ –se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a alistar sus cosas— _Necesitaré un barco veloz…o con alas_ —su señor padre estaría más allá de la furia cuando descubriera lo que había hecho, su hermana iba a sufrir una apoplejía, si era acaso que la furia no la mataba primero, pero la simple idea de que el plan que tenía maquinado con Lord Frey funcionara era suficiente para helar hasta lo más profundo de su alma— _Debo darme prisa_.

**-o-o-o-**

_Es una pesadilla_ –fue lo único que podía pensar Robb. El dolor en su costado, hombro y pierna parecía irreal, punzadas que le recorrían el cuerpo, cientos de agujas clavadas bajo su piel, pero él no alcanzaba a comprender de qué se trataba. ¿Qué había sucedido?. Hacía un instante estaba en una fiesta, bailando con las hijas y nietas del _Lord of the Crossing_, ¿de dónde habían surgido los arqueros y los hombres armados?. Todo había transcurrido con la misma lentitud de un sueño. El _Smalljon_ brincó para protegerlo, la mesa cayó sobre ellos y la sangre, su sangre, corrió sobre las piedras de aquel salón.

El aullido lastimero de _Grey Wind_ llegó hasta él a pesar del estruendo metálico de la batalla que ahí se libraba— _¿Batalla? No. Esto es una masacre_ –se levantó con dificultad y fue entonces que notó las flechas clavadas en su cuerpo. No recordaba cuándo lo habían alcanzado, sólo podía recordar el tambor _bum, bum_ que anunciaba su condenación.

Encontró a su madre sosteniendo a Aegon Frey con un cuchillo contra su cuello, trataba de razonar con Lord Frey, decía algo acerca de perdonar lo ocurrido, de quedarse como rehén, de cambiar su vida por la de su hijo.

— La vida de un hijo por un hijo –decía Lady Catelyn, el afilado cuchillo mordiendo la carne de _Jinglebell_.

_¡No!, madre, eso no_ –pensó pero sus labios no se movieron. Su cabeza daba de vueltas y el tambor, el sonido metálico de las armas y los gritos agonizantes retumbaban como si todos se hallaran alojados dentro de su cráneo. Lord Frey respondió, era juez y verdugo y las palabras que pronunció anunciaban destrucción. Lord Bolton, su propio banderizo, blandiendo una espada desnuda se detuvo frente a él–. _Voy a morir_ –estaba seguro de su destino y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en Jaime…— _Como me hubiera gustado verlo una vez más… _

De lo único que se arrepentía era de nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle porqué había empujado a Bran de la ventana, de nunca haberlo escuchado–. _Y ahora nunca lo sabré _–lo había extrañado tanto que, todo el dolor que fuera capaz de infligirle la espada que se cernía sobre él, sería poco.

— Jaime Lannister envía sus saludos –dijo Lord Bolton, y Robb sonrió. Era casi gracioso ver como le había leído la mente…

…


	2. Robb 1

_Meses antes..._

**ROBB**

_Tum, tum, tum_, los cascos de los caballos levantaban la tierra del _Whispering Forest_; el mundo temblaba como si fuera a abrirse en cualquier momento bajo aquella carga que buscaba terminar con la avanzada de los Lannister. _Tum, tum, tum_ cada golpe de cascos acompañaba a la perfección el salvaje latir de su corazón aquella noche, y cada paso parecía acercarlo más a su destino. No pasó mucho antes de que los rostros de sus enemigos pasaran de ser borrosas manchas a bien definidas expresiones de miedo y sorpresa, ocultas tras pesados cascos de acero.

Robb se inclinó más sobre el cuello de su montura, sabía que _Grey Wind_ corría a su lado aunque no lo viera. Lo sentía. Y se abrazó listo para el choque brutal de los dos bandos…

…Nunca vio al _Kingslayer_, no escuchó su voz gritando órdenes, no distinguió el dorado resplandeciente de su armadura bajo la luz fantasmal de la luna que luchaba por colarse entre el espeso follaje de los árboles. Pero, cuando lo vio, ya no pudo ignorarlo. Su mirada brillaba como sólo los ojos de un hombre pueden hacerlo en medio de la locura del campo de batalla, alimentándose de la sangre a su alrededor, verdes e intensos como _wildfire_, ¿burlón? ¿divertido? Tal vez, pero nunca asustado. Eran ojos como Robb nunca había visto, y estaban clavados él…

…Un solo latido de su corazón pareció transformarse en eternidad y a su alrededor la batalla se disolvió como arrastrada por la corriente de un río. Nunca supo en qué momento se detuvo, su mano pareció tener vida propia bajando su espada poco a poco, y nada importó más que los intensos ojos verdes frente a él. Acercándose. Alguien gritó algo, el estandarte gris y blanco con el _direwolf_ de los Stark se sacudió a su lado y los hombres corrieron a interponerse entre él y los ojos verdes que se acercaban.

Robb no entendió qué pasaba a su alrededor ¿por qué corrían para protegerlo?, pero la respuesta llegó por sí sola cuando una media luna sangrienta se elevó sobre el cuello cortado de Torrhen Karstark. Los ojos verdes no dejaban de verlo, sólo buscando su muerte…Uno a uno sus hombre cayeron frente a la misma espada que cegó la vida de Aerys Targaryen. Estaba tan cerca que podía…

Robb Stark despertó sobresaltado por el _uhoooooooo _del cuerno que llamaba a sus hombres a despertar. Era la primera mañana tras la victoria en el _Whispering Forest_ y las huestes de los Stark, con todos sus abanderados, valientes caballeros y a quien no le había quedado más remedio que acudir a la llamada del Señor, se hallaban acampados en las cercanías de _Riverrun_, listos para marchar y levantar el asedio tras un breve descanso. Aún no amanecía, Robb podía saberlo sin asomar su cabeza fuera de la tienda pues la frescura del ambiente se lo decía con más fuerza que cualquier palabra.

Todo su ser dolía, gritaba y se quejaba de pies a cabeza y a cada movimiento, pero no lo importunaba; le importaba más lo que la madrugada traía consigo que los sangrientos recuerdos en forma de moretones, rasguños, golpes y magulladuras, que la batalla había dejado en su cuerpo. Ayer Robb era un muchacho de 5 y 10 años liderando hombres rudos y curtidos en cientos de batallas, hoy era un victorioso general que se había ganado el respeto de esos mismos hombres rudos y curtidos en cientos de batallas.

_El mundo no es igual_ –pensó sin moverse del duro camastro de su tienda que parecía susurrarle que aún era muy temprano para levantarse, buscando retenerlo ahí en contra de su voluntad. Aquí no había suaves cojines y almohadones rellenos con plumas, no había lujos ni sábanas de seda como estaba seguro habría en la tienda que Jaime Lannister dejara vacante tras su captura la noche anterior.

Robb sacudió la cabeza como si este vano intento pudiera disipar el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes que no dejaban de acosarlo, como un fantasma atado al sitio de su muerte. Antes había visto al _Kingslayer_, en _Winterfell_, durante la visita del muy gordo, y ahora también, muy difunto Rey Robert y su comitiva, y desde que lo vio pasar sobre su corcel de guerra supo que no era un hombre al que olvidaría pronto. En Jaime se encontraban el poder y la belleza en perfecta armonía, fuerte alto y absolutamente rubio, tendría casi la misma edad de su padre pero no podía haber hombres más diferentes en este mundo.

— Robb, ¿estás despierto? –la voz de Theon lo sacó de sus recuerdos de forma tan efectiva como lo hubiera sido una bofetada. Se puso de pie de un salto y rascó a _Grey Wind_ detrás de las orejas mientras el _direwolf_ bostezaba desvergonzadamente. Greyjoy no esperó una respuesta y abrió la solapa de cuero dejando que un respiro del aire frío de la mañana se colara— El _Greatjon_ te está buscando.

— Que espere, sé lo que quiere y aún no le tengo una respuesta –Robb se lavó el rostro en una vasija cercana.

Theon se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Ser Rodrik, maestro de armas de los Stark, solía decir que siempre sonreía por las razones equivocadas pero al joven de Pyke lo que el maestro de armas pensara era una de las muchas cosas que no le quitaban el sueño.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?, está claro lo que hay que hacer –él arrugó la frente. Para Theon todo era sencillo pero tal vez aquello fuera culpa de su sangre como hombre de las _Iron Islands_, acostumbrados a tomar lo que deseaban, a pagar el precio del hierro.

— ¿Ah, sí? –Robb se secó con una toalla descansando a su lado— ¿Y según tú qué hay qué hacer?, ¿frente a qué rey se debe inclinar el Norte? –lanzó la toalla a la silla más cercana.

No estaba de humor para hablar con Theon, era su amigo sí, pero también era 5 años mayor que él y 100 años más astuto, y Robb estaba intranquilo tras ese sueño tan vívido; sentía como si todos sus pensamientos se hallaran escritos en su frente, ahí, al alcance de todo el que supiera leer.

— Frente a ninguno –Greyjoy respondió sin pensarlo dos veces— Tienes un ejército bajo tu mando, una deslumbrante victoria y al hijo mayor de Lord Tywin ¿qué estás esperando? El poder está ahí, sólo falta que estires un poco el brazo y será tuyo.

— ¿Eso es lo que tú harías? –su voz era fría y dura, tal vez demasiado pero no podía evitarlo. Buscó su abrigo con la mirada atando sus botas.

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy como tú? –la preguntó hizo sonreír a Theon.

— ¡Que pésimo humor! –exclamó divertido— Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estarías más feliz, ¿sí te informaron que ganamos la batalla? –Greyjoy se cruzó de brazos— Claro que, si se trata de amanecer con una sonrisa, no hay remedio como un poco de miel y, yo conozco a más de una de que brincaría gustosa a la cama del victorioso general si…

Pero Robb no se quedó a escuchar más acerca de la miel, las abejas, las mañanas frías y las jóvenes calurosas y abandonó la tienda sin darle tiempo a Theon de protestar.

El aire frío que lo recibió en el exterior fue un alivio que ayudó a aclarar sus ideas. Entre todas las cosas que Theon había dicho había una que no lo atormentaba como alma en pena. Sabía que la decisión recaía en él, después de la ejecución de su señor padre por órdenes del rey Joffrey, la rebelión del Norte era inevitable, el honor demandaba justicia y el enemigo era claro. Pero reducirlo todo a la simple lucha de un hijo por vengar la muerte de su padre sería subestimar la situación de los Siete Reinos en esos precisos momentos.

Lord Stannis y Lord Renly se autonombraron reyes tan rápido que el cuerpo del difunto Robert aún se estaba enfriando cuando sus hermanos ya se encontraban listos para disputarse el _Iron Throne_. A Robb no le interesaba el _Iron Throne,_ con sus flamantes espadas y sangrienta historia, pero la pregunta estaba ahí, suspendida sobre su cabeza como el hacha del verdugo: ¿y a quién debía apoyar el Norte? ¿cuál era su papel en este juego de tronos?, y lo más importante ¿ por qué, teniendo tanto por hacer, perdía el tiempo de esta forma?.

_¿Por qué hago esto?_ –atravesaba el campamento que sus hombres levantaran apresuradamente, tras su primera victoria, apenas unas cuantas horas atrás. Sus pasos le parecieron extraños y, en un palpitar de su corazón, le pareció que alguien más avanzaba en dirección a donde se alojaba a los prisioneros.

Un área completa se acondicionó al centro del campamento para este fin, pues eran numerosos los cautivos que habían venido acompañando el glorioso desenlace en el _Whispering Forest_, un nutrido grupo de muchos Lords, _Sers_, e hijos, sobrinos, primos, tíos, hermanos y hasta nietos de grandes Señores, pero ninguno tan importante como su prisionero estrella, y la razón por la cual él se encontraba ahí: el _Kingslayer_.

Le era difícil de admitir pero Robb sentía una extraña emoción cuanto más cerca se encontraba de Jaime Lannister. ¿Sería odio, miedo? No. Nada de eso. Aunque los ojos verdes del Lannister lo persiguieran en sueños, aunque hubiera tratado de matarlo apenas la noche anterior, no sentía miedo, mucho menos odio. Habían luchado en bandos contrarios en el campo de batalla y la simple realidad le recordaba a gritos que era su enemigo. Y Robb se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo tristeza.

_¿Tristeza de qué?_ –apretó los dientes furioso consigo mismo. Él conocía la respuesta ¿por qué insistía en mentirse así mismo?.

Lo cierto era que estaba ansioso, como un chico a punto de montar su primer caballo, ante la posibilidad de hablar con el _Kingslayer_, y Robb se odió por sentirse así. Pateó una roca con fuerza, como si ella fuera la culpable de su conflicto interno, y _Grey Wind_ se giró para verlo, estaba seguro de que si su _direwolf_ hubiera podido estaría frunciendo el ceño en ese momento, parecía desaprobar lo que hacía, o tal vez tan sólo fuera su yo interno el que le hacía ver sus miedos en _Grey Wind_. Fuera lo que fuera Robb no debía olvidar que el _Kingslayer_ era un Lannister y los Lannister habían asesinado a su señor padre, Jaime había acabado con la vida de Torrhen y Eddard Karstark y Daryn Hornwood.

_Sólo estoy buscando razones para odiarlo_ –se dijo, deteniéndose súbitamente, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

— ¿Ocurre algo, mi Señor? –su escudero Olyvar Frey, un chico tan joven como ingenuo, lo vio preocupado. Ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento lo había comenzado a seguir su escudero.

— Nada importante –en un parpadeo pasó de ser Robb, el chico de 5 y 10 años para convertirse en Robb el Señor, un cambio que se le daba bien y que nunca dejaba de fascinar a su hermano Bran— Olyvar, vuelve a mi tienda y prepara mis cosas para la marcha; te llamaré más tarde cuando necesite de ti.

Olyvar dudó por un instante, nunca antes había sido escudero y lo cierto era que tampoco gozaba de una inteligencia privilegiada, no estaba seguro de qué hacer pero los ojos azules de Robb, como los ríos de _Riverrun_, tan parecidos a los de su abuelo Lord Hoster, se lo dijeron todo.

— Sí, mi señor.

Robb lo observó alejarse antes de resumir su marcha. No se olvidaba que gracias a las negociaciones de su señora madre se había hecho del apoyo de la nada famosa, nada gallarda pero muy útil: Casa Frey; el _Lord of the Crossing_ le había entregado una nada despreciable cantidad de hombres armados y listos para luchar por el bajo costo de desposarse con una de sus numerosas hijas.

Él accedió. No sólo necesitaba de toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener, si en verdad estaba tan loco como para continuar su camino hacia el sur, buscando recuperar a sus hermanas, a _Ice_, la espada de su señor padre, y hacer pagar al rey Joffrey por sus crímenes. Todas estás eran razones que, por sí solas, eran ya lo suficientemente poderosas para convencer a cualquiera de tomar una esposa, si la recompensa prometía ser tan espectacular, pero Robb accedió también con tanta prontitud porque la idea de contraer matrimonio, con una Frey o con quién fuera, no le causaba ni el más mínimo atisbo de ilusión. Le daba igual que fuera esta chica o esta otra.

Levantó la mirada buscando a la luna, su cómplice, su confidente y la única que conocía su secreto, pero no la halló; el cielo se llenaba poco a poco de dorado y fuego y pronto sería de mañana, y pronto continuarían la marcha para entrar a _Riverrun_ como libertadores— _Pero primero debo hacer esto_.

**-o-o-o-**

Jaime Lannister, _Lord Commander_ de la _Kingsguard_ e hijo mayor de Lord Tywin, quien tantos problemas les había causado recientemente, esperaba nada glamorosamente encadenado de pies y manos a un poste sobre la tierra que cientos de pies habían terminado por aplastar hasta dejar una superficie más o menos uniforme. Era la zona más alejada, solitaria y vigilada del campamento y esto parecía divertir a su prisionero quien, en vez de lucir como un ratón asustado, parecía disfrutar de su estadía como si toda la idea de atraparlo hubiera sido invento suyo.

Las largas piernas del _Kingslayer_ descansaban estiradas al frente, una sobre otra, sus brazos alzados sobre su cabeza y su cabello rubio cayendo como una cascada de oro al frente de su rostro. Sangre y oro, como el amanecer. Ni desaliñado, sucio, encadenado y derrotado se veía mal este hombre que hizo al corazón de Robb latir más rápido, ¡el traicionero bastardo!, y mientras más cerca se encontraba de él podía sentir el martilleo con más fuerza contra su garganta. Tomó aire y apretó los puños en un intento muy pobre de aparentar más aplomo del que en realidad sentía.

_¡Esto es ridículo! ¿qué soy yo? ¿una virginal campesina o el Señor de Winterfell?_ –pero en cuanto esos ojos verdes se clavaron en él, entendió, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, cómo se hubiera sentido una virginal campesina en su lugar. Eran los mismo ojos verdes que lo perseguían en sueños pero sin el brillo asesino que clamaba por su sangre. Y Jaime Lannister sonrió, le sonrió a él y las rodillas de Robb temblaron como gelatina.

— El joven Cachorro en persona –Jaime sacudió la cabeza casi con flojera para retirarse el cabello del rostro; la perezosa sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios y su voz cargada de burla le dio fuerzas a Robb para enfrentarlo como Lord Stark— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?.

_¿A qué exactamente?_ –se preguntó y _Grey Wind_ tomó asiento sobre sus cuartos traseros, como curioso de lo que ocurría ahí.

— ¿Estás herido? –las ropas del _Kingslayer_ mostraban manchas marrones de sangre seca y la pregunta pareció apropiada en ese momento.

— Tu preocupación por mí es conmovedora pero ésta –se observó con dificultad haciendo sonar _clic, clic_ sus cadenas— No es mi sangre.

_De nuevo esa sonrisa_ –se sintió como un idiota.

— Tu familia mantiene a mis hermanas prisioneras en _King's Landing_, sería una pena que algo te ocurriera antes de recuperarlas ¿no crees? –Robb lucía tan frío y distante como las montañas de su tierra natal pero Jaime no estaba impresionado, muy lejos de eso, y se encogió de hombros de forma torpe.

— ¿En verdad te importa lo que yo crea?.

_Se está burlando de mí_ –el _Kingslayer_ lo trataba como un niño y eso lo afectaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

— No estoy para juegos –aquello hizo reír a Jaime y por un momento Robb temió que se sonrojaría.

— Pues yo tengo todo el día –el _Kingslayer_ parecía poder ver más allá de él, parecía un felino jugando con un ratón entre sus garras antes de decidirse a devorarlo y Robb necesitó un momento para calmarse y recordar a qué había ido.

— Lamento desilusionarte pero no he venido a entretenerte, vine por información y harías bien en proporcionármela –aquello había sonado bien, se felicitó a sí mismo— ¿Cuántos hombres tiene a su disposición Lord Tywin?, ¿a dónde se dirige?, ¿cuál es su plan? –Robb se cruzó de brazos luciendo como el hombre que había ganado la batalla en _Whispering Forest_ pero Jaime sólo chasqueó su lengua.

— No, no, no. Íbamos tan bien –se lamentó el _Kingslayer_, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo para retirarse un mechón, particularmente molesto, que había caído frente a sus ojos— ¿Por qué arruinarlo?.

— ¿Acaso soy tu Bufón?. Yo soy lo único que te mantiene con vida, _Kingslayer_ –Robb invocó toda la autoridad de la que era capaz.

— ¡Ah! Ese nombre –Jaime se movió, buscando una posición más cómoda para descansar su espalda. No la encontró— En verdad no entiendo como es que siempre todo debe girar en torno a Aerys Targaryen, puedes estar seguro Cachorro que, si lo hubieras conocido, en estos momentos me llamarías de muchas formas menos mata reyes.

— Lord Karstark –Robb levantó la voz, hablando como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada— Está ansioso por ver tu cabeza en una pica y si no fuera por mí…

— Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí –le recordó el _Kingslayer_, retándolo con la mirada. Robb guardó silencio buscando las palabras correctas, si es que tal cosa existía, para lidiar con este hombre que podía producir en él tantas emociones tan diferentes en el mismo instante.

— Ustedes asesinaron a mi señor padre –habló como si Jaime fuera de lenta comprensión y necesitara que le deletrearon las palabras; con los dientes apretados y _Grey Wind_ de pie a su lado, sintiendo la ira de su amo y listo para atacar de ser necesario— Ustedes –escupió la palabra con desprecio— Mancharon su honor al llamarlo traidor, ¡a Eddard Stark!.

— "Ustedes" –el _Kingslayer_ saboreó la palabra, jugando con ella por un instante— ¿Quiénes son "ustedes" Cachorro?.

— Mi nombre es Robb Stark, harías bien en no olvidarlo, _Kingslayer_ –el pelaje de_ Grey Wind _se levantó en su nuca, gruñendo suavemente y dándole a Jaime un atisbo de sus afilados colmillos. El _direwolf_ era aterrador pero Jaime se obligó a recordar que su captor lo necesitaba vivo si deseaba ver de nuevo a sus hermanas, y eso le dio valor.

— De nuevo ese nombre –soltó en un suspiro— Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta –Jaime se movió de nuevo entre el _clic, clic_ de sus cadenas.

— Ni tu las mías –le recordó Robb. _¿Por qué vine?_.

— Yo no corté la cabeza de tu querido padre –Jaime habló con la seguridad de quien se sabe inocente— Yo no acusé de traición a Eddard Stark y ciertamente no ordené su ejecución, así que no entiendo cómo es soy culpable de su muerte.

— Eres un Lannister –por la forma en la que lo dijo parecía que las palabras de Robb eran auto explicativas— Eso te convierte en mi enemigo y ahora, también, en mi prisionero.

— Ya. Entonces, siguiendo tu lógica, tú eres tan culpable como Lady Stark de haber secuestrado a mi hermano Tyrion y casi haberlo asesinado en el _Eyrie_ junto con Lady Lysa –le recordó Jaime.

— Mi señora made tuvo sus razones para actuar como lo hizo –Robb se irguió cual alto era.

— Al igual que mi hermana al ejecutar a tu señor padre, eso te lo puedo asegurar –en realidad Jaime no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había ocurrido aquel día en los escalones del Septo de Baelor pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo frente a un niño.

— Sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –Robb se giró, listo para marcharse, harto de aquel juego que no le había traído nada más que enojo traducido en dolor de estómago, pero apenas alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando…

— ¡Ey! Esta no es la primera vez que hablamos ¿no es así? –se detuvo dándole la espalda. No quería voltear y dejarlo ver lo que había en su rostro, eso no.

_No creí que lo recordara_ –pensó.

— No. No lo es –y dicho esto Robb se marchó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A**: Sé que ésta no es una pareja muy popular y, tal vez no tenga muchos comentarios, pero un review pequeñito sería muy bien recibido ^_^ ¡Muchas Gracias!.


	3. Jaime 2

**Advertencia: **A pesar de que la historia completa está clasificada como **–T–,** este capítulo merece ser **–M–** (por el _Lemon_ ^^). Por favor, si la idea de un _Lemon_ entre Jaime y Robb no les hace muy felices, pueden brincarse el final. No digan que no lo advertí ;)

* * *

**JAIME**

Lo que más le molestaba de su nuevo status como prisionero de guerra eran las cadenas, pesadas y molestas; sonando _clic, clic_ a cada movimiento lo hacían sentir como un gato con un maldito cascabel alrededor del cuello. Al menos el trayecto del _Whispering Forest_ a _Riverrun_ fue corto y rápido ya que una buena parte fue hecho en barcas, navegando por los múltiples ríos que surcaban las tierras de los Tully. A Jaime le daba lo mismo estar prisionero en un campamento militar, durmiendo sobre la tierra, que en las mazmorras de un castillo; sólo esperaba que la hospitalidad de Lord Hoster fue lo suficientemente generosa como para no negarle un baño. Apestaba a sangre, sudor y tierra y el penetrante olor le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

— Abajo, _Kingslayer_ –en el mismo instante que la barca se detenía, un hombre alto, con dos dientes delanteros perdidos, gruñó soplando un aliento fétido contra su rostro.

— Sí claro, generosa hospitalidad –susurró Jaime bajo su aliento. Si esto era una muestra, aunque fuera pequeña, de lo que le esperaba en _Riverrun_ ya podía irse despidiendo de su baño caliente. El guardia que le acompañaba lo empujó con la empuñadura de la espada haciéndolo trastabillar, y apunto estuvo de caer de bruces al bajar de la barca para diversión de sus captores.

— ¿Se te perdió el piso, _Kingslayer_? –risas y burlas lo acompañaron en su camino hacia el castillo Tully pero él aparentó que no escuchaba nada. Él era un Lannister de _Casterly Rock_ y maldito sería el día en que permitiera que una chusma como esta lo humillara. _Clic, clic_ la maldita cadena no le permitía dar pasos largos y aquello comenzaba a desesperarlo; sacudió la cabeza para retirar de su rostro un largo mechón rubio y entonces fue cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del Cachorro.

_¿Desde hace cuanto me han estado siguiendo con la mirada?_ –se preguntó Jaime, curiosamente divertido al saber que le causaba tanta fascinación a su captor. Era una pequeña victoria pero una victoria al fin y al cabo, y ahora estaba seguro de que Robb Stark distaba mucho de despreciarlo, como estaba seguro, al Cachorro le encantaría hacer.

Por lo que podía ver a Robb lo acompañaban su tío, el famoso _Blackfish_, ser Brynden Tully, el _Greatjon_, quien, a juzgar por lo poco que había visto, era su más ferviente admirador de un tiempo para acá, y otros dos a los que Jaime no alcanzó a reconocer. Demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos ninguno de sus acompañantes parecía notar donde se encontraba centrada la atención de su oh, valeroso líder. A Jaime aquello no hacía más que aumentar su diversión y, cuando le guiñó un ojo a su captor, estuvo a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada viendo como el fantasma de un sonrojo tenía las mejillas de Robb de un pálido rosa, justo antes de retirarle la mirada.

_Después de todo no estoy equivocado_ –desde el día anterior cuando el Cachorro lo fuera a buscar, Jaime le había dado de vueltas una y otra vez a aquella visita real, que el difunto rey Robert hiciera a _Winterfell,_ en lo que ahora parecía había ocurrido una eternidad atrás. Sí, no estaba equivocado, antes Robb y él habían hablado pero en un encuentro tan fugaz y tan insignificante que no lo habría recordado nunca de no estar en su situación actual.

Durante la estadía de la corte en _Winterfell_ Myrcella no dejaba de seguir a Robb con la mirada, aquello fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Jaime, recordando como la joven princesa había hecho todo lo posible por llamar la atención del, aquel entonces, heredero de los Stark pero sin mucho éxito, riendo sola como sólo las chicas pueden hacerlo, sonrojándose hasta lo blanco de los ojos cada vez que Robb hablaba con ella. Si Robert hubiera asegurado el matrimonio de Myrcella con el heredero de Ned Stark en vez de comprometer a Joffrey con Sansa, su hija habría sido la chica más feliz de los Siete Reinos, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero no.

Jaime recordaba la visita a _Winterfell_ como una larga sucesión de frustraciones, él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo cada vez mayor para soportar a un Robert que comenzaba a hartarlo con mayor facilidad mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado y el viaje hacia el Norte no había sido más que un suplicio, comenzando por el simple hecho de que no había podido disfrutar ni un solo momento a solas con Cersei. Siempre cerca pero no lo suficiente para tocarla, aquella era su maldición, y Jaime ya debería entender que las cosas nunca salían como las planeaba. Nunca.

¿Por dónde empezar? Había entrado a la _Kingsguard_ para estar cerca de su hermana ¿y qué ocurrió? Lord Tywin renuncia a su nombramiento como Mano del rey y vuelve a _Casterly Rock_ con Cersei; había asesinado a Aerys para salvar miles de vidas del rey loco que buscaba desaparecer _King's Landing_ en una tormenta verde de _wildfire_ ¿y qué ocurrió? ¿la gente se lo agradeció? ¿se habían hecho canciones en su honor? ¡Claro que no!, la gente lo despreciaba por romper su juramento cegando la vida de quién había jurado proteger. ¡_Kingslayer_! Esa era su recompensa. Si en verdad había dioses, nuevos o viejos, estos tenían un extraño y retorcido sentido del humor.

Se había aburrido rápido durante el primer banquete que Eddard Stark dio en honor del rey y, a pesar del frío, había salido a tomar aire y disfrutar de un instante de soledad. Pero, sus recuerdos parecían aprovechar momentos como este, en el que su guardia se encontraba baja, para atormentarlo como almas en pena. Tal vez el frío lo ponía nostálgico o tal vez la luna llena que parecía espiarlo lo hacía revivir sus memorias; cualquiera que fuera la razón le molestaba sentirse así, le molestaba recordar que, si no fuera por Cersei, se encontraría completamente solo, y Cersei ni siquiera podía ser suya.

_Ni ella sabe lo que ocurrió realmente con Aerys_ –pensó aquella noche. ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? Él mismo no estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, su vida era miserable. Tenía: una hermosa amante que al mismo tiempo era su hermana gemela, hijos que nunca podrían saber quién era su padre, una familia con una riqueza exorbitante que él nunca disfrutaría porque, como miembro de la _Kingsguard_, hacía un juramente de no sólo nunca contraer matrimonio, si no también de no heredar ni tierras ni títulos.

Lo tenía todo y, al mismo tiempo, no tenía nada.

Jaime caminó arrastrando los pies por la nieve. Odiaba quedarse solo porque, cuando estaba solo, pensaba de más. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, en el patio, enfriándose bajo un abrigo de piel que no calentaba tanto como aparentaba, pero en algún momento entre sus melancólicas meditaciones y dedos entumecidos, se encontró de frente con Robb Stark.

_¿Qué demonios?_ –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver al chico de pie, con los ojos redondos y muy abiertos, observándolo como quien lo hubiera hecho al encontrar un árbol parlante. Lo único que le hacía falta era ulular y lo hubiera confundido con un búho.

— Cualquiera hubiera pensado que habías visto antes a un hombre de la _Kingsguard_, muchacho –y en un parpadeo la expresión de Robb cambió, el hechizo se rompió y lo vio como se ve a cualquier hombre de carne y hueso.

— No a uno que elige voluntariamente congelarse aquí en vez de disfrutar del banquete.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es disfrutar? –una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos curvó los labios de Jaime, esos labios que a tantas doncellas había dejado suspirando a lo largo de los años— ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

— Cinco y diez, pronto seis y diez –Stark avanzó despacio, mostrando la misma precaución de quien se acerca a una bestia salvaje. A un león.

— Cinco y diez…A tu edad me dieron mi capa blanca como miembro de la _Kingsguard_ –más recuerdos. En definitiva esto de la soledad no era bueno para él— Curioso como un día tan especial pudo convertirse en una pesadilla.

Aquello picó la curiosidad de Robb, y lo vio con algo que a Jaime se le antojó parecido a la preocupación, preocupación e interés en él. Eso era nuevo.

— ¿Por qué fue así? –una idea cruzó por la mente de Stark— ¿No te gusta ser miembro de la _Kingsguard_?.

_¿Tan fácil es leerme el pensamiento?_ –aquello no le gustó.

— Yo no dije eso.

— No con palabras –era una respuesta sagaz y Jaime no pudo menos que reconocerlo, pero él no quería hablar de aquello.

— ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón, hace demasiado frío aquí –Jaime frotó sus manos en un intento por calentarse— Sólo los dioses saben cómo es que ustedes pueden vivir en este lugar –y sin más se retiró, dejando a Robb con más preguntas que respuestas.

Ni siquiera había sido una conversación propiamente hablando y sin embargo, Jaime tenía el presentimiento de que aquel encuentro había sido el preludio a lo ocurrido en el campamento de los Stark un día antes.

**-o-o-o-**

No se podía quejar, después de haber llegado, literalmente, tropezando a _Riverrun_ ahora se encontraba en una habitación limpia y cómoda, incluso le habían permitido tomar su tan ansiado baño en agua no tan caliente como le hubiera gustado. Ante todo las formas con los Stark y el honor dictaba, como dictaba todo en sus frías vidas, que a un hombre como Jaime se le debían tener ciertas consideraciones por su apellido, por tener un "Ser" antes de su nombre y por ser el Lord _Commander_ de la _Kingguard_. Así que aquí estaba, fuertemente vigilado pero al menos sin grilletes, sin mugre y sin apestar.

Jaime trató de asomarse a través de la única ventana de su habitación pero era tan pequeña que estaba seguro ni su hermano Tyrion podría escapar por ahí, y para rematar cubierta por barrotes.

_Alguien no quiere correr riesgos conmigo_ –pensó, escuchando el sonido del agua corriendo. Todo el sitio estaba rodeado de ríos, de ahí su nombre _Riverrun_, pero a juzgar por el fuerte estruendo del agua su habitación debía encontrarse particularmente cerca de alguno, eso y la humedad que se dejaba respirar en su pequeña prisión. Sí, claro, podría ser una habitación pero eso no la hacía menos cárcel.

Dos, tres, cuatro, hasta siete días transcurrieron y _Ser_ Jaime se aburría. Estaba convencido de que si esta situación se alargaba iba a volverse loco de puro aburrimiento, no había absolutamente nada que hacer ahí, y cuando se quejó con los guardias de esto le mandaron un libro, ¡un libro!. Había jurado portarse bien si le permitían salir a caminar al menos una hora al día, su última oferta había sido una vez a la semana, pero la nada cortés respuesta fue: "tu no tienes honor ni palabra, _Kingslayer_". Ese era el problema de asesinar a un rey, la gente creía que por haber faltado a su palabra una vez lo haría siempre…Injusto, lo llamaba él.

Al anochecer del séptimo día, de forma casi profética tomando en cuenta el significado del número siete en un sitio llamado los "Siete Reinos" con siete dioses; su puerta se abrió y apareció el mismísimo Robb Stark. Aquello no le sorprendió, sabía que el Cachorro volvería, pero, lo que sí le sorprendió fue verlo solo: no guardias, no leales hombres, no caballeros y, lo más enigmático de todo, no _direwolf_.

— Comenzaba a creer que ya te habías olvidado de mi, Cachorro –Jaime habló con fingido sentimiento sin levantarse de la cama, o lo que en _Riverrun_ consideraban como cama porque en _Casterly Rock_ descansaban, literalmente, sobre plumas.

— Dirígete a su majestad real con respeto, _Kingslayer_ –gruñó uno de sus carceleros desde el umbral de la puerta, haciendo sonar las llaves en su mano y mostrándole una daga colgando de su cinturón.

— ¿Su…majestad? –enunció Jaime arrugando la frente. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí…eso o días de encierro al fin lo habían enloquecido.

— Es suficiente, déjenme a solas con él –habló Robb el Señor, ahora Robb el rey, y el hombre desaliñado de la entrada se inclinó entre un "como su majestad real ordene" antes de retirarse.

Se escuchó el escándalo que los cerrojos de la puerta hicieron al trancarse nuevamente y, ahora sí, Jaime tomó asiento sobre la cama, observando al recién llegado entre una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa que comenzaban a incomodar a Robb. Era tan fácil molestarlo que Jaime lo encontraba irresistible.

— Así que, "su majestad real" ¿me perdí de algo en estos días? –Stark ignoró su tono burlón y recargó su peso sobre un pie, su pulgar enganchado del cinturón y sus ojos en el rostro de su prisionero, pero siempre evitando sus ojos.

— Mis hombres han pronunciado su deseo de declarar al Norte como un reino independiente y a mí como su rey –Jaime rió con ganas desde el fondo de su corazón.

— El rey Robb –se mofó y Robb apretó la mandíbula— ¿Y tú crees que en _King's Landing_ se van a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú estás aquí jugando a ser rey?.

Una vez más aquella expresión de molestia se dibujó en el rostro del Cachorro pero eso sólo sirvió para divertirlo aún más.

— ¿Quién dijo que voy a quedarme aquí? –Robb habló no como un chico de 5 y diez años si no como el rey que era— Joffrey ordenó la muerte de mi señor padre y es a él a quien pretendo hacer pagar por lo ocurrido.

— Curiosa elección de palabras, "Joffrey", ya no "los Lannister." ¿Significa que te hice cambiar de opinión con nuestra última conversación? –lo cuestionó Jaime.

— Tú podrás ser inocente de la muerte de mi señor padre pero eso no te hace un hombre honorable y mucho menos libre de toda culpa –era difícil leer la expresión de Robb, como buen hombre del norte, no era expresivo.

— No, claro que no –Jaime habló con prontitud— Porque yo asesiné a Aerys Targaryen. ¿Por qué no me dices algo nuevo? Esta canción ya me está aburriendo.

Robb entrecerró los ojos.

— Los Otros te lleven, _Kingslayer_ –dijo enojado y cansado de sus juegos pero sin levantar la voz.

— Entonces ¿por qué te empeñas en venir a visitarme? –esa era la pregunta clave y esa fue la pregunta que dejó al nuevo rey sin palabras— Tú y yo hablamos antes, durante la visita de nuestro buen Robert a _Winterfell_. No lo recordé antes porque no tenía importancia pero esa noche, una noche de luna llena, me observabas como si yo fuera una aparición –Jaime se puso de pie y Robb se vio en la triste necesidad de levantar la vista para encararlo. Era más alto que él— Te confieso haber pensado que estabas loco en aquella ocasión pero ahora lo entiendo.

Avanzó hacia él y Robb retrocedió involuntariamente, haciéndolo reír sin ruido. Le gustaba ver que la gente le temía, incluso ahora, encerrado, desarmado, derrotado, aún podía infundir respeto.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? –la voz de Jaime parecía un ronroneo y aquello hizo que Robb se sonrojara entre humillado, enojado y avergonzado— Ya segué la vida de un rey, ¿no temes que tú puedas ser el siguiente?.

— No –esta vez Stark se obligó a sostenerle la mirada y a no retroceder cuando su prisionero avanzó aún más hacia él— No te temo, ni antes en el campo de batalla ni ahora.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Stark? –Jaime estaba tan cerca de Robb que el chico casi podía sentir su pecho contra su propio cuerpo cada vez que respiraba, y esto estaba logrando derrumbar todas sus defensas.

— Eres mi prisionero –las palabras se escucharon torpes pero lo cierto era que Robb no podía pensar correctamente con ese hombre tan cerca de él. Se hallaban en una situación extraña, en una posición peculiar, Stark con la cabeza levantada, bajo y fornido como era contra Jaime, alto y esbelto con el rostro agachado para verlo.

_Parece que fuera a besarlo_ –no supo porqué lo pensó, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Jaime se movió con rapidez y habilidad pasmosas, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo dejó contra la pared, atrapado entre el muro y su cuerpo antes de que su corazón pudiera latir dos veces. Stark lo vio con ojos redondos y grandes, como la luna llena, pero Jaime no supo si era por miedo o sorpresa.

_Me ve como aquella noche en Winterfell_ –se decidió al final.

— Yo sé porque estás aquí –la voz de Jaime era apenas un susurro que parecía seda veraniega acariciando su cuerpo, haciendo que el corazón de Robb latiera como tambor de guerra— No me creas tan estúpido como para no notar que te gusto –Stark se quedó como si lo hubiera abofeteado, estupefacto y tieso, confundido y desorientado, casi como si no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo— ¿Sabes cuantas chicas me han regalado miras como las tuyas? Más de las que pudieras imaginar, sólo que ellas suelen ser un poco menas discretas que tú.

Robb sintió como si hubiera dado un paso en falso y estuviera cayendo al abismo, todo a su alrededor se derrumbó y sus ojos se clavaron en él como si este fuera el fantasma de su difunto señor padre. A Jaime lo desconcertó su reacción, había esperado otra cosa: ira, negación, muchas malas palabras y gritos, ¿pero esto?. Esto era miedo, pero ¿miedo a qué? Y Jaime se encontró curioso por saber qué le ocurría a este recién proclamado rey, preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente y porqué lo observaba como liebre en las garras de un zorro.

_Un solo grito, ni siquiera una palabra, y sus hombres estarían aquí listos para matarme, no les faltan ganas ni pretextos para hacerlo, entonces, ¿por qué hay miedo en él?_ –se preguntó.

Todo pareció congelarse más rápido que un cubo de agua en el Muro. Ninguno de los dos se movió, Jaime continuó sujetándolo por el brazo derecho y Robb no podía dejar de verlo, estaba en sus manos y él lo sabía, podía hacer lo que fuera y Stark no movería un dedo para defenderse. Era tan fácil. El hábil comandante que lo derrotara en el _Whispering Forest_ ahora no era más que un niño, podía destruirlo más rápido con palabras que con toda su habilidad como espadachín, y deseaba hacerlo.

Robb lo había humillado, Robb lo había derrotado y era prisionero gracias a Robb. Quería hacerlo pagar, quería venganza, quería libertad, lo quería todo y el verse reflejado en esos ojos azules lo hizo sentir de nuevo con poder, un león. Nunca supo explicar porqué lo hizo, no sabría decir en qué momento se movió, pero en algún punto entre la ira, la confusión y la inconciencia, besó a Robb.

Si a Jaime le sorprendieron sus acciones al Cachorro casi le dio un infarto bajo aquella avalancha de emociones, un torbellino que arrastraba tantas cosas transmitiéndolas todas en algo tan simple como un beso. Y todo lo que lo había atormentado durante siete días, toda su frustración, tristeza, impotencia y furia, todo encontró una vía de escape en esos labios que, tímidamente, se separaron para darle la bienvenida.

Jaime lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, hasta dejar sus dedos marcados sobre su pálida piel, con su mano libre lo tomó del corto cabello castaño y lo obligó a tirar la cabeza hacía atrás, a recibir lo que él quisiera darle, robándole su aliento, ahogándolo, manteniendo su cuerpo atrapado contra el suyo y contra la pared. En algún instante liberó su cabello sólo para tomar su mandíbula y mantenerlo quieto. Sintió el cuerpo del otro estremecerse y en un instante saboreó la dulce posibilidad de ahorcarlo. No tomaría mucho esfuerzo, Stark estaba rendido ante él…Jaime deslizó la mano por el largo de su cuello sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico temblaba, el palpitar del corazón de Robb contra la yema de sus dedos. Un suave gemido se ahogó dentro de su boca.

En el _Whispering Forest_ los dioses lo privaron de su victoria ¿podría ser que ahora le sonrieran entregándole a su enemigo como victima de sacrificio?. Llevó ambas manos a su cuello y apretó, sin dejar de besarlo, sintiendo como Robb intentaba regresar sus besos de forma torpe pero no carente de pasión. El Cachorro no se defendió, no se movió, no protestó, ni siquiera cuando el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y se sintió mareado. Tal vez hubiera caído de no ser porque Jaime lo mantenía atrapado contra su cuerpo.

_Sólo un poco más_ –pero cuando Stark lo abrazó, rodeando su espalda con debilidad, él soltó su cuello y liberó sus labios, escuchándolo jalar aire como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse en el _Narrow Sea_—_¡Por los Siete Infiernos! ¿qué fue eso?_ –Jaime estaba más confundido que Robb, quien lo veía mareado y sobrecogido tras ser azotado por aquella tormenta de emociones y esto lo molestó. ¿En qué momento se habían intercambiado los papeles?, podía sentir lo excitado que estaba en el incómodo confinamiento de sus pantalones, incluso si no podía entenderlo. Robb era un chico ¡por los Siete Infiernos!— _Demasiado tiempo lejos de Cersei_.

Stark parecía perdido, no sabiendo ni cómo se llamaba ni qué hacía ahí, y Jaime no le dio tiempo de recuperarse. Lo tomó casi con odio del brazo y lo obligó a girarse, azotándolo sin ninguna delicadeza contra la pared. Estaba más molesto que al principio y la ira y el deseo se aliaron para dictar sus acciones, un deseo casi insano de humillar, derrotar y saciar el fuego que amenazaba con consumirlo. Pronto los pantalones de Robb cayeron, atorándose en sus caderas tan sólo un instante antes de que Jaime lo sujetara y se introdujera en él sin ninguna delicadeza.

Jamás en su vida Jaime había compartido su cama con otra mujer que no fuera su hermana, le gustaba pensar que, a su modo, era un hombre con más honor que el mismo Eddard Stark con su hijo bastardo; no había necesitado de nadie más y ciertamente no de un chico, a él no le gustaban los chicos. _Ser_ Jaime Lannister nunca fue así, no _era_ así. Pero ahora…

Arremetió contra Robb como si buscara partirlo en dos, buscando sólo acabar con aquel fuego que lo atormentaba sin importarle que tanto lastimara al otro, tomándolo como se haría con una prostituta. Sentía curiosidad por saber si el ahora Rey en el Norte lloraría como una doncella cuando terminara con él ¿lo mandaría ejecutar después de esto? Probable, pero si había algo a lo que Jaime no le temía era a la muerte.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho salió de Stark tan rápido como había entrado, creyó que el chico caería al piso, cansado y roto, pero no fue así. Robb se demoró sólo lo necesario en calmar su errática respiración, arreglar su ropa con toda dignidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y salió sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada.

* * *

**N/A**: Por favor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia ¿sí?, no es tan difícil, sólo hay que hacer _clic_ en el botonsito de abajo :) :D


	4. Robb 3

**Advertencia: **Sip, me temo que una vez más se trata de un capítulo con clasificación **–M–.** Por favor, si el Lemon no es lo suyo, no lean el final.

* * *

**ROBB**

Años ocultando su secreto, años en los que sólo la luna conocía la verdad que albergaba en su corazón, años como actor consumado para que su señor padre no lo supiera, para que Theon jamás se diera cuenta de porqué nunca lo acompañaba para irse de putas, de que Jon no distinguiera que él era el único que no seguía las chicas con la mirada, de que Sansa no cayera en cuenta de le interesaba más saber de _Ser_ Loras que de Margaery Tyrell. ¡Años!, y en un suspiro el _Kingslayer_ lo descubrió todo. Robb nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como aquella noche hacía más de dos semanas atrás, y el recuerdo aún lo perseguía como si de su propia sombra se tratara.

Había entrado en la habitación de su prisionero como un rey y en cuestión de un momento Jaime lo había reducido a su presa. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?, lo más triste era que conocía perfectamente la respuesta. El tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, había probado ser demasiado, no se pudo mover cuando lo sujetó por el brazo, azotándolo contra la pared, sus dedos sobre su piel haciendo que su misma alma se estremeciera y temblara; pero nada había sido peor que sus palabras, directas, hirientes y certeras, como una puñalada en el corazón…

…_No me creas tan estúpido como para no notar que te gusto…_Simples palabras habían conseguido lo que decenas de espadas no pudieron en el campo de batalla; Robb quedó completamente vulnerable, a merced de su prisionero, incapaz ya no sólo de moverse, si no de hablar o pensar siquiera. Pero cuando lo besó…cuando lo besó fue su perdición y redención. Alcanzó el paraíso al sentirlo y la ilusión de que todos sus sueños cobraban vida se hizo realidad.

Ya no soñaba más con los ojos verdes que buscaban matarlo, ahora soñaba con unos labios que le habían robado su primer beso. Noche tras noche no dejaba de revivir aquel momento, sus besos robando su aliento, devorándolo, el tenerlo dentro de él…Se estaba volviendo loco. Jaime Lannister no había hecho más que humillarlo tras darse cuenta del poder que podía ejercer sobre él, era su pequeña venganza, había tratado incluso de matarlo y él lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello y, aún así, no podía evitar querer más.

_Estoy enfermo, ¿qué diría mi señor padre de esto?_ –¡no! No quería ni pensar en lo que el siempre correcto Eddard Stark diría. Ya era suficientemente malo que sintiera aquella atracción perversa hacía Jaime, no era correcto, no era natural, pero su traicionero cuerpo pedía a gritos ir a visitar de nuevo a su prisionero y sólo su orgullo lo había mantenido a raya durante dos semanas— _No debí traerlo conmigo… _

Robb ya había decidido dejar al _Kingslayer_ a cargo de su tío Edmure, en _Riverrun_, era un buen plan que incluso su señora madre había aprobado pero, después de que la sola idea de estar lejos de él le comenzara a resultar casi físicamente dolorosa, apareció una mañana con una excusa brillante argumentando que era más sencillo que trataran de rescatar a Jaime, si se encontraba en el mismo sitio, a que si viajaba bajo los escudos impenetrables de sus huestes.

— ¿A qué se debe este súbito interés en tener al _Kingslayer_ cerca de ti? –la pregunta de Lady Catelyn había sido la más difícil de responder, lo bueno fue que, como siempre, su señora madre tenía el buen tino de hacer las preguntas más incisivas cuando estaban a solas, no buscando ponerlo en evidencia delante de sus hombres.

— Madre, es sólo cuestión de seguridad. Lord Tywin bien puede intentar rescatar a su hijo por la fuerza, o sobornar a quién lo tenga con fastuosas promesas de riquezas, es mejor si permanece conmigo –si el Rey en el Norte buscaba tranquilizar a su señora madre falló miserablemente pues Lady Catelyn distó mucho de estar complacida con semejante explicación.

— Crees a mi hermano Edmure capaz de aceptar oro Lannister y a _Riverrun_ incapaz de mantener cautivo al _Kingslayer_ –no era una pregunta y, aún si no lo aparentó, le dolió escuchar esas palabras de boca de su señora madre. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos y disculpas, la decisión estaba tomada y Jaime Lannister marchó bajo los estandartes gris y blanco rumbo a las _Westerlands_.

Durantes días Robb había evitado al _Kingslayer_, y los días se transformaron en frustración y la frustración se tradujo en sueños que lo tenían gimiendo por la noches como si Jaime lo estuviera tocando de nuevo. En cada momento de soledad lo asaltaban dudas y remordimientos, una culpa que se cernía sobre él, como el acero de un enemigo, no lo dejaba ni respirar— _No debí permitir que pasara…_ —toda su vida había deseado compartir su cuerpo con alguien de su mismo sexo al mismo tiempo que se reprochaba esos pensamientos.

Robb era un Stark de _Winterfell_ no un animal sin voluntad en busca de placer. Así como no era honorable yacer con una doncella sin desposarla, no lo era el compartir su cuerpo con otro varón, no importaba lo agradable que hubiera sido— _¿Agradable? Trató de matarme y me tomó como una prostituta…_—sus hombres tenían un amplio repertorio de insultos y groseros chistes respecto a quien perdía su masculinidad dejándose montar como una mujer— _Me humilló, entonces, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarlo? _– el porqué era tan simple que resultaba aterrador. No conocía a nadie que se sintiera como él, más a gusto entre chicos que entre doncellas, y no quería arriesgarse a avergonzar a su familia.

Y Jaime…Jaime le gustaba como nadie. Cuando lo viera aquella noche en _Winterfell_, en el mismo patio bajo la misma luna llena que le había mostrado a su misterioso caballero sin nombre, supo que era una señal. Lo había observado con los ojos muy abiertos pensando que, por un instante, su caballero de la luna había vuelto, más hermoso que nunca, pero el hechizo se desvaneció en cuanto el _Kingslayer_ habló.

Jaime era un enigma que lo tenía intrigado. Era pecaminosamente apuesto, su cabello era dorado, como oro líquido más que rubio, un color que nunca antes había visto, llegando a su barbilla, lacio y perfecto, parecía dividido en gruesos y bien delineados mechones, como si la mano de un artista los hubiera acomodado así. Y su rostro…No hacía más que cerrar los ojos y podía verlo con claridad. Incluso cuando estaba serio parecía burlón, perezoso y arrogante, como si nada pudiera sorprenderlo, como si lo hubiera visto todo…

Noche tras noche, lo asaltaba en sueños, pero una noche fue peor que las demás y su escudero lo había escuchado gemir con tanta insistencia que, creyendo que era presa de una fiebre despiadada o de alguna dolencia mortal, había corrido en busca de ayuda, encontrándose con la última persona que Robb hubiera deseado ver en una situación así: Theon Greyjoy. Y Theon había reído tanto y tan fuerte al entrar en la tienda real que Robb despertó de golpe, como si hubiera sonado el cuerno de guerra llamando a los hombres a levarse en armas.

— ¿Interrumpo tu cita? –el Joven Lobo podía sentir su rostro ardiendo y, agradeció con toda la fuerza de su alma a los viejos dioses porque la luz de las velas era tan tenue, que dudaba a Theon capaz de ver lo sonrojado que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo único que vino a la mente de Robb; aún tenía demasiado frescas las imágenes de un Jaime embistiendo dentro de él, en su cama, dándole la oportunidad de admirar su rostro cargado de deseo a cada arremetida, como para poder pensar correctamente.

La sonrisa, como siempre, no dejaba los labios de Theon, y el joven de Pyke se paseó por la tienda real, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder. Robb sabía que se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

— Tu escudero creyó que estabas muriendo de _Greyscale_ o algo parecido y salió corriendo por ayuda –Theon tomó asiento en la primera silla a su alcance, cruzando la pierna. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sus ojos brillando con "travesura" escrito en su rostro— Pero creo que en vez de un Maestre lo que tú necesitas es una mujer –no le respondió, no iba a caer en su juego sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que Theon buscaba—¿Entonces?.

— ¿Entonces, qué? –Robb no entendió la pregunta.

— ¿Qué tal el sueño? ¿era buena la chica que te tenía gimiendo de esa forma? Yo te lo dije, ahora que eres el rey deberías buscar…

— ¡FUERA!.

De mucho le sirvió aquello, para la mañana siguiente la mitad del campamento había escuchado la historia del escudero que pensó que el rey moría cuando en realidad soñaba con los muslos de alguien; y la otra mitad del campamento estaba ansiosa por escuchar la historia. En los días siguientes más de un listo había tratado de ganar el favor de su rey llevándole hermosas chicas, lo peor había ocurrido el día de su nombre, donde prácticamente le hicieron desfilar jóvenes semidesnudas para que escogiera como si fuera festival.

De más está mencionar que el que más disfrutó del espectáculo fue Theon.

De alguna manera, y gracias a que sus invitados habían bebido de más a la salud de todo el que pudieron recordar -a la salud de Robb se brindó más de siete veces- el Joven Lobo pudo salir, con _Grey Wind_ detrás suyo, escapando del banquete, de las jóvenes ansiosas por brincar en su cama y de las bromas de sus hombres para ir…¿a dónde exactamente?. No quería ir a su tienda, estaba seguro de que si iba encontraría otra, u otras, chicas ansiosas y escasamente vestidas esperando por él, y ya había sufrido suficiente por una noche, sin mencionar que se estaba quedando sin excusas.

_Si esto continúa así van a creer que soy impotente_ –se dijo desanimado. Para cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía sus traicioneros pies ya lo estaban llevando a la improvisada celda de madera, que más bien lucía como una jaula enorme, donde Jaime se encontraba— _Definitivamente estoy enfermo_.

Todo hombre que lo vio pasar se desbarató en halagos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos, en especial porque Robb había ordenado que se les repartiera vino a todos…a todos menos a los hombres que se encontraban de guardia, claro. No pensaba arriesgarse a sufrir un ataque sorpresa en el día de su nombre. Era joven no corto de inteligencia.

— ¿La idea de la jaula fue en venganza por haber tomado tu doncellez? –así lo recibió Jaime en cuanto entró en su prisión de tierra donde, una vez más, se encontraba atado de pies y manos con pesados grilletes y la espalda contra un poste.

Robb sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas, por más esfuerzos que hizo por evitarlo, pero el _Kingslayer_ tenía esa habilidad de dejar su autocontrol por los suelos.

— Esto fue por tratar de escapar y matar a mis hombres en el proceso –replicó el rey, escuchando a _Grey Wind_ caminando detrás suyo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importó que yo te desflorara?.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacerme enojar?.

— Porque es ridículamente fácil –Jaime rió sin ruido—Además –se hizo al frente lo más que sus cadenas se lo permitieron— No deja de fascinarme que no importa lo que haga o lo que diga, tú siempre vuelves.

Robb se hincó frente a él, descansando su peso sobre una rodilla, tan cerca de su rostro que sólo le hacía falta estirar un poco el cuello y podría tocar esos labios que lo estaban enloqueciendo. Era una polilla volando peligrosamente cerca del fuego, el _Kingslayer_ lo consumiría hasta que sólo cenizas quedaran de él y lo que más lo alarmaba era que no podía resistirse— _No debí venir_ –_Grey Wind_ permaneció afuera de la jaula sin prestar atención al conflicto que se desenvolvía frente a él.

— Debí dejarte en _Riverrun_ –dijo el rey ¿hablando para él o para el otro?, ni él mismo conocía la respuesta pero su prisionero asintió despacio.

— Debiste, pero no lo haces porque me quieres cerca –el _Kingslayer_ se movió _clic, clic_ hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Robb sin llegar a besarlo. El rostro de Jaime estaba cubierto por marcas, un golpe en su mejilla, redondo y morado, obsequio de un guardia durante su fallido escape y una roja y profunda cortada en sus labios. Pero ni los golpes ni las adversidades doblegaban a este hombre y aquello no hizo más que aumentar su fascinación por él— Mueres porque te bese de nuevo, ¿no es verdad? Estás aquí porque no importa si te monto como una puta mientras puedas sentirme –su voz se redujo a un susurro, hiriente y sensual. ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?.

— Así es –admitió el rey para el completo asombro de Jaime quien no esperaba una reacción así. Ya debería acostumbrar a lo inesperado con este chico— Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Me gustas y te quiero cerca, ¿acaso crees que puedes hacer al respecto? Eres mi prisionero.

Como única respuesta el _Kingslayer_ lo besó, una vez más con hambre salvaje, invadiéndolo, mordiendo sus labios y peleando contra su lengua, y una vez más Robb se rindió y separó sus labios para él. Esto era un reto y nadie retaba a Jaime sin sufrir las consecuencias. Las cadenas no le permitían moverse como quería y fue incapaz de reducir al rey como lo había hecho en _Riverrun_, pero Robb hizo el trabajo por él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, apegando su cuerpo, dejándole sentir lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus atenciones.

Estaba loco, eso lo sabía desde hacía días pero no podía evitar sentirse realmente vivo cuando estaba con este hombre al que el reino entero despreciaba por asesinar al último de los reyes Targaryen. Había bebido esa noche pero no estaba ebrio, al menos no gracias al vino, pero Jaime intoxicaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo olvidarse de todo y de todos, algo que en esos tiempos tan difíciles era una verdadera bendición. El olor a tierra era fuerte aquí y cuando sus dedos se hundieron el cabello dorado del otro lo encontraron sucio pero, a la vez, deliciosamente despeinado, irresistiblemente desaliñado. Aquello era lo iba a condenar a Robb Stark hasta que ardiera en lo más profundo de los Siete Infiernos.

_Vendí mi alma a cambio de besos_ –pensó, derritiéndose gracias a esa boca que lo hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, probando la sangre de su prisionero en la herida que un guantelete le había dejado. Pero había deseado tantas veces estar con Jaime Lannister, había fantaseado tantas noches con él desde que lo viera en _Winterfell_— _Jaime es mi caballero de la luna…_

Con manos torpes el _Kingslayer_ abrió sus ropas, sintiendo los músculos de Robb estremecerse bajo su toque, su piel de gallina en cuanto el frío de la noche la besó. Buscó con rapidez desabrochar sus pantalones mientras el pesado abrigo se resbalaba por sus hombros. Sin sus pesadas pieles cubriéndolo permitió que Jaime viera que no era tan fornido como aparentaba y que, a pesar de su juventud, podía presumir cicatrices de batalla.

— Si quieres terminar con esto… antes de que… llegue el invierno, ayúdame –el _Kingslayer_ habló entre besos y mordidas, cualquiera pensaría que trataba de arrancarle los labios pero él no podía disfrutarlo más y se apresuró a desatar las ropas de su prisionero también.

Robb soñaba con verlo desnudo, sobre él, en una cama, o al menos un sitio más íntimo y cálido, pero eso no era posible; sabía perfectamente que si Jaime no se encontrara encerrado, sin mencionar lo de atado a un poste, ya lo habría tratado de matar o estaría huyendo. El Rey en el Norte no era ni tonto ni ingenuo, tan sólo un poco loco, de lo contrario no estaría ahí, y no se hacía falsas ilusiones. El _Kingslayer_ dejó escapar un gemido, un sonido tan suave y tan terso que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Robb como el frío nunca fue capaz de hacerlo, lo había rozado casi por equivocación al desatar sus pantalones y, pronto encontró que le gustaba escuchar esa voz, casi siempre cargada de burlas y bromas, sin tomar nada en serio, cargaba de una sensualidad que nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

_¿Y ahora?_ –y ahora lo único que el rey pudo hacer fue tomarlo con timidez en su mano, deslizándola arriba y abajo, siendo recompensado por suspiros y gemidos casi musicales que hicieron que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensara de deseo. Un excitante cosquilleó lo invadió de la cintura hacia abajo, esa sensación de quien sabe que hace algo prohibido pero endiabladamente excitante.

Cuando Jaime lo tomó en _Riverrun_ no gemía, sólo apretaba los dientes y gruñía por debajo de su aliento, y escucharlo ahora lo hacía rozar las nubes con las puntas de los dedos, era más placentero que sentir el sol en el rostro durante una mañana de invierno.

— Que manos tan frías…—dejó escapar el _Kingslayer_ en un suspiro, con los ojos pesadamente entrecerrados. Si era una queja era una muy pobre porque el resto de su cuerpo parecía disfrutar bastante de sus atenciones.

Robb dejó de respirar cuando los labios de Jaime se deslizaron por su cuello, logrando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina una vez más. Todas sus hormonas se levantaron como soldados pasando revista cuando el _Kingslayer_ probó su piel con la punta de la lengua y cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para permitirle a Jaime succionar su piel, probarla y lamerla como mejor le placiera. Se estremeció hasta la punta de los dedos cuando las cadenas tocaron su piel mientras las manos de su prisionero se abrían paso hacía su pecho. Y él no pudo menos que darle la bienvenida a sus juguetones dedos, jadeando y gimiendo, sintiendo que se ahogaba en una marea de emociones casi sobrenaturales.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer pero una pequeña vocesita le dijo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre Jaime, esta vez quería verlo cuando lo tomara, como sucedía cada noche en sus sueños. Ambos gimieron con fuerza en cuanto se tocaron. Aquello era pecaminosamente delicioso y sus impulsos le dijeron a Robb que meciera la cadera, que buscara más, lo necesitaba o explotaría. No sabía que su cuerpo podía sentirse así, estaba sobrecogido, mareado y un cosquilleo lo recorría de pies a cabeza nublando su mente y dejando todas sus acciones a cargo de sus sobreexcitadas hormonas.

No podía parar, tan sólo moverse para seguir sintiendo hasta que todo se detuvo en medio de una gloriosa sensación de alivio que en su vida se había sentido tan bien; pero la risa del _Kingslayer_ no tardó en sacarlo de su paraíso.

— No cabe duda que aún eres un chico –Jaime pasó brazos encadenados por la cabeza de Robb hasta rodear su cintura. Estaba demasiado aturdido para tomar ofensa por sus palabras o para pensar en una respuesta mordaz y, estando tan cerca de él, lo único en lo que podía pensar el rey era en abrazarlo, en apegarse a él, dejando, sin oponer resistencia, que lo levantara apretando su cintura para luego introducirse en él.

Fue tan terriblemente doloroso como la primera vez. Robb estaba seguro que este era el castigo de los viejos dioses por ir en contra de su honor, por eso el dolor le recorría la columna como si una daga se enterrara entre sus vértebras, por eso sentía como su piel se rasgaba y la sangre brotaba mientras más fuerte lo embestía el _Kingslayer_. Se mordió el labio, brincando sobre el regazo de su prisionero a cada arremetida, pero siempre con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

La última vez había tardado días en poder montar sin sentir como si cientos de agujas se enterraran de su cintura hacia abajo, y más de uno -en especial su señora madre- habían hecho la incómoda observación de que cojeaba al caminar. Pero estaba bien, lo que hacía no era correcto y de alguna forma tenía de expiar su culpa y, si dolor era el precio a pagar por ver ese hermoso rostro transformado por el placer, por ser uno con él aunque sólo fuera por un breve momento, entonces estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

**-o-o-o-**

— ¡Vaya que disfrutaste la celebración! –exclamó Theon al día siguiente sin ningún respeto, riendo a pesar de encontrar a Robb vestido como todo un rey con la corona de hierro y bronce descansando sobre su cabeza. Lo único que no cuadraba bien en la imagen era la mordida en su labio inferior y el rojo chupetón que adornaba su cuello— ¿Quién te saboreó como fruta madura?.

— Nadie que deba preocuparte –Robb se felicitó por su respuesta. Ya estaba aprendiendo a no abochornarse y mantenerse impasible.

— ¡Oh! No, no, no. Sí una chica fue capaz de dejarte así yo quiero probar a esta fiera también.

_Mm, no lo creo_ –pensó el rey divertido.

— ¿Vas a decirme quién fue? –Theon insistió, buscando otras evidencias de la noche anterior en el rostro de Robb.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no?.

— Porque tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar –le cambió el tema, quitándose la pesada corona antes de continuar. Acababa de enviar a _Ser_ Cleos con sus términos de paz para la reina Cercei esa mañana, términos que, ella nunca aceptaría y de eso estaba tan seguro como si hubiera visto el futuro en la llamas como los sacerdotes de R'hllor, el Señor de la Luz, clamaban que podían hacerlo.

Lady Catelyn había insistido en buscar la paz con _King's Landing_ para poder recuperar a Sansa y a Arya; pero Robb no quería una paz, quería venganza, y no estaba dispuesto a un intercambio de rehenes, a cambiar a Jaime por sus hermanas, como su señora madre tanto insistía que debía hacerse.

_¿Pero por qué no quiero hacerlo?, ¿porque es lo mejor o porque no me quiero separar de Jaime?_ –no quería conocer la respuesta.

— Theon, tengo una misión para ti –dijo Robb— Vas a volver a las _Iron Islands_…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A**: Sé que Jaime permaneció en _Riverrun_ durante su cautiverio pero, para fines de esta historia, decidí tomar la idea de la serie de Game of Thrones del HBO, y permitir que marchara con Robb.

Sé que están ahí, puedo verlos en el Status del Tráfico de esta historia ^^ Por favor, díganme que tan mal va esto y si mejor debería dedicarme a otra cosa :) :D ¡Gracias!.


	5. Jaime 4

**JAIME**

Robb lo visitaba tan seguido como le era posible lo cual no era tan seguido como alguien pudiera pensar. Pero lo importante aquí era ¿por qué?, ¿por qué lo visitaba Stark?. De la respuesta no estaba tan seguro, pero tenía muchas hipótesis. Jaime sabía que le gustaba, que lo deseaba, pero no era razón suficiente para escabullirse en las noches entrando a su celda como ladrón, arriesgándose a que sus hombres descubrieran que a su amado Rey en el Norte no sólo le agradaban más los hombres que las doncellas, si no que permitía que el odiado _Kingslayer_ lo humillara.

Jaime era el enemigo público número uno en el Norte y Lord Karstark, uno de los principales abanderados de los Stark, sin mencionar su pariente lejano, oraba todos los días a sus extraños árboles con rostro para que se le permitiera poner la cabeza de Jaime como adorno sobre sus estandartes como pago por la muerte de sus hijos.

¿Por qué arriesgar tanto por él?, ¿por qué arriesgarlo todo?. Él hubiera pensado que era estupidez pero Robb sería muchas cosas pero estúpido no era una de ellas. ¿Amor quizás?, esa era la respuesta que se le antojaba como cierta por más ridícula que sonara, obsesión parecía más adecuado pero, quién más que su captor podría decirle con certeza lo que pasaba por su castaña cabeza. ¿Y él?, ¿por qué continuaba tirándose a Stark?. Al principio lo hacía como una triste forma de venganza, después porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y le divertía ver como el chico siempre volvía…¿Ahora?, ahora le costaba admitirlo pero le agradaba estar con Robb, incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo extrañándolo cuando no iba y cada vez, cada vez se excitaba más al sentir su piel desnuda.

Al principio creyó que su cuerpo sólo extrañaba a Cersei pero, un par de meses después, se dio cuenta que era una excusa tonta. Nunca había deseado a otra mujer pero Robb no era otra mujer, Robb era...algo difícil de explicar, algo que le gustaba, lo excitaba pero, al mismo tiempo, calentaba su corazón. Cersei nunca se había dado a él, ni siquiera acudía a recibirlo cuando volvía, él debía buscarla siempre, él debía mendigar por sus atenciones, él debía permanecer en la obscuridad haciendo lo que su gemela quería pero Robb…

— No deberías venir –las palabras escaparon de la boca de Jaime antes de que pudiera detenerlas, sorprendiéndose así mismo casi tanto como a Stark. Como siempre habían tenido relaciones en los incómodos confines de su celda, pero, en esta ocasión cuando Robb descansó la cabeza en su hombro él no lo apartó y, después de unos segundos de silencio, confesó lo que en realidad se escondía en su corazón— Si tus hombres se enteran vas a ser el hazmerreír de los Siete Reinos. Tú no tienes grandes alianzas y lo que has logrado hasta ahora es gracias a que estás armado con una causa justa, tratando de vengar a tu padre, y a tus victorias militares; pero, si tus huestes pierden su confianza en ti estás perdido. Lord Frey no casará a su hija con alguien a quien le gusta jugar el papel de esposa y Lord Karstark tardaría más en escuchar las noticias que en tomar a sus hombres y abandonarte.

Robb no se movió. Si le habían herido las palabras de Jaime no dio muestras de ello y continuó con la cabeza recargada en su hombro sintiendo el dolor palpitante concentrado de su cadera hacia abajo. Ya no era tan brusco con su captor, poco a poco había comenzado a tratarlo con mayor delicadeza, buscando ya no sólo su propio placer si no el de Robb, pero no podía evitar lastimarlo al final.

— Lo sé –Stark habló al cabo de una larga pausa— Sé mejor que tú cómo es que piensan mis hombres –se enderezó para encararlo— Me gané el respeto del _Greatjon_ cuando _Grey Wind_ le arrancó dos dedos y sé que lo perdería en el mimo instante que descubra que vengo a visitarte. Ya tuve una fuerte discusión con varios por darte comodidades y si supieran el resto...

_¿Comodidades? Oh, sí. Permitir que me bañe, cambie de ropa, me rasure, coma bien y estire las piernas de cuando en cuando_ –sus guardias lo único que le habían dicho a modo de explicación cuando su cautiverio mejoró fue que el _Kingslayer_ valía más vivo y sano que medio muerto. Aún así hasta para él era obvio que no les hacía gracia que se le diera lo más básico de las atenciones y, si por sus guardias fuera, aún dormiría sobre la tierra.

— En ese caso eres un estúpido –respondió Jaime, en ese tono de superioridad que lo había hecho tan popular entre sus enemigos— Deja de venir antes de que te conozcan como Robb, el primero de su nombre, único rey en vencer en batalla a sus enemigos sólo para ser tomado en la cama por sus prisioneros.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mi? –la pregunta fue tan repentina como inesperada y Jaime guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que Stark comenzó a pensar que no iba a responderle.

— ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? –le intrigaba tanto que si no obtenía una respuesta pronto comenzaría a gritar.

— Yo pregunté primero –está vez fue Robb el que sonaba divertido. Jaime guardó silencio, cosa extraña en él pues hablaba tanto que incluso lo hacía solo, y en ocasiones sus guardias habían amenazado con cortarle la lengua si no se detenía.

— Te diré algo –se movió buscando una posición más cómoda. Aún tenía a Robb sentado sobre su regazo, al principio había sido agradable pero ahora era un fastidio; no sentía las piernas y el cinturón de su captor, que en algún momento saliera volando victima de la pasión de ambos, se le estaba enterrando en el trasero. Ya no estaba encadenado aunque aún se hallaba enjaulado y, si bien no dormía en una cama de plumas, al menos tenía mantas— Si tú respondes mis preguntas yo responderé las tuyas.

Por una vez Robb sonrió y, muy a su pesar, Jaime se encontró de pronto admirando su sonrisa, cálida y sincera.

_¡Los Otros me lleven! Debo salir pronto de aquí, ya estoy viendo atractivo a Stark_ –pensó.

— ¿Tengo tu palabra de que vas a responder con la verdad?.

— ¿Ahora confías en mi palabra? Eso sí es una novedad –aquello no pudo más que alegrarle la noche— Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que dijo que yo no tengo honor.

Stark frunció el ceño, había caído en una trampa tejida por sus propias palabras y eso lo molestaba. Honor… En esos momentos no se sentía con la autoridad moral de juzgar a nadie.

— Si no vas a responder con la verdad…

— Este juego no tendría sentido y ambos estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo –lo completó Jaime. Sus labios parecían haber sido creados para sonreír, incluso cuando estaba serio siempre lucían divertidos y burlones— Tienes mi palabra, Stark ¿tengo la tuya también?.

Robb asintió en esa forma solmene en la que todos los Stark se comportaban, no importando si en verdad pretendían morir antes que quebrantar su palabra o si eran unos bribones consumados. Nunca lo adivinarías a juzgar por su forma de pronunciar juramentos.

— Responderé con la verdad –aceptó como si estuviera contrayendo matrimonio o prestando juramento a la _Night's Watch_— Pero yo pregunté primero, así que, ¿estás preocupado por mi?.

Él había aceptado jugar pero aún le resultaba difícil abrir su corazón frente a un extraño con posibilidades de convertirse en algo más—_No soy ningún cobarde y le di mi palabra_.

— Sí –Jaime habló con una sinceridad que no había empleado en mucho, mucho, tiempo— Lo estoy.

Como todos los hombres del norte Robb no era muy expresivo y, para quien no lo conocía, era difícil saber si estaba sorprendido, enojado, divertido, confundido, preocupado o feliz, incluso después de meses a Jaime le resultaba difícil leerlo y en esta ocasión su primera opción fue desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué? –las palabras se formularon de forma espontánea en los labios de Stark, era una pregunta lógica pero…

— El trato fue una pregunta por una pregunta, y ahora es mi turno –Jaime le recordó, viendo el obvio desencanto en los ojos del otro— ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?.

A juzgar por lo que percibía, a Robb también le resultaba difícil explicar lo que se ocultaba en su corazón. Habría salido cubierto de gloria de las batallas de _Oxcross_ y _Ashemark_ pero ahora no podía lucir más indefenso. No lo culpaba, ambos estaban en una situación complicada que se había complicado aún más y ponerla en palabras no los llevaría a una solución pero, aún así, debían hablar.

— Al principio porque me gustabas y ahora…ahora siento algo por ti –habló evitando sus ojos. Era como Jaime había pensado— Tu turno, ¿por qué te preocupa lo que me pase?, a ti te beneficiaría si mis hombres se vuelcan en mi contra, tu señor padre no podría ser más feliz si mañana recibe un cuervo con noticias de mi caída en desgracia.

— Ni los dioses saben qué podría hacer feliz a mi señor padre –Jaime recordó el rostro siempre serio de Tywin quien, al igual que Stannis, parecía que había nacido sin la capacidad de sonreír— Y no estés tan seguro de lo que a mí me beneficiaría. Tú mismo me lo recordaste en numerosas veces, eres lo único que me mantiene con vida y si tú caes tus hombres me descuartizarían antes de que mi corazón pudiera latir dos veces –esta vez sí pudo distinguir claramente como la sombra de la decepción obscurecía el rostro de Robb— Pero faltaría a mi palabra si te hago creer que esa es la verdad…—¿se atrevería a confesarlo?, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir pero las palabras brotaron como el agua de un manantial: claras y transparentes— Yo también siento algo por ti.

_Y la esperanza volvió a iluminar sus ojos azules_ –Jaime casi podía escuchar el corazón de Robb latiendo cada vez más rápido— _Luce tan inocente, tan diferente de Cersei. Él está dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por mí mientras que mi dulce hermana se ha negado siempre a que hagamos público lo nuestro. No importa cuanto haya odiado a Robert, lo primero en la vida de Cercei es seguir en el juego de tronos y por eso ni siquiera me permitió cargar a mis propios hijos cuando nacieron. _

Stark no sabía qué hacer y él no sabía qué decir así que el silencio de adueñó del momento. Lannister creyó que Robb iba a preguntar "¿qué sientes por mi?" del mismo modo en el que las chicas siempre lo hacen, pero Robb no era una chica y, antes que otra cosa, era un Stark de _Winterfell_, así que no dijo nada.

— No me conoces –Jaime rompió el silencio; aunque su voz no era más que un susurro en aquella tranquilidad se escuchó tan claro y tan fuerte como ordenes gritadas en el campo de batalla— Tu padre quiso enviarme a la _Night's Watch_ cuando supo que había faltado a mi juramento asesinando a Aerys, le insistió a Robert que lo hiciera pero Robert sólo rió…Nunca olvidaré los ojos de tu padre cuando me encontró sentado en el _Iron Throne_; Ned Stark siempre me odió y ahora su heredero dice que siente algo por mi. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué sabes de mí para poder hacer semejante aseveración?.

_Cersei lo sabe todo de mi y no está dispuesta a hacer la mitad de las cosas que tú has hecho_ –se dijo, atento a su respuesta.

— Nada –admitió Robb con simpleza— No sé nada de ti excepto…

— ¿Excepto?.

— Esa noche de luna llena en _Winterfell_ –Stark habló recordando aquel momento como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente— Lucías tan…triste, tan solo, tan…"no tú," hasta que te percataste de mi presencia y la máscara volvió a cubrir tu rostro, pero por un instante pude ver que había algo más allá de ti –sacudió la cabeza— No sé cómo explicarlo pero sé que no eres quien aparentas ser, y yo quiero saber quién eres en realidad.

De entre todas las cosas que Jaime imaginó que podría responderle ésta nunca se le habría ocurrido y, no supo qué hacer. Su confusión debió ser demasiado evidente porque Robb tomó su mejilla y lo besó con tal suavidad que fue casi como si lo hubiera hecho por accidente.

— Ustedes los Stark no hacen más que complicarlo todo –susurró contra sus labios. No quería sentir algo por Robb, no quería hacerlo y no podía evitarlo. Cersei era la única en su vida y en su corazón, porque lo era ¿verdad?.

— Hay una pregunta que nunca me respondiste –Stark acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano— ¿No te gusta ser miembro de la _Kingsguard_?.

— Después de tanto tiempo no lo olvidaste –por tonto que pareciera se sintió feliz al saberlo— La respuesta es no. Al principio, cuando Aerys me invistió con la capa blanca en _Harrenhal,_ durante el más grande de todos los torneos, con los ojos del reino entero sobre mi, me sentí…un dios, inmortal e invencible –sonrió— Pero la luna de miel me duró un día. Aerys me envió de vuelta a _King's Landing_ a cuidar de un castillo vacío para que no pudiera obtener ninguna gloria en el torneo.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? –esas eran dos preguntas pero Jaime lo dejó pasar. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, algunos lo sabían porque habían estado ahí, o bien, porque lo habían escuchado de otras bocas, pero él no lo había contado.

— Aerys no me dio el honor de pertenecer a su guardia por mi habilidad con la espada, lo hizo para privar a mi padre de su heredero –y antes de que lo notara ya estaba contándole a Robb todo acerca de aquel día en _Harrenhal_, y acerca de todo: de cómo Aerys había asesinado brutalmente a su abuelo Lord Rickard y a su tío Brandon, y cómo el rey loco planeaba quemar _King's Landing_ no sin antes pedirle a Jaime que le trajera la cabeza de su propio padre.

Los miembros de la _Kingsguard_ debían guardar los secretos del rey, pero él ya estaba cansado de cargarlos como si de una pesada roca se tratan.

Para cuando terminó su relato Stark estaba tan impresionado como molesto y por largo rato no pudo hablar. Incluso él estaba asombrado de todo lo que había dicho; después de tantos años guardando secretos, de vivir con sus recuerdos como si fueran fantasmas atormentándolo, ahora experimentaba una sensación extraña ¿paz, tranquilidad?, tal vez pero sobre todo, de alguna manera, ya no se sentía tan solo.

_Si Stark es el hijo de su padre, se levantará y se irá. Eso sería lo mejor_ –pero eso no ocurrió.

— Mi señor padre…¿sabía todo esto?.

— No –no pensaba recordarle lo necio que había sido el difunto Ned Stark, para quién las cosas o eran blanco o eran negro, y no importaba todo lo que él pudiera haber dicho en aquellos días, a los oídos de Ned todo serían pretextos y nada cambiaría el simple hecho de que había asesinado al rey, quebrantando su palabra.

— Pero alguien debió saberlo…La gente debe saber lo que Aerys planeaba –la mente de Robb trabaja a gran velocidad— Tú salvaste _King's Landing_ y…—y esta vez fue Jaime el que lo besó. Sabía sin necesidad de palabras lo que Stark estaba pensando, el siempre honorable Rey en el Norte no podía permanecer con los brazos cruzados frente a una injusticia y algo debía hacerse. Podía saberlo tan sólo con ver ese brillo en sus ojos azules.

— Hay causas perdidas y la mía es una de ellas –le conmovía que sintiera que debía ayudarlo, que se indignara y sufriera por él; pero debía hacerle comprender que no todas las batallas se podían ganar— No se puede hacer justicia siempre.

— Debe conocerse tu versión.

— ¿Para qué? –se encogió de hombros— ¿Quién me creería?. Tú mismo me llamaste hombre sin honor ¿o ya lo olvidaste Robb?, para muchos no soy más que un mentiroso.

Stark sonrió, tan feliz, tan fuera de lugar en ese particular contexto, que lo desconcertó.

— Me llamaste Robb –Jaime parpadeó confundido.

— De todo lo que dije ¿eso fue lo único que llamó tu atención? –no estaba enojado, al contrario, distaba mucho de estarlo.

— Era lo único que tenía sentido entre toda esa sarta de patrañas –y por primera vez desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, rió. Jaime rió con sincera alegría, como tenía años de no hacerlo. Lo abrazó para dejarse caer sobre él entre las viejas mantas y los restos de la ropa de ambos. Ninguno estaba completamente desnudo, aquello era una pésima idea encontrándose en una jaula con la posibilidad de que los guardias aparecieran de un momento a otro, pero no tenían tantas prendas como al principio.

Lo abrazó, sintiendo su piel cálida contra la suya, escuchando su risa, suave como la brisa de verano y no lo soltó para completa felicidad de ambos.

**-o-o-o-**

Robb lo visitó todos los días de aquella semana. Ambos sabían lo mal que estaba eso pero no podían evitar buscar y desear estar juntos. Cada noche hablaban más, en una ocasión Jaime le contó acerca de Ser Arthur Dayne, _the Sword of the Morning_, y su duelo contra el _Smiling Knight_, en otra Robb le habló de sus hermanos, en especial de Jon Snow, y su amistad con Theon Greyjoy y él le devolvió el voto de confianza con historias sobre su hermano Tyrion, pero nunca hablaba mucho de Cersei— _Debería decirle de lo nuestro pero no sé cómo_ —y no dijo nada acerca de su hermana y los hijos de ambos. Tal vez lo haría después.

Cada vez les resultaba más sencillo hablar, como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre, como si no los separaran siete y diez años de diferencia, la enemistad de sus Casas, el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, las circunstancias, la guerra y otras tantas cosas en las que no querían pensar.

— Theon me traicionó –cuando Jaime escuchó aquello no pudo evitar pensar que era inevitable. Le había dicho a Robb que, por increíble que pareciera, compartía la opinión de Lady Catelyn respecto a mantener al hijo de Balon Greyjoy como rehén, incluso si a Stark no le gustaron sus palabras, pero él no era de los que se callaban su opinión— Atacó _Winterfell_ y…asesinó a mis hermanos –aquello sí lo impresionó— No quedan más que cenizas de mi hogar.

Robb golpeó con el puño cerrado el suelo, apretando los dientes y _Grey Wind_ levantó la cabeza afuera de la jaula. El _direwolf_ siempre lo acompañaba a visitarlo pero se mantenía afuera montando guardia; cuando alguien se acercaba gruñía con suavidad y su captor sabía que era tiempo de retirarse.

— El reino entero sabe que no se puede confiar en los _Ironmen_ pero, me asombra que hayan sido tan osados como para aventurarse a hacer algo así.

— Lord Renly está muerto, Lord Balon se autoproclamó rey de las Islas y del Norte –dijo Robb con desdén— Mis hermanos están muertos, mis hermanas cautivas en _King's Landing_ y yo no estoy más cerca de vengar a mi señor padre de lo que estaba al inicio de la guerra –sacudió la cabeza como si aquello pudiera disipar sus frustraciones— Ya no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

Jaime se levantó y caminó hacia los fuertes barrotes de madera que formaban su jaula, a lo lejos podía escuchar voces, risas e incluso algunas canciones, varias fogatas ardían, numerosas y brillantes como si buscaran hacerle la competencia a las estrellas y sobre las tiendas bailaban de forma perezosa los estandartes.

— La mitad del tiempo nadie sabe lo que debe hacer –dijo al fin. Sabía que no era la respuesta que Robb necesitaba pero no tenía más— Tu situación es difícil pero no más que la del resto. Si los Greyjoy tomaron el Norte no hay más que recuperarlo.

— Te burlas de mí.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?.

— No puedo volver al Norte cuando la guerra se desarrolla en el sur –explicó Stark caminando hacia él— Lord Stannis se hace cada vez más fuerte y las huestes de tu señor padre siguen atacándome.

Jaime se giró para encararlo y lo que vio fue un niño al que la corona le resultaba más pesada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

_Contra hombres como mi señor padre, Stannis o incluso el nido de víboras que forman el Consejo en King's Landing, Robb no tiene ninguna oportunidad_ –pensó recordando las palabras de Lord Tywin: "no todas las batallas se ganan con espadas", pero ¿se atrevería a decírselo?. La respuesta fue no.

— No sé qué decirte.

— No tienes que decir nada –Robb suspiró— Sólo…necesitaba que me escucharas —asintió despacio y lo abrazó. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y se felicitó a sí mismo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Stark relajándose contra su pecho.

Cuando Robb se marchó Jaime se quedó con cientos de ideas zumbando dentro de su cabeza, comenzaba a ver cuál era el punto débil de Stark. Después de años viviendo en la corte lo podía entender y lo asustaba darse cuenta— _Es demasiado ingenuo_, _y esa ingenuidad y junto con su estricto sentido del honor pueden acabar con él_ –pensó cuando una sombra, no muy lejos de su prisión, llamó su atención— _¿Es Lady Catelyn?, ¿desde hace cuanto está aquí?._

_Continuará..._


	6. Robb 5

**Advertencia: **No estaba muy segura si éste es o no es un capítulo **–M–,** pero mejor para no correr riesgos digamos que sí lo es ^^. _Lemon_ al frente.

* * *

**ROBB**

Después de hablar con Jaime se sintió mejor. Técnicamente no había solucionado nada, sus problemas continuaban ahí, la tristeza aún mantenía su corazón cruelmente atrapado entre sus fauces, las ganas de matar a Theon, de hacerlo pagar, no habían desaparecido y sus hermanos seguían muertos; pero, de alguna manera, él se sintió mejor. Eran tan extraño como fascinante como una sola persona podía tener tanto poder sobre su estado de ánimo, como, simples palabras, su suave voz que en ocasiones parecía ronronear en su oreja, el sentir su respiración sobre su piel, saber que estaba cerca, cerrar los ojos y dejar que su aroma lo invadiera…era suficiente para que todo lo demás desapareciera.

El mundo era un lugar cruel, más temible que muchos monstruos que aparecían en las historias de la vieja Nan; le había quitado a su señor padre y, ahora también, a Bran y a Rickon, pero Jaime se había convertido en su mundo, donde nada podía dañarlo—. _Aún soy un chico, no importa lo que la corona sobre mi cabeza diga_ –si podía enamorarse tan rápido era un tonto, pero un tonto feliz. Su mejor amigo lo había traicionado de la forma más vil y él estaba atrapado en una tormenta de sangre y acero, pero, a pesar de todo, aún tenía esperanzas de que las cosas mejorarían—. _Mientras esté conmigo, el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor. _

Se fue a dormir sintiendo su corazón ligero, él no lloraría como una doncella hasta caer en el dulce olvido que le proporcionaba el sueño, pero sintió como si lo hubiera hecho: su cuerpo cansado y sus ojos ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre al cerrarlos. No tardó en dormir y, a pesar de lo pronto que llegó el nuevo día, Robb estaba listo para enfrentarlo cuando su madre llegó, luciendo tan seria y demacrada que él temió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Desde que las terribles noticias de la muerte de sus hermanos llegaron del norte, Lady Catelyn había envejecido 100 años y esto le preocupaba más de los que dejaba ver. Un campamento militar no era lugar para una dama, y menos en su actual estado, por lo que el Rey en el Norte hizo arreglos para trasladar a su señora madre a _Riverrun _antes de que él avanzara hacia el _Crag_. En un par de días estaría todo listo y él sólo podía rezar que el estar de vuelta en su hogar ayudara a su estado de ánimo.

— Necesitamos hablar, si su majestad real tiene tiempo –_Familia, Deber, Honor_, el lema de los Tully había regido cada día de la vida de su madre pero nunca le había resultado tan evidente como hasta ahora.

Robb despidió a su escudero e invitó a Lady Catelyn a tomar asiento.

— Por supuesto. ¿Qué pudo hacer por ti, madre? –los ojos de su madre ya no reflejaban esa tristeza insondable que amenazaba con ahogar a quien le sostenía la mirada, eran duros y fríos y aquello lo desconcertó. Lady Catelyn lo veía como quién ve a un hereje, a un criminal o a un loco, tenía reprobación escrito sobre su pálido rostro pero, al mismo tiempo, se dejaba ver un atisbo de preocupación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con Jaime Lannister? –la voz de Lady Carelyn, a penas un susurro, lo hizo sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago. Era una pregunta vaga y directa y la mirada insistente de su madre no hacía más que confirmarle lo que sabía. Sus peores miedos cobraron forma, como si las sombras tuvieran cuerpo y danzaran en las noches, malignas y perversas, clamando por la sangre de los vivos.

— ¿Qué has visto? –de pronto se halló preguntando aunque su propia voz le pareció extraña, casi como si alguien a quien no conocía hablara con su señora madre.

— He visto como le confías tus problemas y te refugias en sus brazos –y el telón se abrió y el escenario se derrumbó junto con la farsa que había sido su vida durante años— Te preguntaré una vez más, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?. Jaime Lannister es tu prisionero, trató de matarte, y ha intentado escapar tantas veces que tus hombres incluso hacen bromas al respecto.

— Trató de matarme en el campo de batalla, donde éramos enemigos, del mismo modo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar, y tiene mucho desde la última vez que trató de escapar –su madre lo vio como si no lo conociera, ¿quién era este extraño en la piel de su hijo?.

— Es un Lannister, los Lannister cortaron la cabeza de tu padre –sonaba tan parecida a él, aquel primer día que visitó a Jaime, que casi rió.

— Cercei y el rey Joffrey asesinaron a mi padre –se puso de pie enojado y asustado, sintiéndose molesto y vulnerable al ser descubierto de esta forma. Siempre había temido que este momento llegara y habría preferido vivir un mentira a ver la decepción en el rostro de su madre. Era el único hijo vivo que le quedaba a Lady Catelyn, y le había fallado al no ser lo que lo ella esperaba. _¿Qué habría dicho mi señor padre?_ –no pudo evitar cuestionarse.

— Robb, escucha lo que estás diciendo –su madre parecía hablarle a un estúpido a juzgar por el tono de su voz— Estás defendiendo al _Kingslayer_.

— ¡No lo llames así! –ambos guardaron silencio, sorprendidos y desconcertados pero por razones completamente diferentes. Su madre mantenía sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. No sabía que hacer, ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

— Robb, no sé qué creas que sientes por Jaime Lannister, pero amor no es –Lady Catelyn vio a través de él con la facilidad que sólo una madre podía ser capaz de poseer.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –sus palabras valían lo mismo que una declaración abierta de sus sentimientos pero ya no tenía sentido seguirlo ocultando.

— Aún eres muy joven…

— Estúpido, querrás decir –su madre sacudió la cabeza.

— Hijo, entiende que ambos… son varones y esto es sólo simple lujuria –no supo qué le dolió más, que Lady Catelyn lo considerara un pervertido o corto de inteligencia— Jaime es un mentiroso, sólo te engaña para cortarte el cuello; en la primera oportunidad que tenga va a escapar y llegará a su casa con tu cabeza de regalo para Lord Tywin.

— Tú no lo conoces –¿qué podría saber ella de Jaime? Después de todo era él quien había pasado horas a su lado, hablando con él, conociendo sus secretos y al hombre debajo de la máscara que por tantos años los había engañado a todos. Su señora madre los juzgaba sin saber nada y su sangre hirvió pensando si esto era que Jaime había tenido que sufrir durante años.

— ¡¿Y tú sí? –fue demasiado para su madre quien se levantó temblando de furia pero manteniendo siempre su voz baja entre los dientes apretados. Odio y dolor se combinaron, dos emociones tan peligrosas como explosivas, pero no podía permanecer callada y tranquila después de escuchar semejantes palabras— ¿Qué sabes tú de ese hombre?, ¿sabes que es el amante de su hermana gemela?, ¿que es su hijo el que está sentado en el _Iron Throne_ y no el de Robert Baratheon?, ¿sabes acaso que Jaime Lannister arrojó a tu hermano Bran por una ventana y que, gracias a ese hombre al que tanto defiendes, tu hermano nunca caminó de nuevo? –gruesas lágrimas se quedaron atrapadas entre las pestañas de Lady Catelyn, lágrimas de ira que dejaron a Robb tan aturdido como sus palabras. Su madre sonrió sin humor— No lo sabías, ¿verdad?.

_No, eso no puede ser_ –y sin dar tiempo a nada, a que su madre hablara de nuevo, a asimilar lo que había escuchado, se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la jaula de Jaime.

**-o-o-o-**

Jaime dudó de sus propios ojos cuando Robb apareció frente a él, no sólo era de lo más inusual que lo visitara tan temprano, además estaba tan furioso que su cabello parecía levantarse en su nuca como le sucedía a su _direwolf_, pero por más que trataba de pensar qué le había ocurrido al Joven Lobo, sólo confusión se dejaba leer en sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Me mentiste! –la acusación, sin ningún tipo de preludio ni nada, sólo aumentó la confusión de su prisionero. En esos momentos a Robb no le importaba que todo el campamento lo escuchara, no le importaba nada. "Ese hombre empujó a tu hermano Bran de la ventana…" _¿Es eso cierto?._

— ¿De qué me…?.

— ¿Joffrey es tu hijo? –lanzó la pregunta como si se tratara de una pedrada pero Jaime no dijo nada—. ¡Respóndeme! –el silencio lo enloquecía y pronto sacó su espada, el acero raspando la vaina por el brusco movimiento mientras el otro se ponía de pie, despacio y atento a cualquier movimiento de Robb.

— Sí lo es, y antes de que preguntes también lo son Myrcella y Tommen –Jaime le sostuvo la mirada pero siempre se mantuvo atento al mortal filo de su espada.

— ¡Me mentiste! –no sabía qué más decir y dejó que su ira hablara.

— ¿Cuándo? Recuérdame exactamente cuándo lo hice porque, hasta donde yo sé, nunca me preguntaste nada acerca de mis hijos –_Grey Wind_ gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos al lado de su amo, podía sentir su ira y estaba listo para defenderlo—. A ti lo que te molesta es que mi hermana sea mi amante, estás celoso.

— ¡Cállate! –podía escuchar su corazón latiendo contra su garganta y las voces de sus hombres en el exterior, agrupándose para ver qué ocurría. Pronto tendrían un nutrido grupo de curiosos ahí como público—. Tú… —necesitaba saber pero temía preguntar. ¿Miedo?, ¿era miedo lo que sentía?, ¿él que había ganado todas las batallas, siempre liderando desde la primera línea de ataque?— ¿Arrojaste a Bran de la ventana? –no quería escuchar la respuesta, no quería saber más, quería que todo fuera como antes y, por un breve instante, odió a su madre por sacarlo de su hermoso sueño.

Jaime estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco y su rostro se endureció.

— Sí.

Robb levantó la espada y cuando sus hombres llegaron los recibió un fuerte _crack_.

**-o-o-o-**

— Su majestad real –Maege Mormont entró en su tienda. Era la madrugada del día siguiente y, a pesar de las horas transcurridas, Robb aún sentía ese dolor punzante en su corazón. Había estado a punto de partir a Jaime Lannister en dos, descargando su ira, frustración y el terrible sentimiento de traición que ya lo había asaltado cuando las noticias de lo que Theon había hecho llegaron a él. Pero, no pudo, y su golpe se dirigió contra los barrotes de madera, haciendo saltar astillas en todas direcciones. Tomó asiento en su cama, no había dormido nada en toda la noche y agradeció la interrupción, tal vez si se distraía con trabajo dejara de pensar en Jaime.

— ¿Qué sucede?.

— Es el _Kingslayer_, majestad real, escapó –le tomó un latido de su corazón comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Se puso de pie de un salto y buscó sus botas.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?.

— Lady Catelyn lo liberó –esas palabras sonaron tan extrañas como si Lady Mormont le hubiera dicho que había gigantes montados en _mammoths_ atacando el campamento.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ –se preguntó. Su mundo se había destruido y él no sabía siquiera en dónde se encontraba parado.

**-o-o-o-**

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –fue lo primero que dijo a su madre cuando estuvieron a solas. Lady Catelyn levantó la cabeza, manteniendo siempre su dignidad y un aire de tranquilidad que era tan falso como una moneda pintada de dorado.

— Lo hice por mis hijos –respondió lenta y pausadamente pero con firmeza, segura de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto— Para ver de nuevo a Arya y a Sansa y…por ti.

— ¿Por mí? –Lady Catelyn le sostuvo la mirada como si tratara de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos y preocupaciones, una mirada tan intensa que Robb no pudo sostenerla.

— No puedes estar cerca de ese hombre –enunció, queriendo que sus palabras calaran en lo más hondo de su hijo—. Estás cometiendo un error y sólo los dioses saben qué hará el _Kingslayer_ con toda la información que le diste. ¿Tienes idea de qué hubiera pasado si alguien más los hubiera visto juntos?.

Lo había pensado, muchas veces, y le molestaba que se lo recordara. Su corazón era un torbellino, un caos, y lo último que deseaba era discutir con su madre. Sí, muy posiblemente ella tenía razón, tal vez Jaime únicamente lo había usado, quizás correría a contarle a Lord Tywin todos sus secretos y se riera de él al estar a solas con su hermana. Pero el hecho de que Lady Catelyn pudiera tener razón no mejoraba su mal humor.

— Partirás hoy mismo a _Riverrun_ –habló Robb el rey— Tu señor padre te necesita en estos momentos más que yo.

— Me estás desterrando.

— No madre, pero es lo mejor para ambos.

_Y no puedo tenerte aquí como un recordatorio permanente de lo que sucedió con Jaime_ –se dijo— _No puedo soportar tú mirada de lástima y reproche. _

**-o-o-o-**

En el _Crag_ la batalla se resolvió a favor de las huestes de los Stark. El lugar que comenzó como parte de los dominios de los Lannister ahora le pertenecía a Robb; el precio que había pagado por la victoria había sido una flecha clavada en su hombro pero ahora el Rey en el Norte descansaba en una de las habitaciones del castillo de los Westerling, con Jeyne, la hija de Lord Gawen, como su enfermera. Era en momentos como esos en los que Robb entendía a Jaime y sus continuas quejas acerca de cómo la soledad lo hacía pensar de más.

Estaba solo, adolorido, triste y enojado…¿con quién exactamente? Con la vida, con su madre, con Jaime, con él mismo. La única persona que lo había comprendido sin necesidad de palabras, con la que se sentía a gusto, que lo hacía feliz y todo se había arruinado en un momento. Había estado tan enojado cuando escuchó lo que Jaime le había hecho a su hermano Bran que no preguntó lo más importante "¿por qué?". Y esa pregunta lo perseguía día y noche.

No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, gracias a Lady Catelyn, e hizo igual que su señor padre, juzgó a Jaime sin escucharlo. ¡Tenía que hablar con él! Todos sus banderizos, sus hombres y sus aliados buscaban al _Kingslayer_ y, al igual que su tío Edmure y que Lord Karstark, él también ofreció una recompensa–. _Tengo que verlo una vez más_ –era lo que se repetía cada día como si de una oración se tratara.

Cuando la fiebre lo asaltó fue aún peor. Deliraba y en ocasiones juraba que escuchaba la voz de Jaime llamándolo "Cachorro" sólo para molestarlo, riendo sin ruido o susurrando en su oído. En otras le parecía verlo, sonriendo con esa perezosa arrogancia que hacía que cada fibra de su cuerpo se inflamara. ¿En verdad estaba el León de Lannister ahí o era sólo la fiebre que lo atormentaba?.

La mayor parte del tiempo dormía, en ocasiones abría los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro amable de Jeyne que pacientemente le daba de comer, en otras se encontraba con alguno de sus hombres. En una ocasión escuchó con tal claridad la voz de Bran y la risa de Rickon que despertó sobresaltado, preguntando una y otra vez por sus hermanos hasta que el Maestre apareció para ponerlo a dormir de nuevo. Soñó con _Wintefell_, con Sansa peleando con Arya, con Jon, con Theon y sus padres, vio con tal claridad aquel momento en el que encontraron los cachorros de _direwolf_ abandonados junto al cadáver de su madre, que las puntas de sus dedos cosquillearon, sintiendo el suave pelaje de _Grey Wind _bajo su toque.

En sueños presionó al cachorro contra su pecho y, cuando levantó la vista, era de noche y se hallaba solo. Buscó a su señor padre, a sus hermanos, ¡a alguien!, pero una obscuridad casi sobrenatural lo cubría todo y apenas y podía ver más allá de un par de pasos. Un miedo tan frío como el invierno sobrecogió su corazón mientras caminaba sin rumbo llamando a gritos a todo el que conocía, desde el maestro de armas, _Ser_ Rodrik hasta el herrero Mikken. Pero no había nadie, nadie vino a él.

Comenzaba a desesperar, jadeando tras correr por largo rato con sólo _Grey Wind_ como compañía, cuando el relincho de un caballo lo hizo girar. Se encontró con la silueta de su caballero de la luna, montado dándole la espalda como aquella noche en la que lo vio marchar.

— ¡No me dejes aquí! –gritó sin pensar y el hombre se detuvo; pero, cuando giró, su caballero de la luna tenía el rostro de Jaime.

Robb abrió los ojos de golpe, como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado, sintiendo como el efecto de la _milk of poppy_ pasaba y, entonces fue a Jaime al que vio sentado a su lado—. _Los dioses de mi padre escucharon mis plegarias_ –estiró el brazo para tocarlo y Jaime tomó su mano entre sus largos y elegantes dedos. Lo tenía frente a él, estaba con él después de días de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas y ahora no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Por…qué?…—las palabras salieron en un suspiro. No se había percatado de que tan difícil le resultaba hablar hasta que lo intentó, pero ni la debilidad lo detendría antes de que obtuviera respuestas. Jaime sólo le sonrió, tomando su mano con fuerza—…¿por qué…?… —repitió una vez más.

— Descanse –Jaime acarició su rostro, retirándole los mechones húmedos que se adherían a su frente.

— No…—_Ya he dormido suficiente_ y estaba desesperado por una respuesta— …Dime…

— ¿Qué es lo que desea saber mi Señor?.

— Bran…¿por qué?…¿por qué empujaste a mi…hermano? –la pregunta desconcertó a Jaime, como si no supiera de qué le hablaba.

— Debe descansar, traeré más _milk of the poppy_…

— ¡NO! –trató de levantarse para horror del otro y un dolor agudo y terrible le recorrió el hombro— Necesito una…respuesta…¿por qué?…

Jaime guardó silencio, como si evaluara el si debía o no responder y Robb temió que desaparecería como ya lo había hecho antes. Tal vez sí estaba soñando.

— No lo hice –habló al fin, con esa voz ronca que tanto amaba— Yo no arrojé al hermano de mi Señor.

_¿Es eso cierto?_ –la esperanza se adueñó de su corazón.

— Júralo…por tu honor…por tu familia…—Jaime se acercó a él, sin soltar su mano, acariciando su frente con una ternura impropia de él pero que no fue en ningún momento mal recibida.

— Por los dioses, nuevos y viejos, que nunca dañé a su hermano –Robb lo abrazó con una fuerza que sorprendió a ambos. Era más de lo que él hubiera podido desear, estaba tan feliz que el dolor parecía menguar hasta desaparecer por completo.

_Nunca debí marcharme sin preguntar, no debí irme sin demandar una explicación_ –y sin más buscó los labios de Jaime, necesitaba sentirlo más de lo que necesitaba respirar. Extrañaba esa sensación de tenerlo cerca, de su calor envolviéndolo como el abrazo de una madre—._Fue una pesadilla_…—Lo besó sin poder detenerse, pidiendo más, invadiendo su boca y saboreando sus labios, sin liberarlo nunca de su abrazo. No podía levantarse, el dolor en su hombro era brutal pero Jaime entendió lo que necesitaba y tomó asiento a horcajadas sobre él.

_Él nunca me dejo hacer esto antes_ –pensó entre excitado, emocionado y un poco asustado. Jaime era el León de Lannister, era mayor que él y más fuerte, pero, ahí estaba, entregándose a él, al Joven Lobo como lo llamaban sus hombres. Robb recorrió su espalda ayudado de sus manos, arriba y abajo, abriendo los broches de sus ropas y en medio de la confusión que eran sus besos, el calor que apresaba su cuerpo y la debilidad que le inflingían sus heridas, se encontró de pronto dentro de Jaime— _Es un sueño_…

Era irreal pero al mismo tiempo un placer muy tangible lo atrapó como las garras de un enemigo. Estaba dentro del León de Lannister y su propio placer se fundió con otro sentimiento dormido en su corazón, un sentimiento que esa noche tomó un nombre tan claro y tan fuerte que a Robb le pareció que alguien lo hubiera gritado en su oído: Amor.

_¿Por qué no?, ¿tan terrible es amar al _Kingslayer_?_ –quería gritárselo al mundo, quería que cada piedra en _Westeros_ lo supiera. Lo amaba, ahora lo entendía y no quería estar lejos de él. No supo en que momento cayó dormido, deliciosamente rendido, abrazando a Jaime como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente la fiebre lo había dejado al fin, su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte y su estómago pedía a gritos ser alimentado. Sonrió al sentir la calidez de alguien acurrucado a su lado y feliz recordó lo que había ocurrido en esa cama hacía tan sólo unas horas. Abrió los ojos con nada más en su mente que besar a Jaime y, ¿porqué no?, yacer de nuevo con él ahora que se sentía con más fuerzas.

Robb se congeló en su sitio.

Jaime no era quien descansaba entre sus brazos, en su lugar estaba una mujer semidesnuda a quien no tardó en reconocer como Jeyne–. _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ –la fiebre le había hecho delirar y le había jugado una broma de los más cruel.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A**: Se me olvidó mencionar algo. Sé que Jaime tiene el cabello rubio y ondulado, yo decidí describirlo con el cabello lacio porque si no me imaginó al _Prince Charming _de _Shrek_ :P Espero que puedan disculpar este capricho mío ^^


	7. Jaime 6

**JAIME**

"_Has cambiado_…" Las palabras de Cersei retumbaron en su mente en un eco que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Tenía un par de días de haber vuelto a _King's Landing_ y su vida ya se había transformado en un infierno. Le hubiera gustado culpar a Vargo Hoat por cortar su mano derecha, o a Lady Catelyn por liberarlo y dejarlo a merced de salvajes como los _Brave Companions_, o decir que todo había ocurrido por la necedad de Brienne al negarse a desencadenarlo, si no hubiera sido por ella tal vez no los habrían atrapado…

_Pero Cersei tiene razón, cambié y de eso el único culpable soy yo_ –vio el muñón descansando sobre la mesa blanca de la _White Sword Tower_, hogar de la _Kingsguard, _y arrugó la frente—_Cambié, mi hermana me lo recrimina y yo peleó con mi señor padre_…

Durante el camino de _Riverrun_ a _King's Landing_ el mundo se había destruido para rehacerse en algo que Jaime no alcanzaba a reconocer. Él nunca más sería el espadachín que había sido nombrado caballero a los cinco y diez años, su primogénito Joffrey, estaba muerto, su hermano Tyrion enfrentaba un juicio por envenenar a su sobrino, Robb había contraído matrimonio -sólo los dioses sabían porqué- con Jeyne Westerling— _Se volvió loco para insultar a los Frey de esta manera_ –pensó sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estómago con sólo pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal para Stark después de esto.

El mundo no era el que conocía. Ahora se preocupaba por las decisiones que tomaba Robb y no disfrutaba más el poseer a su hermana. Casi volvió a sentir el terrible dolor en su mano al recordar como Vargo Hoat la había cercenado, había creído que enloquecería, no veía sentido a su vida y, por largas horas de agonía, no supo más quién era él. Sólo dos cosas lo habían sostenido: la necedad de Brienne por traerlo con vida a _King's Landing,_ para no faltar a su palabra, y la otra…

_La otra razón fue Robb_ –sabía que Lady Catelyn jugaba un doble juego al liberarlo. Por supuesto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a sus hijas una vez más pero, también lo quería lejos de su hijo. Cuando subió a la barca, con su primo _Ser_ Cleos, y Brienne, debió sentirse feliz por dejar su jaula y sin embargo no lo estaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la ira de Robb, sus palabras y el odio con el que descargó su espada contra los barrotes de madera. Por un instante había estado seguro que lo iba a partir a él, y tal vez esa había sido su intención.

Jaime quería mentirse diciendo que no le importaba lo que Stark pensara, después de todo había arrojado a Bran por la ventana por amor…porque era amor lo que sentía por su hermana ¿verdad?.

_Pero si eso es cierto, ¿por qué duele tanto saber que él me odia ahora?_ –quería verlo una vez más y explicarse, decirle a Robb que…¿qué exactamente?, no tenía excusa ¿qué clase de caballero arroja a un niño por la ventana?— _El _Kingslayer_, esa clase _–era una esperanza tonta pero no quería morir sabiendo que Robb lo odiaba, tal vez lo despreciara aún más después de hablar con él pero debía intentarlo. Y eso era lo que lo había mantenido con vida todos esos días.

Cuando llegó a _King's Landing_ no perdió tiempo en buscar a Cersei, necesitaba yacer con ella para encontrarse así mismo nuevamente y no le importó si estaban en el Septo con el cadáver aún tibio de su hijo, tenía que sacar a Robb de su cabeza y de su corazón—._Pero eso no me ayudó_ –incluso su hermana lo había notado. Muchos días, penurias y dolor después al fin podía ver cual era la verdad— _Me enamoré de Robb_ –rió casi histéricamente sintiéndose el más grande idiota que alguna vez pisara los Siete Reinos— _Deberían darme mi propio traje de bufón con sombrero de campanitas incluido_ –¿qué clase de idiota se enamora de su captor, de su enemigo, de quién lo humilló y derrotó?_._

Si creyó que todos sus problemas se solucionarían cuando volviera a _King's Landing_ no pudo estar más equivocado. Estando cautivo no deseaba más que ver a su hermana nuevamente y estando con su gemela no podía dejar de pensar en Robb, estando dentro de ella no podía dejar de anhelar estar dentro de su Joven Lobo— _Quien haya dicho que la magia no existe no conoce a Robb, porque de alguna forma logró embrujarme a mi. Debería estar más preocupado por el destino de mi hermano o sufriendo por la muerte de mi hijo y en vez de eso no dejo de pensar en él. _

La fuerza de la costumbre le hizo golpear la mesa con su brazo derecho y un agudo dolor le recorrió el brazo, como si agujas se le enterraran debajo de la piel. Se estaba volviendo loco y si no actuaba pronto sólo sería peor. Al final tomó una desición, permanecería en _King's Landing_ sólo hasta que el juicio de Tyrion concluyera y después…después buscaría a Robb.

**-o-o-o-**

Ese día Cersei lucía hermosa vestida de blanco, de pie en su habitación con cortinas y decorados en el mismo color. Las esmeraldas que adornaban a su hermana no hacían más que resaltar el color de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos y, a la vez, tan diferentes. Su hermana era una visión de belleza sublime, pero él ya no la deseaba; incluso encontraba fastidiosa la forma en la que lo presionaba para que arreglara sus problemas, buscándolo sólo cuando lo necesitaba—. _Y esta vez me necesita porque nuestro señor padre quiere encontrarle un nuevo marido y sacarla de la corte…no que yo lo culpe_ –y ella parecía no escuchar o no querer entender que él tenía sus propios problemas con su señor padre y no podía ayudarla en esta ocasión.

— Son tus hijos también, ¿cómo puedes permitir que me separen de Tommen? –su hermana continuaba insistiendo. Era como un cuchillo clavado en la carne, hundiéndose cada vez más, molesto y doloroso.

— No son mis hijos, tan sólo mi semilla. Tú te encargaste de eso cuando ni siquiera me permitiste cargarlos al nacer –Cersei acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó, un movimiento tan repentino como inesperado y aquello lo desarmó. Jaime podía sentir su suave busto contra su pecho y el dulce aroma de su cabello llenando sus sentidos. Ésta era la Cersei que había extrañado, amado y deseado.

_Si ella fuera siempre así, si fuera como Robb, podría amarla con toda el alma_ –pensó, devolviéndole el abrazo.

— Jaime, te necesito, necesito a mi otra mitad –Cersei sonaba tan vulnerable, aferrándose a él con miedo de soltarse y que la marea se la llevara y eso lo conmovió. Pronto se encontró acariciando su espalda, sintiendo su sedoso cabello bajo sus dedos.

— Entonces déjalo todo –susurró con voz cargada de cariño— Hagamos como los Targaryen, cásate conmigo y…

Su hermana lo apartó como si tuviera peste gris, en un instante cambiando no sólo su tono de voz, su expresión, sus emociones, todo.

— ¿Enloqueciste?, nosotros no somos Targaryen, y ya me estoy cansado de recordártelo –en un parpadeó su dulce amante se convirtió en la leona que era la reina regente— Todo el poder que tiene Tommen viene de Robert, ¿cómo puedes pensar en hacer público lo nuestro? Nuestros enemigos nos destruirían.

_¿Nuestros enemigos o los tuyos?_ –dolió darse cuenta de que clase de persona era su hermana. No estaba enamorada de él, estaba enamorada de si misma y sólo ahora caía en cuenta de esta verdad—. _Soy su gemelo, le gusta estar conmigo porque se ve a ella misma al compartir mi cama y lo que pudo ser ella de haber nacido varón_ –sí, dolió pero todas las verdades duelen.

— Él lo arriesgó todo por mí –dejó escapar sin darse cuenta. Robb era capaz de amarlo como siempre había deseado que su hermana lo hiciera.

— ¿Él? –Cersei lo observó intrigada— ¿Quién es _él_? –. Jaime guardó silencio y su hermana comenzó a impacientarse, demasiado acostumbrada a pedir y obtener en un parpadeo— ¡Por los Siete Infiernos!, ¡habla!. Al menos me debes eso. ¿Quién es _él_?.

_Tiene razón, es mi gemela y mi amante, le debo una explicación._ _¿Pero cómo explico ésto?_ –se dijo, por una vez en su vida no sintiendo miedo pero sí ansiedad.

— Me enamoré, Cersei –su hermana lo vio como si le hubiera clavado su espada en el corazón, con silenciosa confusión, sorpresa y reproche— Yo no lo busqué, sólo ocurrió, pero…

— ¿Quién?, ¡¿QUIÉN? –estaba seguro que sus gritos despertarían a todos sus Hermanos en la _White Sword Tower_, pero no tenía cómo reprochárselo pues, en su corazón sentía que la había traicionado.

— Robb Stark –toda la ira de Cersei se esfumó y hasta el mismo aire pareció desaparecer en el instante que el mundo entero se detuvo. Su hermana estalló a carcajadas y aquello le resultó aún más perturbador que su enojo.

— Eres un hermoso tonto –rió Cersei, escondiendo la boca detrás del dorso de su mano— Robb Stark… –rió como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado algo tan gracioso— ¿Te cortaron tu masculinidad además de tu mano? –sus burlas comenzaban a enfadarlo.

— ¡Basta!.

— ¿Qué te hicieron los Stark?, ¿en qué momento el Rebelde en el Norte te… —la risa cortó sus palabras—…sedujo?. ¡Que patético se escucha!, ¿tan desesperada es la lucha en el norte que Stark se está vendiendo como ramera?.

La ira, caliente y peligrosa como el acero en un bracero, creció dentro de él.

— No vuelvas a hablar de Robb de esa manera –se movió y en dos zancadas ya estaba sujetando a Cersei del brazo. Su voz destilaba peligro y no sabría decir si fue eso o sus palabras las que dejaron a su hermana sin aliento. Cientos de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de su gemela, podría saberlo con sólo verla, pero ninguno habló.

— Te desconozco –Cersei rompió con la pesada atmósfera, hablando apenas con un hilo de voz.

— O tal vez nunca me conociste –su hermana se liberó bruscamente de su agarre y caminó hacia la puerta entre el susurro de sus faldas, azotándola al salir con tal fuerza que ahora sí estaba seguro de que sus Hermanos la habían escuchado.

**-o-o-o-**

Estaba seguro de que Cersei creyó que bromeaba cuando dijo que se había enamorado de Robb Stark, que lo decía para molestarla pero, conforme transcurrieron los días fue claro que hablaba muy enserio. Era increíble como un rostro que antes le produjera tanto amor y desea ahora sólo le hacía enojar. Evitaba a su gemela siempre que le era posible, la contradecía y pronto la reina regente se hartó: "_Has cambiado_…"– _sí dulce hermana, cambié y pronto me marcharé también_.

Le tomó un par de días decidirse a buscar a Lord Varys, después de que el príncipe Oberyn Martell exhalara su último aliento, y de estar seguro que su hermano sería ejecutado. No podía dejar morir a Tyrion y no lo haría. Reducir a Varys a una masa temblorosa fue sencillo, incluso con una sola mano, presionar la hoja contra su cuello no le requirió esfuerzos. El eunuco aceptó ayudarlo y él estaba listo para marcharse cuando algo, un presentimiento quizás, lo hizo detenerse con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Tus pajarillos te lo dicen todo? –la pregunta desconcertó a Varys. El eunuco tenía un pañuelo contra su cuello, donde la daga de Jaime había mordido su carne, y aún lucía un tanto alterado después de ver su propia sangre.

— Así es mi Señor, ¿hay algo que le inquieta?.

_Tantas cosas _–se dijo, aún dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué se sabe del norte…de Robb Stark? –por un instante Varys estuvo tentado a preguntar si lo había escuchado bien, pero al ver la mancha roja en su pañuelo decidió sólo responder.

— Su tío, el ahora Lord Edmure, va a contraer matrimonio con Roslin, una de las hijas de Lord Frey –explicó la Araña buscando otro pañuelo dentro de sus mangas— Lord Stark fue requerido en la ceremonia y supongo marchará hacia los _Twins_ pronto…—algo en la voz de Varys lo hizo voltear.

— Hay algo más, ¿no es así? –cuando el eunuco titubeó Jaime avanzó a zancadas hacia él y le mostró la daga. Eso fue suficiente para disipar sus dudas.

— Su majestad real, la reina, ordenó a Lord Frey que le entregue la cabeza de Lord Stark –las palabras salieron como un torrente y Jaime se quedó clavado en su sitio.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuál es el plan? –sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago y por un momento temió que sus rodillas temblaran, pero no sucedió.

— Es una trampa, la boda. Lord Frey debe acabar con Lord Stark y sus huestes y mantener a Lady Catelyn y Lord Edmure como rehenes –explicó Varys, atropellando las palabras al hablar, Jaime le daba miedo así que pronto le dio una detallada explicación de lo que su hermana planeaba y cómo pretendía conseguirlo.

_Cersei perdió la razón_ –tenía los puños apretados con tal fuerza que sangre brotó de entre sus dedos.

— ¿A cambio de qué los Frey harán esto? –pero tan pronto la pregunta escapó de sus labios obtuvo la respuesta— _Riverrun_. Lord Frey quiere _Riverrun_.

Varys asintió hasta que recordó que con la escasa luz de sus aposentos Jaime a penas y podría verlo.

— Sí.

— ¿Cuándo es la boda?.

— Dos semanas, quizás tres. Todo depende que tanto tiempo le tome al Joven Lobo alcanzar los _Twins_ teniendo todos los ríos inundados.

**-o-o-o-**

Aún no entendía cómo había terminado Brienne en el mismo barco que él, pero ahí estaba su fea y testaruda cara—. _Al menos vestida en cota de malla y cuero hervido luce mejor que con sedas y listones_ –su hermano Tyrion debía estar a salvo ahora, o eso esperaba, no había tenido tiempo de esperar y en cuanto se despidió de él -si a eso se le podía llamar despedida- corrió hacía el muelle para zarpar rumbo a los _Twins_.

— Con este viento llegaremos pronto a los _Twins_, mi Señor –el capitán sonreía estúpidamente con los brazos en jarras, tan orgulloso de estas noticias como si hubiera sido obra suya que el viento soplara a su favor. Pero Jaime estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar en una respuesta mordaz así que sólo asintió.

— Tiene razón –habló Brienne cuando el capitán los dejó— Los dioses están de tu lado, con este viento podríamos llegar a tiempo.

— No tenías que venir –Jaime no la veía, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto lejano. _King's Landing_ ya no se distinguía, y pronto dejarían de ver también la costa.

— No podía dejarte venir solo.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya no soy tu responsabilidad –se giró para verla— Tú prometiste traerme con bien a _King's Landing_, felicidades, eso lo hiciste muy bien; ahora tenías que buscar a Sansa Stark, no quedarte como mi niñera.

— Lady Catelyn también se encuentra en los _Twins_ –le recordó Brienne, comenzaba a conocer a Jaime lo suficiente como para ya no tomar ofensa de sus comentarios—. Además, es más probable que ambos tengamos una oportunidad a que…—se detuvo abruptamente y Jaime sonrió.

— Dilo moza, a que un lisiado, solo, entre a la casa de Walder Frey para rescatar a su damisela en desgracia –casi rió al imaginar la cara que pondría Robb si escuchara aquello.

Brienne se sintió mal por sus palabras.

— Lo lamento _Ser_ Jaime, no era mi intención ofenderte.

— Nunca te disculpes por decir la verdad –suspiró, descansando la espalda contra el barco— ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabías?.

Brienne pareció confundida.

— No sé de qué me…

— Lo mío con Robb, ¿desde hace cuanto lo sabes? –Jaime insistió— Esta mañana cuando _Ser_ Loras te trajo, cuando descubriste a dónde me dirigía, tú sabías porqué tengo que llegar a los _Twins_; ¿por qué?.

Ella observó sus grandes manos por un instante, no sabiendo cómo responder.

— Cuando la fiebre te asaltó de camino a _Harrenhal_, delirabas –al fin habló pero aún sin verlo— Murmurabas pidiéndole perdón a Robb –Jaime se tensó— Una y otra vez pedías que te perdonara y jurabas…—Brienne se sonrojó, desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello.

— ¿Qué juraba? –preguntó con más violencia de la que pretendía.

— Jurabas que lo amabas –era claro que a la _Maid of Tarth_, le avergonzaba repetir aquello.

— Ah –fue su seca respuesta.

— Yo…sé lo que es perder a quien amas –continuó Brienne en un arranque de valor— Y…si tú, si tú lo amas y yo puedo ayudar en algo…

— Gracias –en esta ocasión sí levantó el rostro para verlo y se sonrojó aún más al ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Jaime. Posiblemente la moza estuviera loca, pero no más que él, y tenía que admitir que se sentía bien saber que no viajaría solo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Review?, ¿no review? En serio que no muerdo ^^ déjenme saber que piensan ¿sí?.


	8. Brienne 7

**BRIENNE**

No podía dormir, era su séptimo día de viaje y aún no podía acostumbrarse al suave vaivén del pequeño barco en el que viajan. Sólo podía imaginar cuanto oro había pagado Jaime para que el capitán accediera a realizar un viaje como éste, en plena guerra, y con los rumores de inundación que no dejaban de llegar del _Trident_—. _Es un barco pequeño pero veloz, llegaremos a tiempo. Madre por favor, permite que lleguemos a tiempo, Guerrero dale fuerza a mi espada para ayudar a Lady Catelyn_ –después de un buen rato tratando de dormir, en una cama demasiado pequeña para ella, se decidió a subir a cubierta y sentir el aire salado contra su rostro.

Era una noche clara y tranquila y para su alivio el viento continuaba soplando a su favor. No tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraban las huestes de los Stark, y lo último que la tripulación que les acompañaba habían escuchado, era que el Rey en el Norte se hallaba en _Riverrun_—. _La boda no comenzará hasta que Lord Edmure llegué a los Twins, quieran los dioses que se retrasen_ –levantó el rostro para admirar el cielo, aquel mar de estrellas brillantes como joyas en el manto de un rey. Tenía tiempo de no admirar el cielo nocturno con tanta paz, posiblemente la última vez había sido en casa de su padre, tanto tiempo atrás, y por un instante se relajó por completo, dejando atrás todo hasta que...

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir, moza? –la voz de Jaime la sobresaltó, no esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí y mucho menos a él sentado sobre la cubierta con la espalda contra un mástil— ¿Te asusté?.

— Me tomaste por sorpresa, _Ser_.

— Ven –Jaime palmeó el lugar a su lado— Hazme compañía –Brienne titubeó pero al final hizo lo que le pedía y Jaime le entregó un odre con vino— No es divertido beber solo.

Ella lo tomó pero apenas y le dio dos sorbos, era un vino especiado delicioso pero ella no era muy adepta a beber.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? –quiso saber, cerrando los ojos al sentir como el líquido quemaba su garganta. Jaime se encogió de hombros antes de beber otro sorbo.

— Últimamente no puedo dormir, me gustaría culpar al maldito barco pero sé demasiado bien quién es el culpable –Brienne no supo que responder a eso así que sólo guardó silencio— Brienne –su voz era tan suave que por un momento ella lo confundió con el susurrar del viento— ¿Cómo…supiste que estabas enamorada de Renly?.

Brienne rascó su corto cabello rubio, aún más corto que el de Jaime, y sonrió con tristeza al recordar el rostro amable de quien fuera su rey por tan poco tiempo.

— Lo supe en el mismo instante que me miró –cerraba los ojos y podía revivir ese momento, tan dulce como los panques de limón— No lo hizo como los demás, y en sus ojos yo me sentí la doncella más hermosa de los Siete Reinos.

— En pocas palabras te enamoraste del primer hombre que te vio bonito –Brienne ignoró su burla y se giró para verlo.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿cómo supiste que te habías enamorado de un chico? –eso había sido bajo y ella casi se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado así, no lo había hecho con la intención de devolverle el comentario mordaz pero Jaime lejos de molestarse rió.

— Ya vas a aprendiendo, moza –tomó otro trago de vino y un hilo obscuro le corrió por la barbilla. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano antes de responder—. Lo supe en cuanto volví a _King's Landing_ y me vi reflejado en los ojos de mi hermana. Robb no es como mi familia, él lo arriesga todo y yo siempre estuve dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella pero…—recordó la expresión dura de su gemela y sus palabras hirientes como lanzas— Cercei nunca me lo permitió.

_Entonces es cierto_ –Brienne recordó los rumores que circulaban en el campamento del rey Renly acerca del supuesto nacimiento incestuoso del difunto rey Joffrey; nunca supo decir si eran verdad o no, hasta ahora.

— Robb ama con tal intensidad que a veces parece un loco –aquello lo hizo sonreír con tristeza, conmoviéndola— Y es imposible no amarlo igual cuando él se entrega de esa forma.

— Vamos a llegar a tiempo –lo consoló, percibiendo la angustia en su voz.

— Eso no lo sabes, moza.

— Mi nombre es Brienne y sí lo sé –sonrió como quien sabe algo que el resto desconoce—. No voy a permitir que esto pase de nuevo, su majestad real Renly murió frente a mi y yo no voy a dejar que te ocurra lo mismo. Lo juro por mi honor.

Él rió sin ruido.

— Eres tan fea como ingenua. Nunca jures algo que no puedes cumplir –a pesar de sus palabras su voz era cálida ¿podría ser el vino?, tal vez, pero lo cierto era que Jaime se escuchaba agradecido.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para cuando lleguemos a los _Twins_? –por la expresión en su rostro ella supo que había hecho la palabra clave.

— Ninguno que nos saque a todos con vida –respondió sopesando el odre sólo para comprobar que ya no había más vino— No tenemos hombres y, aunque aún tuviera mi mano derecha, tú y yo seríamos incapaces de enfrentarnos a todos los hombres de los Frey. Nuestra única salida es rezar porque lleguemos con anticipación, si pudiera hablar con Robb, advertirle, esa sería nuestra mejor opción –rió sin humor— Eso si me cree, claro está.

Brienne arrugó la frente.

— ¿Por qué no habría de creerte?, él…¿no siente lo mismo por ti? –una vez más se sonrojó; no podía explicar con palabras porqué pero la idea de Jaime con Robb aumentaba el calor en su cuerpo, tal y como lo hacía aquel rumor de una _er-_ relación entre su majestad real Renly y _Ser_ Loras.

— Si lo sintió alguna vez no importa, ahora sólo debe pensar en mi con odio —Jaime levantó el rostro hacia el cielo—. Tengo que hablar con él, esa es nuestra única opción.

_Y rezar_ –pensó Brienne.

**-o-o-o-**

Llegaron lo más cerca que el capitán los pudo llevar de los _Twins_ en dos semanas gracias al mal tiempo que los atacó en el último trayecto del viaje. Más de una vez Brienne creyó que se hundían pero, obra de algún milagro, no sólo no sucedió si no que pronto se encontraron en tierra firme. Jaime había traído con ellos dos magníficos caballos de los establos del rey y sin más marcharon a casa de Lord Frey, sin un plan, sin hombres y sin tener idea de qué hacer— _Una mujer vestida de caballero y un lisiado, vaya héroes_ –se dijo, siguiendo a Jaime.

Aún llovía pero, si los lugareños eran de fiar, no tan terriblemente como hacía unos días. Su principal problema era el lodo que chupaba los cascos de los caballos con saña, dificultando su avance y haciéndolo tortuosamente lento. No tenía ni idea de qué pensaría Jaime pero, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, estaba tenso y terriblemente preocupado. Brienne pensó en darle alguna palabra de aliento, en asegurarle una vez más que todo estaría bien, pero lo cierto era que demasiados días habían transcurrido desde que dejaran _King's Landing_ y, lejos de ayudar, Jaime tomaría a burla sus palabras huecas. Ella no tenía forma de saber que, en verdad, todo saldría bien, tan sólo podía orar.

La impresionante visión de las huestes de los Stark los recibió en cuando alcanzaron los _Twins_. Los estandartes, demasiado mojados para ondear al viento, caían sin vida por todo el campamento y Brienne sintió alivio— _Aún están aquí, por favor Madre, permite que Lord Stark y Lady Catelyn estén bien _–conforme más avanzaban se fue haciendo evidente el estruendo, de lo que Lord Frey consideraba como música, un monstruoso tambor retumbaba ominoso con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión que se hallara a un lado de ellos. Ella sólo podía imaginar el ruido dentro del salón.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? –quiso saber en cuanto Jaime detuvo su caballo, inspeccionando el paisaje al frente. La lluvia mantenía su cabello adherido a sus mejillas y cuello, gruesas gotas bajan por su armadura; cuando no respondió ella continuó— No podemos entrar por la puerta principal, necesitamos…

— ¿Quién dice que no podemos? –Brienne creyó que bromeaba pero todos sus temores cobraron vida cuando vio que Jaime avanzaba directamente a la entrada principal— _Está loco _–se dijo, pero aún así lo siguió.

Brienne llevó la mano a la empuñadura de _Oathkeeper_ en cuanto los primeros guardias estuvieron a la vista, ¿Jaime pensaba matarlos y forzar su entrada?, su mano de oro era tan inútil como ostentosa y lejos de levantar miradas curiosas no servía para nada más. En verdad creyó que Jaime empuñaría su espada hasta que vio que, como única arma, blandía su sonrisa.

— Vengo a hablar con Lord Walder Frey –dijo con una voz acostumbrada a dar órdenes.

— Su Señoría no está para nadie, es la boda de su hija –les informó de mala gana el guardia, tan mojado como mal encarado.

— Estará para mí; díganle que _Ser_ Jaime Lannister es quien le busca –ambos hombres lo observaron estúpidamente a través de grandes y redondos ojos— Me estoy mojando –les informó y los guardias parecieron reaccionar.

— Claro, m-mi Señor, discúlpenos –se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar— Enviaremos palabra a su Señoría…

— Háganlo mientras espero en el interior, la maldita lluvia me tiene calado hasta los huesos –y como si él fuera el _Lord of the Crossing_ y ésta fuera su casa, entró seguido de Brienne. Ella se giró para verlo, abrió la boca pero antes de que palabra alguna lograra escapar Jaime habló en apenas un susurro— Actúa como si tuviéramos a todas las huestes de mi padre acampadas a escasas millas –le dijo— Nadie tiene porqué saber que venimos solos y por nuestra cuenta.

Asintió despacio y pronto se encontraron en el interior del pelicular castillo. Un mozo corrió para encargarse de sus caballos pero Jaime le dio indicaciones de mantenerlos cerca de la entrada y listos. El mozo pareció confundido ante semejantes órdenes pero no se atrevió a desobedecer a un hombre tan hermoso como terrible. Encontrar el salón del banquete no fue complicado, todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue seguir el estruendo…perdón, música; de camino se encontraron con el feliz grupo que desvestía a los recién casados de camino a la cámara nupcial haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por pasar desapercibidos.

Fue entonces cuando Brienne notó como un nutrido grupo de hombres armados con ballestas que desparecía a través de una puerta a un costado del pasillo.

— ¿Haz visto? –Jaime asintió.

— Hombres fuertemente armados en una boda –murmuró Jaime—. Síguelos, yo iré al salón principal.

— ¿Es eso sabio? Sólo somos dos y…

— Sé contar moza –la interrumpió— Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor es el factor sorpresa y mi apellido pero, si Lord Frey te ve a mi lado, es casi seguro que te reconozca, después de todo ¿cuántas mujeres tan feas y grandes como tú hay allá afuera?, y eso nos obligaría a responder preguntas como: "¿por qué está la asesina de Renly con el _Kingslayer_?."

_Tiene razón_ –no le hacía feliz admitirlo pero tenía razón.

— ¿Dónde te encuentro después?.

— Donde están los caballos –respondió Jaime, continuando su camino— Date prisa que yo haré lo mismo.

Brienne obedeció.

_Continuará…_


	9. Robb 8

**ROBB**

_Es una pesadilla_ –la mente de Robb no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez. El mareo no le permitía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera el dolor punzante de las flechas clavadas en su carne y, su sangre, regaba las piedras del salón como la lluvia veraniega los rosales; a cada latido de su corazón la debilidad lo reclamaba con mayor intensidad hasta que le fue claro cual era su destino—. _Voy a morir…y nunca pude hablar con Jaime de nuevo_ —el acero que se levantó frente a sus ojos le pareció casi irreal, pudo ver su reflejo en la espada y no se reconoció. Ya no era más un rey, era un condenado a muerte abandonado de la misericordia de los dioses.

— Jaime Lannister envía sus saludos —Lord Bolton, listo para atravesar el corazón de a quién lo unían votos de lealtad pronunciados frente a los dioses, creyó que el dolor había vuelto loco al Rey en el Norte cuando lo vio sonreír, ¿el dolor lo habría trastornado?, ¿se burlaba de él con sus últimas fuerzas? No podría decirlo y esto lo hizo titubear aún cuando Lord Frey gritó la orden que extinguiría la llama de la vida de Robb.

_Jaime…como me hubiera gustado verlo de nuevo_ –pensó, elevando sus palabras como una oración. No cerró los ojos, quería estar consciente de todo, quería ser testigo de su propia ejecución y tener la mirada atenta para recibir a la muerte cuando llegara a reclamarlo—. _Al menos puedo hacer eso, morir como un rey. _

— ¡ALTO! –era la poderosa voz de mando de Jaime, retumbado con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de invocar, la cual era bastante, y por increíble que pareciera sus palabras se escucharon con más fuerza que el mismo _bum, bum_ ominoso del tambor. Al voltear, Robb se encontró con el León de Lannister de pie en la entrada, soberbio en los colores de su Casa, y una mano dorada descansando sobre el pomo de su espada.

_Estoy alucinando, mi deseo de verlo una vez más me está engañando de nuevo_ –pero a juzgar por las expresiones del resto en aquel salón con hedor a cementerio, todos alucinaban igual pues seguían cada movimiento de Jaime a través de sus enormes y muy sorprendidos ojos. Incluso el tambor guardó silencio, atento a lo que el recién llegado tenía que decir.

Varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, tan rápido que su corazón no alcanzó a latir dos veces antes del desastroso desenlace. Lord Bolton alcanzó a detener su golpe antes de atravesar el corazón del que fuera su rey, más curioso de lo que ocurría que preocupado por cumplir sus órdenes; pero Lady Catelyn no, y pronto la sangre del nieto de Lord Frey se escurría libremente por el pecho del muchacho. Su madre cumplió su palabra y en cuanto vio la mano de Lord Bolton levantarse contra su hijo no dudó en actuar. Todo fue caos entonces y lo único que atinó a hacer él fue gritar cuando hombres armados rodearon a su madre, incapaz de correr a socorrerla, incapaz de hacer nada más que ser reducido a un simple observador.

_Es una pesadilla_ –tenía que serlo.

— _Ser_ Jaime Lannister –habló Lord Frey desde su asiento. Estaba tan asombrado de verlo ahí que cualquiera pensaría que los espíritus de sus siete previas esposas habían aparecido de pronto frente a él— Que…inesperada sorpresa.

— ¿Qué significa esto? –Jaime avanzó hacia el _Lord of the Crossing_ con paso firme, como si él fuera el Señor y Lord Frey un suplicante. Nadie osó detenerlo— ¿Qué es esta masacre?.

Lord Frey lucía tan confundido que hubiera resultado cómico en otro contexto.

— Ser Jaime, su majestad real, la reina…

— Le envió un cuervo a su Señoría para avisarle que yo venía en camino para llevar a Lord Stark como prisionero a _King's Landing_ –los reunidos ahí se hubieran sorprendido menos si Jaime hubiera lanzado fuego por la boca.

— Ningún cuervo llegó con semejante orden –Lord Frey no estaba complacido, y las arrugas de su poco agraciado rostro no hicieron más que pronunciarse alrededor de sus delgados labios, dándole la apariencia de sonreír de forma macabra.

— Eso veo –Jaime paseó su mirada por el salón y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron.

_¿Qué sucede, Jaime?, ¿qué está pasando?_ –quería gritar, quería saber, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y pronto, gracias a sus golpes y la sangre que se escapaba por sus heridas, se desmayó. Y todo fue obscuridad.

**-o-o-o-**

— No va a soportar un viaje tan largo –podía escuchar la voz de una mujer a lo lejos, distante y desconocida pero extrañamente clara— Debe descansar, sus heridas no son mortales pero requieren reposo.

Una risa sin ruido que conocía a la perfección flotó hasta él.

— ¿Y qué sugieres, moza?, ¿qué le pidamos a Lord Frey una habitación? –la voz de Jaime era burlona pero, a la vez, cargada de preocupación.

_¿Por qué está preocupado?, ¿por mí?, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?_ –se preguntó en ese estado de duerme vela en el que los sueños se funden por un instante con la realidad, en esos momentos en los que todo es posible. Todo estaba obscuro y él no entendía nada.

— Lo único que digo es que debemos buscar un sitio donde descansar al menos un par de días –dijo la mujer— De acuerdo al mapa hay una villa cercana…

— Nada de villas –replicó Jaime— Puede ser peligroso.

En el silencio que siguió a sus palabras pudo escuchar la lluvia golpeando el techo de lo que se antojo era una tienda. Lluvia…¿seguirían en los _Twins_?, ¿estarían cerca del _Trident_?. Dioses, tenía tanto frío.

— _Ser_ Jaime, ¿quieres matar a Robb Stark? –cuando el León de Lannister no respondió de inmediato Robb imaginó que había desconcertado a Jaime—. Necesita un Maestre con urgencia y debe descansar, así que la nunca única opción es ir a la villa…

No supo qué decidieron pues la obscuridad y la inconsciencia lo reclamaron una vez más. Cuando al fin pudo abrir lo ojos, después de días luchando contra la muerte y sus pesadillas, se encontró con un hombre anciano que atendía sus heridas, una cadena le colgaba al cuello—._Un Maestre_…—fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar antes de cerrar sus ojos. Demasiado pesados y él se hallaba agotado. Cuando los abrió nuevamente creyó que tan sólo un instante había transcurrido pero, en vez del Maestre se encontró a un hombre rubio, alto y fuerte a su lado.

— ¡_Ser_ Jaime!.

_No es un hombre, es una mujer_ –pensó con debilidad cuando el rostro de Jaime apareció sobre él—. _Estoy soñando, otra vez estoy soñando_…

— Robb, ¿me escuchas? –Jaime retiró el cabello castaño de su rostro y su mano se sintió fría contra su piel—. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? –tenía la boca seca y podía sentir sus labios partidos y la lengua pastosa— Agua…

La mujer corrió a buscar agua y tras varios ávidos sorbos comenzó a sentirse mejor, poco a poco el mundo se hizo más nítido y su cabeza dejó de dar de vueltas para dejarle ver que se hallaba sobre varias mantas en los que le pareció un bosque. El cielo nocturno se dejaba ver a través de las ramas de los frondosos árboles y el crepitar del fuego llegó a él como una canción de cuna. Un gemido lo hizo voltear y se encontró con _Grey Wind_ recostado a su lado, el _direwolf_ lamió su rostro feliz haciéndolo sonreír hasta que Robb se percató de las vendas cubriendo su peludo torso.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a _Grey Wind_? –trató de sentarse pero el mundo comenzó a girar, obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

— Mi Señor, no debería moverse –dijo la mujer acomodando la manta enrollada que le servía de almohada.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –Jaime le sostuvo la mira mientras la mujer preparaba algo cerca de la fogata.

Robb se tomó un momento antes de responder, recordando el olor a sangre y muerte, los gritos, el _bum, bum_ del tambor y...

— A mi madre…rodeaba de hombres armados… —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al revivir aquello—. Lord Frey…nos traicionó…éramos huéspedes…bajo su techo, nos debía protección –la ira se fue adueñando de él, apretó su puño con fuerza sin importarle el dolor punzante de sus heridas. Ahora recordaba todo y lo comprendía, porqué _Grey Wind_ se rehusó a entrar a los _Twins_, porqué su antiguo escudero Olyvar Frey no se hallaba presente en la boda, las miradas que se intercambiaban los hijos de Lord Frey durante el banquete…Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

_Soy un estúpido, incluso _Grey Wind_ supo mejor que yo que la boda era una trampa_ –apretó la mandíbula combatiendo las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar. No quería llorar.

Jaime asintió y suavizó su voz en un susurro cargado de cariño que el Joven Lobo jamás le había escuchado.

— Robb, no hay forma fácil de decir esto así que sólo lo diré –se aclaró la garganta— Cersei planeó tu muerte junto con Lord Frey –la noticia no lo sorprendió—. Después de tu matrimonio con la chica Westerling créeme que a Lord Frey no le faltaban ganas de matarte y mi dulce hermana le dio todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. Como recompensa por sus "servicios" a la corona, mis primos deben desposar a las hijas de Lord Frey y Emmon Frey será nombrado el nuevo Señor de _Riverrun_.

_Eso es imposible_ –lo que Jaime decía era una locura, no tenía sentido.

— No hay forma que ese plan funcione, mis huestes…

— Ya no existen –lo interrumpió Jaime— Entre Lord Bolton y Lord Frey acabaron con tus hombre más fieles, una buena parte se rindió y marcha ahora bajo el estandarte del hombre sin piel del nuevo Guardián del Norte.

_No puede ser_ –como un destello pudo ver de nuevo a Roose Bolton de pie frente a él, el acero listo para clavarse en su corazón y, entonces supo que lo que le decía era cierto.

— El resto de tus hombres escapó y ahora están desperdigados por sólo los dioses saben dónde –Jaime tomó su mano con ternura.

— Mi…mi tío Edmure, ¿está muerto?.

— No lo sé.

_Si un Frey es el nuevo Señor de Riverrun, ¿qué va a ser de Jeyne y su familia?_ –se preguntó sintiéndose mareado y aturdido como si un cuerno de guerra hubiera sonado junto a su oreja—. _Es mi culpa, yo desfloré a Jeyne por error y ahora va a morir por mi estupidez…_

— ¿Y mi esposa? –Jaime apretó su mano y Robb leyó la duda en sus ojos verdes— No me mientas, no te atrevas a mentirme –la verdad era tan dolorosa como el filo de una espada pero él era el Rey en el Norte, era el hijo mayor de Eddard Stark, y prefería que su corazón se desgarrara de dolor antes que permitir que le mintiera.

— Yo no me preocuparía por los Westerling. Tu querida suegra no ha dejado de mantener a mi señor padre informado de todos tus movimientos –su voz carecía de toda emoción y Robb lo agradeció, no soportaría lástima viniendo de alguien como Jaime— Si Varys es de fiar entonces Lady Sybell le ha estado dando pociones a tu pequeña esposa para evitar que concibiera un hijo tuyo.

_¿Es eso cierto?…¿acaso nunca tuve un verdadero aliado?, ¿no tuve amigos?_ –recordó a Theon con la sangre de sus hermanos manchando sus manos, vio de nuevo el rostro de Lord Bolton "Jaime Lannister manda sus saludos", Lord Frey exigiendo que se disculpara frente a todas sus hijas y nietas y escuchó el grito desgarrador de su madre al caer.

— Déjame… —no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, Jaime se levantó y lo dejó solo con sus demonios.

Había ganado todas las batallas y perdido la guerra, demostrado ser un hábil estratega militar, tratado de ser un buen hijo, de vengar la muerte de su señor padre, y de ser un buen rey—. _Y todo lo perdí por confiar en la gente equivocada…o tal vez por confiar en ellos en primer lugar_ –levantó los ojos al cielo nocturno que les servía como techo y lo encontró obscuro, sin estrellas y sin luna—_Muy adecuado_ –las lágrimas nublaron su vista, las sintió cálidas escurriendo por sus mejillas, llorando en silencio la pérdida de toda su familia, su señores padres, Bran, Rickon, Arya todos muertos y Sansa desposada con el Enano.

_¿Qué me queda?, ¿quién soy ahora?_ –era Robb Stark, Lord de _Winterfell_ y el Rey en el Norte y en el _Trident_, hijo mayor de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn, ¿lo era?. _Winterfell_ era sólo cenizas y roca quemada, el Norte ya no era un reino, era un caos que el traidor Bolton reclamaba como suyo, el _Trident_ le pertenecía a los Frey. Lord Eddard se pudría en alguna tumba desconocida lejos de las criptas donde dormían los antiguos reyes del invierno y Lady Catelyn lo había visto con decepción y tristeza antes de morir por su causa— _¿Quién soy yo?…_

Nadie.

La respuesta era dura, dolorosa pero cierta. _El invierno se acerca_–. _No. Para mí el invierno ya llegó. _—no quería permanecer ahí, no quería moverse, no quería dormir, no quería despertar, quería venganza y quería morir. No sabía nada y no entendía nada y, en ese estado, caminó como un sonámbulo sin rumbo ni dirección con el terrible dolor de sus múltiples heridas como única compañía. Se adentró en el bosque donde acampaban sintiendo sus vendajes húmedos, dejando un camino con su sangre.

Hacía frío y las ramas y rocas se enterraban inmisericordes en sus pies desnudos. Necesitaba una respuesta, pero ¿dónde buscarla?, ¿qué debía hacer?— _¿Quién soy yo?_ –alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse, sacándolo tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos que por un instante no supo decir qué ocurría.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Jaime lo veía sin dar crédito a sus ojos— ¿Qué haces aquí?.

— Déjame –trató de soltarse pero el agarre del otro era fuerte y él se encontraba demasiado herido, demasiado cansado— ¡Suéltame!.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿a dónde pretendes ir en tu estado?.

_Aquí, allá, a donde sea_ –pensó sin tener una respuesta.

— Necesito saber…

— ¿Saber qué?, ¡habla! –lo sacudió con fuerza y Jaime se sorprendió al ver lo frágil que se encontraba. Era como una rama en sus manos y podría romperlo con la misma facilidad.

_No sé qué hacer_ –la cabeza de Robb comenzó a dar de vueltas.

— ¡Habla!, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –insistió Jaime para quien la paciencia no formaba parte de sus virtudes.

— ¡NO LO SÉ! –quería gritar y jalar de su cabello hasta arrancárselo a manojos— No lo sé. No sé qué hacer, no sé…—comenzó a jadear— No sé ni quién soy…

Tal vez para otra persona sus palabras pudieran carecer de sentido, pero no para Jaime. Él entendía a la perfección como se sentía, casi como si pudiera leer en su frente todo lo que albergaba su corazón. Lo soltó y por un instante Robb creyó que caería, no se había percatado de lo débil que se hallaba. Había caminado hasta acá empujado tan sólo por la desesperación.

— Perdiste todo lo que te definía como persona, ¿no es así? –Robb levantó la vista para encararlo, había puesto en palabras su tormento, lo había descrito tan bien que no pudo más que verlo con toda su atención— Sé, mejor de lo que imaginas, por lo que estás pasando –levantó el brazo izquierdo para dejarlo ver el muñón que le habían dejado los _Brave Companions_.

_No lo sabía_ –no había escuchado nada de Jaime, desde que su madre lo liberó, excepto que había llegado a _King's Landing_, y su sorpresa fue evidente.

— Perdí la mano con la que atravesé el corazón de Aerys, ¿eso quiere decir que dejé de ser el _Kingslayer_? –la pregunta del León de Lannister retumbó en lo más hondo de su ser—. Durante días pasé por la misma agonía que tu sufres en este momento, sólo que yo tuve que soportar además el dolor de mi brazo mutilado y el hedor de mi mano pudriéndose colgada de mi cuello –en su rostro Robb podía ver que aún le resultaba doloroso hablar de esto—. Lo que debes preguntarte no es quién eres si no si una corona y un apellido era todo lo que eras.

— Toda mi familia está muerta…

— Y yo en ocasiones desearía que la mía lo estuviera –Jaime avanzó hacía él—. Mi hermano Tyrion envenenó a mi hijo, mi hermano trató de ejecutarlo, yo ayudé a Tyrion a escapar y él me lo agradeció asesinando a mi señor padre –las noticias lo habían alcanzado mientras huían de pueblo en pueblo con un Robb inconsciente, un _Grey Wind_ moribundo y una Brienne que se quejaba de todo—. Una mano puede que no se compare a la perdida de un reino o de una familia, pero al menos entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza –empujó su frente con el dedo índice—. Tú eres Robb Stark, fuiste Lord de _Winterfell_ y Rey en el Norte y el _Trident_, quien quieras ser de hoy en adelante, esa es elección tuya.

Robb asintió despacio– _Tiene razón _–Jaime rodeó su cintura y lo ayudó a volver. No dijeron ni una palabra de vuelta a donde la mujer desconocida los esperaba lista para irlos a buscar con Grey Wind a su lado. Esa noche, Robb durmió mejor que en mucho tiempo.

**-o-o-o-**

— Ahora la recuerdo mi Señora, se encontraba con mi señora madre cuando volvió de _Strom End_ –dos días habían transcurrido y Robb mejoraba, no sólo sus heridas sanaban si no también su estado de ánimo. Se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarse con Jaime y Brienne junto al fuego por las noches, pero aún debía viajar en la carreta con _Grey Wind_.

— Mi Señora –se rió Jaime, dejando un pedazo de pan suspendido a medio camino de su boca— Es una moza, que no te engañe.

Brienne apretó los labios hasta que sólo se transformaron en una delgada línea.

— Mi nombre es Brienne, mi Señor –respondió ignorando a Jaime— Brienne es suficiente. No soy ninguna dama ni gran señora.

Robb asintió.

— De acuerdo Brienne, siempre que tú me llames Robb…ya no soy ningún Señor –la tristeza en su voz era evidente y por un momento la _Maid of Tarth_ no supo qué decir. Robb notó su incomodidad así que optó por cambiar el tema—. No me han dicho cómo fue que escapamos de los _Twins_.

Brienne sonrió. Para ella toda esta aventura era digna de una canción, lo había tenido todo: un héroe guapo y galante, un villano, una damisela en desgracia -o joven rey en desgracia, en este caso- una historia de amor y un final feliz.

— Fue gracias al talento como actor de _Ser_ Jaime –dijo la joven no sin un dejo de orgullo.

— ¿Por qué? –ahora estaba intrigado pero Jaime masticó primero su pan y lo bajó con dos sorbos de vino antes de responder.

— Le hice creer a Lord Frey que mi dulce hermana me había enviado con ordenes de llevarte a _King's Landing_ para ser ejecutado en público –explicó Jaime partiendo otro trozo de pan. Ya se estaba haciendo hábil utilizando una sola mano—. No voy a mentir, Lord Frey y nuestro amigo Lord Bolton me vieron como si fuera un Otro, pero, antes de darles tiempo de reaccionar, ordené que te llevaran a donde esperaban nuestros caballos –rió sin ruido—. Es increíble lo que se puede lograr con una voz firme, un gran apellido y mucha seguridad.

— ¿Y _Grey Wind_? –el _direwolf_ levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre. Él también se encontraba mejor e incluso ya salía a cazar solo— Estaba encerrado por insistencia de Lord Frey, ¿cómo se salvó?.

— Aquí tienes que agradecer a Brienne –Jaime la señaló con el mentón—. Vimos hombres armados con ballestas de camino al salón del banquete, Brienne los siguió.

— Tenían ordenes de acabar con el _direwolf_ –la joven continuó la historia— Y lo hubieran conseguido pero un chico de cabello castaño y mostacho lo liberó. Entre los tres acabamos con los hombres pero varias flechas alcanzaron al joven y cayó al río.

— Reynald Westerling –Robb pronunció el nombre con tristeza pero también con cierta alegría al ver que no todos sus amigos lo habían traicionado— Era el hermano mayor de mi reina.

— Un chico valiente, peleó para proteger al _direwolf_ –dijo Brienne recordando aquel momento de confusión y sangre.

— Supongo que algunas flechas alcanzaron a _Grey Wind_.

— Así fue pero en cuanto el último enemigo cayó el _direwolf_ huyó –continuó la joven—. No lo volvimos a ver hasta que nos hallábamos a algunas millas de los _Twins_. Creímos que caería muerto de un momento a otro, demasiado herido, la sangre le cubría su pelaje casi por completo.

Robb rascó a _Grey Wind_ detrás de las orejas y el _direwolf_ lo lamió.

— Gracias Brienne –la joven se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento de su cabello y sacudió la cabeza.

— No…no me agradezca. Llegamos tarde y Lady Catelyn –un silencio pesado e incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Le había fallado a su Señora y había llorada bastante su fracaso durante estos días.

— Si no hubiera sido por ustedes los tres estaríamos muertos –el tono de Robb era amable pero Brienne sacudió su cabeza una vez más.

— No. Si no hubiera sido por _Ser_ Jaime yo habría sido incapaz de hacer algo. Todo esto fue obra suya.

_Jaime…¿puede ser que, después de todo, no estoy completamente solo?_ –pero las palabras de su señora madre hallaron ese momento para resonar con fuerza en su cabeza: "Ese hombre empujó a tu hermano Bran por la ventana"…— _Ahora no madre_.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?.

— Después nos hicimos de una carreta con el primer campesino que se cruzó con nosotros –esta vez fue Jaime el que habló—. Estabas demasiado débil para cabalgar, tu _direwolf_ moribundo y mi montura no podía soportar el peso de ambos por mucho tiempo.

_¿Cabalgamos juntos?_ –la idea lo hizo extrañamente feliz.

— Por insistencia de la moza le dimos al pobre diablo un dragón por su carreta y un burro mal alimentado –Jaime le dedicó a Brienne una mirada que dejaba muy en claro lo que pensaba del excesivo gasto— Y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el norte.

Aquello lo extrañó.

— ¿Por qué el norte?, por lo que dijiste hace unos días Lord Bolton tiene el control del norte –¿qué planeaba?.

— El primer sitio donde nos van a buscar es en el sur, rumbo a _King's Landing_ o _Casterly Rock_ –respondió Jaime, era claro que ésta era una decisión que había meditado bastante—. Lord Frey estaba lo suficientemente confundido cuando nos marchamos como para enviar un cuervo de inmediato a mi dulce hermana, eso nos dio la ventaja los primeros días pero ahora han pasado tres semanas. Lord Frey ya debe saber que hice un idiota de él y todos sus hombres deben estar detrás nuestro –tiró los restos de pan al fuego—. No avanzamos tanto como hubiera deseado debido a tus heridas y, a pesar de que estamos a millas de los _Twins,_ debemos pensar muy bien a dónde ir de ahora en adelante.

Los tres guardaron silencio y por un largo momento sólo se escuchó el crepitar de la hoguera.

_Pase de ser un rey a un fugitivo_ –pensó con una amarga sonrisa— _Jaime tiene razón, necesitamos un lugar a donde ir, donde escondernos por un tiempo, ¿pero dónde?…Si _Winterfell_ no hubiera desaparecido, si _Ser_ Rodrik siguiera vivo…_—sacudió la cabeza. Sólo los tontos se quedan atrapados en el pasado, en el "hubiera" y en lo que nunca pudo ser.

— Podemos ir a _Tarth_ –propuso Brienne— Mi señor padre puede escondernos por un tiempo para que Robb se recupere —Jaime sacudió la cabeza.

— No –su tono era seco y cortante—. _Tarth_ tampoco es una opción. Hubo muchos que te vieron en los _Twins_ y si hay algo que eres, moza, es fácil de reconocer –hizo una pausa—. Sin mencionar que si mi dulce hermana se entera esto pondría en peligro a tu padre –tanto Brienne como Robb notaron que Jaime se preocupaba por la joven pero ambos decidieron no mencionarlo—. No tiene caso perder el tiempo ahora, mañana pensaremos a donde ir, por el momento todos necesitamos dormir.

Nadie lo contradijo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A:** Aún no se termina la historia, ya verán ^^


	10. Jaime 9

**Advertencia: **Sí, me temo que es otro capítulo clasificado **–M–, **en otras palabras**_ Lemon_. **Están advertidos.

* * *

**JAIME**

Jaime tenía rato de haberse acostado entre sus mantas incómodas y ahora olorosas después de tantas semanas de viaje; había escogido descansar junto a un árbol de espeso follaje lo más alejado posible de un olor fétido que provenía de un lago cercano. Lo habían investigado antes, durante el día, sólo para encontrarse con un cementerio acuático de cuerpos abotargados, hinchados, deformes, flotando y contaminando lo que pudo haber sido una excelente fuente de agua y comida. Pero así era la guerra, un monstruo que dejaba un camino de destrucción y llanto a su paso y ese monstruo entonaba su canción de batalla por todos los confines de los Siete Reinos.

Tenía poco de haberse dormido cuando sintió a Robb a su lado. Tenía que ser Robb, no se sentía tan grande como Brienne ni peludo como _Grey Wind, _además, ninguno de ellos tendría razones para yacer a su lado. Lo tenía acurrucado contra su espalda, y podía sentir su acelerada respiración golpeando la piel de su nuca. Estaba nervioso, podía saberlo sin necesidad de encararlo—. _Ya se estaba tardando_ –sonrió contento, más de lo que hubiera imaginado que podría estar, y se giró entre las mantas encontrando a su Joven Lobo recostado sobre su hombro sano, tan cerca suyo que podía sentir sus latidos hasta que su propio corazón golpeó al mismo compás.

— No puedo dormir –le informó Stark en un susurro, cada palabra seguida de una pequeña nube de vapor que hablaba silenciosamente del frío que los golpeaba aquella noche—. Aún hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo y que necesito saber.

Era comprensible, si él estuviera en su lugar ya estaría gritando demandando saberlo todo, pero Jaime Lannister siempre había sido impulsivo, explosivo y nada paciente—. _Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ya habría tomado una espada y salido como un poseído en dirección a _King's Landing_ o tratado de mandar de una vez por todas a Lord Frey a la tumba. Es una bendición que Robb no sea como yo._

— Bien –Jaime sintió sus dedos cosquillear, los que aún conservaba y el fantasma de los que había perdido. Quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, devorar sus labios a besos y descansar una vez más en su interior pero, aún no era el momento.

_Y debo dejar de pensar en ello o Robb va a sentir contra su muslo lo mucho que lo extrañé _–¡y vaya si lo había extrañado!. Por una vez en su vida había sentido un miedo paralizarte ante la sola idea de perderlo, y había estado tan cerca de fallar que aún ahora se despertaba en las noches sudando frío y temiendo que Lord Bolton no hubiese detenido su golpe, que todo fuera un sueño y Stark estuviera muerto. Más de una vez se había levantado antes del amanecer para asegurarse de que el chico respirara antes de volverse a dormir—. _Por una vez en mi vida los dioses me sonrieron, ¿pero cuáles?, ¿los viejos, los nuevos, el Señor de la Luz, el Dios Ahogado_? –se dijo con cinismo_. _

— ¿Qué deseas saber?.

— ¿Por qué me rescataste? –ya debería saber que Robb siempre hacía las preguntas más difíciles de responder, no entendía porqué continuaba sorprendiéndose.

_¿Por qué lo rescaté?_ —¿se atrevería a darle una respuesta?, ¿la verdad?—. _¿Por qué no?, ya estoy cansado de tantas mentiras, Cersei me ha mentido demasiado_…"_Se ha estado acostando con Lancel y Osmund Kettleblack y probablemente con Moon Boy por todo lo que yo sé" _–las palabras de Tyrion lo perseguirían toda su vida para recordarle que clase de tonto había sido amando por tantos años a una mujer como su gemela. Sí, la verdad era lo mejor, no quería comenzar lo que fuera que tuviera con Robb mintiendo.

— Porque te amo –las palabras salieron con facilidad, desde el fondo de su alma con una sinceridad y cariño que Cersei nunca conocería—. Varys me dio todos los detalles del plan de mi hermana para matarte y, yo no pude quedarme en _King's Landing_ a esperar las noticias de tu muerte –_alas negras, palabras negras. _La espera lo habría matado con mayor seguridad que una espada Frey. Acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, tocándolo con la misma delicadeza que se mostraría con una flor. Lo amaba, y sentía una extraña paz al confesarlo— Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas, y yo tengo una deuda contigo por mostrarme lo que es el amor.

A diferencia de Tyrion y de su dulce hermana, Jaime había amado, o había creído hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, lo había dejado todo por Cersei, a su padre y a su herencia al seguir el consejo de su gemela e ingresar a la _Kingsguard_ sólo para evitar un matrimonio con Lysa Tully— _¿Y qué gané yo con eso?_ –su hermana lo traicionó y su hermano, al que ayudó a escapar de una muerte segura, lo odiaba ahora— _Sólo él me ha amado con sinceridad, una palabra desconocida para mi familia_ –la luz plata de la luna le mostró la primera sonrisa de Robb desde que dejaran los _Twins_, se movió bajó las mantas y se apegó aún más a Jaime, buscando el consuelo de su calor, buscando embriagarse en su aroma— _Se siente tan bien._

— Jaime…¿por qué empujaste a mi hermano Bran de la ventana? –podía adivinar que Robb tenía tiempo deseando hacer esa pregunta y este momento le pareció tan apropiado como cualquiera. En esta ocasión no había reclamo, ni odio, ni furia en su voz, simplemente la necesidad de saber, y el León de Lannister lo agradeció; lo mataría encontrar odio en la persona que se estaba adueñando de su alma.

— Por amor –la respuesta fue tan inesperada como confusa, y Jaime no pudo menos que reír al ver su expresión—. Al menos esa fue la excusa que yo me di. Tu hermano nos encontró a mi dulce hermana y a mi desnudos y dispuestos y Cersei…bueno, ella siempre ha sido muy quisquillosa con lo nuestro, nunca ha querido que se sepa y estaba al borde de una apoplejía cuando vio a Bran en la ventana –suspiró, viendo de nuevo la expresión de terror y sorpresa del niño al caer, como si no pudiera comprender qué estaba ocurriendo— Así que simplemente lo empujé, por ella, por su tranquilidad; incluso si Cersei nunca lo pidió yo sabía que lo deseaba –guardaron silencio y a lo lejos pudieron escuchar el aullido de los lobos y el silbar del viento cantando una canción de cuna—. Lo siento, no es una explicación muy buena pero es la única que tengo.

— ¿Amas a la reina?.

— Creí que lo hacía.

— ¿Qué cambió?.

— La conocí –no lo había pensado de esa forma pero ahora Jaime veía con claridad—. Vi quién era en realidad mi gemela y no me gustó. Cersei sólo se ama a sí misma y me buscaba a mí sólo porque somos gemelos y en mí ve un espejo de lo que pudo ser si ella no hubiera nacido mujer –sostuvo su mirada, sintiendo como si el azul lo jalara para hundirse y perderse en lo más profundo de su alma— Seremos gemelos Robb, pero hasta ahora veo que no somos iguales.

— Has cambiado –las mismas palabras de su hermana en boca de Stark lo desconcertaron pero, a diferencia de Cersei, él no las pronunciaba a modo de reclamo— Para serte honesto esperaba otra explicación, creí que alguna razón más poderosa te habría obligado a empujar a mi hermano, incluso quise creer que tal vez mi madre estaba equivocada.

— La verdad nunca es como uno la imagina y el mundo es más cruel que galante –Jaime lo había aprendido de mala manera cuando tenía un año menos que Stark.

— Lo sé mejor que nadie –había amargura en la voz de Robb, tristeza y furia, pero sobre todas las cosas había también esperanza—. Los dioses saben lo que hacen, si yo hubiera escuchado tus razones aquel día, cuando aún eras mi prisionero, posiblemente te habría matado, pero ahora –levantó los ojos para sostener su mirada— Quisiera odiarte por lo que le hiciste a Bran pero no puedo –tragó con dificultad, como si las palabras se le atragantaran— ¿Cómo podría?, me salvaste la vida y te has convertido en un fugitivo por mí. Los dioses de mi padre me perdonen pero no puedo sentir más que amor.

En esta ocasión Jaime sí lo abrazó, con fuerza y desesperación, escondiendo su rostro en el ángulo de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con sus pestañas—. _Como extrañé su aroma_ –Robb rodeó su espalda con torpeza, su hombro aún dolía pero al menos ya podía caminar sin temor a desmayarse.

— Robb, el hombre que venciste en el _Whispering Forest,_ murió –susurró Jaime golpeando su piel a cada palabra, haciéndolo estremecer tanto como el frío— Y el hombre que se encuentra frente a ti es libre de amarte si tú se lo permites.

Stark besó su frente.

— El Rey en el Norte que te venció también está muerto –respondió con intensidad— Y con los viejos dioses como testigos yo estoy dispuesto a permanecer a tu lado hasta el final de mis días.

Jaime lo besó de llenó en los labios pero está vez se fundió con él, dándose todo él, dejándole saber todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que había temido perderlo, lo que lo había extrañado. Y Robb lo besó de vuelta con la misma intensidad, abriendo su boca para él, saboreando sus labios y bebiendo su aliento. Subió una pierna a su costado y Jaime se giró para caerle encima, escuchándolo gemir con suavidad cuando su peso lo aplastó ligeramente. Podía sentir lo mucho que Robb estaba disfrutando de sus besos y la sensación de su excitación contra la propia lo hizo suspirar con suavidad.

— Te extrañé…tanto…—dejó escapar Stark dentro de su boca, hundiendo las manos debajo de su pesada ropa de lana. Jaime se estremeció, las manos de su Joven Lobo estaban heladas, pero no tuvo tiempo de prestarle más atención a este detalle pues Robb meció su cadera contra él, arrancándole un largo gemido, casi musical.

— No tanto como yo –Jaime ronroneó, saboreando su labio inferior. Sabía que moriría si lo alejaban de esos labios.

Brienne dormía a unos cuantos pasos de ellos pero a ninguno pareció importarle. Robb lo ayudó a desatar sus ropas, eso de tener una sola mano era en verdad molesto, y luego se ocupó de las propias, abriendo broches y desatando amarres pero sin llegar a estar completamente desnudo. Jaime no tardó en cubrir a besos su piel expuesta, cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía arder al escuchar a Stark gemir y cuando el chico se arqueó de bajo de él, el León de Lannister creyó que había alcanzado el paraíso— _No puedo vivir sin él_ –dejó un camino de besos húmedos por su pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse de pies a cabeza cuando atrapó su pezón entre sus labios, succionando con fuerza, casi como si esperara que algo brotara.

Robb hundió los dedos en su cabello, jadeando y temblando cuando la mano de Jaime desapareció entre sus piernas.

— Jai…me…_Mm_…—el Joven Lobo mordió su labio inferior, abriendo las piernas aún más, completamente rendido ante él. Antes lo habían asaltado dudas al entregarse de esta forma a su enemigo, siendo un rey rebajándose así, atormentado por el qué diría su familia si se llegase a enterar. Pero no más. Ya no era un rey, ya no era un gran Señor, ya no tenía familia y Jaime ya no era su enemigo. Ambos eran al fin libres para amarse.

_No quiero lastimarlo_ –pensó Jaime, liberando su pezón, arrastrando sus labios por su cuello para lamer y succionar su largo mientras las manos de Robb se deslizaban arriba y abajo de su espalda. Sus dedos parecían quemarlo, su piel hipersensible lo hacía gemir a cada roce con sus ropas, con el cuerpo del otro, enviaba chispas por todo su sistema nervioso. Jaime saboreó la piel de su mandíbula y apoyó el codo derecho contra las mantas, escuchando a Robb suspirar largamente al arrastrar los dedos arriba y debajo de su largo— _¿Cómo puedo hacer para no lastimarlo?_.

Nunca se había acostado con un chico antes de conocer al Joven Lobo, no conocía a nadie que disfrutara de la compañía de su mismo sexo y, aunque conociera a alguien, o suponiendo que los rumores acerca de _Ser_ Loras, su nuevo Hermano en la _Kingsguard_, fueran ciertos, no podía haber aparecido un día y preguntado cómo era que Renly lo tomaba sin causarle dolor, porque tenía que haber un modo, ¿verdad?— _Es tan diferente, Cersei siempre estaba húmeda cuando la tocaba entre las piernas…¿húmeda?_ –creía tener la respuesta, sólo esperaba que funcionara.

Robb protestó con un gruñido en cuanto sus manos lo dejaron y su frente se arrugó observando a través de sus ojos entrecerrados como se lamía sus dedos índice y medio. Parecía tener fiebre, sus mejillas ardiendo y la mirada vidriosa pero eso no hacía más que alimentar el fuego en su interior, una pasión salvaje que lo consumiría— _Hermoso _–dejó un beso en su mejilla y un quejido acompañó el avance de sus dedos en el interior del Joven Lobo.

— ¿Qué…_Mm_…haces…?.

_No tengo idea_ –se dijo, enterrándose con cuidado en su interior.

— Confía en mí –no supo bien qué había hecho pero, en algún momento cuando sus dedos lo rozaron, Robb se arqueó y gimió con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que en el Muro lo habían escuchado.

— ¡Dioses! Jaime…has…eso…_Mmm_…de nuevo…

_Claro, si tan sólo tuviera idea de qué fue lo que hice_ –jamás había visto a su Joven Lobo así, tan excitado, tan necesitado, tan…magnífico. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de nuevo de esa forma, y ese deseo fue el que le hizo mover sus dedos hasta rozar ese punto que hizo a Robb derretirse y retorcerse, ese punto que derrumbó todas sus defensas liberando su más puro y escondido deseo animal.

— ¡Jaime! _Mmmm_…—jadeó y gimió aferrándose a los brazos del León de Lannister, asustado al sentir su cuerpo arder con tal intensidad y buscando desesperadamente asirse a alguien o a algo antes de que la mareo de emociones lo arrastrara al olvido. Y él no pudo más, tenía que tomarlo en ese momento así que Jaime sacó los dedos y se introdujo en él, embistiéndolo con fuerza, sintiendo como Robb rodeaba su cintura con las piernas y tiraba la cabeza hacía atrás, su boca una "O" permanente.

_Mío _–pensó entrando y saliendo de él con mayor facilidad que en otras ocasiones, no sabiendo en qué punto terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el del otro, sintiendo que, por primera vez, era uno en verdad con otra persona— _Mi verdadera otra mitad_.

**-o-o-o-**

— ¿Jaime? –la voz de Robb, ronca, adormilada y perezosa, parecía acariciarlo al igual que sus dedos jugando en su cabello dorado. Ambos estaban deliciosamente agotados después de semejante explosión de pasión y, este momento de paz, parecía casi un sueño. Incluso el frío parecía haberse retirado para darles privacidad.

_Podría quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida_ –se dijo, la cabeza descansando sobre el pecho del otro, disfrutando de sus dedos entre su cabello y escuchando el latir de su corazón que parecía decirle sin palabras cuanto lo amaba. "_Eres un hermoso tonto_" le había dicho su dulce hermana— _Sí, un tonto enamorado_.

— Dime.

— Tengo una idea de a dónde podríamos ir.

— Te escucho.

— Al Muro.

**-o-o-o-**

— ¿Al Muro? –Brienne sonaba tan incrédula como él cuando escuchó la propuesta la noche anterior—. ¿Van a tomar el Negro?, me sorprende escucharlo pero es una buena opción; una vez que formen parte de la _Night's Watch_ todos sus crímenes pasados quedan olvidados y, además…ustedes…estarían…_er-_ juntos –se sonrojó.

_Nos escuchó hacer el amor ayer_ –se dijo Jaime divertido. No lo podía evitar pero le encantaba molestar a la joven.

— No vamos a tomar el Negro, Brienne –explicó Robb, enganchando su pulgar de su cinturón—. Mi hermano bastardo, Jon, está en el Muro y estoy seguro que nos recibirá por un tiempo en lo que pensamos qué hacer.

— A ustedes tal vez, pero no a mí –a juzgar por la expresión del Joven Lobo, no había reparado en ese detalle— La _Night's Watch_ no recibe mujeres.

— Será sólo por un tiempo, además, los Hermanos reciben mujeres cuando han tenido que proteger a los aldeanos del _Gift_ de algún ataque de los _wildlings_ –explicó Jaime peinando su cabello con los dedos, recordando sus oxidadas clases de historia.

— El Muro aún está lejos de aquí –les recordó Brienne, nada convencida de que éste fuera un buen plan— No podemos tomar un barco en esta ocasión gracias a los hombres de las _Iron Islands_ y en el camino es muy probable que encontremos bandidos.

— Lo mismo le dije yo –Jaime señaló a Robb con el mentón.

— Y yo respondí que los _Brave Companions_ y los hombres de Dondarrion rondan las _Riverlands_, no atacan tan al norte –Stark le dedicó una mirada traviesa y por un instante Jaime creyó que le sacaría la lengua como un niño. Aquello lo hizo extrañamente feliz, era un alivio ser inmaduro e infantil de cuando en cuando.

— No son los únicos bandido en los Siete Reinos –replicó Brienne, haciéndolo reír. Él le había dicho lo mismo al Joven Lobo; ésto era casi como revivir la conversación de la noche anterior.

— El principal problema del norte son los _Ironmen_ –Robb explicó como lo había hecho con Jaime— Créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie, hasta hace poco a mí era al que le llegaban los reportes de la situación en el norte –Jaime pudo ver como hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la tristeza a raya. En verdad estaba dispuesto a creer lo que le había dicho la noche anterior: el Rey en el Norte había muerto— Mientras nos mantengamos alejados de la costa y del _Kingsroad_ tendremos más posibilidades de pasar desapercibidos y alcanzar el Muro.

Brienne resopló. Era claro que no estaba convencida pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenían muchas opciones.

— ¿Tú estás de acuerdo, _Ser_ Jaime?.

— Moza, concuerdo contigo en que éste es un plan arriesgado poniéndolo en palabras amables, o suicida siendo más realistas –peinó su cabello hacía atrás—. Pero le admito una cosa: el Muro es el último lugar donde nos buscarían.

**-o-o-o-**

— ¿En serio te acostaste con Jeyne pensando que se trataba de mí? –Jaime no podía parar de reír tras escuchar su triste historia. Tenían días avanzando hacia el Muro y cada noche se tornaba más fría que la anterior, cada vez era más difícil encontrar alimentos, a cada milla los peligros se intensificaban, pero cada día ambos eran más felices. Todas las noches dormían juntos, hablaban hasta tarde y, para completo bochorno de Brienne, hacían el amor tan seguido como se les antojaba, lo cual era muy seguido.

— Tenía fiebre y deliraba –se defendió Robb, acurrucado de lado contra su pecho, acariciando distraídamente su muñón.

_Cersei nunca tocó mi brazo mutilado, no lo miró siquiera_ –se dijo, sintiendo las cosquillas que el cabello de Stark le provocaban en su barbilla. "_Inválido_"…recordó la voz de su dulce hermana y se alegró de encontrarse tan lejos de _King's Landing_.

— Y la hiciste tu esposa para salvar su honor condenando el tuyo. Si yo hubiera sido Lord Frey también habría querido matarte –escuchó el aullar de los lobos a lo lejos y se preguntó si _Grey Wind_ se encontraría con ellos. Tenía un par de horas desde que el _direwolf_ se había perdido de vista—. Dime, ¿tomaste a Jeyne de nuevo en tu noche de bodas?.

— Su madre podrá haberme traicionado y yo no seré más el hombre que desposó a Jeyne, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a deshonrarla contándote acerca de nuestra noche de bodas –Robb respondió con esa seriedad tan propia de él.

— Entonces la respuesta es sí –Jaime continuó hablando como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada—. ¿También pensaste en mí cuando estabas dentro de ella en esa ocasión?.

Como única respuesta Robb mordió su pecho sobre la tela, últimamente le había nacido una manía por morderlo, no que él se quejara, pero en esta ocasión, sólo por seguirle el juego, lo empujó para pronto verse atrapado en una juguetona lucha entre las mantas que terminó con él aplastando a Stark y sacándole todo el aire.

— Me rindo –pidió Robb jadeando, con el rostro tan rojo como el vino de Dorne.

Jaime se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo antes de pronunciar su veredicto.

— Hermoso –Stark frunció el ceño.

— No hables de mí como si fuera una doncella –trató de levantarse pero Jaime se lo impidió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre y aprisionando sus manos por las muñecas.

— Lo dejaré de hacer cuando seas más fuerte que yo –una sonrisa de perezosa arrogancia curvó sus labios—. Debería darte vergüenza que yo, con una sola mano, pueda derrotarte –Robb supo mejor que dignificar eso con una respuesta. Se inclinó para besarlo pero Stark le retiró el rostro agrandando aún más su sonrisa antes de que depositara un beso en su mejilla y arrastrara los labios detrás de su oreja.

Podía sentir qué era lo que Robb deseaba pero en esta ocasión decidió jugar con él un poco y se dejó caer a su lado. Stark lo pateó y pronto ambos comenzaron a reír, incapaces de detenerse.

— Brienne debe odiarnos –dijo Robb entre susurros en cuanto recuperó su aliento—. Nunca la dejamos dormir.

— Una moza tan fea como ella debería agradecer poder escucharnos –se giró para tomarlo de la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar— En especial cuando esta dulce boca grita mi nombre justo antes de venirse –esta vez Stark sí le permitió besarlo.

— Podrás decir lo que se te venga en gana de Brienne pero ella sigue venciéndote cada vez que entrenan –ahora fue el turno de Robb para sonreír. Jaime entrenaba todas las noches para poder ser el espadachín que los Siete Reinos temieron en alguna ocasión utilizando su mano izquierda. La idea había parecido sencilla en un principio, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?.

_Infernalmente difícil_ –se dijo recordando como Brienne lo derrotaba noche tras noche sin que él sintiera que mejorara. Lo único que conseguía era irse a dormir con más golpes que el día anterior.

— Mañana podríamos entrenar tú y yo –propuso Robb, deslizando sus labios por la mejilla de Jaime hasta alcanzar sus labios—. A estas alturas Brienne ya debe estar aburrida de vencerte –rió divertido.

_Desde que perdió esa odiosa corona de hierro y bronce sonríe más seguido_ –pensó.

— La moza es demasiado testaruda para aburrirse tan rápido pero está bien, mañana serás tú el que se vaya a dormir con más golpes que yo.

— Eso está por verse –Robb se acurrucó de nuevo contra su pecho—. Brienne tiene una espada magnífica –aquello hizo que Jaime se congelara en su sitio— ¿_Oathkeeper_ es su nombre?, apuesto a que fue regalo tuyo, dudo que en _Tarth_ le hubieran forjado una espada con empuñadura de leones.

— Robb –la seriedad en su voz lo hizo levantar el rostro, extrañado por el súbito cambio— Hay algo que debes saber acerca de la espada de Brienne –¿cómo iba a explicar aquello? No tenía idea pero debía hacerlo. Sabía que ésta era otra de las muchas cosas que debía de explicar tarde o temprano— Es acero valyrio, y fue un regalo de mi señor padre; él mandó forjar dos espadas como esa, una para mí y la otra para Joffrey.

— ¿De dónde sacó tu padre acero valyrio?.

_Aquí voy, va a odiarme después de ésto_ –se dijo.

— De _Ice_, la espada de tu padre –Robb se apartó de él y tomó asiento, dándole la espalda y Jaime se hincó detrás suyo, colocando su mano en su hombro. No sabía que decir así que simplemente guardó silencio— Van a pagar por esto –la voz de Stark era fría y dura como el hielo— En _King's Landing_, van a pagar por todo esto.

— Nadie tiene tanto derecho a reclamar venganza como tú –Jaime habló cerca de su oreja— Y si tú decides marchar ahora mismo contra mi dulce hermana, yo iré contigo –le juró con intensidad— Pero escúchame –Robb se giró para encararlo, la furia brillando en sus ojos como el fuego de dragón— Ahora no podemos hacer nada, necesitas tiempo antes de poder hacerles pagar por lo que te han hecho.

Podía sentir la ira de Robb como si se hallara de pie frente a un brasero, pero su Lobo era de pocas palabras, en especial cuando se encontraba muy triste o muy enojado, y Jaime sospechaba que este caso era una mezcla de ambas. Entendía más de lo que Robb imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando y sabía que no había nada que él pudiera decir para hacerlo sentir mejor.

_Menos aún cuando es mi propia familia la que le ha causado tanto dolor_ –Jaime pasó el resto la noche en vela. Stark no estaba a su lado cuando lo buscó y él y el amanecer encontró al Joven Lobo alejado del pequeño campamento, sumido en sus pensamientos y ahogándose en su dolor, sentado sobre un tronco que el moho había reclamado hacía mucho tiempo. A Jaime sólo se le ocurrió una solución para animarlo, sólo esperaba que funcionara.

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Robb extrañado cuando colocó la espada frente a él, su voz ronca y los ojos enrojecidos daban testimonio de su falta de sueño la noche anterior. Lucía terrible, pero ¿quién luciría mejor en su lugar?.

—Mi padre mandó forjar dos espadas, una es _Oathkeeper_, la otra es ésta –explicó desenfundando la espada para dejar la hoja con líneas rojas y negras desnuda frente a Robb— Esta era la espada de Joffrey: _Widow's Wail_ –se la entregó por el mango— Ahora es tuya –Stark tardó un poco en reaccionar, casi temeroso de tocar el arma forjada a partir de la legendaria _Ice_. _Widow's Wail_, un nombre tan terrible como el monstruo para quién fue forjada. La espada debería pertenecerle a Tommen ahora pero él la había tomado la noche que partió hacía los _Twins_.

_Le dije a Brienne que con _Oathkeeper_ estaría defendiendo a la hija de Eddard Stark con su propia arma, y lo mismo pensé cuando tomé a _Widow's Wail_. Quería salvar la vida del Lord de _Winterfell_ con lo que queda de _Ice –se dijo.

— Si lo prefieres le pediré a Brienne que me devuelva _Oathkeeper_, estoy convencido de que no se negará.

— No. No lo haré –fue todo lo que dijo y Jaime entendió que deseaba estar solo. Era lo mejor.

Brienne ya estaba despierta cuando él volvió y preparando el desayuno. A juzgar por su expresión adormilada tampoco la habían dejado dormir la noche anterior y en esta ocasión a Jaime le remordió la conciencia…un poco.

— Pronto nos quedaremos sin alimentos –le informó la joven—. Sé que la idea no te gusta pero tendremos que visitar el pueblo más cercano.

En efecto la idea no le gustaba, mucha gente en el norte conocía a Robb y no quería arriesgarse a que el rumor de que marchaban hacia el Muro alcanzara a su hermana pero la moza tenía razón. A penas y comió un poco de pan duro y carne salada y, cuando estaba preparado para ensillar su caballo, apareció Robb, listo para marchar. Jaime sonrió cuando vio la espada colgando de su cinturón.

— Gracias –era un "gracias" seco pero no carente de sentimiento y Jaime sólo asintió.

Conforme pasaron las horas Robb lució mejor e incluso platicó con Brienne parte del camino— _Tiempo. Sólo necesita tiempo y estoy seguro que superará todo esto_ —se detuvieron un momento para dejar descansar a los caballos y fue entonces cuando Stark se le acercó.

— Jaime, agradezco todo lo que haces pero, hay algo que me inquieta –aquello atrapó su atención.

— ¿De qué se trata?.

— ¿Qué hay de tus votos como miembro de la _Kingsguard_? –preguntó como buen hijo que era de Lord Eddard— Tu deber es para con el rey, no deberías estar aquí arriesgándote conmigo.

_Como siempre sabe qué preguntar para meterme en problemas_ –se dijo.

— Yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta –admitió Jaime, de hecho había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esto. Era el _Lord Commander_ de la _Kingsguard_, su deber era proteger al rey y a la familia real, su lugar estaba en _King's Landing_ y al estar ayudando a Robb, al Traidor en el Norte, como lo llamaba Cersei, una vez más iba en contra de sus juramentos sagrados—. No quiero romper mis juramentos, a pesar de lo que la gente dice de mí, me gusta pensar que sí tengo honor, a mi manera si quieres verlo de esa forma. Pero… en esta ocasión creo que haré como _Ser_ Barristan Selmy.

— ¿A qué te refieres?.

Jaime besó su mejilla.

— Te lo diré cuando esté listo.

_Continuará…_


	11. Brienne 10

**BRIENNE**

Después de semanas de viaje al fin se acercaban al Muro y, a pesar de las continuas protestas de Jaime y su desconfianza por todos los extraños que se cruzaban en su camino, se vieron en la necesidad de detenerse en _Mole's Town_, el último poblado antes de entrar en los dominios de la _Night's Watch_. Brienne agradeció el tener una cama, sin muchas pulgas, y un techo para dormir después de llevar más noches de las que le hubieran gustado durmiendo al aire libre y, en su caso en particular, escuchando a Jaime y a Robb haciendo el amor casi del diario. Ella era de sueño ligero, se había acostumbrado a levantarse con facilidad en el campamento del rey Renly, pues el miedo a ser violada era grande, pero ahora, lo que en algún momento pareció ser una bendición se había convertido en maldición.

Despertaba todas las noches sobresaltada de golpe escuchando a sus compañeros gimiendo el nombre del otro entre suspiros de placer o riendo como un par de tontos. Una vez más se sonrojó al pensar en ello pero, a pesar de todo, tenía que aceptar que no era tan terrible; era excitante en cierto sentido tener a dos chicos tan atractivos cerca, juntos en la obscuridad mientras ella imaginaba qué clase de caricias compartirían para hacer esos sonidos— _¿Qué diría mi Septa si supiera ésto?_ —bueno, su Septa nunca le había tenido mucho cariño así que importaba poco lo que pensara.

Brienne no pudo evitar sonreír, escondiéndose detrás de su vaso, al ver como Robb apretaba los labios cada vez que la hija del tabernero se acercaba para frotar sus generosos atributos contra Jaime. Lo más divertido era que Jaime no parecía notar ni los generosos atributos de la hija del tabernero, ni los labios apretados de Robb; curioso porque, el pequeño grillito que le servía de conciencia a Brienne, le decía que Jaime era el más celoso de ambos. Era más impulsivo que Stark, se molestaba con mayor facilidad, era explosivo y estaba segura que el León de Lannister atravesaría con su espada a quien osara tocar a su Joven Lobo. Una vez más se sonrojó.

Como en cada ocasión en la que entraban en un poblado habían vendado la cabeza de Lord Stark, cubriéndole un ojo y buena parte de su cabello; la historia que contaban era la misma: viajaban al norte para unirse a las huestes de Lord Bolton y Ramsay, su hijo bastardo que, por arte de magia del rey Tommen, era ahora su hijo legitimo y heredero. Nadie les hacía muchas preguntas, excepto para saber qué le había ocurrido a Robb para necesitar semejantes vendajes, pero ahí la respuesta era que una rama le había caído encima durante una tormenta.

Cierto, no era una historia espectacular y Brienne recordaba lo mucho que Robb se había quejado la primera vez que la contaron.

— ¿No podemos decir que es una herida de guerra? Puedo ser un sobreviviente de la _Red Wedding_, de hecho, SOY un sobreviviente de la _Red Wedding_ –había protestado airadamente—. La gente va a creer que soy un cobarde.

— De acuerdo su majestad real –se había burlado Jaime, su voz dura e hiriente acompañada de una verdad aún más cruel— Eres un sobreviviente de la _Red Wedding_ que se ganó una herida en la cabeza peleando galantemente por el Rey en el Norte. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas preguntas va a levantar esta historia? –enumeró con sus dedos— ¿Cómo te salvaste?, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿en verdad está muerto el Rey en el Norte? Y, si por mala suerte nos topamos con quien esté enterado acerca de tu escape, te van a llevar ante Lord Bolton para preguntarte qué tanto sabes de la huida de Lord Stark, y por preguntarte entiéndase torturarte y, creo que sabes mejor que yo porqué un hombre sin piel adorna el estandarte de los Bolton –Robb no había dicho nada, sólo apretado la mandíbula—. Una rama que te cayó durante una tormenta no es emocionante y nadie va a indagar más en el asunto.

Eso había terminado con la discusión. En aquella ocasión Brienne había pensado que Jaime era muy duro con Robb pero después cayó en cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que Stark necesitaba, que le hablaran con la cruel verdad— _No es un simple chico de casi siete y diez años, fue un rey, es Lord de _Winterfell_ y más fuerte que mucho hombres adultos. Por ésto es que _Ser_ Jaime se enamoró de él y precisamente porque lo ama es que _Ser_ Jaime le da el regalo más extraordinario de todos: la verdad. _

Era difícil saber qué era lo que Lord Stark pensaba pero a ella le daba la impresión que, mientras más se adentraban en el norte, le daba dolor ver el estado en el que se encontraban los caminos, los poblados dañados y la desolación en su tierra, en lo que fue su reino. Brienne en especial notaba que le entristecía escuchar a la gente hablar de lo bien que se encontraba el norte cuando un Stark se sentaba en _Winterfell_— _Ya no hay Starks en _Winterfell_ y él no puede darse a conocer o su cabeza peligraría_ –Brienne sonrió de nuevo, apartando sus nefastos pensamientos, cuando vio a Robb partir el pan para Jaime pero su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como el tesoro real en manos del rey Robert cuando la hija del tabernero les dio noticias del Muro.

— ¿Stannis?, ¿Stannis Baratheon Lord de _Dragonstone_? –era una pregunta tonta pero Jaime quería estar completamente seguro de lo que decía la chica.

— Sí mi señor, el rey Stannis está en el Muro –la chica afirmó moviendo la cabeza, feliz de tener un pretexto para hablar con Jaime—. Fue en rescate de la _Night's Watch_, la gente dice que estaban siendo atacados por hordas de _wildlings_ incluso –la chica se acercó aún más, su voz apenas un susurro misterioso— Se dice que gigantes atacaron el Muro.

_Stannis está en el Muro y su Mujer Roja debe estar con él, la asesina de Renly_ –Brienne podía sentir su sangre hirviendo con la sola idea de venganza, ¿podría ser que los dioses le estuvieran regalando esta oportunidad?— _No debo apresurarme, debo ser paciente_.

— Esto no me gusta –murmuró Jaime en cuanto la chica los dejó— La situación se está complicando.

— No tiene porqué. Stannis no me conoce –habló Robb sin levantar la voz y el León de Lannister curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sin humor.

— Puede que a ti no, ni a Brienne, pero a mí sí que me conoce –sacudió la cabeza—. Tal vez fue un error venir.

— ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? No podemos volver y no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir –Robb tenía razón. Se aseguró de que nadie les prestara atención y se inclinó aún más frente, bajando la voz—. Hemos llegado lejos y lo único que nos queda es llegar al Muro, estoy seguro que _Lord Commander_ Mormont nos ayudará.

— Mormont no me preocupa pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer si Stannis me reconoce? –Lord Stark guardó silencio. La hija del tabernero volvió con más vino especiado y Brienne se encontró de pronto perdida entre los pliegues de su vestido de lana obscura.

— No tiene porqué reconocerte –habló la joven sin pensarlo y sus compañeros le regalaron miradas curiosas.

— ¿De qué hablas moza? –Brienne levantó la vista.

— Mañana lo sabrán –respondió con un dejo de misterio en su voz.

**-o-o-o-**

— ¡¿Este es tu plan? –Jaime veía las ropas de lana como si lo hubieran ofendido mortalmente. La mañana les había traído a su habitación a una Brienne con varios vestidos y plan tan descabellado que no sabían si reír o llorar; pero la joven permaneció firme a pesar de las miradas de sus compañeros, convencida de que ésta era la única salida.

— Es un buen plan –se defendió Brienne— ¿Quién sospecharía algo de tres mujeres viajando solas en busca de protección en _Castle Black_?.

Robb tomó uno de los vestidos y lo vio frunciendo el ceño. No le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que vestirse de campesina y, por más que su honor y su orgulloso gritaran y lloraran, se obligó a analizar la propuesta. Eran tiempos desesperados y requerirían de medidas desesperadas…¿pero ésto?.

— Lo que más te preocupa _Ser_ Jaime es que alguien nos reconozca, bien, es más sencillo que reconozcan a: un caballero manco, un chico de siete y diez años con un extraño parecido con el Rey en el Norte y una mujer en armadura a que le presten atención a tres campesinas –insistió la joven.

— Brienne tiene razón –Stark dejó el vestido de nuevo sobre la cama— Los hombres de Stannis no se fijarán en nosotros si vamos disfrazados.

— ¡¿Vestidos de mujer? –exclamó Jaime como si le hubieran propuesto marchar desnudo por el Muro— Eso no va a funcionar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –lo cuestionó Robb, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Es más probable que me reconozcan con vestido que con armadura –cuando Brienne y el Joven Lobo lo vieron sin comprender no pudo menos que reír—. Si yo fuera mujer sería Cersei, somos gemelos idénticos –les recordó— Cuando éramos niños ni siquiera nuestro señor padre podía diferenciarnos y, si hay alguien a quien Stannis conoce es a mi dulce hermana.

— Aún así ésta es nuestra mejor opción –neceó Brienne—. ¿O tienes otro plan _Ser_ Jaime? –por el silencio que siguió fue claro que ella había ganado el argumento.

**-o-o-o-**

A pesar de la letanía de protestas y malas palabras, muchas de las cuales Brienne jamás había escuchado en su vida, Jaime aceptó; aceptó incluso la parte en la que tuvieron que marchar al burdel local para que las chicas los arreglaran. Brienne había creído que tendría que pagar una fortuna para convencerlas de ayudarles pero, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando aceptaron hacerlo casi gratis sólo por la pura diversión de vestir a dos chicos guapos como hermosas campesinas— _Y tengo que aceptar que fue muy divertido_.

La joven había reído, como tenía mucho de no hacerlo, escuchando las sarta de protestas y malas palabras de _Ser_ Jaime Lannister que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa damisela en busca de ayuda. Robb había sufrido toda su transformación con más estoicismo pero aún así era cómica la expresión en su rostro mientras las chicas le aplicaban maquillaje.

Para cuando el pequeño grupo alcanzó _Castle Black_ y los estandartes con el ciervo de los Baratheon, rodeado de un fiero corazón de fuego, se hicieron visibles, Brienne cabalgaba al lado de Robb ataviado en un vestido azul como el cielo en una mañana de primavera, cubierto con un grueso abrigo obscuro y una larga peluca castaña de rizos que se deslizaban por sus hombros. Como a Jaime era al que podrían reconocer con mayor facilidad lo habían acomodado en la carreta, entre varias mantas con su brazo derecho vendado y colgando de un cabestrillo. Era más sencillo decir que estaba herido a que vieran que le faltaba la mano derecha.

— Yo hablaré con los guardias –les informó Brienne.

— Moza, tengo que aceptar que tal vez tu plan sí funcione –dijo Jaime peleando con su vestido verde que no hacía más que acentuar el color de sus ojos; a él también le habían colocado una peluca rubia y, ataviado y maquillado como se encontraba, la joven tenía que admitir que en verdad lucía como la reina regente.

_Más alto, ancho de hombros y menos voluptuoso, pero el parecido es increíble_ –Brienne había visto a Cersei un par de veces durante su estadía en _King's Landing_ y no le costaba imaginar que alguien los hubiera confundido cuando eran pequeños.

— ¿A qué se debe ese cambio? –su grillito interno le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

— Si tú puedes pasar por una mujer entonces yo debería ser coronado reina de amor y belleza en los torneos –Robb no pudo evitar reír y Brienne sólo giró los ojos cansada. Ella también venía en vestido para evitar que la reconocieran -lo peor era que hasta la joven admitía que los listones y faldones lucían mejor en el León de Lannister que en ella- pero aceptó porque, después de todo, Jaime tenía razón; no había muchas mujeres como ella vestidas en cota de malla y cuero hervido allá afuera y muchos habían escuchado de la asesina de Renly.

— Me siento como Sansa –se quejó Lord Stark, a ambos les habían cortado la respiración con esa maquina de tortura llamada corsé, y no sólo sentía sus costillas crujir si no que pronto descubrió que cabalgar en vestido no era practico y, para complicarlo todo, Brienne había insistido en vestidos pesados con faldas amplias para ocultar mejor la figura de ambos. Ahora fue el turno de Jaime para reír.

— Siento decepcionarte pero tu hermana tiene más gracia que tú sobre un caballo.

— ¿Se supone que es una broma? –Robb se giró para verlo tratando de aparentar seriedad pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo, se estaba divirtiendo— Porque no le encuentro lo gracioso.

— ¿Y _Grey Wind_? –quiso saber Brienne. No habían visto al _direwolf_ desde que llegaron a _Mole's Town_.

— Él sabe cuidarse solo –respondió Lord Stark— No nos conviene que venga con nosotros y él volverá cuando sea seguro.

A Brienne no dejaba de admirarle lo inteligente que era _Grey Wind_ y, no dudó por un instante que Robb estaba en lo cierto, lo verían nuevamente cuando no se arriesgaran a que lo reconocieran. Tal como la joven lo dijo ella se hizo cargo de los hombres de Stannis que resguardaban la entrada a _Castle Black_, un peculiar par que no podía dejar de temblar a causa del frío atroz. Sus dientes rechinaban tanto que la joven tuvo problemas en entenderlos.

— ¿Por qué buscan tres mujeres solas refugio aquí? –preguntó uno, tratando de ver debajo de la capucha de Robb.

— Los _wildlings_ nos atacaron y casi acaban con la vida de mi hermana –Brienne señaló a Jaime con el pulgar sobre su hombro—. No tenemos a dónde ir y necesitamos comida y un lugar donde descansar.

Uno de los hombres se rascó la barbilla sin rasurar con el dorso de la mano, tomándose su tiempo hasta que al fin los dejó pasar. El interior de _Castle Black_ estaba lleno de ruido y hombres, era claro que ahí se había librado una batalla y por todas partes se podía ver gente trabajando en reparaciones, prisioneros resguardados, muchos prisioneros, y caballeros corriendo apresurados de un lado a otro. Uno de los Hermanos los envió a la cocina por algo de comer y les indicó dónde podrían encontrar un Maestre para que viera la herida de Jaime.

— ¿_Lord Commander_ Snow?, ¿estás segura? –Robb no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Brienne asintió, sentada frente a ellos en el único rincón seudo cálido y desocupado que lograron encontrar en aquella confusión.

— Un Hermano de nombre Hobb, el cocinero, me lo contó –respondió la joven— Lord Mormont perdió la vida más allá del Muro y Jon Snow fue nombrado el _Lord Commander_ número 998 hace una semana.

Lord Stark sonrió.

— Al fin una buena noticia. Si Jon es el _Lord Commander_ seguro que nos ayudará –a juzgar por la expresión de Jaime él no estaba tan convencido de aquello pero no dijo nada—. ¿Dónde se encuentra Jon?.

— Sus habitaciones están detrás de la armería –Brienne respondió—. También pregunté por Lord Stannis, al parecer se está hospedando en _King's Tower_.

— Es bueno saberlo, así lo podemos evitar –habló Jaime por primera vez desde que ella volviera.

— Iré esta noche a hablar con Jon –dijo Robb— No podemos perder tiempo y arriesgarnos a que alguien nos reconozca.

— Hazlo, pero ten cuidado –dijo Jaime y Lord Stark asintió.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a quien ha marcado esta historia entre sus favoritos ^^ Aún falta más, espero que les guste lo que sigue.


	12. Jon 11

**JON**

En cuanto cayó la noche Jon se dirigió a sus aposentos, los que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Donal Noye detrás de la armería. Éste, como todos los días desde que lo nombraran _Lord Commander_, había sido un día demasiado largo, lleno de problemas y casos urgentes de vida o muerte que sólo él podía atender. En ocasiones sentía que para cumplir con sus obligaciones debía aprender a partirse en varios pedazos, ¿cómo hacía el difunto Lord Mormort con más del triple de su edad para soportar la carga?— _El Viejo Oso no tenía a Stannis acampando aquí. _

De camino pasó frente a los prisioneros; un gran número de _wildlings_ se encontraban cautivos y, entre ellos, le saltó a la vista el número tan grande de mujeres que habían caído en sus manos tras la batalla. Varios de los hombres de Stannis, y de los llamados hombres de la reina, se escabullían entre las prisioneras para divertirse con ellas. No se sorprendió al ver que no faltaban uno o dos de sus propios Hermanos que hacían lo mismo— _La mayoría son criminales y hombres sin honor, no debería sorprenderme el que falten a sus votos de esta forma_.

En ocasiones Jon creía que su cabeza iba a explotar, Stannis no dejaba de presionarlo para que le cediera las fortalezas y castillos que la _Night's Watch_ no podía proteger, ellos, por su parte, habían sufrido severos daños tras el ataque de Mance Rayder y Melisandre no dejaba de amenazar con que quemaría vivo al Rey-de-Más-Allá-del-Muro para utilizar los poderes de su sangre de rey– _En ocasiones la mujer roja me recuerda al cuervo de Lord Mormont, siempre repitiendo "quémenlo, quémenlo, quémenlo."_

No había tenido tiempo de terminar de digerir la propuesta de Stannis de nombrarlo Jon Stark Lord de _Winterfell_ cuando ya había sido votado el nuevo _Lord Commander_. Y como si lo anterior no fuera suficiente, no tenían suficiente comida y los vientos del invierno soplaban cada vez más fríos— _Demasiados problemas, demasiados cambios_ –su vida había dado tantas vueltas en tan poco tiempo que le sorprendía seguir cuerdo— _O tal vez estoy enloqueciendo y no lo he notado. _

Al fin llegó a su habitación, _Ghost_ no se encontraba pero aquello no le sorprendió demasiado. La noche anterior había soñado de nuevo un "sueño de lobo", viendo a través de los ojos del _direwolf_. _Ghost_ estaba lejos cazando pero lo que más le intrigó fue el encontrarse con su hermano, otro _direwolf_, demasiado grande para ser _Summer_, gris en vez de negro para tratarse de _Shaggy Dog_. Era _Grey Wind_, estaba seguro de ello, pero…— _Pero eso es imposible. Lord Frey los asesinó; cortó la cabeza del cadáver de Robb y le cosió la de Grey Wind_ –arrojó sus botas al otro extremo de la habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, deseando dormir y no soñar. ¿Pudiera ser que su hermano estuviera vivo?.

"_Debes matar al chico en ti"_ las palabras del Maestre Aemon resonaron en su mente como eco en una cueva. Robb estaba muerto y, la esperanza de que pudiera vivir no era más que el deseo infantil del chico que había vivido en _Winterfell_ en lo que parecía ser hacía mucho, mucho tiempo atrás— _Pero duele tanto. Duele tanto saber que mi hermano tuvo un final tan deshonroso y su cuerpo profanado y mutilado_…_Robb era un Stark y un rey, la sangre de los antiguos reyes del norte corría por sus venas y merecía descansar en las catacumbas junto al cuerpo de nuestro señor padre. _

Cerró los ojos apenas un momento y, sin saber si había dormido ó cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, de pronto se encontró con Dolorous Edd frente a él, sonriendo de forma extraña.

— Mi Señor tiene una visita –la forma en la que pronunció "visita" atrapó la atención de Jon a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado de cansancio en el que sentía que flotaba dentro de un sueño. _Claro que, si esto fuera un sueño, Ygritte estaría de pie frente a mi cama no él. _

— Si no es su majestad real en persona, no estoy para nadie –_O una horda de Otros atacando el Muro_. Dolorous Edd sacudió la cabeza sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Es una moza. Insistió bastante para que los muchachos la dejaran pasar y pensamos que al _Lord Commander_ le agradaría la sorpresa –ahora Jon entendía el porqué de esa sonrisa.

— Dolorous…—pero antes de que pudiera decir más su escudero hizo pasar a la moza en cuestión. Era alta, tanto como él, fornida y tenía algo que le recordó bastante a Sansa; no sabía qué exactamente ya que su media hermana siempre había sido agraciada, elegante y esbelta y esta chica... _Ésta es la chica más rara que he visto en mi vida. _

— _Lord Commander_ Snow –Dolorous Edd anunció a la moza y se retiró, dejándolos solos.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ –tenía desde que marchara con Ygritte que no estaba a solas con una mujer de forma tan íntima y de pronto se encontró completamente perdido— _Voy a matar a Dolorous. _

— No sé que te habrán dicho mis hombres pero…

— Jon, soy yo –la voz lo dejó clavado en su sitio. Él conocía esa voz pero, no era posible. Ahora comenzaba a creer que sí estaba soñando después de todo.

_Ahora sí estoy enloqueciendo _–la "moza" avanzó un par de pasos, se retiró la peluca de largos rizos castaños y, en ese instante, creyó que se desmayaría; estaba frente a un fantasma—. _No puede ser –_Robb lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y una ola de emociones, demasiado poderosas para controlarlas todas de una vez, lo golpearon como la marea de _Dragonstone_ en una noche tormentosa— _No puede ser… —_"imposible" era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su interior, imposible y, a pesar de todo ahí estaban él y su hermano asesinado.

_No es un fantasma_ –se dijo al sentir la fuerza y calidez de su hermano, un hermano al que creyó jamás vería de nuevo. Se sintió transportado de nuevo a _Winterfell_, al día en el que se despidieron antes de que partiera al Muro con su tío Ben y no pudo menos que regresarle el abrazo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, saboreando el encuentro y dejando que la alegría y la esperanza se apoderaran por completo de él. Empujó a Robb, aún sosteniéndolo por los codos, y lo observó. En verdad era él.

— ¿Cómo? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas nublando su vista. ¿Podría ser que, en medio de todo, del espiral de desgracias en el que vivía, pudiera haber aún esperanza? Tenía tanto desde que sintiera esa cálida sensación en su interior, desde que era niño no experimentaba esto, era casi como si cualquier cosa pudiera ocurrir, como si la magia existiera de nuevo y los milagros estuvieran al alcance de su mano.

— No lo vas a creer.

Y en verdad Jon casi no lo creyó cuando escuchó la crónica de todo lo ocurrido en los _Twins_ y de su aventura para alcanzar el Muro. No se había equivocado, era un milagro, pero uno que se le antojaba demasiado sospechoso y donde las preguntas se levantaban como el moho tras la temporada de lluvias; un común denominador se repetía una y otra vez: Jaime Lannister, y esto era lo que lo tenía intranquilo— _Es demasiado perfecto, demasiado bueno, algo debe estar planeando, ¿pero qué?. _

— Robb, esto…es maravilloso.

— Por la expresión en tu rostro diría que no te da gusto verme –lo molestó su hermano con una sonrisa.

_No es eso_ –Jon deslizó ambas manos por su rostro. Sentado frente a Robb de esta forma lo hacía sentir de nuevo como un niño de ocho años planeando con él su próxima travesura— _Sólo que en esta ocasión asuntos de mayor gravedad nos tienen reunidos_ –lo que daría por ser nuevamente un niño de ocho años.

— Mi felicidad sería completa de no ser por el _Kingslayer_ –sus palabras no sorprendieron a su hermano, lo estaba esperando—. Por más que lo intento no logro entender porqué Jaime Lannister se arriesgaría a salvar tu vida, ¿qué gana él manteniéndote con vida?, ¿y quién puede asegurarnos que esto no es más que otro plan de Lord Tywin para utilizarte como su marioneta?.

Robb le sostuvo la mirada, sopesando lo que diría acontinuación y Jon esperó con paciencia. Sabía que su hermano no era ningún estúpido y si en verdad podían confiar en el _Kingslayer_ las razones debían ser tan buenas como peligrosas— _Los dioses nos ayuden si ahora tenemos que confiar en un rompe juramentos como Lannister_.

— Jaime me salvó la vida porque está enamorado de mí –Jon lo vio como si hubiera hablado en Alto Valyrio, ¿qué había dicho?. Robb nunca había sido de muchas palabras, era directo y claro, ¿pero esto? _Los Frey lo golpearon con demasiada fuerza en la cabeza. _

— ¡¿Qué? –exclamó el _Lord Commander_ de la _Night's Watch_ y su hermano le confesó todo lo que por años lo había atormentado, lo que había ocultado, lo que lo asaltaba en sueños y perseguía como alma en pena. Le confesó que Jaime había embrujado sus sentidos en _Winterfell_ y atrapado su corazón cuando se convirtió en su prisionero, le habló de la conversación con su señora madre justo antes de que liberara al León de Lannister, de la decepción en la mirada de Lady Catelyn, de su esposa Jeyne…¡de todo!.

— Mi señora madre no aprobó el que hubiera desposado una Westerling en vez de una Frey pero, a pesar de todo, había alivio en su mirada cuando escuchó la noticia –habló Robb sin verlo, buscando una respuesta mágica en sus dedos entrelazados.

_Le avergüenza hablar de esto, nunca lo había visto tan asustado, tan frágil. Me está abriendo su corazón para darse un atisbo de lo que se esconde en su interior_ —Jon descubrió, honrado de que su hermano le mostrara semejante confianza y confundido al no saber qué decir.

— Nunca lo dijo pero estoy seguro de que, en algún momento, aunque sólo fuera por un parpadeó, mi señora madre me odió por amar a un hombre, al _Kingslayer_ –Robb carraspeó—. No sé de qué llegaron a hablar ella y mi esposa, ignoro si Jeyne alguna vez le dijo que compartí su lecho una sola vez después de nuestra noche de bodas, necesitaba un heredero pero…

— Tu señora madre te amaba Robb, de eso no me cabe la menor duda; pero puedo entender que la haya sorprendido descubrir dónde yace tu corazón –Jon nunca le tuvo aprecio a Lady Catelyn, cómo hacerlo cuando siempre lo vio con desprecio, culpándolo por el terrible crimen de haber nacido un bastardo, como si aquello hubiera sido elección suya. Pero no le mentía a su hermano cuando le decía que su señora madre lo había amado.

— ¿Y a ti Jon?, ¿te "sorprende" saber que amo a Jaime Lannister?.

_Quiere saber si yo también lo condeno, si también lo veré con decepción, incluso asco_ –pensó. Aún sería joven pero había vivido lo suficiente para saber lo que se decía de los hombres como él que disfrutaban tanto de la compañía de los varones y podía entender porqué lo había ocultado—. _Yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar_.

— Yo no soy Lady Catelyn –habló con toda la firmeza y sinceridad que pudo invocar— Pero te mentiría si niego que me tomaste por sorpresa –recargó su peso en los codos sobre sus muslos y tomó la mano de su hermano con fuerza—. Robb, si te enamoras de una campesina, de un mozo de cuadra o de un semental de batalla, eso no te hace menos hombre ni menos mi hermano, es elección tuya y yo siempre respetaré tus decisiones –los ojos azules de Robb se iluminaron—. Pero… ¿tenías que elegir a un Lannister? –su hermano rió ante su expresión de consternación—. Supongo que al menos debo agradecer que no le entregaras tu corazón a tu odioso amigo Theon.

La mención de Theon Greyjoy borró la sonrisa de su hermano pero no fue suficiente para acabar con su buen humor.

— Gracias Jon –se le quebró la voz, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener las lágrimas a raya. Se le había quitado un peso de encima y no podía expresar lo que significaba para él que Jon lo aceptara.

— ¿Sabes qué nos hace falta? Vino –Robb sonrió.

— No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Jon se levantó para servir dos copas y le entregó una a su hermano antes de tomar asiento nuevamente.

— No me gusta dar malas noticias y, detesto tener que arruinar este momento, pero debes saber que tú situación es más delicada de lo que crees –habló una vez que vaciaron sus vasos y los llenaron nuevamente—. Los Frey han hecho correr la historia de que estás muerto y que a tu cadáver le cercenaron la cabeza, cosiéndole la de _Grey Wind_ y colocándole tu corona. Hay quién afirma haber visto esta macabra broma y pronto muchos la repitieron hasta que nos llegó incluso a nosotros.

— No me extraña, ¿qué mejor forma de ocultar el hecho de que me les escapé que cortando la cabeza de otro cadáver y haciéndolo pasar por mí? –Robb vació su segundo vaso con vino.

— En _King's Landing_ no van a olvidar esto, te van a cazar, a ti y a Lannister, para hacerles pagar esta afronta –la mente de Jon comenzó entonces a jugar con una idea, una dulce idea que hizo su corazón latir aprisa.

La _Night's Watch_ no tomaba partido en ningún conflicto y cualquiera podía prestar el juramento dejando atrás su pasado— _Robb podría quedarme a mi lado, mi hermano podría ayudarme con la carga de ser _Lord Commande_r y juntos restauraríamos la _Watch–pero tan pronto como la idea llegó a su mente la desechó. Ese no era el camino, no era la solución.

— Lo sé, por eso venimos aquí –Robb se inclinó al frente—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

— Pueden permanecer aquí por un tiempo pero, si yo me encontrara en su lugar, marcharía lo más pronto posible –tan pronto terminó de hablar Robb arrugó la frente, claramente no era la respuesta que había esperado.

— ¿Me niegas tu ayuda? –Jon sacudió la cabeza.

— Robb, tengo a Stannis aquí y su mujer roja no hace más que repetir que necesita la sangre de un rey para sacrificarla a su dios –explicó Jon hablando como el _Lord Commander_— Si llegan a enterarse que están aquí te van a quemar vivo y a Lannister…sólo los dioses saben qué harían con él –Robb había escuchado acerca de Melisandre pero nunca se imaginó que lo que se decía de ella fuera cierto, las palabras lo afectaron visiblemente. Jon frotó sus ojos—. Stannis está impaciente por controlar el norte, los Karstark se han pronunciado a su favor pero una gran parte de tus banderizos siguen a Lord Bolton y el resto, como los Mormont, permanece leal a ti. Este rey está desesperado, incluso llegó a ofrecerme _Winterfell_ a mí —¿por qué le decía esto?, no lo sabía pero sentía que debía confesarse con él, con el verdadero Señor de _Winterfell_.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste? Yo te nombre mi heredero antes de llegar a los _Twins_, pero Lord Bolton me imagino se encargó de que nadie conociera mi decreto –Jon lo vio como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban—. Mi señora madre no estaba nada contenta pero tú más que nadie mereces ser llamado Stark.

Jon nunca podría expresarle lo mucho que le agradecía esas palabras, era más de lo que podría haber deseado, la aceptación completa de su hermano a tal grado que le considerase digno de ser su heredero.

— Gracias…—vació su vaso, más por hacer algo que porque en realidad tuviera sed—. Rechacé su oferta porque éste es mi hogar y mis Hermanos me nombraron su _Lord Commander _–ambos guardaron silencio—. No te voy a abandonar Robb –le juró con intensidad cuando una idea lo golpeó tan fuerte como una pedrada— Y creo que tengo la solución a tus problemas.

**-o-o-o-**

Jon había visto al infame _Kingslayer_ durante la visita del rey Robert a _Winterfell_ pero no le prestó mucha atención además de que, la verdad sea dicha, como hijo bastardo de Lord Stark no había tenido ningún lugar privilegiado durante los banquetes en honor a su nunca sobrio, y ahora bastante muerto, soberano— _Ahora que lo pienso, durante aquella visita real, estuvimos juntos todos los que nos convertiríamos en piezas del juego de tronos: la reina, Joffrey, Tommen, Tyrion, el _Kingslayer_, mi padre, Robb, incluso mis hermanas y el traidor de Greyjoy, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado en aquellos días lo que nos deparaba el futuro?_.

Dio de vueltas por la armería, impaciente, abriendo y cerrando su mano quemada. Había acordado encontrarse aquí con su hermano, el _Kingslayer_ y la _Maid of Tarth_ para discutir su plan, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso— _¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar ante mi hermano y su…? ¡Dioses! No sé ni cómo llamarle, ¿prometido? No, eso es estúpido, no es como si pudieran contraer nupcias_ –no le había mentido a Robb cuando dijo que si amaba a Lannister era decisión suya y que él siempre respetaría sus decisiones. Era la verdad. Lo que no le había confesado era lo incómodo que lo ponía toda esta situación. Una cosa era escuchar que tu hermano amara a un hombre, otra era conocer al amado.

_Tengo que ser cuidadoso, soy la única familia que le queda a Robb y no cometeré el mismo error que Lady Catelyn_ –él sabía lo que era recibir una mirada de odio de esa mujer, esas miradas que hacían a los pozos secarse y a los bebés llorar, y entendía por lo que había tenido que pasar su hermano. Era un alivio saber que se encontraba con vida, una felicidad inmensa, incluso el Maestre Aemon siendo ciego se había percatado del espléndido humor de su _Lord Commander_— _Y vaya sí me hacía falta después de todas las terribles noticias que he tenido que dar en estos días_ –Sam no quería partir a _Oldtown_ para convertirse en Maestre, Gilly no paraba de llorar desde que le dijera que debía dejar a su hijo para salvar la vida del pequeño de Mance Rayder y Stannis no estaba feliz sabiendo que se negaba a entregarle todos los fuertes abandonados por la _Night's Watch_.

_Al menos a mi hermano sí lo puedo ayudar. No lo voy a abandonar nunca, primero moriré antes de ponerlo en peligro_ –se detuvo al escuchar ruido en el exterior y por instinto su mano se cerró alrededor del mango de _Longclaw_ a su espalda. Robb apareció al poco tiempo y la adrenalina cedió. Su mano se relajó y caminó para recibirlo. No dejaba de divertirle ver lo mucho que se parecía a Sansa utilizando vestido y aquella peluca— _Arya se habría reído de él hasta que leche le saliera por la nariz_ –pensó con un dejo de nostalgia, ¿qué sería de su pequeña y flacucha hermana?.

— ¿Tuvieron problemas para llegar?.

— Sólo si cuentas como problema a un par de caballeros de Stannis que trataron de besar a Jaime –Robb rió divertido, haciéndolo sonreír.

— Yo no le encontré lo gracioso –se quejó Lannister y Jon lo vio a través de ojos redondos como la luna llena.

_Estoy viendo a la reina Cersei_ –pensó recordando a la reina durante su estancia en _Winterfell_. El _Kingslayer_ se retiró la molesta peluca y la mujer más alta que Jon había visto en su vida cerró la puerta de la armería.

— Jon, ella es Brienne de _Tarth_ –los presentó Robb.

— Mi Señor –saludó la joven con toda cortesía.

— Y _Ser_ Jaime Lannister.

Momento incómodo. Muy incómodo. Jon sabía que debía decir algo pero por más que estrujaba su cerebro las palabras no brotaban– _Nunca creí decir esto pero ahora comienzo a entender a Lady Catelyn._

— El famoso Jon Snow –el _Kingslayer_ fue el primero en hablar— Robb no hace más que hablar de ti –le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y Jon no supo como interpretarlo. Parecía que se estuviera burlando de él pero, a juzgar por la expresión tranquila e incluso alegre de su hermano, éste no era el caso— Ya nos habíamos visto antes, en _Winterfell_, ¿no es así?.

¡Claro que se habían visto antes! Jon nunca olvidaría aquella noche cuando lo vio entrar al salón del banquete, resplandeciente, hermoso y fuerte. _"Esta es la apariencia que debería tener un rey"_, recordó que había pensado aquella noche y hoy lo reafirmaba. Aún con vestido, y en aquella precaria situación, el León de Lannister no era una persona que pudiera pasar desapercibida -como los hombres que habían tratado de propasarse con él, tomándolo por una mujer, podían dar fe.

— Así es, _Ser_ –¿y ahora?, ¿qué más se suponía que debía decir?. Lannister lo ponía nervioso con esa mirada tan intensa y su actitud arrogante pero, por sobre todas las cosas lo que más lo incomodaba era saber que este hombre estaba encamando a su hermano.

Y Aquello lo hizo recordar a Ygritte, las noches en las que habían yacido juntos y comenzó a preguntarse si Robb compartiría su cuerpo con el _Kingslayer_ de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho con la _wildling_. Podía entender que alguien admirara a Lannister ¿pero desearlo como él había deseado a Ygritte? Entonces sintió como el color se le subía a las mejillas— _Debo dejar de pensar en esto, sólo estoy empeorando las cosas_.

— Robb dice que su Señoría tiene un plan para ayudarnos –intervino Brienne y Jon sintió que comenzaba a amarla. Se sentía como un tonto en esta situación.

— Así es –tomaron asiento sobre sacos y cajas. Jaime se adueñó de una vieja mesa apolillada que protestó sonoramente en cuanto tomó asiento y descansó su pierna derecha contra los barriles amontonados al frente. Jon pudo ver que traía gruesas botas de piel y pantalones que no tenían nada de femeninos debajo del monstruoso vestido.

_¿Qué le encontrará Robb de atractivo?_ –se preguntó, notando que su hermano veía a Lannister como un bobo. Sonrió, no recordaba nunca haber visto a Robb tan feliz y eso le dio esperanzas— _Al menos alguien es feliz entre tanta miseria_.

— En un par de días algunos de nuestros hombres zarpan en el _Blackbird_ hacia _Oldtown_ –explicó Jon— Deben hacer una escala en Braavos para cambiar de barco antes de continuar el viaje –hizo una pausa—. Pueden marchar con ellos y nadie sabrá nunca que estuvieron aquí.

— Hacia _Oldtown_ –dijo Robb, sopesando cada palabra. Ninguno habló pero Jon podía imaginar lo que pensaban.

— Robb, tú sabes que si estuviera en mis manos podrían permanecer en _Castle Black_ por todo el tiempo que desearan –habló Jon con suavidad y toda la sinceridad que habitaba en su corazón— Pero con Stannis aquí no es seguro. Sé que _Oldtown_ no es el lugar ideal para esconderse pero, en su situación actual, la mejor opción que tienen es mantenerse en movimiento, no permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, y ésta es una buena opción.

— Tu hermano tiene razón –habló Jaime tomando a Lord Snow por sorpresa. El _Kingslayer_ era el último que habría pensado estaría de acuerdo con él—. Es demasiado arriesgado para todos estar tan cerca de Stannis y _Oldtown_ es tan buena opción como cualquiera.

_Algo oculta, o tal vez soy sólo yo y mi desconfianza natural hacia los Lannister_ –se dijo.

Robb asintió despacio, como solía hacerlo en sus consejos de guerra.

— ¿Tú qué piensas Brienne? –quiso saber el Joven Lobo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con _Ser_ Jaime –la joven se cruzó de brazos—. Deberían marchar en el _Blackbird. _

— ¿Deberían? –la cuestionó Jaime.

— ¿No vas a venir con nosotros? –quiso saber Robb.

Brienne no respondió enseguida. Tenía días pensando en esto y sólo ahora encontraba una oportunidad para expresarse.

— He estado meditándolo por un tiempo –dijo la joven al fin, pasando sus ojos del León al Lobo—. Le juré a Lady Catelyn que protegería a sus hijas y _Ser_ Jaime me encomendó buscar a Sansa –hizo una pausa—. Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes se marchen y yo parta en busca de ella.

— Brienne, estamos hablando de mi hermana –dijo Robb— Si alguien debe buscarla soy yo. En ese caso partamos los tres hacia _Oldtown_ y busquemos a Sansa –pero la joven sacudió su cabeza.

— Eso es suicidio –respondió Brienne—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos, ustedes escóndanse y yo encontraré a Sansa. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más tenga noticias de que estás vivo y si atrapan a _Ser_ Jaime será acusado de traición.

— ¿Sansa desapareció? –Jon no sabía nada de esto.

— Escapó de _King's Landing_ después de la muerte de Joffrey –respondió Jaime, doblando la rodilla para descansar el brazo en ella—. Nadie sabe qué fue de ella y mi dulce hermana ofreció una considerable recompensa a quien le lleve noticias suyas.

— Más razón para buscarla –insistió el Joven Lobo—. Mis heridas ya sanaron y Sansa es mi responsabilidad.

— La moza está en lo cierto, Robb –respondió Jaime, su voz acostumbrada a dar órdenes firme sin necesidad de levantarla— Si vamos juntos recorriendo los Siete Reinos en busca de Sansa es muy probable que nos atrapen.

— Ustedes mismo dijeron que nuestra mejor opción es mantenernos en movimiento, ¿qué mejor que movernos mientras buscamos a mi hermana? –neceó Robb.

_No tienes opción_ –pensó Jon— _Es demasiado arriesgado_.

— Si vamos por ahí haciendo preguntas vamos a llamar la atención –Jaime le sostuvo la mirada y su hermano pareció retarlo.

— ¡Es mi hermana!.

— Robb, están en lo cierto –intervino Jon—. Es más arriesgado para todos si van juntos a buscar a Sansa. No sólo te pones tú en peligro, también arriesgas la vida de ella.

_No lo va a hacer feliz pero no hay otra salida_ –se dijo. Era en momentos como éstos en los que Jon se sentía amarrado, como si su juramento no fuera más que una cruel cadena que lo mantenía aprisionado. La primera vez que experimentó esto fue cuando su señor padre murió; él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas marchar al sur para unirse a las huestes de Robb y vengar a Lord Eddard, y ahora deseaba poder hacer más, poder ayudar a su hermano y marchar a buscar a Sansa— _Pero yo tomé una decisión y mi lugar está aquí. El Muro es mío. _

Robb apretó la mandíbula y salió de la armería furioso.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**N/A**: Una vez más gracias por a las personas que han marcada la historia en sus alertas ^^ ¿odian la historia, la aman? Por favor déjenmelo saber :) :D


	13. Robb 12

**Advertencia: **Sí, me temo que es otro capítulo clasificado **–M–,** ¡_Lemon_!.

* * *

**ROBB**

_No entienden nada_ –estaba furioso y su enojo palpitaba inclemente contra sus sienes a cada paso que daba. Jon y Sansa eran lo único que le quedaba y si él no podía proteger a su propia hermana qué clase de hombre era. Había esperado que Jon entendiera pero sólo les había dado la razón a Brienne y a Jaime—. _Sansa es mi responsabilidad, ya la abandoné una vez, no lo haré dos. Si hubiera escuchado a mi señora madre, si hubiera buscado su libertad y la de Arya, una estaría aún con vida y la otra no sería la esposa de un Enano. _

— ¡Maldición! –exclamó, golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado; la madera temblando y se estremeciéndose casi tanto como él. Levantó el puño para asestar otro golpe a su indefenso enemigo pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió que lo tomaban con fuerza de la muñeca. Se giró con brusquedad y se encontró con Jaime.

— ¿Estás loco? –siseó el León de Lannister entre dientes, arrastrándolo entre los escombros cercanos al Muro, lejos de ojos curiosos—. ¿Cómo sales de esa forma?, ¿se te ocurrió que alguien pudo verte?.

Robb se soltó de su agarre, demasiado enojado para pensar, demasiado alterado para comprender sus palabras. No quería que lo regañaran, no quería que le dijeran qué debía hacer, ¡por los dioses! Había sido un rey, había comandado hombres a su muerte en el campo de batalla, ¿quiénes eran ellos para dictar sus acciones?.

— ¡Déjame!.

— No lo haré hasta que te calmes y me escuches –Jaime se irguió cuan alto era frente a él.

— Ya sé lo que vas a decirme así que ahórrate tus palabras –gruñó el Jove Lobo. _¿Por qué no me entiende?_—. No voy a abandonar a mi hermana y si tanto temes que la reina nos atrape puedes irte a esconder a _Oldtown _debajo de las túnicas de los Maestres, yo me marcho solo.

Jaime lo observó en medio de un silencio que comenzaba a ser desesperante, sus ojos refulgiendo como _wildfire_ bajo la luz de la única y solitaria antorcha cerca de ellos— _¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿qué espera para regañarme y recordarme que aún soy un chico de seis y diez años que no entiende nada?. _

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? ¡Bien! Marchemos entonces a buscar a Sansa, ya te dije que no voy a dejarte así que te guste o no iré contigo –resopló— Pero al menos escucha primero lo que tengo que decirte.

Robb había esperado una respuesta completamente diferente y, en medio de su confusión, pronto se encontró asintiendo y siguiendo a Jaime de vuelta a la pequeña bodega subterránea en los túneles que los Hermanos llamaban _wormways_. Jon los había mudado aquí esperando que se encontraran más seguros, alejados de miradas curiosas y de las llamas de Melisandre.

A pesar de que los túneles se encontraban vacíos a esas horas Jaime se tomó su tiempo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, cerró la puerta y tomó asiento a su lado sobre la dura cama— _¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?_ –se preguntó. Jaime bajó tanto la voz que, de no encontrarse el sitio callado como cementerio, Robb no le habría escuchado nada de lo que decía.

— Un día me preguntaste acerca de mi juramento como miembro de la _Kingsguard_ y, te respondí que no deseaba romper una vez más mis promesas así que pensaba seguir el ejemplo de _Ser_ Selmy –el Joven Lobo asintió.

— Lo recuerdo.

_¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Sansa?_ –se preguntó. El León de Lannister no era de los que se andaban con rodeos así que lo observó expectante.

— Cersei me contó que cuando _Ser_ Selmy se marchó dijo que iría a servir al verdadero rey –continuó Jaime— Al principio no le presté importancia pero después escuché que él no estaba con Renly ni con Stannis, mucho menos contigo, así que ¿quién era para _Ser_ Barristan Selmy el verdadero rey? La respuesta fue fácil de encontrar después de meditarlo un poco: Daenerys Targaryen –el nombre no le dijo nada, no tenía idea de quién hablaba Jaime, pero el apellido...

— ¿Targaryen? –la confusión era tan evidente en su rostro que Jaime sonrió.

— ¿Nunca escuchaste que dos miembros de la familia Targaryen escaparon a la masacre en _King's Landing_? La reina Rhaella y su hijo Viserys fueron enviados a _Dragonstone_ para mantenerlos a salvo pero, la reina murió dando a luz a Daenerys y la recién nacida y su hermano se vieron en la necesidad de huir cuando _Dragonstone_ cayó en manos de Robert. Vivieron durante años en las _Free Cities_ y lo último que escuché fue que Viserys murió y Daenerys contrajo matrimonio con un _Dothraki_.

Robb estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Por supuesto que el Maestre Luwin le había hablado acerca de Rhaella y Viserys Targaryen pero no tenía ni idea acerca de qué había sido del príncipe y mucho menos de su hermana menor. Historia nunca había sido su fuerte, lo mismo que lenguas extranjeras.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?.

— El buen Robert mantuvo a los Targaryen vigilados y yo, como miembro de la _Kingsguard_, escuché bastante acerca de ellos –explicó el León de Lannister, acercándose aún más a él—. Robb, esta chica es la verdadera heredera del _Iron Throne_ y estoy convencido que _Ser_ Selmy está con ella –tomó su mano con sorprendente fuerza, como si deseara transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en ese gesto— He estado pensando en esto desde hace semanas pero, cuando tu hermano mencionó que el _Blackbird_ hace una escala en Braavos, tomé la decisión. Es sólo cuestión de buscar pasaje a Pentos y si ella me recibe no estaría faltando a mi juramento como _Lord Commander_ de la _Kingsguard_.

El plan era tan espectacular como peligroso, tantas cosas podía salir mal que Robb no podía creer que Jaime realmente estuviera considerando hacer esto—_Es una locura_.

— No te entiendo. No quieres que busque a mi hermana porque es muy arriesgado y me estás proponiendo cruzar el _Narrow Sea_ para buscar a una princesa que nunca has visto con ninguna garantía de que te reciba además de tu loca esperanza, ¿y eso no te parece peligroso? –lo cuestionó— Además, suponiendo que la llegáramos a encontrar, de lo cual no estoy tan seguro, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a recibirte a ti? Tú asesinaste a su padre, además ¿quién nos asegura que ella no padece de la locura de los Targaryen?, ¿si nos manda a quemar vivos?.

_¿Y si el barco se hunde, y si nos atacan los _Ironmen_ en alta mar, y si nos asaltan en Braavos y tiran nuestros cadáveres a los canales, y si la princesa ya murió ó si nunca la encontramos?_ –tantos "y si" no lo hacían feliz, era dejar demasiado al azar teniendo la opción de permanecer en los Siete Reinos.

— He pensado en todo eso, y estoy consciente de que es muy probable que Daenerys quiera mi cabeza –le sostuvo la mirada— Pero también estoy consciente de que ella es nuestra única opción. Es un riesgo que debemos correr.

Si Jaime no quería que él arriesgara su vida buscando a Sansa, Robb tampoco deseaba que Jaime lo hiciera buscando a Daenerys. Ir con la princesa Targaryen era lo mismo que ir con la reina Cersei, ambas le cortarían la cabeza al León de Lannister por traición y el Joven Lobo no pensaba quedarse cruzado de brazos esperando a que ocurriera.

— No lo es. Podemos ir a Braavos y vivir ambos en el exilio –Jaime rió sin humor.

— ¿Haciendo qué? Tal vez te dejaste llevar por ese dicho popular "Tan rico como un Lannister," pero temo informar a su majestad real que no traje tanto oro conmigo como para vivir cómodamente por el resto de nuestras vidas y, el empleo de mercenario está fuera de mi alcance gracias a los _Brave Companions_.

— Encontraremos una forma.

— No. Tú quieres y mereces vengarte por todo lo que mi familia te hizo y, como bien dices, Sansa es tu responsabilidad pero tu mejor opción, si quieres recuperarla y protegerla, es entrar en los Siete Reinos al lado de Daenerys –replicó Jaime—. Tú y ella tienen mucho en común, ambos quieren venganza y recuperar lo que por derecho de sangre les pertenece. Estoy convencido de que ella no se opondrá a tenerte a su lado, eres el mejor estratega militar que he visto en mi vida y necesitará de tu ayuda.

Robb se quedó sin palabras— _Está arriesgando su vida de nuevo por mí_.

— Si crees que yo voy a cruzar el _Narrow Sea_ para verte morir estás más loco que Aerys Targaryen –habló Robb el Señor con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de invocar—. Quiero venganza pero no a costa de tu vida. Buscaremos otra forma, siempre hay otra manera.

— No para mí. Estoy cansado de que la gente me llame _Kingslayer_, harto de que la sombra de Aerys me persiga a donde vaya y la única que puede liberarme de mi maldición es Daenerys… de una forma o de otra.

_Aceptándolo en su servicio o ejecutándolo _–pensó Robb, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

— Necesito tiempo para pensarlo –dijo al fin derrotado. Estaba atrapado y sentía que se ahogaba, no podía aceptar que el destino se tornara en su contra después de todas las bendiciones que habían disfrutado. _Me niego a creer que encontré a la única persona que me ama con locura sólo para perderla_.

Esa noche el sueño lo eludió por completo. Pasó horas frente a los _weirwoods_, hasta que sus rodillas dolieron y ya no pudo sentir las piernas, no sabía qué hacer y buscó en los dioses alguna señal que lo orientara— _Por favor, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿es la princesa Targaryen nuestra salvación o condena?_ –sólo de una cosa estaba convencido en aquél mar de confusión en el que se había tornado su vida: no iba a separarse de Jaime. Lo que había dicho antes, de marchar solo en busca de su hermana, era una bravuconada nacida de la ira; no lo dejaría nunca— _Un lobo necesita de su manada o morirá solo, mi señor padre siempre lo decía… _

Aún cuando volvió a la bodega no pudo conciliar el sueño y, durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, observó el techo en la obscuridad, sintiendo como Jaime temblaba a su lado. Él estaba acostumbrado al frío, no ha este frío criminal, pero al menos lo soportaba mejor que sus compañeros. Brienne no se quejaba, a diferencia de su León, pero por lo que había notado Jaime era pésimo lidiando con este clima. No importaba cuantas mantas lo cubrieran, siempre sentía que estaba desnudo a la merced del viento que se clavaba como agujas en su piel acostumbrada al sol de _Casterly Rock_ y _King's Landing_.

Robb se giró para abrazarlo, tratando de darle un poco más de calor, y de inmediato unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura apegándose a él. Robb no era una persona dada a los abrazos, a diferencia de Jaime que parecía un abrazador compulsivo, pero no se quejaba porque sabía lo mucho que el otro disfrutaba de dormir así, aferrado a él. Robb suspiró. Sabía que si se lo pedía Jaime iría con él en busca de Sansa, sabía que si insistía lo suficiente podría disuadirlo de buscar a Daenerys pero también sabía que su León tenía razón. Incluso si encontraba a Sansa no tenía forma de protegerla y lo único que tenía para ofrecerle a su elegante hermana, a la dama perfecta, era una vida de fugitivo— _Huyendo de pueblo en pueblo, durmiendo en los bosques, eso la mataría más rápido que una espada en el corazón_.

Si en verdad deseaba protegerla debía primero derrotar a sus enemigos y ahí era donde Jaime estaba en lo cierto, él y la princesa Targaryen tenían el mismo objetivo y los mismos oponentes— _Aún así, es arriesgar la vida de Jaime para recuperar lo mío_… —el mayor se acurrucó contra él, dejando de temblar al fin, como un cachorrito junto a su madre. Robb apretó su abrazo— _No voy a dejar que mueras. Tal vez tengas razón y nuestra mejor opción sea partir a las _Free Cities_, si tu honor lo demanda iremos, pero no voy a permitir que la princesa Targaryen te ejecute_.

Recargó la mejilla contra su cabello y cerró los ojos. El sueño llegó como la muerte, repentino e inesperado, y el sabor a sangre llenó su boca. Pronto no fue más Robb Stark y ya no se hallaba recostado junto a su León, ahora era un lobo y vagaba a través el bosque congelado con su hermano, siguiendo su blanco pelaje que parecía brillar color plata bajo la luz fantasmal de una luna que sonreía burlona en el mar de estrellas…

**-o-o-o-**

— Robb, sé que aún no estás convencido de partir en el _Blackbird_ pero, si yo fuera tú lo haría –Jon estaba preocupado y de inmediato atrapó por completo la atención de su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucedió?.

— ¿Has escuchado acerca de Melisandre?.

— La bruja roja de Stannis, sí –no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Cuando la corona de oro y cobre aún descansaba sobre su cabeza le habían llegado rumores siniestros acerca de la sacerdotisa; él nunca había sido supersticioso y, a diferencia de Bran que creía en la magia y los _Children of the Forest_, él siempre se apegaba a la fría lógica de los Maestres…aunque, así no le gustara admitirlo, aún había ocasiones en las que le parecía escuchar al viento susurrar y se cuidaba de no atraer la mala suerte.

— Hoy me estuvo haciendo preguntas acerca de ti –Jon le confirmó sus temores—. Los hombres dicen que ve cosas en el fuego, que el Señor de la Luz le muestra el futuro; no sé si sea verdad o no pero no estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos y estoy seguro que ella sabe algo.

_Esto es aún peor de lo que pensé_ –se dijo, sus ojos fijos en el bracero que calentaba la habitación del _Lord Commander_ aquella noche en la que el Muro parecía llorar por todos ellos— _No tengo opción_.

— ¿Cuándo zarpa el barco? –el alivio en el rostro de Jon fue palpable.

— Mañana –Robb asintió y ambos guardaron silencio.

_¿Es ésta una señal de los dioses?, ¿me están guiando para buscar a la princesa Targaryen?_ –ya no sabía qué pensar y le daba miedo admitirlo pero ya no confiaba en sus instintos, los que lo llevaron a confiar en Theon, los que le hicieron dejar _Winterfell_ mal defendido, los que le guiaron a la puerta de Lord Frey— _Todas las decisiones que he tomado fueron erróneas, tal vez debería dejar que Jaime decida por mí en esta ocasión. _

— Jon…

_¿Debería decirle?_ –vio los ojos grises de su hermano, tan parecidos a los de su señor padre, y se decidió.

— Anoche tuve un sueño peculiar, tal vez no sea nada pero…soñé que era un lobo –tenía mucho tiempo desde que comenzara a experimentar esto pero no sabía con quién compartirlo. _Y sólo los dioses saben qué diría Jaime, lo más probable es que riera diciendo que no es nada más que un sueño y yo un niño por creer que significa algo más_.

— ¿Un lobo o tu lobo? –la pregunta lo desconcertó. Su hermano sabía algo, podía sentirlo.

— Mi lobo. Es como si viera el mundo a través de los ojos de _Grey Wind_ –Jon asintió despacio, con una seriedad que le hizo ver realmente como el _Lord Commander_.

— A mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo –aquello lo sorprendió—. Al principio no tenía idea de qué era, ó qué significaba, pero después me lo explicaron –levantó la mirada para clavarla en el mar azul que era sus ojos—. Tenemos la capacidad de entrar en la mente de otro ser vivo y a las personas como nosotros nos llaman _skinchangers_ ó _wargs._

— ¿_Wargs_? Jon eso es como salido de una de las historias de la vieja Nan –rió sin humor pero la expresión del otro le borró la sonrisa.

— Lo sé, pero es verdad. Cuando conviví con los _wildlings_ conocí a _warg_, un hombre llamado Varamyr Sixskins, siempre acompañado de un _snow bear_ y un _shadowcat _–respondió su hermano, parecía que tenía años desde ese día en el que entró en la tienda del rey-de-más-allá-del-Muro como un traidor y desertor—Yo acabé con otro de nombre Orell y, cuando murió, su espíritu se transfirió a su águila. Le llaman la segunda vida. Su cuerpo pereció pero continuó viviendo y su odio hacía a mí hizo que el águila me dejara esto de recuerdo –señaló las cicatrices en su rostro.

_¿Es eso cierto?, pero_…—recordó sus sueños y la sensación real de la sangre en su boca cuando _Grey Wind_ se alimentaba, los sonidos, los olores…y supo que era verdad.

— Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿qué hago ahora? –Jon se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que lo mismo que yo: nada. Sólo ten cuidado, por lo que he escuchado cuando no estás entrenado para ser un _warg_ entras por error en la mente de un animal al dormir pero, si algo le ocurriera a _Grey Wind_ mientras duermes, sería traumático para ti –Robb asintió.

_Un _warg_, me preguntó que dirá mi León de esto_ –se sintió aliviado, al menos no estaba enloqueciendo.

Pasó toda la noche platicando con su hermano de absolutamente todo lo que se les vino a la mente; al principio nada importante ó tan sólo hablando de la caótica situación de los Siete Reinos, los rumores y chismes donde los Frey aseguraban que Robb se había transformado en un lobo y asesinado al pobre e indefenso Aegon Frey. Después, conforme las horas transcurrieron, la conversación se tornó más seria y grave y al final, poco antes del amanecer, íntima y personal. Jon le confesó toda su historia con Ygritte y Robb le habló de cómo se había enamorado del _Kingslayer_.

— Aún no puedo creer cómo fue que ocultaste algo así durante tanto tiempo –dijo Jon cuando terminó su historia—. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que te gustan, te gustan…

Robb sonrió, divertido ante la incomodidad de su hermano— _Precisamente por esto fue que lo oculté. _

— Y nadie se habría enterado nunca –dijo, acomodándose en la silla buscando una posición más cómoda— No quería decepcionar a nuestro señor padre así que sólo lo oculté, resignado a que algún día contraería matrimonio con una mujer que no iba a poder amar.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –preguntó Jon con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?.

— El que no te gustan las mujeres.

— Desde que tenía ocho años –respondió sin dudarlo y aquello extrañó a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?.

— Porque ocurrió en una noche muy especial de luna llena…

Aquel no era un hombre, debía ser un dios –era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Robb, pues nunca antes en su joven vida había visto a alguien que luciera así. No sabía quién era, y ni siquiera podía decir con certeza si se trataba de un Lord, un caballero o un plebeyo, ¿sería mayor o menor que su señor padre?, ¿vendría del sur o de más al norte, cerca del Muro? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. No importaba. Robb permaneció en el mismo sitio, de pie, en el centro del patio, siguiendo con sus ojos muy abiertos, bajo la espectral luz de la luna, a aquel personaje sin nombre ni pasado que en un parpadeo atrapó todos sus sentidos.

Dos copos de nieve cayeron sobre su cabello castaño, más Tully que Stark, pero él se encontraba demasiado absorto en la presencia de aquel extraño como para prestar atención a la fría humedad extendiéndose sobre su cabeza. No escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, su alrededor se había disuelto hasta desaparecer y Robb se transformó en nada más que la sombra de aquel hombre, moviéndose sin notarlo detrás de él.

La luna llena seguía curiosa sus movimientos aguardando el desenlace de aquel encuentro, viéndolo caminar por los fríos pasillos que conducían a la cámara privada de su señor padre. La puerta se cerró y la magia desapareció, él dejó de ser la sombra de aquel hombre y se transformó de nuevo en un niño de ocho años.

Esperó sentado en los escalones del exterior sin prestar atención a la nevada ó la hora hasta que el extraño apareció de nuevo. El corazón de Robb dio un vuelco al verlo tomar su caballo y finalmente marcharse, cabalgando fuera de los muros de _Winterfell_, fundiéndose en la obscuridad como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Durante mucho tiempo Robb imaginó cientos de posibles nombres para aquel extraño personaje al que nunca volvió a ver, un rostro anónimo que pronto se disolvió en la bruma del tiempo hasta llegado el punto en el que el heredero de Lord Eddard Stark olvidó por completo cómo lucía quien alguna vez le pareció un dios bañado en la luz de aquella luna…Su caballero de la luna, como solía pensar en él, se convirtió en un sueño rodeado de misterio, en una muda revelación que le hizo ver en lo más profundo de su alma aquello que no debía ser.

Robb lo entendió. La luna había traído a aquel hombre, los dioses viejos de los Stark lo habían hecho para darle una lección y él la aceptó y la escondió en su corazón, siempre consciente de su existencia y de que había verdades que jamás debían conocer la luz del sol. Aquello que había sido develado por la luna debía permanecer en la noche…

— Jamás supe quién era ese hombre –continuó su relato, había atrapado la atención de su hermano mejor que la vieja Nan— Pero, cuando vi a Jaime en _Winterfell_, bajo la luz de la misma luna llena en el mismo patio, me hechizó. Era mi caballero de la luna.

Jon guardó silencio sin saber qué decir aún incómodo pero más interesado y absorto en el relato que nada. Al final dijo lo que sentía en lo más hondo de su alma.

— Hubiera deseado que me confiaras esto…es decir, aún me parece _er-_ extraño que a mi hermano le gusten, le gusten…bueno, tú entiendes –Jon entrelazó sus dedos nervioso— Siempre imaginé que un día contraerías matrimonio y tendrías muchos hijos, como nuestro señor padre, pero…debió ser difícil esconderlo de todos por tanto tiempo –Robb lo vio agradecido, Jon no sabría nunca lo mucho que esas palabras significaban para él.

— Al menos ya no es un secreto, eso es lo importante.

_Mi vida comenzó a mejorar cuando lo perdí todo, cuando ya no soy un rey ni un Lord encuentro a quién amar y mi hermano me muestra simpatía, que curiosa es la vida. Ahora me siento feliz_ –pensó. Su vida sería perfecta si no tuvieran que estar huyendo.

— No me imaginé que a Jaime Lannister tampoco le gustaran las mujeres –las palabras de Jon lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y removieron algo en su interior.

A su León le agradaban las mujeres y Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella eran un gran ejemplo de ello— _¿Entonces por qué está conmigo?_ –no se lo había preguntado hasta esa noche y de pronto se sintió inquieto.

— El _Kingslayer_ –de pronto Jon rió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Robb, genuinamente confundido.

— Una tontería.

— Dime de todas formas.

Jon estiró sus piernas al frente, escuchando sus rodillas crujir.

— Sansa te va a odiar cuando se entere de esto –dijo confundiéndolo aún más—. Ella tiene por marido a Tyrion Lannister mientras que tú te quedaste con el hermano alto, famoso y, dicen, bien parecido –rió— No creo que se tome a bien que su hermano mayor tenga un marido más apuesto que ella.

Robb le dio un puñetazo en el brazo haciéndolo reír aún más.

— Jaime no es mi "marido" –podía sentir su rostro ardiendo y la risa de Jon no lo ayudó en nada. Pero, aunque quiso aparentar seriedad, pronto ambos reían como bobos sin poder detenerse, como si una mano invisible les hiciera cosquillas, hasta que el aire les faltó y sus estómagos dolieron. Rieron como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños y ambos lo agradecieron. En verdad les hacía falta.

**-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente marcharon en el _Blackbird_. Despedirse tanto de Brienne como de Jon había sido difícil, de la primera porque había sido una excelente compañera y amiga y del segundo porque ahora sentía que los lazos con su hermano eran más fuertes que antes. El único que conocía la identidad de las misteriosas mujeres acompañadas por un lobo enorme era el Maestre Aemon y Sam, el amigo de su hermano, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa que casi lo hizo caer por la borda del barco cuando descubrió que las dos chicas eran en realidad Robb Stark y Jaime Lannister.

— ¡Por los Siete! J-Jon no mencionó nada de esto –exclamó Sam aún sin salir de la sorpresa, estaba tan pálido que Robb creyó se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Jon le había dicho que este peculiar Hermano de la _Night's Watch_ era su mejor amigo y él lo trató como tal.

— Estoy seguro que no lo hizo para evitar ponerte en peligro –respondió el Joven Lobo—. No muchos saben que estoy vivo.

— ¿Y el _Kingslayer_? Quiero decir, puedo entender que esté huyendo, con lo de la recompensa y todo eso…

— ¿Qué recompensa? –su rostro se ensombreció. Sam tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para recuperarse.

— Llegó un cuervo de _King's Landing_, no creo que Jon tuviera tiempo de leer el mensaje con tantas cosas de las cuales ocuparse –meditó Sam un instante, arrugando la frente—. La reina ofreció una recompensa a cualquiera que lleve noticias del _Kingslayer_.

— ¿La carta mencionaba porqué se le busca?.

— Por traición, pero no daba más detalles.

_Esto no es bueno_ –se dijo, ahora sí convencido de que habían hecho lo correcto al dejar _Westeros_.

**-o-o-o-**

— Si por mí fuera habríamos viajado todo el camino disfrazados –se quejó Jaime en el reducido camarote que compartía con él. Para no variar era otro día de tormenta, el _Blackbird_ se movía continuamente de una lado a otro como si la mano de un dios gigante lo sacudiera, y el bebé de la _wildling_ no dejaba de llorar en el camarote de al lado.

Robb subió a la cama donde su León descansaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared.

— Sé que te encantó tu vestido verde pero era imposible que, conviviendo con nosotros del diario, alguien no fuera a notar que en verdad somos varones –Jaime suspiró cuando su peso cayó sobre él, tomando asiento a horcajadas sobre su vientre—. Además tienes que admitir que fue hilarante la expresión de Dareon cuando quiso flirtear contigo y descubrió quién eras.

Jaime rió divertido recordando como los ojos del Hermano habían doblado su tamaño cuando vio que era el infame _Kingslayer_, pero sus divertidos recuerdos terminaron en cuando el barco dio un salto que los arrojó al aire. Robb se sintió avergonzado al percatarse de que Jaime lo había abrazado para evitar que cayera de la cama— _¿Por qué está conmigo si le gustan las mujeres?._

_Grey Wind_ gimió lastimeramente, echado junto a la cama son las patas sobre la cabeza. A él tampoco le hacía gracia viajar en barco.

— ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar mi propuesta de buscar a la princesa Targaryen? –quiso saber Jaime, su mano recorriendo el muslo de Robb se forma ausente. Fuego ardió en su interior al escuchar a su León casi ronronear, le encantaba cuando hablaba así, arrastrando las palabras en esa forma tan particular que tenía de pronunciar la Lengua Común.

— Porque tienes razón y es la mejor opción –como única respuesta Jaime besó su cuello, depositando una serie de besos con la boca abierta que lo hicieron estremecerse hasta la punta de los pies.

— ¿Le dijiste a Snow de nuestro plan? –Jaime golpeó su piel con cada palabra.

— No…—gimió con suavidad a cada beso, la mano izquierda de su León sujetando su muslo con fuerza, rozándolo insistentemente con su pulgar—. Demasiado peligroso…es más seguro para Jon si no sabe…_Mm_…a dónde vamos… —su voz tembló cuando Jaime lamió el largo de su cuello. Quien lo viera creería que trataba de comerse a Robb, pero el Joven Lobo no podía disfrutarlo más.

Rodeó su cuello y hundió los dedos en su cabello rubio, listo para dejar que Jaime hiciera con él lo que deseara. Deseaba de alguna manera devolverle esas caricias, de tocarlo como él lo hacía, pero no sabía cómo y temía quedar como un tonto en el intento. Su León jamás habría yacido con un hombre pero no era inocente en cuestiones de almohada y Robb sólo había compartido su lecho con Jaime y con Jeyne, que era aún más torpe que él.

— Lord Stark, me preguntaba si… —la voz de Samwell murió en el mismo instante en el que sus pálidos ojos se posaron en la pareja.

Robb se hubiera sentido abochornado si no hubiera sido por el recién llegado, Sam se sonrojó tanto que su redondo rostro parecía brillar, tartamudeó incoherencias, tropezó hasta casi caer y se marchó. Robb se giró para encarar a Jaime y ambos rieron a carcajadas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que "eso" es un Cuervo?.

— Jon me dijo que es su mejor amigo y además –Robb peinó su cabello rubio hacia atrás para poder admirar su rostro— Me aseguró que Sam acabó con Otro.

— Yo escuché algo diferente de Dareon –Jaime lo besó, tirando lánguidamente de su labio inferior— Lo llaman _Ser Piggy_.

— Eres de lo peor –rió muy a su pesar.

— Yo no le puse el nombre –su León se enderezó, aún con él sobre su vientre, el rostro levantado buscando sus labios, y metió la mano en sus pantalones logrando que Robb retuviera el aliento.

El calor lo golpeó como la marea, el brazo derecho de Jaime lo rodeaba por la cintura y su mano lo tenía atrapado, moviéndose con dificultad dentro de su confinamiento pero haciendo que chispas volaran a su alrededor. Robb apretó las rodillas a cada lado de Jaime y se sujetó de sus hombros, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y meciendo la cadera casi de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Te gusta? –ronroneó junto a su oreja y el Joven Lobo creyó que se derretiría.

— _Mm_…me encanta –suspiró.

Por un instante Robb creyó que el barco se había sacudido de nuevo, con tal fuerza, que él había caído bocabajo en la cama, pero luego entendió que había sido Jaime el que lo había girado para caer sobre su espalda. Su León desamarró sus pantalones con su torpe mano izquierda y él cerró los puños aferrándose de las sábanas cuando lo recorrió arriba y abajo cada vez más rápido. El peso de Jaime era una deliciosa carga, su aliento golpeaba su oreja y su dureza rozaba con insistencia sus glúteos a través de la tela— _¿Por qué no me toma?_…—fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de abandonarse a torbellino de sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo sin misericordia.

El largo suspiro casi musical de Jaime le dijo que había alcanzado su liberación casi al mismo tiempo que él se vaciaba en su mano. Sintió sus besos sobre su mejilla, lentos, tiernos, cargados de cariño, pero Robb no se encontraba bien. Con esta ya eran numerosas las ocasiones en las que su León no lo tomaba. Claro, dormían juntos y compartían más que traviesas caricias y besos pero ya no descansaba dentro de él, ¿por qué?— _¿Se cansó de mí?, a él le gustan las mujeres, tal vez extraña yacer con una_ –el pensamiento lo deprimió pero no dijo nada y permaneció en la misma posición, su cuerpo deliciosamente saciado pero su corazón un caos de emociones.

_Continuará_…


	14. Jaime 13

**JAIME**

En cuanto llegaron a Braavos Jaime no perdió tiempo en buscar un barco que los llevara a Pentos. _Grey Wind _no estaba muy feliz aquí, en un sitio desconocido, caluroso, rodeado de agua y sin bosques, y estuvo aún menos feliz cuando lo dejaron en la posada pero no podían llamar tanto la atención caminando por los canales con un _direwolf_. Jaime había querido dejar a los Cuervos, su Maestre moribundo, la _wildling_ que no paraba de llorar y a su escandaloso bebé pero _Ser Piggy_ les había rogado para que no lo abandonaran.

— El Maestre Aemon está muy mal –había dicho Sam en la posada, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente sin poder ver al Joven Lobo a la cara—. Sé que no es su responsabilidad pero me quedaría más tranquilo si se hospedan aquí con nosotros.

Y el buen y honorable Robb había aceptado, incapaz de dejar al mejor amigo de su hermano cuando más lo necesitaba. En ocasiones Jaime se preguntaba cómo era que él había acabado con un Stark— _De entre todas las Casas de los Siete Reinos caí con la fanática del honor, yo, el _Kingslayer_…esto es una broma de los dioses. _

— Será sólo en lo que encontramos pasaje hacia Pentos –había dicho su Joven Lobo tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

— _Ser Piggy_ no es nuestra responsabilidad –dijo en ese tono arrogante y altivo que hacía famosos, y poco amados, a los Lannister— Deja que Dareon se ocupe de él.

_No quiero que nadie esté enterado de lo que hacemos y mientras más tiempo pasemos con los Cuervos estamos más expuestos_ –pensó—. _No voy a arriesgar la vida de Robb_.

— Dareon se pasa las noches recorriendo burdeles –Stark lo dijo con toda gravedad pero él rió con ganas, molestando a su Lobo. _¿Quién lo culpa? Vivir en el Muro no es precisamente un lujo, y aquí debe sentirse en el paraíso._

— Eso es problema suyo pero, mientras más tiempo permanezcamos con los Cuervos, será más peligroso para nosotros –fue su respuesta—. Nadie debe saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

— Y nadie lo sabrá –le aseguró su Lobo de mal modo. Jaime sabía que le enojaba su falta de sensibilidad hacia los demás y la forma despectiva en la que trataba al mejor amigo de su amado hermano Jon; pero era lo sentía, quién era, y le preocupaba más que alguien los descubriera que la vida del Maestre Aemon o la sanidad mental de _Ser Piggy_.

Al final Robb ganó el argumento y permanecieron con los Cuervos aunque no pasó desapercibido para Jaime que cada vez discutían más y más seguido— _Se acabó la Luna de Miel_ –una vez que la adrenalina se esfumó, no despertaban sobresaltados por las noches con miedo a que alguien los estuviera siguiendo y tuvieron que convivir todos los días en la diminuta cabina del _Blackbird,_ comenzaron a pelear por todo. Había descubierto de la mala manera que a su Lobo no le gustaba dormir abrazado, al principio lo soportó porque hacía el suficiente frío como para desear sentir el calor de alguien más a su lado -o eso pensó Jaime- pero conforme más se acercaban a Braavos Robb lo comenzó a patear al dormir.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –había gruñido el León de Lannister la tercera vez que lo empujó fuera de la reducida cama.

— Tengo calor y no puedo dormir si me abrazas –habló Robb, el verdadero Robb, no el amante cariñoso, no el chico necesitado, no aquel rey sin corona al que había rescatado de los _Twins_. El Robb sin máscaras y sin disfraces, el que no buscaba complacer si no expresar lo que en realidad se escondía en lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¿Calor?, ¿con esta lluvia? –Jaime no le había creído nada.

— Podrá llover pero no por eso hace frío, este clima me hace sentir como una sopa –se quejó y él peinó su cabello rubio hacia atrás, suspirando pesadamente y contando hasta diez al derecho y al revés para calmarse.

— Es lo mismo en Lannisport.

— Jamás he estado en Lannisport –le recordó su Lobo— Lo más al sur que he estado en mi vida es _Oxcross_ y jamás había sentido este calor –había explicado de mala manera, irritado, molesto y, lo que era peor, sudoroso y acalorado. No estaba acostumbrado a este clima y descubrió que no le gustaba para nada.

— De acuerdo –lanzó los brazos al aire— ¿Y qué propones?, ¿duermo en el piso su majestad real? –el enojo de su Lobo no hizo más que aumentar, observándolo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

_Ahí fue cuando descubrí que odia que lo llame "majestad real"_ –y había pagado su afronta durmiendo en el piso junto a _Grey Wind_— _Al menos el _direwolf_ no patea_ –estaba listo para morir por Robb pero ¿lo estaba para vivir con él?, lo amaba con locura y jamás habría creído que compartir un camarote con él fuera tan difícil.

Pero si su Lobo tenía quejas Jaime tampoco se quedaba atrás. Al León de Lannister lo desesperaba Samwell Tarly, no era broma si no muy enserio, no lo soportaba y Stark se empeñaba en hablar con él y ayudarlo, lo cual sólo dio como resultado que _Ser Piggy_ entrara y saliera, primero del camarote, y luego de la habitación todo el día todos los días, taladrando sus oídos con su voz fastidiosa y acabando con los últimos vestigios de su de por sí escasa paciencia.

Pero el pobre Sam era sólo una de las muchas quejas en su lista, también le molestaba que lo levantaran temprano y Robb insistía en hacerlo, odiaba que lo ignoraran y, cuando su Lobo estaba molesto no le prestaba atención, tratándolo como parte del decorado.

_Pero lo peor de todo es el desorden_ –increíble como sonaba pero el heredero de Ned Stark era la persona más desordenada que había conocido y a él le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo cada vez que veía ropa regada por el suelo. Eran tan diferentes que a veces lo asustaba, Robb era frío donde él era calor, blanco y negro, día y noche— _Incluso en la cama las cosas cambiaron_ –a ambos les encantaba hacer el amor, al menos en eso se parecían, pero Jaime notaba a Robb algo extraño últimamente.

A pesar de todo esa mañana, tan pronto estuvieron instalados en la posada, se marcharon a buscar pasaje; Jaime podría haber accedido a permanecer con los Cuervos pero eso no significaba que fueran esperar de brazos cruzados hasta que el anciano Maestre pasara a mejor vida o se recuperara. Ninguno de los dos hablaba Braavosi y darse a entender fue un logro digno de cantarse en los salones de grandes señores, pero al final no les resultó nada difícil encontrar un barco dispuesto a llevarlos a Pentos. Por lo que podían ver era un destino popular.

— ¿Por qué insistes en usar esa mano? –se quejó Robb, viendo la mano de oro que cubría su muñón. Era lo primero que decía desde que abandonaran la posada y era más que obvio que seguía molesto con él por la discusión acerca de abandonar a _Ser Piggy_.

— Porque prefiero que estos Braavosi me vean con curiosidad y avaricia y no con lástima –y a juzgar por lo que podía ver su plan estaba dando resultado, la gente no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas, o bien abiertamente descaradas, a la mano de oro con uñas de madre perla.

Pasaron cerca de un vendedor de pescado, esquivaron a un par de niños corriendo y la vista de Jaime fue atrapada por una de las famosas cortesanas de Braavos, alabadas en todo el mundo por su belleza digna de ser inmortalizada en canciones. Había escuchado mucho acerca de estas mujeres a las que grandes señores y reyes pretendían, mendigando por sus atenciones, por las que hombres se mataban en su nombre, pero jamás creyó ver una.

_Y lo que dicen es cierto, son realmente hermosas y su séquito digno de la corte de un rey. Cersei se moriría de envidia, jamás le ha gustado que otra la opaque _–la cortesana pareció sentir su mirada, se detuvo y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron. El momento discurrió con la lentitud de un sueño y ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de bajar pudorosamente sus gruesas pestañas; continuó su camino en medio del susurro de sus faldas de seda y dejó su perfume flotando detrás como única prueba de que había estado ahí.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Stark apretando los labios molesto, pero decidió ignorarlo, no entendía qué le podía incomodar, ¡Por los Siete! No se estaba llevando a la cortesana a su cama— _Si va a hacer eso cada vez que una mujer me sonría va a terminar sin labios_ –continuaron su camino. El calor lo fue relajando, el sentir la brisa del mar después de semanas viajando bajo el yugo del frío rumbo al Muro, y fue entonces que el León de Lannister se permitió un instante para admirar a su acompañante. El clima había obligado a Robb a cambiar sus pesadas pieles y numerosas capas de lana por ropa más sencilla que habían adquirido en la ciudad: azul, gris y blanco, colores que resaltaban sus ojos y que tenían al León de Lannister hechizado.

— ¿Por qué me ves tanto? –quiso saber Robb un tanto incómodo.

— Disfruto de la rara oportunidad de verte con menos ropa –le sonrió como gato de caricaturas. _Robb será muchas cosas: necio y desordenado, pero también es precioso_—. Tienes que aceptar que tengo un gusto excelente, luces hermoso con el atuendo que yo pagué –sus palabras fueron como leña lanzada al fuego y no hicieron más que incrementar el enojo de Stark, empeorando una situación que se había tornado de por sí complicada en el barco.

Todo el oro que tenían le pertenecía a Jaime, literalmente Robb había escapado de los _Twins_ con nada más que su vida y dependía de él para todo, algo que no le hacía gracia a su Lobo. Stark resopló y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

— No me gusta que hagas esto –Jaime lo observó sin comprender.

— ¿Hacer qué?.

— Tratarme como a una doncella –era la primera vez que lo confesaba pero algo le decía que Robb tenía mucho tiempo guardándoselo—. No soy una chica y no me gusta que te comportes como si fuera tu esposa.

Sabía que Stark tenía razón pero aún así se enojó y todo lo que lo había molestado por días encontró una vía de escape en ese momento, explotando como un volcán. Las palabras de Robb bien podrían haber salido de la boca de Cersei, su siempre independiente y voluntariosa hermana tampoco le había permitido protegerla, cuidar de ella y mucho menos acercársele como lo haría un amante ó un marido. A Jaime le gustaba cuidar de la persona que amaba, consentirla y mimarla, ¿acaso Robb sería igual que Cersei?, ¿tan ciego había estado como para caer con una persona igual a su gemela? La sola idea le revolvió el estómago.

— Como sea –el tono frío y cortante, como la hoja de un cuchillo, desconcertó al Joven Lobo. Se giró y continuó caminando dando grandes zancadas.

— ¡Jaime! –Robb lo siguió, apretando el paso para darle alcance— Jaime, ¿qué te ocurre?.

_¿Qué me ocurre? No me gusta tu tono, no me gusta que dejes migajas en la cama cuando comes, no me gusta el desorden, no me gusta tener que ver a _Ser Piggy_ todas las mañana y no me gusta que me dejes hablando solo cuando estás enojado_ –pensó, seguro de que pronto le saldría humo por las orejas.

— Nada.

— Pues tienes una forma muy particular de comportante para que "nada" te ocurra –cuando Robb habló fue como si hubiera lanzado una bomba de _wildfire_, todo ardió y Jaime alcanzó su límite, deteniéndose para encararlo.

— ¿Y qué quieres?, ¿te aplaudo? Lo haría si aún tuviera ambas manos, puedes estar seguro –tenía desde la última vez que viera a Cersei que no estaba tan enojado y comenzó a hablarle a su Lobo como solía hacerlo con su gemela cuando estaba realmente furioso.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que te dije? –Jaime no podía creer que no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Por qué? Porque me preocupo y arriesgo mi vida por ti y tú me pagas diciendo que soy un fastidio –resopló— Te pareces a mi dulce hermana, sólo me utilizan cuando necesitan algo –Robb lo vio aún más confundido que al principio.

— ¿Cuándo dije eso? Jamás podría fastidiarme que te preocupes por mí –habló entre dientes— Lo que no me gusta es que escojas mi ropa, pagues mi cosas, me abras las puertas, te pongas de pie cuando entro…¡no soy mujer!.

— Lo siento Robb, jamás he salido con un chico así que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer contigo –explotó sin pensar lo que decía, la ira ardiendo dentro de él y llamando la atención de la gente su alrededor. Por suerte nadie parecía entender lo suficiente de la Lengua Común como para saber qué decían. Se acercó a su Lobo y bajo la voz hasta que apenas fue un siseo escapando entre sus dientes apretados—. Hasta ahora sólo me había fijado en mujeres, en una mujer para ser más precisos, y mi relación con Cersei no fue muy normal que digamos.

_Sin mencionar que era mi gemela, es más sencillo tener a tu hermana como amante, no hay sorpresas ahí, ¿pero Robb?_ –se dijo, sintiéndose perdido en un laberinto. Siempre sabía qué hacer con Cersei y ahora no podía estar más confundido.

Algo cambió en la expresión de Stark pero él no supo interpretarlo, como si la sombrea de algo que no podía nombrar lo hubiera cubierto— _¿Y ahora qué?_ –quiso decir algo más pero su Lobo continuó caminando— _¡Detesto que haga eso! Que me deje así, con la palabra en la boca_ –por un instante jugó con la idea de tomarlo del brazo y gritarle con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones todo lo que pensaba y sentía, pero el inmenso amor que le tenía logró hacer que se controlara lo suficiente como para no empeorar la situación— _¡ARGG!._

Después de su discusión la travesía por los puertos se tornó aún más tensa e incómoda, Robb no volvió a hablar y él no le insistió, no estaba seguro de poder controlarse una vez más si Stark lo dejaba de nuevo hablando solo— _No quieres hablarme, bien, yo no te voy a estar rogando_ –y tan enojados estaban que ninguno le prestó atención a una niña flacucha, a la que llamaban Cat, que vendía ostras a escasos pasos.

**-o-o-o- **

— Sam dice que hay un rumor acerca de dragones vivos en _Slaver's Bay_ –le informó Robb en el mismo tono frío que empleaba con él desde que se pelearan—. Un marinero de nombre Xhondo le habló a él y al Maestre Aemon acerca de Daenerys. La princesa tiene tres dragones con ella y al parecer se encuentra en la ciudad de Astapor .

Esas sí que eran noticias interesantes.

— ¿Y es eso cierto? –su Lobo se encogió de hombros.

— Sam estuvo indagando acerca de los dragones por insistencia del Maestre Aemon y sí, al parecer el rumor es cierto –Robb jaló una silla frente a la mesa y tomó asiento a su lado en la habitación que compartían—. Muchos marineros hablan acerca de dragones y una reina que visita _Slaver's Bay_.

— Mi geografía está un poco oxidada pero Astapor está mucho más lejos de aquí que Pentos –Jaime peinó su cabello hacia atrás, estrujando su cerebro para pensar. _Hay que darle la vuelta a medio continente de Essos para llegar ahí_— No creo que haya un barco que nos lleve directamente hasta allá, lo más probable es que tengamos que marchar a Volantis y de ahí a _Slaver's Bay_.

Robb se puso de pie de un salto.

— Iré ahora mismo a preguntar a los puertos.

— Voy contigo.

— No –la firmeza en su voz lo desconcertó—. Quiero ir solo.

_Aún está molesto_ –se dijo viendo la frialdad en sus ojos azules— _Tal vez sea lo mejor, que marche solo y se calme…que nos calmemos ambos_.

Jaime asintió y le entregó una bolsa de cuero con dinero. Abrió la boca para darle algunas indicaciones y consejos pero la volvió a cerrar sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra, al final consideró que Robb se tomaría a mal todo lo que pudiera decir— _Va creer que lo trato como a un niño si le digo lo que tiene que hacer_ –y al poco tiempo sólo quedaron él y _Grey Wind_ en la habitación.

**-o-o-o-**

Encontrar pasaje hacia Volantis fue casi tan difícil como impedir que Cersei hiciera estupideces y, para completo horror de Jaime, les tomó casi dos semanas antes de que pudieran partir. Al menos en esta ocasión viajaron en un barco de las _Summer Islands,_ más grande y cómodo que el _Blackbird_, y el sol y buen clima los acompañaron todo el camino al igual que sus problemas.

Ignorar a Robb cuando estaban en Braavos era fácil, ignorarlo cuando compartían el mismo camarote era imposible y lo peor había sido cuando la tripulación se dio cuenta de que eran amantes, ¿cómo lo descubrieron? Jaime no tenía ni idea pero pronto vio que la gente de las _Summer Islands_ era demasiado liberal en lo que se refería a los asuntos de almohada -ahí la prostitución incluso era algo común y honorable practicada por gente importante y respetable- lo que le resultó de lo más incómodo y bochornoso para él.

_Tengo que hablar con él_ –ese pensamiento acompañaba al León de Lannister todos los días pero como no sabía qué decir no decía nada.

— Tienes un amo complicado –dijo una noche a _Grey Wind_, ambos sentados en la cubierta del barco.

Pasaba las noches aquí, después de entrenar con Robb, permanecía algunas horas entre las sombras y la quietud, sintiéndose mejor tras intercambiar golpes con Stark y deseoso que estar solo por unos gloriosos instantes -aunque en esta noche en particular sentía su hombro palpitando de dolor después de que su Lobo arremetiera contra él casi con odio. Le gustaba saborear de unos momentos de calma bajo las estrellas antes de volver a su camarote, pero en esta ocasión el _direwolf_ decidió hacerle compañía, sentado en sus cuartos traseros y observándolo con tal atención que cualquiera juraría que entendía sus palabras.

— Una mula debería adornar el estandarte de los Stark, ¿siempre ha sido tan necio ó sólo es así conmigo? –_Grey Wind_ ladeó su cabeza—. Todo lo que hago en estos días parece estar mal, es casi como si mi suerte se hubiera quedado en _Westeros_. No me gusta este continente –el _direwolf_ gruñó suavemente como si le diera la razón y Jaime sonrió— ¿A ti tampoco? Hace mucho calor para ti ¿verdad? –rascó su cabeza y _Grey Wind_ se recostó a su lado— A Robb tampoco le gusta el calor, lo irrita y le da dolor de cabeza, ¿crees que por eso esté enojado conmigo?.

_Estoy hablando con un _direwolf –se dijo, sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes? Tener a mi hermana como amante era muy fácil –levantó la mirada al cielo, su espalda descansando contra el mástil—. A Cersei ya la conocía, nos criaron las mismas personas y tenemos las mismas costumbres, pero Robb…—suspiró— Somos tan diferentes como un _direwolf_ de un león. Traté de ganar su perdón con pasteles y dulces y me respondió que no le gustan los postres. Al día siguiente él llega con ostras para almorzar y a mí me causan nauseas –sacudió la cabeza—. En el día hay ocasiones en las que quiero matarlo pero, en cuanto lo veo dormir –casi suspiró ensoñadoramente— Ahí es cuando recuerdo lo que siento por él…

_Me va a volver loco_ –pensó, la brisa marina sacudiendo su cabello y el olor a sal y a mar llenando sus sentidos como lo hiciera una noche mientras viajaba hacia los _Twins_, preocupado y ansioso no sabiendo si llegaría a tiempo a rescatar a su Joven Lobo—. _Y ahora, en condiciones muy distintas pero aún me encuentro preocupado pensando en él…_

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sientes? –al principio creyó que soñaba, que había dormitado arrullado por el vaivén del barco, el calor y la suave brisa, pero en cuanto volteó se encontró con su Lobo de pie a escasos pasos.

Jaime sonrió sin ganas, la cabeza hacia atrás contra el mástil, las piernas estiradas al frente una sobre otra.

— ¿Para qué? Todo lo que digo últimamente sólo empeora nuestra situación –Robb pareció incómodo por su respuesta pero aún así se acercó a él y tomó asiento a su lado. Ninguno habló y el único sonido que rompió la calma fue un bostezo de _Grey Wind_.

— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? –quiso saber aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

— Lo suficiente como para saber que tenemos que hablar –por una vez, desde hacía días, Robb se escuchaba tranquilo y aquello le dio ánimos.

— Bien. Hablemos –¿por dónde comenzar? Había tanto que decir y sin embargo, en ese instante, se encontró sin palabras.

— Te amo –Robb habló con tal naturalidad y sinceridad que lo confundió aún más que gritos seguidos de una letanía de malas palabras— Pero no te conozco –admitió, sosteniéndole la mirada— Tienes razón cuando dices que somos muy diferentes pero, aunque no tengamos los mismos intereses, creo que al menos coincidimos en lo más esencial, lo que realmente importa, lo sentimos el uno por el otro.

— Yo no hubiera podido decirlo mejor –era cierto, y lo sorprendía caer en cuenta de ello hasta ahora—. Ambos asumimos que el otro era como nosotros y nunca nos tomamos un momento para conocernos.

Era tan simple y tan tonto que casi rió. "Asumir" era un error muy peligroso y él había idealizado y asumido que Robb era de una forma cuando en realidad sus propios deseos lo engañaban y le cubrían los ojos no dejándole vislumbrar la verdad.

— ¿Qué propones entonces? –Jaime se enderezó y le extendió su mano izquierda con toda propiedad, como si se hubieran encontrado repentinamente en la corte.

— _Ser_ Jaime Lannister, ex _Lord Commander_ de la _Kingsguard_, hijo mayor de Lord Tywin y Lady Joanna; un placer conocerlo Lord Stark –Robb sonrió divertido y estrechó su mano.

— El placer es mío, _Ser_.

_Comenzar de nuevo desde el principio, es lo único que nos queda_ –pensó—. _Las circunstancias nos arrastraron para acabar juntos ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer que esto funcione. _

— No sé por dónde comenzar –admitió y Robb rió.

— Ni yo –sacó aire de sus mejillas y vio sus manos por un instante como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso— Supongo que te debo una disculpa por haber sido un patán contigo.

— No te disculpes ó me obligaras a hacer lo mismo y eso nos llevaría a pasar toda la noche disculpándonos –tomó su mano, acariciando sus dedos con el pulgar—. Claramente hay muchas cosas que no compartimos como tu gusto por _Ser Piggy_…

— Es el mejor amigo de Jon, no podía abandonarlo –se justificó.

— Tu manía por despertarme a obscenas horas de la mañana…

— Duermes demasiado.

— Tu desorden…

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿mi madre?.

— Y tu compulsión por querer controlarlo todo –en esta ocasión lo dejó callado.

— Yo no…¿a qué te refieres?.

— Robb, siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu modo, controlarlo todo: desde mi hora de levantarme hasta lo que vamos a comer –por la expresión en su rostro Jaime se dio cuenta que su Lobo jamás se había percatado de este pequeño detalle de su personalidad— Y si las cosas no salen como tú quieres te enojas, por eso, y no por el calor, es que has estado tan irritable estos días. Dependes de mí para absolutamente todo, incluso para lo más básico –hizo una pausa para dejar que asimilara sus palabras—. Tienes razón cuando dices que te he estado tratando como si fueras mi esposa, es mi error, lo acepto y te pido una disculpa, pero…No puedo tratarte como otra cosa, quiero protegerte y me gusta mimarte –acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar y pudo sentir como Robb se relajaba.

— Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que dices –admitió su Lobo— Acerca de que me gusta controlarlo todo –sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso de pronto— Pero ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, siempre he sido así y supongo por eso Jon se molestaba tanto conmigo cuando éramos niños.

— Eras un rey, estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes al igual que yo –dijo Jaime— Entiendo eso pero a mí…a mí realmente me enoja que lo hagas.

Robb asintió despacio.

— Trataré de no hacerlo, pero dame tu palabra de que no me seguirás viendo como tu señora esposa.

— Tiene usted un trato, Lord Stark –accedió Jaime— ¿Algo más que te moleste de mí?.

— Eres demasiado mimoso.

_¿Cómo dijo?_ –parpadeó inocentemente confundido.

— ¡¿Qué?.

— No pienses que soy como tu hermana pero en verdad que no me gusta que siempre me estés abrazando, en especial cuando caminamos por la calle –a pesar de que era complicado adivinar lo que Robb pensaba en esta ocasión era más que obvio que aquello lo abochornaba—. Me gusta que me toques pero no en la calle y ciertamente no cuando hace un calor infernal.

Jaime rió sinceramente divertido.

— Bien, lo dejaré de hacer pero dame tiempo que es difícil deshacerse de las mañas –Robb besó su mejilla cariñosamente.

— También hablas dormido –señaló su Lobo.

— Y tú pateas, amor mío –Jaime recargó su frente contra la del otro, haciéndolo sonreír— ¿Te puedo llamar amor mío ó eso también te molesta?.

— _Em_…

— La verdad.

— La verdad es que me incomodaría que lo hicieras en público –esta vez la decepción fue visible en sus ojos verdes y eso preocupó a Robb— ¿Qué pasa?.

— Nada –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y a Jaime no le quedó más que reír.

— Me pediste la verdad así que devuélveme el favor, ¿qué ocurre? –insistió Stark.

_Que complicado es esto de hablar_ –pensó.

— Digamos que estoy harto de esconderme –respondió con sinceridad—. Cersei nunca dejó que se hiciera público lo nuestro, y creí… quise, que nuestra relación fuera diferente.

— ¿Jaime?.

— ¿_Mm_?.

— ¿Por qué estás conmigo si a ti te gustan las mujeres?.

_¿A qué viene eso ahora?_ –pensó.

— Creí que lo sabías, porque te amo.

— Lo sé pero…—no sabía cómo preguntar el resto— ¿No…extrañas yacer con una mujer?.

Jaime se alejó un poco de él para verlo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas en realidad lo que te está carcomiendo?, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?.

_Continuará_…


	15. Robb 14

**ROBB**

Robb no sabía cómo responder, nunca había sido de los que demuestran abiertamente sus sentimientos, ríen a carcajadas ó lloran mientras se arrancan el cabello a manojos; tenía problemas compartiendo lo que se escondía en lo más dentro de su ser y Jaime, no tenía forma de saberlo, pero lo que le pedía no era sólo una simple respuesta, le estaba pidiendo que le abriera su corazón y le confiara sus más íntimos miedos— _Él ha sido sincero conmigo, debo ser igual, pero..._

— No sé qué decir –admitió— No sé cómo poner en palabras lo que siento.

Jaime lo tomó del hombro y su voz se tornó tan suave como la brisa veraniega.

— Tan sólo di lo primero que te venga a la mente –ladeó la cabeza y un mechón rubio le cruzó el rostro, la punta atrapada entre sus labios—. No tienes que redactarme un poema, sólo...dilo.

Asintió, sintiéndose nervioso y, por sobre todas las cosas, temiendo hacer el ridículo. No soportaba quedar en ridículo, mucho menos frente a Jaime que parecía estar siempre en control de la situación.

— Tengo miedo –dijo al cabo de una pausa que pareció haberse detenido en el tiempo— Miedo de que yo…—_va a creer que soy un tonto_. No se había percatado hasta ése momento de que tanto le afectaba lo que su León pensara de él, pero no soportaría verse reflejado en sus ojos verdes y encontrar burla ó lástima— Temo que yo sólo sea algo pasajero para ti y un día caigas en cuenta de que extrañas compartir tu cama con una mujer.

Jaime no respondió enseguida, era casi como si le hubiera hablado en Braavosi; dejó que su mano cayera dejando su hombro y retrocedió un poco para verlo a través de ojos genuinamente sorprendidos.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?, ¿hice algo que te hiciera pensar de ésa forma?.

_Sí lo has hecho_ –sintió un hueco en el estómago al recordarlo, un vacío por donde todo su valor se estaba escapando—. _Tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo_.

— Jaime tiene…mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me tomaste en la cama –¡ya lo había dicho! Era lo más vergonzoso que le había ocurrido en su vida, y podía sentir su rostro ardiendo, pero lo había hecho.

— ¿Y? –su León se encogió de hombros.

Robb no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿era en serio?, ¿él le abría su corazón y sólo obtenía un "y"? Ni siquiera Jaime podía ser tan cínico.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?… ¿ya no me deseas? –eso había sonado terriblemente mal, era algo que sus hermanas habrían dicho…¡No! Ni siquiera, estaba convencido de que Arya le habría escupido a su León antes de decir semejante cosa, pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo de otra manera y simplemente dejó escapar lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Jaime sacudió la cabeza.

— No te he tomado porque no quiero lastimarte –Robb levantó las cejas no muy seguro de lo que escuchaba, ciertamente ésta no era la respuesta que había esperado—. No creí que fuera tan importante para ti por eso no mencioné nada pero, he notado que cada vez que hacemos el amor al día siguiente no puedes ni tomar asiento.

— A mí no me importa.

_Es el precio que debo pagar por amarte, por ir en contra de los dioses, el dolor siempre será parte de sentirte dentro de mí_ –Jaime le sonrió con dulzura.

— Pero a mí sí. No está bien que te lastime, no debería doler tanto –suspiró— Debe haber una forma de hacerlo pero los Siete saben que no tengo ni idea de cómo y esto no es algo que te enseñen los Maestres ó que encuentres en un libro.

Sus palabras conmovieron a Robb— _Yo pensando que extrañaba dormir con Cersei y todo éste tiempo ha estado preocupado por mí. _

— ¿Sabías que Renly dormía con Loras? –la pregunta fue tan inesperada que Robb tardó un poco en responder.

— Escuché algo, pero no creí que fuera verdad.

— Yo sospecho que es cierto pero no me consta, ¿tú crees que Renly lo lastimara en la cama?.

— No tengo idea… —y el silencio se hizo una vez más. A pesar de todo lo que se había dicho ésa noche Robb no se encontraba tranquilo, aún había algo que no le permitía abandonarse por completo a esa felicidad embriagadora que sólo los enamorados pueden disfrutar, pero ¿cómo explicarlo cuando ni él mismo entendía qué le ocurría?, ¿debería decirlo? Tal vez era mejor guardar silencio pero…_Él ha sido sincero conmigo_.

— Jaime hay algo más –su León lo vio con toda su atención— Algo que no puedo olvidar, la cortesana…—el otro hizo un esfuerzo por no reír.

— Me sonrió en la calle y nunca la vi de nuevo. Si lo que te preocupa es pensar que me la llevé a la cama…

— No es eso, es… –¿y ahora? Suspiró deseando que la sabiduría le cayera mágicamente del cielo— Es el hecho de que no te gusten los hombres.

— ¿En otras palabras estarías más tranquilo si flirteara con varones? –Jaime estaba confundido y la verdad sea dicha, él también. De alguna forma todo esto había tenido sentido en su cabeza pero ahora no sabía cómo explicarlo.

— ¡No!, lo que quiero decir…—pero su León nunca escuchó lo que quería decir pues acunó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a él. Robb tragó nervioso esperando un beso que nunca llegó.

— Me gustas tú –las palabras de Jaime estaban cargadas con una intensidad y seriedad impropias de él—. No me interesa si eres un chico, te amo por quien eres, eso es todo –lo soltó separándose un poco de él y Robb sintió sus mejillas arder contra la brisa marina, a pesar de la calidez en el ambiente—. Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía tanto en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, en toda mi vida sólo compartí mi cama con Cersei, antes de conocerte a ti, así que si tenías la idea de que podía parecerme en algo a Robert Baratheon puedes ir desechando ese pensamiento.

Un alivio que no podía describir con palabras lo invadió en ese instante— _Soy un idiota, no cabe duda. _

— No estoy acostumbrado a muestras públicas de cariño, ni a que me abracen todo el tiempo –dijo de pronto, retomando el tema inicial de toda esta conversación—. Antes de partir a los _Twins_ Jeyne me abrazó frente a mis hombres y fue de lo más incómodo –hizo una pausa para ver sus manos una vez más, su tic nervioso— Pero… –levantó la mirada— Creo que puedo acostumbrarme siempre y cuando seas tú el que lo haga.

Jaime le sonrió de una forma tan dulce y tan hermosa que Robb creyó que se derretiría como mantequilla al sol— _Por una mirada así puedo soportar incluso que me llame "conejito" frente a la princesa Targaryen_.

**-o-o-o-**

"_Te gusta controlarlo todo."_ Las palabras de su León retumbaron en su interior con fuerza, como un tambor de guerra, dejándolo pensar por varios días en un aspecto de su persona en el que nunca había reparado— _Tiene razón, me gusta tenerlo todo bajo control…¿entonces porqué dejé que me sometiera cuando lo tenía cautivo?, ¿por qué me rendí bajo su poder?_ –la respuesta era sencilla, porque era su prisionero, porque, a pesar de todo, la vida de Jaime estaba en sus manos y a final de cuentas él tenía el control de la situación.

Tenía que aprender a confiar en su León y, lo más importante, aprender a que había situaciones más allá de su control y debía aceptarlas— _La impotencia ya me ha hecho tomar malas decisiones: el no querer rescatar a mis hermanas por considerar mi venganza más importante, y todo porque no podía aceptar que fui incapaz de rescatar a mi señor padre antes de que Joffrey le cortara la cabeza. Quise creer que podría controlar a Lord Frey y eso casi me costó la vida…Jaime tiene razón, me acostumbré demasiado a que se me obedeciera en todo cuando era rey, ahora debo acostumbrarme a ser paciente y esperar, en especial si pretendo servir a la princesa Targaryen_.

Robb se giró en la cama por décima vez gracias al calor que no le permitía dormir, pero en ésta ocasión en vez de maldecir y patear las sábanas como si fueran las culpables de su sufrimiento, sonrió al ver a Jaime durmiendo en el piso. Poco a poco iban arreglando sus problemas pero, a pesar de todas las palabras dulces, besos cariñosos y caricias apasionadas, su León decidió continuar durmiendo en el piso, así uno no se quejaba del calor y el otro no decía nada de las patadas— _Aunque tengo que admitir que el clima no es tan terrible como pensé_ –una sonrisa curvó sus labios— _Gracias al calor Jaime duerme desnudo y los dioses, nuevos y viejos, saben que es un placer verlo así_ –se permitió un momento de estupidez para observarlo como un bobo, suspirando como lo haría una doncella esparcido sobre las mantas sin nada que cubriera aquél cuerpo creado a partir de sueños— _¿Cómo hice para tener un amante así?_ –no tenía idea pero no se quejaba.

Había pasado de resignación al saber que nunca encontraría a quien amar, casado con una mujer que no lo haría feliz pero listo para cumplir su deber como Señor de _Winterfell_, a tener a su lado no sólo a un hombre si no al hombre que siempre deseó— _No está nada mal_.

**-o-o-o-**

— ¿Qué haces? –quiso saber Robb una noche, acercándose a un Jaime sentado y leyendo un mapa sobre la mesa del camarote. Recargó la barbilla en su hombro y lo rodeó con sus brazos, leyendo el nombre de la ciudad sobre la que descansaba el dedo índice de su León—: ¿Qarth?.

— Nuestro querido capitán, con su escaso y terrible conocimiento de la Lengua Común, me dijo esta mañana que Daenerys estuvo un tiempo en Qarth buscando el apoyo de los Trece para encontrar barcos suficientes que la llevaran a _Westeros_ –respondió Jaime, recargando el codo en la mesa y girándose para verlo— Pero una vez que consiguió los barcos zarpó hacia _Slaver's Bay_ –señaló en el mapa— En vez de _Westeros_.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa? –preguntó depositando un beso en su cuello, arrastrando sus labios hasta alcanzar la piel detrás de su oreja. No lo veía pero estaba seguro de que su León estaba sonriendo.

— Me intriga. Si ya tenía los barcos, ¿por qué decidió ir a Astapor ? –ladeó la cabeza para darle espacio a Robb, disfrutando de sus húmedos besos. Definitivamente el haber hablado de sus problemas días atrás había mejorado las cosas entre ellos significativamente.

— ¿Qué hay en Astapor ? –saboreó su piel besada por el sol, aspirando su aroma a verano y disfrutando de las cosquillas que las puntas de su cabello le hacían en la nariz.

— Esclavos –Jaime se relajó bajo sus besos y caricias y cerró los ojos, descansando la espalda contra la silla—. Astapor es muy famosa por sus _Unsullied_, soldados esclavos que según son excelentes y endemoniadamente valientes –Robb detuvo sus atenciones—. Alguien me habló de ellos alguna vez, un comerciante en Lannisport…creo, los _Unsullied_ son entrenados desde pequeños y todos son eunucos, ¿puedes imaginar eso? Un ejercito de Varys –rió sin ruido.

Robb se alejó de él y tomó asiento a su lado, despacio, como un sonámbulo, con su mente en otro lugar.

— Va a comprarse un ejército –dijo al fin y Jaime arrugó la frente.

— ¿De qué hablas?.

— La princesa Targaryen va a comprarse un ejército en Astapor, por eso no marchó a _Westeros_ –de pronto todo cobró sentido. _¿Qué haría yo si fuera ella?_— Jaime, piénsalo, ¿para qué iría a _Westeros_ sola? Cierto, muchas Casas correrían a unirse a su causa, en especial aquellas que han perdido más en esta guerra, pero entre las huestes de tu familia y las de Stannis acabarían con ella amenos de que llegue al frente de un ejército de _Unsullied_…

— Entonces tendría una oportunidad para tomar el _Iron Throne_ –su León comenzaba a entender, sus ojos se posaron el mapa— Tiene sentido.

_Esto es bueno, significa que ha decidido pelear_ –se dijo.

— Robb, el capitán me dijo algo más. Vamos a hacer una escala en Selhorys, es una pequeña ciudad antes de llegar a Volantis –explicó su León, cambiando súbitamente de tema— Si estás de acuerdo me gustaría bajar contigo a estirar las piernas.

— Sería un cambio realmente agradable –sonrió— Sentir tierra firme después de semanas en alta mar.

_Grey Wind_ levantó la cabeza y las orejas llamado por las palabras "tierra firme", pero Robb lo volteó a ver y terminó con todas sus esperanzas.

— Tú te quedas, no podemos caminar con un _direwolf_ en plena ciudad –_Grey Wind_ bajó las orejas con tristeza.

— Eres muy duro, déjalo que baje y ronde por los alrededores siempre y cuando prometa volver a tiempo –las orejas se levantaron de nuevo.

Robb no estaba convencido pero los ojos de cachorrito a medio morir de su_ direwolf_ rompieron el hielo en su corazón.

— Bien –suspiró derrotado y _Grey Wind_ pareció sonreír; se levantó y lamió el brazo derecho de Jaime. Aquello sorprendió al Joven Lobo—. Nunca lo había visto hacer eso con alguien diferente a mí.

— _Grey Wind_ y yo nos hicimos amigos cuando tú y yo nos peleamos –su León rascó al _direwolf_ detrás de la oreja— Es maravilloso hablar con él: no discute, no interrumpe y siempre sigue tus palabras con atención.

— ¿Debería estar celoso? –Jaime rió—. ¿Sabes? A _Grey Wind_ nunca le agradó Jeyne, y ella siempre le tuvo miedo.

— ¿Y eso te sorprende? Soy encantador y la chica Westerling no es precisamente un dechado de valor, además, la verdad sea dicha, tu _direwolf_ es intimidante.

_Pero también es un gran amigo_ –pensó.

**-o-o-o-**

Tal y como lo acordaron _Grey Wind_ tuvo permitido abandonar el barco pero Robb le recordó que debía volver antes del amanecer ó lo dejarían. No sabía si Selhorys sería peligrosa pero decidió no correr riesgos y llevó con él su espada, _Moonblood_ antes llamada _Widow's Wail_, colgada de su cinturón. _Ice_ había sido un enorme mandoble pero al dividirla había resultado en dos espadas normales.

— Nunca me has dicho porqué la llamaste _Moonblood_ –dijo Jaime caminando con él rumbo a la ciudad.

— Porque tiene líneas rojas como sangre y porque me la dio mi caballero de la luna –durante el viaje Robb le contó la misma historia que le narró a Jon acerca del hombre misterioso que visitó _Winterfell_ cuando aún era un niño y, le habló también de sus sueños y los _wargs_. Jaime había tomado todo con más calma de lo que había pensado, incluso se había mostrado preocupado al saber que entraba en la mente del _direwolf_ al dormir y le había hecho prometer que sería cuidadoso hasta que averiguaran más acerca de los _wargs_.

— Te das cuenta de que suenas como una chica cuando hablas así, ¿verdad? –lo molestó su León y Robb le dio un codazo.

— Jaja –rió sin humor— ¿Y qué hay ti y ésa historia de que _Oathkeeper_ y _Moonblood_ eran una sola espada y, de la misma forma que nosotros, deben estar juntas?.

— Eso lo dijo Brienne cuando me devolvió mi espada, no fue idea mía –protestó el mayor aunque sus ojos delataban lo feliz que se encontraba.

— Sí, claro –Jaime lo tomó del codo con suavidad deteniéndolo y él se giró para verlo.

— Toma –su León le entregó una pesada bolsa de cuero, y él arrugó la frente.

— ¿Qué es esto?.

— La mitad de todo el dinero que tenemos –Robb levantó las cejas, ¿lo había escuchado bien?—. Es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él sin depender de mí.

_Lo está haciendo por nuestra conversación_ –no pudo evitar sentirse mal al respecto.

— Cuando hablamos sabes que no me refería a esto –habló suave y despacio.

— Lo sé –Jaime besó su mejilla, continuando su camino— Pero creo que es mejor para ambos, así te dejas de molestarme cada vez que quieras una galleta.

Robb sonrió contento y lo siguió.

_Continuará_…


	16. Tyrion 15

**TYRION**

En ocasiones sentía que era el bufón de los dioses, primero lo habían hecho nacier como un enano, luego le daban la oportunidad de matar a su señor padre sólo para hacerlo huir a través del _Narrow Sea_ cayendo en las manos del traficante de queso y su extraño plan rodeado de misterio para poner a Daenerys Targaryen en el _Iron Throne_— _Sin mencionar que ésta broma cósmica que tengo por vida se puede tornar aún peor si contraigo _greyscale_ después de casi morir ahogado en el río_ –y ahora, después de todos sus infortunios, después de caer en las manos de Jon Connington, mejor amigo del difunto príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y ahora conocido en el bajo mundo de los mercenarios como Griff, Tyrion Lannister caminaba por las calles de Selhorys detrás de Hadon en busca de información acerca de Daenerys.

A pesar de que no compartía la seguridad del traficante de queso respecto a que la princesa accedería a aceptarlo en su séquito como consejero, no se había negado porque no tenía opción y no tenía nada mejor que hacer ni otro lugar a donde ir— _Además, la simple idea de poder admirar la expresión de terror y sorpresa de Cersei cuando me vea llegar acompañado de tres dragones es suficiente para mantenerme con vida incluso en éstas condiciones_ –lo importante era que estaba vivo, aunque tal vez no muy cuerdo, especialmente desde que Griff le restringiera el vino y pasara semanas sin una mujer. Era para volver loco a cualquiera.

Volteó y su atención fue atrapada rápidamente por las mujeres que esperaban cerca de una puerta pintada de un intenso rojo con lágrimas tatuadas en sus mejillas. Prostitutas— _¿A dónde van las prostitutas?_ –se preguntó por millonésima y escuchó claramente, una vez más, el _tum_ de la ballesta que apagó la vida del gran y temible Lord Tywin. Una forma tonta de morir para un hombre tan importante—. _Tysha podría estar en cualquier parte, bien podría encontrarse aquí mismo _–la única mujer que genuinamente lo había amado, no por su dinero si no por quien era, y su padre y su hermano le habían hecho creer que no era más que una prostituta. De Lord Tywin podía esperar cualquier cosa, ¿pero de Jaime?.

Jaime que siempre le había mostrado afecto, que le ensañara a montar y le regalara juguetes, había conspirado junto a su padre para dejar que violaran a su esposa— _No se lo perdonaré nunca, su cabeza deberá adornar los muros de_ King's Landing _al lado de Cersei, después de todo no sería correcto separarlos_ –pero, ¿era sincero al pensar así?, ¿realmente odiaba a Jaime? Lo cierto era que no tenía una respuesta para ésas preguntas, quería creer que lo odiaba quizás porque así era más sencillo planear su venganza, ó tal vez no. No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía qué haría si llegara a encontrarse de frente con él, ¿qué le diría a Jaime?, ¿le recriminaría lo que había hecho?, ¿lo insultaría? Ó tal vez sólo…

— ¡Los Otros me lleven! –exclamó, pálido como la nieve del norte, cuando frente a él se encontró a su hermano mayor acompañado de Robb Stark.

_La falta de vino al fin me enloqueció, yo sabía que dejar de beber no era una opción_ –pensó, siguiendo a la pareja con su atónita mirada. ¿Los estaría confundiendo?, ¿qué harían aquí? Pero, a pesar de lo imposible y absurda de la situación, no cabía duda de que eran ellos, juntos y caminando felizmente por el mercado, pero…—_Stark está muerto, el traficante de queso me lo dijo, el Rey en el Norte murió durante la_ Red Wedding_ y, aunque no fuera así, ¿qué estaría haciendo mi hermano con Robb Stark?…Un momento, ¿lo tiene tomado de la mano?_.

Haldon Halfmaester se alejaba, perdiéndose entre la multitud, y si él no se daba prisa lo dejaría atrás— _Haldon puede esperar_ –y sin más siguió a su hermano.

Un hombre de gran altura estuvo a punto de tirarlo y otro casi le pasó encima como si no fuera más que un costal de grano. Una mujer le gritó, lo que parecían malas palabras en un idioma que no conocía, por chocar con ella y otro hombre le talló la cabeza buscando obtener buena suerte; pero él no tenía ojos más que para la pareja que avanzaba con lentitud entre los comerciantes. Cada vez que los perdía de vista, una parte de él esperaba que desaparecieran como si no hubiesen sido más que fantasmas de su pasado que venían a atormentarlo, pero la ilusión terminaba en cuanto sus ojos los encontraban de nuevo; demasiado vivos y tangibles como para tratarse de espíritus.

Jaime jamás le había parecido tan hermoso como en ese día: resplandeciente, feliz, la sonrisa no podía abandonar su rostro y su mirada se iluminaba cada que volteaba a ver a su acompañante. Por lo que Tyrion podía ver compraban ropa, mantas, una armadura, provisiones y otros utensilios de viaje pero, ¿para qué?, ¿a dónde se dirigían?. En ocasiones su hermano susurraba en el oído de Robb haciéndolo reír como jamás había visto a un Stark reír, y en otras Robb apegaba su cuerpo al del mayor casi de forma inconsciente, dejando que lo tomara de dos dedos de la mano al caminar.

Se detuvieron a comprar comida, y pudo ver a Stark probando una de las frutas locales y a Jaime lamiendo el jugo que le corría por la barbilla haciéndolo sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello; más tarde Robb le devolvió la atención quitándole de una mordida un pedazo de galleta de la boca y su hermano rió tan fuerte que dos chicas cerca de ellos brincaron del susto.

En _Westeros_ un comportamiento así habría sido inaceptable, por no decir escandaloso e inmoral; el Septon Supremo los habría acusado públicamente por ofender a los dioses, la gente los señalaría susurrando a sus espaldas, los rudos hombres de acción harían bromas cuestionando su masculinidad y más de uno habría pedido que los lanzaran a un calabozo donde no ofendieran la sensibilidad de nadie. Pero no aquí. Aquí nadie les prestaba más atención que a cualquier otra pareja caminando por el mercado.

Pocas veces Tyrion había visto una pareja que luciera tan enamorada como ellos, y tanta felicidad y miel terminaron por atragantársele en la garganta. ¿Por qué Jaime podía sonreír así mientras que él se hundía en un espiral de desdicha preguntándose día y noche en dónde estaría la única mujer que lo había amado?— _Mi hermano me miente, me engaña, toma a un chico por amante y se pasea con él feliz por la calle, ¿y yo?_ –se llenó de ira contra su hermano, los dioses y el destino que se empecinaban en escupirle en la cara y, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, corrió para alcanzarlos hasta detenerse frente a ellos.

— ¿Vienes a _Essos_ y no visitas a tu hermano? –la expresión de Jaime lo hubiera hecho reír de no estar tan enojado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que su hermano se había tropezado con la calavera de su difunta madre. Tyrion no podía recordar si alguna vez hubiera visto tanta sorpresa y confusión en ésos ojos verdes, estaba tan aturdido como si una roca hubiera golpeado su dorada cabeza.

— Tan brillante como siempre, no creo que se te haya olvidado que fuiste tú el que me envió aquí para escapar de nuestra querida hermana –sus ojos desiguales se detuvieron en Robb— Su majestad real –hizo una reverencia— Escuché noticias de su muerte, un penoso error como puedo ver, pero supongo que eso obtengo por creer en la palabra de un quesero –regresó su atención hacia su hermano—. Cómo han cambiado las cosas, ¿no te parece Jaime? La última vez que nos vimos nuestro padre respiraba, yo era un condenado a muerte y tú aún te acostabas con nuestra hermana –pudo ver como Jaime hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlar su temperamento y regresó su atención a Robb— Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco confundido, no sé como dirigirme a Lord Stark, ¿cómo al hermano de mi señora esposa ó la señora esposa de mi hermano?.

Tyrion vio el brillo dorado de la mano de oro sobre él y por un instante estuvo seguro que Jaime lo golpearía pero Robb lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tomándolo por el brazo—_Curioso, ¿qué puede importarle a Stark lo que pase entre nosotros?. _

— ¿Qué quieres Tyrion? –quiso saber su hermano, al fin saliendo de su ofuscación— ¿Qué más quieres? Te salvé de morir por órdenes de Cersei y tú me pagaste clavándole una flecha a nuestro señor padre.

— ¿Qué más quiero?, ¿crees acaso que eres un héroe por salvarle la vida al enano que tienes por hermano? –sus palabras no hicieron más que avivar el fuego que ardía en el interior de Tyrion— Eres un mentiroso, me engañaste, y lo que quiero es saber dónde está Tysha.

— ¿La chica que desposaste cuando eras más joven? –sabía que a Jaime le atormentaba haberlo engañado y sólo por eso, por ese remordimiento que mostraba, no podía odiarlo como lo hacía con Cersei, no podría matarlo como lo había hecho con su señor padre— Tyrion no tengo idea de qué fue de ella y si lo supiera haría lo fuera por ayudarte a recuperarla, pero no puedo hacerlo.

— No, no puedes devolverme a Tysha, eso lo sé, lo que no sé es porqué eres feliz y yo no –su respuesta aturdió a su hermano y por un instante fue como si no hablaran el mismo idioma. _No quiero que vea mi sufrimiento, no quiero que vea lo mucho que esto me afecta_. Y con eso en mente cambió el tema de la única forma que sabía hacerlo: atacando, hiriendo, no con espadas si no con palabras—. ¿Qué ocurrió con Cersei?, ¿descubrió que Stark te excita más que ella y amenazó con adornar las murallas de _King's Landing_ con su cabeza?, ¿por eso estás aquí?.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Jaime supo que algo de todo lo que había dicho era cierto, y entonces sufrió una revelación.

— Nuestra querida hermana mandó matar a Stark y tú lo impediste, ¿no es así? Por eso están aquí, y Cersei como buen perdedora que es esparció el rumor de que el Rey en el Norte está muerto, por eso el quesero sabía que lo decapitaron y le cosieron la cabeza de un lobo –todo tenía sentido. Para su mala suerte conocía demasiado bien a Cersei. _Es demasiado predecible e impulsiva para no saber que no le sería difícil hacer algo como esto. _

— Bravo Tyrion, como siempre lo sabes todo –su enojo había disminuido pero aún así Jaime distaba mucho de estar feliz con él.

_No, no lo sé todo, aún desconozco a dónde van las prostitutas_ –pensó.

— Tal vez debería matarte por lo que le hiciste a nuestro señor padre –la voz de su hermano era peligrosa y levantó los cabellos de su nuca— Sería lo justo pero no lo haré porque yo soy tan culpable como tú de su muerte y sólo los dioses saben que tenías razones para odiarlo –dio un paso hacia él— No sé, ni me interesa saber qué planeas, sólo espero que algún día puedas ser feliz.

Y Jaime se marchó antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta mordaz. Aunque no quería sentir más que odio por su hermano mayor su corazón dolió al verlo marchar así, furioso con él— _Es mejor así_ –Stark le dedicó una ultima mirada y por un instante creyó que diría algo pero no fue así. Tan sólo se giró y siguió a su hermano a través del mercado.

Tyrion no dijo que se dirigía junto con el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen en busca de Daenerys, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez su futuro, y el del príncipe Aegon, habrían sido muy distintos.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**N/A**: En el libro 5, _A Dance with Dragons_, Tyrion llama al Maestro Illyrio Mopatis "_cheesemonger._" No encontré como traducirlo de otra manera de no fuera "traficante de queso" así que me disculpo si suena extraño.


	17. Jaime 16

**JAIME**

— ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo me siento? –no sabría decir exactamente qué hora era pero Jaime estaba seguro que debía pasar de la media noche, después de todo volvieron al barco poco antes del anochecer, encontrando a _Grey Wind_ obedientemente sentado y esperando por ellos, y habían zarpado antes de que las primeras estrellas aparecieran en el firmamento; de lo cual hacía ya un buen rato. Desde que abandonaran Selhorys no había pronunciado palabra alguna y Robb no había hecho ningún intento por saber qué pasaba por su cabeza tras encontrarse con Tyrion.

Su Lobo no era de los que se entrometían en los problemas de otros y, a pesar del caos en su cabeza, Jaime no era de los que pudieran mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo, así que pronto se encontró en la necesidad de compartir lo que le carcomía por dentro. Robb se arrimó entre el susurro de las sábanas, alcanzando la orilla de la cama, y asomó la cabeza para verlo. Como todas las noches pasadas el León de Lannister dormía desnudo en el suelo sobre un par de mantas, bañado por la pálida y escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana abierta.

— Si pregunto cómo te sientes, ¿vas a responderme? –Jaime había esperado escuchar su voz adormilada y torpe, no clara y despabilada.

_Él tampoco puede dormir_ –el León de Lannister suspiró, girándose hasta descansar boca arriba. A pesar de la poca luz podía saber que su Lobo lo veía con atención.

— No sé cómo me siento…—suspiró y se encogió de hombros— No creí volver a ver a Tyrion y la última vez que estuvimos juntos no quedamos en muy buenos términos…—le habló de la historia de Tysha, de lo ocurrido con ella y de cómo había reaccionado su hermano cuando descubrió la verdad acerca de la esposa que durante años creyó era tan sólo una simple prostituta en busca de algunas monedas—. Yo tengo buena parte de la culpa de lo que ocurre con Tyrion, yo accedí a mentirle, mi padre me convenció de que era lo mejor para él y yo lo saqué de prisión… Fue gracias a mí que asesinó a mi señor padre… —trató de tragar pero se encontró con que su garganta se hallaba súbitamente seca— Cada vez que trato de hacer algo bien termino causando un daño mayor, eso es lo que me gano por jugar siempre a ser un dios tratando de cambiar el destino de las personas. Quién sabe, tal vez hubiéramos estado mejor si yo no hubiera acabado con Aerys.

— Jaime, cada quien es responsable de sus propias acciones –Robb se estiró, colgando en la orilla de la cama, para buscar su mano, apretándola con fuerza en cuanto la halló—. Tyrion es tu hermano, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar y Sansa hubiera condenado a Jon a muerte, yo también lo habría ayudado a escapar –Jaime rió sin ruido al imaginar un escenario donde la dulce Sansa tenía el papel de la malvada reina Cersei y el hijo bastardo era un enano. "_Un enano es un bastardo a los ojos de su padre_" a Tyrion le gustaba repetir aquello— No había forma de saber que tu hermano planeaba asesinar a tu padre.

— Casi podría asegurarte que ni Tyrion sabía lo que iba a hacer –acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar—. Me hubiera gustado terminar las cosas con él de otra forma. Cersei me odia, mis padres están muertos, al menos hubiera deseado que alguien en mi familia me amara.

— Hablas como si no fueras a ver a Tyrion nunca más –Robb bostezó—. El destino da muchas vueltas, quién hubiera dicho que lo íbamos a encontrar aquí, y quién nos asegura que no lo encontraremos una vez más.

_No lo volveré a ver nunca_ –pensó Jaime, sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba, pero no dijo nada.

— Hablemos de otra cosa, ya fue demasiado sentimentalismo por un día. Mejor dime cómo es que alguien que afirma odiar las muestras públicas de afecto fue tan cariñoso conmigo hoy en el mercado –jaló su brazo juguetonamente y supo, aún sin poder verlo bien en ésa obscuridad, que estaba sonriendo.

— Dije que iba a intentarlo, ¿recuerdas? –Robb descansó la mejilla sobre su otra mano— Además, lucías tan contento que terminaste por hacerme feliz a mí también.

— En otras palabras sólo me dejas consentirte en público cuando estás de humor –su Lobo rió.

— No suena tan bien cuando lo dices de ésa forma –Robb bostezó, al fin el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

Jaime levantó su mano y besó el dorso— _Está dispuesto a hacer lo que no le gusta simplemente porque me hace feliz, Cersei jamás habría hecho semejante cosa_ –se dijo feliz— _Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido antes, en otra situación, en otro tiempo, en otra vida_. _No hay nada que deseé más que tener tiempo, tiempo para estar a su lado…_

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más extraño de no tener dos manos? –preguntó, asiendo de lado sus pensamientos llenos de tragedia y lágrimas para disfrutar del momento. El "ahora" era lo único que tenía.

— ¿Mm?.

— No poder cubrirte de caricias –habló contra la piel de su mano y pudo sentir como Robb se estremecía cada vez que su aliento lo acariciaba.

— Es injusto.

— ¿El qué? –lamió el largo de su dedo pulgar, logrando que su Lobo hiciera una pausa más larga de lo habitual antes de encontrar su voz de nuevo.

— Cada vez que hablas así, ronroneando las palabras, me dejas a tu merced –admitió, su voz a penas un susurro, sintiendo como Jaime sonreía contra su mano.

— Es bueno saberlo –y sin más, el León de Lannister besó la punta de cada uno de sus dedos con devoción, como quien besa la orilla del vestido de una reina. Para él, no había nada más preciado en el mundo que Robb, y se lo hizo saber a cada roce de sus labios, acariciando el largo de su dedo índice, ayudándose de su nariz, antes de introducirlo dentro de su boca. Lamió su largo como si tratara de limpiar caramelo y lo succionó, gimiendo con suavidad, haciéndole sentir que nunca en su vida había probado algo tan delicioso.

— ¿Q-q-qué haces? –los nervios se apoderaron de Robb y, por reflejo trató de recuperar su mano pero Jaime lo tomó con fuerza, impidiéndolo. Podía saber, sin necesidad de confiar en sus ojos, que el rostro de su Lobo ardía como una antorcha pero no le dio mayor importancia; acarició la palma de su mano con el pulgar para luego ayudarse de sus labios y nariz, embriagándose en la suavidad de su piel.

_El ahora es lo único que me queda, déjame disfrutarlo_ —Jaime dejó un último beso y tomó asiento, buscando los labios de Robb, atrapándolos sin tregua, invadiendo su boca y acariciando su cabello castaño hacia atrás antes de sostenerlo por la nuca. Su Lobo le respondió con un suave gemido, estremeciéndose al tener su cuerpo desnudo contra él, y rodeó su cuello con un brazo, atrayéndolo mientras se giraba para que su espalda descansaba sobre el colchón. El aire comenzaba a faltarles pero importaba más el sentir al otro que el preciado oxigeno. Jaime saboreó sus labios, invadió su boca y luchó contra él en una sensual danza que los tenía a ambos gimiendo y suspirando hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse.

Como hombres a punto de ahogarse, jalaron aire con toda sus fuerzas pero sin dejar de admirar los ojos del otro— _Mío, eres mío_ –jadeando, Robb acarició sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, su cabello deliciosamente esparcido sobre la almohada y sus ojos pesadamente entrecerrados. En ése momento era un dios para Jaime, su vida, su honor, su todo.

— Si… alguien me hubiera dicho… que tú serías mi amante…no lo hubiera creído nunca… —Jaime besó su mejilla, arrastrando los labios sobre su piel hasta besar su párpado, sintiendo como temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento. Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutarlo, delineando su rostro como si tratara se aprendérselo de memoria, con caricias y besos recorriendo sus curvas y depresiones, haciéndole cosquillas con sus pestañas, rozando el hueso de su mandíbula con el pulgar.

_Ni yo, yo tampoco habría creído que podía enamorarme de ti_ –pensó feliz. Se recostó al lado de Robb, abrazándolo, besando su cabeza y aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

— ¿Crees que, por esta noche, podría dormir aquí? –su Lobo se acurrucó contra su pecho, rozando juguetonamente uno de sus pezones.

— Sólo por esta noche.

**-o-o-o-**

Volantis, la más antigua y las más poblada de las _Free Cities_, resultó ser también una interminable fuente de dolor de cabeza para Jaime y Robb. Escucharon historias de que Daenerys había conquistado Astapor con un ejercito de _Unsullied_ que había comprado ahí mismo, abolió la esclavitud y dejó a cargo un consejo de tres hombres: un sanador, un erudito y un sacerdote para que gobernaran sabiamente un pueblo que había engordado a costa de la sangre y el sufrimiento de otros. Según los rumores en la Casa del Comerciante, la Reina Dragón se movía hacía Yunkai y por esta sencilla razón el número de barcos zarpando hacia _Slaver's Bay_ se había reducido drásticamente.

— A este paso no vamos a llegar nunca –se quejó Jaime mientras Robb le ayudaba a tomar un baño— Ésa mujer se mueve demasiado, ¿no podía quedarse quieta en Astapor hasta que llegáramos?.

— Si tomamos un barco hacia Yunkai llegaremos antes que ella –la Casa del Comerciante era la posada más grande y lujosa de Volantis y Jaime, como buen Lannister, se negó a conformarse con menos, así que se hospedaron en una de las mejores habitaciones de la primera planta que, para completa felicidad de ambos, tenía su propio baño: una tina lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a ambos y deliciosa agua caliente que les llegaba a través de la boca abierta de una sirena tallada en la pared.

Robb frotó la espalda de un Jaime muy cansado sentado frente a él. Su Lobo le ayudaba a bañarse y vestirse, algo que a él ya lo habría hartado de no ser porque carecía de un escudero, ó un sirviente, que le ayudara a hacerlo y porque Robb realmente lo hacía por gusto— _No me gusta sentirme como un inútil pero cuando él me ayuda no me ve como un lisiado, si no con infinito amor_ –el León de Lannister sacudió la cabeza.

— El problema va a ser encontrar un barco que acceda llevarnos a Yunkai cuando hay una Targaryen con tres dragones al frente de un ejercito marchando hacía allá –suspiró—. Tú mismo lo escuchaste, nadie quiere llevarnos a Astapor.

— Eres demasiado negativo –su Lobo enjuagó el jabón de su cuerpo con ayuda de un cuenco— Y la situación no es tan complicada como parece.

— ¿Ah, no? Ilústrame, ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces? –podía sentir sus sienes palpitar amenazando convertirse en un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

— Encontrar un capitán que esté lo suficientemente convencido de que los Yunkai'i van a derrotar a la princesa como para arriesgarse a zarpar hacía allá –Jaime rió. _Que ingenioso_.

— Bien. Hagámoslo.

_Es nuestra mejor opción y nunca faltan locos que crean poder derrotar tres dragones_ –pensó. Robb peinó su enjabonado cabello con los dedos antes de verter agua sobre él; Jaime tenía que admitir que aquello era de lo más relajante, nunca había notado lo mucho le gustaba que acariciaran su cabeza y Cersei jamás fue del tipo cariñoso que hiciera éste tipo de cosas para consentir a su amante.

— Me gusta tu cabello –declaró su Lobo antes de verter más agua sobre él.

— Demasiado largo –se quejó— Jamás había tenido el cabello por debajo de los hombros –eso le recordaba que debía visitar al barbero y ahora que contaban con tiempo debería hacerlo; pero Robb continuó acariciando su cabello y habló como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

— A mí me gusta así –Jaime volteó para verlo sobre su hombro. _¿En serio? _

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?.

— No creí que fuera importante –vertió más agua sobre su espalda.

— Fuiste muy rápido en decirme lo que no te gusta de mí y no pudiste mencionar lo que sí te agrada –sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y regresó su atención a la ventana por donde una suave melodía se colaba desde hacía un rato. Suspiró— Supongo que puedo vivir con el cabello largo.

Aquello hizo a Robb tan feliz que Jaime no pudo menos que sonreír— _Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo feliz siempre con cosas tan simples_.

— Creí que había "alguien" a quien no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer ni que controlaran sus acciones –lo molestó su Lobo haciéndole cosquillas debajo de los brazos. Una buena cantidad de agua escurrió por las orillas de la tina, escapando ante el súbito brinco de Jaime; tratando de no reír se giró y tomó su mano para detenerlo.

— Al igual que "alguien" que deja que lo tomen de la mano en público porque le gusta verme feliz, a mí me gusta ver esta sonrisa –dejó un sonoro beso sobre sus labios y descansó la frente contra la de Robb—Además, si pasé años rasurándome porque a Cersei le ofendía mi barba, creo que puedo vivir con el cabello largo por ti.

Su Lobo acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio.

— A mí tampoco me gusta tu barba –ambos rieron.

— Eres de lo peor –buscó sus labios, depositando un dulce y tronador beso en ellos.

_Me pregunto, ¿qué diría mi dulce hermana si pudiera verme ahora? Ya habría sufrido una apoplejía, de eso no me cabe la menor duda _–y ésa idea le alegró el día.

— Jaime…he estado pensando –su Lobo habló despacio pero su voz estaba cargada de intensidad. Esto era importante— ¿Por qué no permanecemos en Volantis?.

Jaime frunció el ceño, algo le decía que Robb no hablaba de quedarse por un tiempo ni de esperar unos días.

— Te refieres a hacer de Volantis nuestro hogar –no era una pregunta y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su Lobo asintió.

— No tenemos la certeza de que la princesa nos reciba, bien podríamos quedarnos aquí ó volver a Braavos si lo prefieres, vivir juntos y en paz –la oferta era muy tentadora.

Había mucho que hacer en Volantis, podían encontrar un medio de subsistir sin dificultad, y no necesariamente vendiendo sus espadas como mercenarios a la _Golden Company_, los desterrados de _Westeros_, no sólo sabían pelear— _Y lo más importante, estaríamos juntos…tendríamos tiempo_ –sí, era una oferta más que tentadora.

— Robb, mírame –su Lobo levantó a vista, se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro que Jaime sentía su aliento contra sus propios labios— Respóndeme algo, ¿en verdad podrías vivir aquí, renunciar a todo y jamás volver a tu hogar?.

— Yo ya no tengo un hogar, Theon se encargó de eso…

— ¿Y Sansa? –Robb le apartó la mirada—. Entiendo lo que sientes, la idea de quedarnos en Volantis es muy atractiva pero si elegimos permanecer aquí estaríamos tomando la salida más cobarde y la más sencilla –ladeó la cabeza y se alejó un poco de él— Además tú ni siquiera soportas el calor –muy a su pesar su Lobo le sonrió—. Vas a volver a _Winterfell_, te lo prometo.

_Por mi vida que te ayudaré a recuperar tu hogar_ –pensó.

**-o-o-o-**

Robb tuvo razón y al cabo de unos días encontraron un capitán, ó un loco, seguro que Daenerys acabaría siendo una de las muchas esclavas entrenadas en el arte de los Siete Suspiros antes de que terminara la semana, y accedió a llevarlos a Yunkai. Por supuesto que barato no les salió el viaje gracias a que en esta ocasión llevaban consigo caballos y una mula adquiridos en la ciudad y a que el capitán no quería a _Grey Wind_ en su barco. El convencerlo de que los llevara con todo y el _direwolf_ les costó más oro del que a Jaime le hubiera gustado.

El viaje fue corto en esta ocasión pero, por desgracia, la suerte los abandonó en cuanto tocaron tierra y descubrieron que las huestes de la princesa Targaryen ya habían tomado la ciudad y de ella no había ni rastro.

— A este paso la chica va a llegar a _Westeros_ antes de que podamos darle alcance –se quejó Jaime, observando las calles de lo que hasta hacía unos días había sido una orgullosa y rica ciudad; la tensión y el miedo podían respirarse en el ambiente como el perfume de las flores en primavera, inundándolo todo.

— Al menos ahora será más fácil seguirla –opinó Robb, cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos recorriendo las murallas amarillas hasta detenerse en la estatua destrozada de una arpía que antes se levantaba orgullosa sobre una fuente en la que ahora ya no había agua— Con huestes tan numerosas como las suyas debe dejar un camino de devastación detrás suyo, tiene que alimentar todas ésas bocas de alguna manera.

— Buen punto –Jaime pateó una roca que rebotó un par de veces antes de chocar contra la fuente—. Debemos preguntar acerca de ella, a dónde se dirige, qué planea, ¡algo!.

Robb suspiró y rascó su cabeza.

— Preguntar es una gran idea, pero…¿tú hablas Valyrio? –la expresión de Jaime fue de tal entendimiento y frustración que su Lobo rió.

_Olvidé por completo que estas malditas ciudades no hablan algo que se entienda_ –gruñó molesto, a un paso de comenzar a arrancarse el cabello a manojos.

— Aún así no tenemos opción –bufó, frotando su ojo con tal fuerza que vio estrellas por un momento. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados— Tendremos que recurrir de nuevo al famoso y siempre conocido idioma de las señas.

— Como siempre. A este paso, cuando encontremos a la princesa, vamos a ser excelentes mimos –Robb caminó hacia él—. ¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?.

No respondió enseguida, Jaime se tomó un momento para observar los alrededores, los rostros recelosos y asustados de la gente que no estaba nada feliz teniendo extraños en su ciudad— _Esta gente nos cortará el cuello en la primera oportunidad que se les presente_.

— No me gustaría hacerlo –se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

— Ni a mí –admitió Robb—. Este lugar aún huele a sangre y el viento cargar con noticias de un peligro inminente.

Jaime no pudo más que darle la razón. No tenía idea si Daenerys pensó que había hecho una gran obra de caridad liberando a los esclavos de sus crueles amos pero lo cierto era que, mientras más tiempo pasaban en la ciudad, mientras más calles visitaban y conforme más rostros se fueron apareciendo frente a ellos, fue aún más evidente que Yunkai era una bomba de tiempo. Los ricos ciudadanos que habían perdido todo, los esclavos que habían gozado de una vida cómoda y lujosa antes de ser libres, los oportunistas y los que aún lloraban la muerte de seres queridos ó el fin de una de las ciudades herederas del Imperio Ghiscari, entre todos ayudaban a crear un ambiente de tensión que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Yunkai era conocida en todo el mundo, aún en _Westeros_, por sus esclavos de cama, famosos por haber sido estrictamente entrenados en el arte de los Siete Suspiros y los Dieciséis Asientos del Placer, y ahora que muchos de ellos se hallaban libres de sus amos no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con sus vidas. Un gran número marchó con la princesa Targaryen y, los que permanecieron en la ciudad, se dedicaron a lo único que sabían hacer: la prostitución. Jaime había visto chicos que se prostituían en algunas tabernas de los Siete Reinos pero, a juzgar por los grandes ojos abiertos de Robb que lucían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, él no. Y su Lobo no podía menos que ver fijamente a los hermosos jóvenes que llenaban una de las que, hasta hacía unos días, había sido de las calles más lujosas y exclusivas de Yunkai.

Por más que lo intentaba Jaime no podía encontrarles lo atractivo, no le había mentido a Robb cuando le dijo que no le gustaban los varones y ahora no hacía más que confirmarlo, y aquellos con una belleza tan delicada como la de una doncella sólo lo enfermaban. Pronto le dio un codazo a su amante, incapaz de permanecer callado por más tiempo.

— ¿Ya estás pensando en cambiarme por alguien más joven? –su Lobo tardó un poco en entender qué era lo que había dicho, su atención claramente en otro lado.

— ¿Qué…? ¡NO! –sacudió la cabeza de forma exagerada y, contra toda su voluntad, se sonrojó hasta lo blanco de los ojos.

— Supongo que debe interesarte llevarte a la cama a alguien más joven que tú –quiso que sonara a broma pero, lo cierto era que la situación le molestaba más de lo que deseaba admitir y a Robb no le resultó difícil percibir que estaba enojado.

— No me interesa dormir con alguien más joven que yo. Es sólo que nunca había visto algo así –su Lobo lo observó con detenimiento— ¿Estás celoso?.

— A ti te molesta que una cortesana me sonría, bueno, a mí no me gusta verte como perro en carnicería –esta vez no se molestó en tratar de disimular su mal humor.

— Lo siento, no creí que…

— Si tanto le molesta puedo compartir la cama con ambos –voltearon al escuchar una voz melosa que pronunciaba la Lengua Común con ese atractivo exótico que solían darle los extranjeros.

Una vez más Robb abrió los ojos como búho. Quien había hablado era un chico de no más de 13 años, largo cabello negro azulado, ojos obscuros decorados con espesas y largas pestañas y vestido con nada que hubiera pasado por decente en los Siete Reinos.

— Hablas la Lengua Común –señaló Jaime, viendo la oportunidad de sus vidas. Al fin alguien que podía entender que demonios decían.

— Lo suficiente, sí –el chico caminó hacia ellos con la meliflua sensualidad de un felino.

_Si sigue así va tener a Robb más duro que una roca en tres suspiros_ –se dijo molesto.

— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la princesa Targaryen? –Jaime no perdió tiempo en preguntar, no tenía intenciones de permanecer por mucho tiempo en la ciudad y menos en esta calle en particular.

— Sólo sé que la Madre de los Dragones marchó hacia Meereen.

_¿Meereen?, ¡Por los Siete Infiernos!, ¿dónde está eso?_ –maldijo Jaime.

— ¿Cuánto pides por una noche? –preguntó para completo asombro de Robb. _Lo siento amor mío, pero no es lo que estás pensando. _

— Media moneda de plata.

— Te doy dos para que me sirvas de interprete –_necesito un mapa e instrucciones, y alguien que habla este maldito idioma...Aunque la idea de llevarlo conmigo para que siga alimentando las fantasías de Robb no me hace nada feliz. _

El chico aceptó y de ahí en adelante todo fue mucho más sencillo, incluso valió la pena el tener que soportar las miradas insistentes que su Lobo regalaba al esclavo. Al anochecer prefirieron continuar rumbo a Meereen antes de permanecer en Yunkai. De _Grey Wind_ no sabían nada desde hacía un día, el _direwolf_ se encontraba tan feliz de haber abandonado el barco que vagaba libre sin molestarse en regresar y ver si sus humanos aún vivían, pero los 3 caballos y la mula, que habían adquirido para cargar con su equipaje, lucían bastante aliviados sin _Grey Wind_.

Según el mapa, y las instrucciones recibidas, era fácil llegar a la más grande de las ciudades de _Slaver's Bay_ y no les tomaría mucho tiempo, pero el León de Lannister no tenía ni idea de por dónde seguir así que, a escasas horas de encontrarse de camino, se habían detenido a revisar el mapa.

— Déjame ver –pidió Robb cansado de esperar.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no me crees capaz de leer un mapa? –respondió con más brusquedad de lo que había pretendido— ¿Ó tal vez pienses que debimos traer al esclavo para que nos guiara hasta Meereen? Eso te habría encantado, ¿no?—su Lobo suspiró pesadamente, armándose de paciencia.

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo? Jaime, ¿de qué forma te hago entender que aquel chico no me interesa?.

— "¿De qué forma?" –se mofó de su tono, curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa cargada de ironía—. Pero si todo lo dejó muy en claro Lord Stark, comiéndose al esclavo con la mirada.

Robb le apartó el rostro avergonzado. Estaba tan consciente como él que, lo ocurrido en Yunkai, no era correcto y le pesaba— _¡Debería! No puedo creer que se atreva a apretarme los labios como una abuela al ver que una cortesana me sonríe cuando él parecía venirse cada vez que el esclavo se le acercaba._

— Lo siento, mi conducta no tiene excusa –le sostuvo la mirada— Pero como te dije antes, jamás había visto un chico así –Stark estaba siendo honesto con él, y no habría nadie que pudiese negar que estaba avergonzado, pero Jaime no podía controlar su enojo, ardiendo rojo como el acero al fuego. El esclavo había tocado un nervio, uno de sus miedos más reales lo atormentaban de un tiempo a la fecha.

— Lo que sea –masculló Jaime con todas las intenciones de girarse y mandar toda la conversación al basurero pero su Lobo acortó la distancia entre ellos, bloqueando su camino y sosteniendo su mirada, aunque para lograrlo tuviera que levantar el rostro.

— Jaime, lo siento.

_Una vez más ése tono solemne de los Stark_ –El León de Lannister resopló— _Me estoy comportando como un niño. Yo, un Lannister de _Casterly Rock_, celoso de un simple esclavo borracho de libertad y sin idea de qué hacer de su vida. Además, esto no importa, de cualquier forma ya no nos queda tiempo y no tiene sentido desperdiciarlo discutiendo. _

— ¿Jaime?.

— Olvídalo, no tiene importancia –le entregó el mapa— Espero que tengas más suerte que yo con esto.

Robb lo vio por un instante, como si esperara que dijera algo más, convencido de que algo le ocultaba, pero cuando Jaime no hizo más que buscar su odre para beber agua, revisó el mapa.

— Tenemos que tomar esta ruta –su Lobo señaló una línea que atravesada el mapa—. No estamos lejos y al menos podremos movernos sobre uno de los famosos caminos del Imperio Ghiscari. Con un poco de suerte llegaremos antes que Daenerys a Meereen.

_Eso espero_ –se dijo Jaime, sintiendo al fin el cansancio reclamar su cuerpo— _Tan sólo un poco más… _

**-o-o-o-**

Los dioses les sonrieron y lograron alcanzar el campamento de Daenerys, estacionado afuera de las murallas de Meereen, en un par de días. Era una vista curiosa aquella, sobre la colina podían distinguir en una zona un campamento perfectamente bien establecido con muros de madera y fosas rodeándolo, y en otra una masa en completo caos, invadiendo los alrededores como hormigas alrededor de un trozo de azucar.

— Al fin llegamos –a pesar de todo lo que alardeaba el León de Lannister estaba nervioso, ansioso. Sabía a qué habían venido y tenía una buena idea de lo que les esperaba, y a pesar de estar en paz con su destino no podía menos que sentir los nervios apoderándose de su estómago.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿tocar la puerta y pedir ver a la princesa Targaryen? –posiblemente Robb hablara en broma pero cuando Jaime le sonrió, todo quedó decidido.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea? –Robb suspiró resignado.

— Bien, pero déjame hablar a mí.

— ¿Por qué?.

— Porque cada vez que abres la boca nos metes en problemas –Jaime rió.

— De acuerdo –_de cualquier forma mi suerte ya está echada y nada va a cambiarla_.

— ¿Vamos ahora?.

— No tiene caso perder más tiempo –su Lobo asintió y el León de Lannister tomó su mano antes de que los caballos se pusieran en marcha—. Robb, no importa lo que suceda ahí, sabes que lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca, pase lo que pase.

La intensidad de sus palabras lo desconcertaron, así que tan sólo respondió...

— Lo sé.

_Continuará_…


	18. Daenerys 17

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys _Stormborn_, _the Unburnt_, Madre de los Dragones, y conquistadora de Astapor y Yunkai, era víctima de una avalancha de problemas que no le daban respiro. Muchos le aconsejaban retirarse de Meereen, sus murallas demasiado poderosas se empeñaban en levantarse entre ella y sus deseos y, a pesar de toda la fuerza de sus huestes, se veía incapaz de doblegar la ciudad. Pero no podía marcharse, ésa no era una opción, no después de que los _Wise Masters_ la desafiaran clavando niños con sus pequeñas manos señalando hacia la ciudad— _No los perdonaré. Al hacer ésta barbarie firmaron su propia condena. _

Pero sus problemas no terminaban ahí; para empeorarlo todo Arstan Whitebeard se había revelado como _Ser_ Barristan Selmy al salvarle la vida y su fiel _Ser_ Jorah se descubrió como un traidor que pasaba información al Usurpador a cambio de un perdón real que le permitiera volver a su hogar— _Yo lo hubiera llevado de vuelta a casa_ –pensaba con ira y tristeza, sentada entre cojines sobre el piso de su tienda, sus hombros cubiertos por su piel de león, aquella que le obsequiara Drogo.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo doblegar a Meereen ó cómo alimentar a su hambriento ejército de libertos ó si debía aceptar a _Ser_ Barristan a su servicio ó si podría perdonar a _Ser_ Jorah— _Mi Oso, mi fiel Oso, ¿acaso no puedo confiar en nadie?_— "…_tres traiciones vas a conocer…una vez por sangre, una vez por oro y una vez por amor_…" Las palabras que escuchara en la Casa de los _Undying_ la perseguían como su sombra, sin tregua, sin descanso— _Una más, sólo una traición más_.

— Mi señora –la voz de Missandei la sacó de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones sólo para traerle una más— Hay una…situación en el campamento.

El nerviosismo de la joven la desconcertó, su sirvienta siempre se mostraba controlada y propia en toda situación, ¿qué podría ocurrir para tenerla en este estado?— _No por favor, ya no más problemas_ –rogó sin saber exactamente a quién pedía por ayuda.

— ¿Nos atacan? –se puso de pie, sosteniendo su piel de león con una mano y Rhaegal, descansando sobre una mesa, levantó su largo cuello verde y bronce para ver qué ocurría.

— No –Missandei hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de explicarse—. Hay dos hombres que piden ver a su majestad real.

— ¿Y por dos hombres tanto misterio? —¿serían acaso los _Wise Masters_ listos para negociar? Su corazón se aceleró ante tal posibilidad.

— Vienen de _Westeros_, mi Señora –aquello atrapó su atención por completo.

_¿_Westeros_?, ¿Pero quién?_ –sus palabras carecía de sentido.

— ¿Conoces sus nombres? –su sirvienta afirmó con la cabeza.

— Lord Robb Stark y _Ser_ Jaime Lannister –la voz de Missandei pareció retumbar como un eco interminable dentro de su cabeza.

Daenerys jamás había escuchado el nombre de Robb pero sí su apellido "Stark." Un Lord Stark había ayudado al Usurpador a tomar el _Iron Throne_, una Stark había atrapado el corazón de su hermano Rhaegar. Y Jaime Lannister, ése nombre sí que lo conocía, y la simple mención hizo a su corazón latir con furia— _El _Kingslayer_, el asesino de mi padre_.

— ¿Qué buscan?.

— Desean una audiencia con su majestad real, desean ponerse a su servicio mi Señora.

_¿En verdad?, ¿ó sólo buscan hacerse con mi cabeza?_ –ahora estaba intrigada y muy confundida. Viserys ya habría ordenado que los trajeran en cadenas para ejecutarlos a sus pies pero ella…

— Haz que mis _Unsullied_ traigan a _Ser_ Barristan y a _Ser_ Jorah, y también llama a mis _Bloodriders_ –ordenó.

_Vamos a ver qué es lo que buscan en realidad_ –mentiría si dijera que no le intrigaba conocer porqué un Lannister y un Stark deseaban verla cuando ambas Casas se habían aliado con el Usurpador, ¿para qué viajar tan lejos?, ¿qué esperaban de ella?— _¿Por qué el asesino de mi padre vendría a mí?_ –no tenía sentido. Si en verdad deseaban su cabeza ésta era la peor forma de conseguirla, un asesino silencioso hubiera sido mejor opción. Al final supo qué debía hacer, escucharía lo que tenían que decir pero no sola, y después decidiría qué hacer con ellos

**-o-o-o-**

Daenerys se vistió como la reina que era, con sedas, joyas y su corona adornando su bonita cabeza; tendría cinco y diez años pero lucía como toda una mujer, como la última de los dragones. Drogon descansaba sobre el respaldo de su silla, estirando su largo cuello y abriendo sus alas negras de vez en cuando. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, casi sin respirar, y observó desde su asiento como los _Unsullied_ escotaban a sus visitantes ante su presencia. Si habían venido a matarla encontrarían que sería una hazaña imposible, _Grey Worm_ tenía la tienda vigilada, _Strong_ Belwas permanecía a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho desnudo y sus _Bloodriders_: Jhogo, Aggo, Rakharo estaban atentos a todo.

_Ser_ Barristan y _Ser_ Jorah se hallaban también ahí. Aún no confiaba en ellos y no decidía su destino, pero los necesitaba en esos momentos— _Ellos conocen a estos hombres y si desean ganarse mi confianza sabrán darme buen consejo_ –ó al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Los extraños atraparon su atención de inmediato, no lucían como suplicantes, nada de eso, estaban llenos de orgullo y seguridad y a Dany le hicieron pensar de inmediato en los antiguos gobernantes del poderoso Imperio Ghiscari— _Pero no muestran arrogancia_ –era claro que ambos estaban acostumbrados a llamar la atención y ninguno hizo caso de las miradas curiosas e insistentes de los presentes pero sus ojos sí que traicionaron su sorpresa al ver a Drogon, estirando sus alas casi translucidas a su espalda.

A cada paso intrigaban aún más a Daenerys pero, quien capturó por completo sus sentidos, fue el rubio de cabello cual seda líquida que caía por sus hombros enmarcando un rostro que la hizo sonrojar— _Y yo que creí que Daario Naharis era atractivo_ –¿este hombre era el _Kingslayer_? ¡Imposible! Alguien tan hermoso no podía haberle causado tanto dolor al acabar con Aerys Targaryen.

_¿Por qué asesinó a mi padre? No luce como un frío asesino, como el monstruo que rondaba mi pesadillas de niña, no con esos ojos tan cálidos como los de mi Sol y Estrellas_ –y pronto se encontró deseando saber más acerca de él aunque su rostro no traicionó sus pensamientos y se mantuvo impasible.

— Robb Stark y Jaime Lannister –deliberadamente se negó a utilizar sus títulos. Era fácil distinguirlos, uno vestido de gris y blanco, invierno y seriedad; y el otro rojo y oro, tormenta y pasión—. Están muy lejos de _Westeros_ señores y no puedo imaginar qué los trae ante mi presencia.

— Su majestad real, nos encontramos ante usted movidos por el deseo de entregar nuestras espadas a su servicio –Dany había esperado que hablara el _Kingslayer_ pero el que se dirigió a ella fue Stark.

— ¿Servirla?, ¿te mandó tu hermana _Kingslayer_?, ¿tantas ganas tienen de acabar con Daenerys que te enviaron a ti para asesinar también a la hija de Aerys? –_Ser_ Jorah lucía tan furioso que su rostro se estaba tiñendo de un nada saludable morado.

El León sonrió divertido, con perezosa arrogancia, como si ésas palabras no tuvieran nada que ver con él.

— Lamento decepcionarte Mormont pero la verdad tal vez sea demasiado complicada para que tú puedas entenderla –su Oso lucía listo para lanzarse contra la garganta del _Kingslayer_ pero el León parecía aburrirse…hasta que Stark lo jaló de la manga, entonces dejó de sonreír y sus músculos se relajaron.

— La última vez que nos vimos –habló _Ser_ Barristan, despacio, midiendo cada palabra— Salías rumbo al norte para, si mal no recuerdo, atacar a Robb Stark que buscaba rescatar a su señor padre de las mazmorras de _King's Landing_ –los ojos del viejo caballero se detuvieron en Robb— Y ahora están aquí, los dos, buscando servir a la última de los Targaryen cuando Lord Stark se autonombró Rey en el Norte y –volvió su atención al _Kingslayer_— Tu familia controla el _Iron Throne_, ¿por qué?.

— Te dije que _Ser_ Selmy estaba aquí –murmuró el León y Stark jaló de nuevo de su manga para que guardara silencio.

— ¿Lo que dice _Ser_ Barristan es cierto? –quiso saber Daenerys— ¿Eran ustedes enemigos?.

— Lo es, su majestad real –una vez más fue Stark el que se dirigió a ella y Dany se reclinó hacia atrás, acomodándose en su asiento con una pierna cruzada.

_Este asunto es más complicado de lo que parece_ –se dijo, tratando de leer los rostros de los hombres frente a ella.

— Dices que desean servirme, debería ejecutarlos a ambos –habló la Madre de los Dragones, la conquistadora de ciudades y sus _Unsullied_ se tensaron, las manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas, prestos a obedecer—. No se me olvida que un Stark ayudó al Usurpador a sentarse en el trono de mi padre y tú –sus ojos violetas se clavaron en el León— _Kingslayer_, tú asesinaste a mi padre, ¿por qué debería perdonarlos ó siquiera escuchar lo que tienen que decir?.

Stark abrió la boca para responder pero…

— Porque la mejor opción que tiene su majestad real para recuperar _Westeros_ es Lord Stark –fue Jaime el que habló primero—. _Ser_ Barristan no me dejará mentir cuando afirmo que Lord Stark es el mejor estratega militar que los Siete Reinos han visto en muchos años. Derrotó a mi señor padre y a mí, ganó cada batalla que tuvo que librar y puede guiar las huestes de su majestad real hacia una victoria segura en contra de cualquier enemigo.

— ¿Y te detuviste a pensar, _Kingslayer,_ que tal vez yo no necesitaría recuperar _Westeros_ si no fuera por ti? Si tú no hubieras traicionado a mi padre mi familia aún se sentaría en el _Iron Throne_ –respondió Daenerys, levantando el rostro, pero no logró ni impresionarlo ni amedrentarlo.

— ¿Eso cree en realidad?, ¿_Ser_ Selmy no le ha dicho nada acerca de Aerys Targaryen? –el anciano caballero se tensó visiblemente al escucharlo.

_¿De qué habla?_ –se preguntó Dany ansiosa.

— Su señor padre estaba loco –el León continuó sin ningún tacto, ignorando por completo a Stark y sus intentos por callarlo—. Si yo no hubiera tomado su vida otro lo habría hecho pero no antes de que todo _King's Landing_ ardiera en llamas.

— _Ser_, estamos obligados por un juramento sagrado a guardar los secretos del rey –le recordó un, ahora, muy tenso _Ser_ Barristan.

— ¿Incluso los de uno loco?, ¿Ó vas a decirme Barristan que ya se te olvidó como Aerys quemó vivo al abuelo de Robb mientras su tío Brandon Stark se ahorcaba tratando de salvar a su padre?.

_¿Mi padre hizo eso?_ –nunca antes Daenerys había lamentado tanto no saber nada de su pasado como ahora. Estos hombres habían convivido con su familia por años y ella se sentía perdida, ciega, sin rumbo y sin saber qué pensar.

— Aunque así haya sido no tenías ningún derecho de jugar a ser juez y tomar la vida del rey, rompiste un juramento sagrado –le recordó _Ser_ Barristan.

— Para salvar a toda una ciudad.

— ¿Entonces eres un héroe?.

— ¡Basta! –no quería seguir escuchando más— _Ser_ Barristan.

— Su majestad real –se inclinó el anciano caballero.

— Usted confesó que la razón por la cual no reveló su identidad, desde un inicio, fue porque deseaba asegurarse de que yo no padeciera de la locura de los Targaryen antes de jurarme lealtad –le recordó y _Ser_ Barristan asintió despacio—. ¿Es verdad lo que este hombre dice de mi padre?, ¿planeaba quemar a la gente de toda una ciudad?, ¿asesinó al abuelo y al tío de Stark?.

— No supe nada de un plan para quemar _King's Landing_ –admitió _Ser_ Barristan— Pero no me cuesta creer que es cierto. El rey Aerys estaba… paranoico durante el final de sus días y era…aficionado a quemar viva a la gente –hizo una pausa, era claro que no estaba cómodo hablando de esto. Levantó la vista y sus ojos descansaron en Stark—. Es verdad lo que ocurrió con Lord Rickard y Brandon Stark… yo también estuve ahí ese día…

_¿Qué debo hacer?_ –apretó los puños sobre su regazo y Drogon aleteó, como si pudiera percibir el caos que reinaba en su corazón.

— _Grey Worm_, ve que el _Kingslayer_ y Stark sean puestos bajo arresto en lo que decido qué hacer con ellos y…

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –_Ser_ Jorah la interrumpió con toda la indignación que fue capaz de invocar, y eso la molestó—. ¡Este hombre! –señaló al León—Es la razón por la que estás aquí en primer lugar. Debes ejecutarlo y mandar su cabeza como advertencia a _King's Landing_.

_¿Ahora presume que puede decirme qué debo hacer después de que me traicionó?_ –se dijo.

— No niego lo que hice, rompí un juramento sagrado, asesiné al rey con una mano –el _Kingslayer_ mostró su mano dorada— Que ya no tengo, pero si mis razones son ó no válidas eso es algo que sólo Daenerys Targaryen puede decidir –se giró para encararla a ella—. Si quieres mi vida tómala, estoy cansado de que me llamen _Kingslayer_ pero Robb no tiene la culpa de que Robert Baratheon se haya coronado rey, él aún chupaba de la teta de su madre cuando cayó la Casa Targaryen.

_Otra vez ésa mirada, como la de mi Sol y Estrellas…¿acaso…acaso está enamorado de Stark?_ –la idea casi la hizo abrir la boca de la impresión. Debía saber, tenía que estar segura y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a cambiar tu vida por la de Stark?.

— Sí.

— ¡NO! –todas las miradas se detuvieron en el Lobo—. No vine aquí a verte morir –murmuró entre dientes pero ella logró escucharlo, después se giró para encarar a Dany—. Ningún gobernante justo ejecutaría a un hombre sin conocer primero sus razones para cometer un crimen. Como _Ser_ Selmy dijo nosotros éramos enemigos, el rey Joffrey ejecutó a mi señor padre y la reina Cersei mantuvo a mis hermanas como rehenes; nadie odiaba tanto a la Casa Lannister como yo, me lo quitaron todo, al final la reina incluso trató de matarme y me arrebató mi familia, mi corona, mis hombres, ¡todo! Pero…—volteó a ver al León— Jaime me salvó la vida –la vio de nuevo— Y me convenció de venir a buscar a la última de los dragones porque usted y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo: recuperar lo que nos pertenece, y estoy dispuesto a luchar por su majestad real, morir si es necesario, pero no a cambio de la vida de Jaime.

_Lo ama, no hay duda_ –pensó.

— ¿Los Lannister te arrebataron tu corona y entonces vienes como mendigo ante Daenerys? –_Ser_ Jorah estaba comenzando a hartarla. Sabía que no le tenía aprecio a sus anteriores señores, los Stark, gracias a que Eddard Stark lo había condenado a muerte por vender esclavos, pero ésta era su corte, no la de _Ser_ Jorah.

— He escuchado suficiente. _Grey Worm_ ponlos bajo arresto –entonces pensó en algo más— Separados y ve que estén fuertemente vigilados.

— Éste así lo hará.

**-o-o-o-**

Dany se encontraba intranquila como tenía mucho tiempo de no estarlo. La entrevista con Stark y el _Kingslayer_ lejos de despejar sus dudas únicamente las había aumentado, _Ser_ Jorah no había sido de ninguna ayuda y _Ser_ Barristan estaba tan confundido como ella, aunque había confirmando muchas de las cosas que el León había mencionado.

— Cambió –había dicho el anciano caballero en cuanto estuvieron a solas—. Jaime Lannister no es el mismo hombre que conocí; ahora pareciera que encontró algo en lo que en verdad cree, algo por lo que vale la pena luchar y morir.

Pero ésas palabras no la ayudaron mucho pues la pregunta continuaba suspendida en el aire, ¿qué debía hacer?— _Tengo que confiar en mis instintos_ –y confiando en ella misma era que había decidido hablar con ellos, a solas -tan sólo con _Strong_ Belwas como guardia- y por separado— _Están enamorados, por eso los ojos del León me recuerdan tanto a los de mi Sol y Estrellas_.

Ambos le contaron la misma historia de cómo se conocieron y cómo se enamoraron. El _Kingslayer_ le respondió todas las preguntas que hizo acerca de su padre e incluso le confesó que sólo había prestado juramento como miembro de la _Kingsguard_ porque el rey Aerys deseaba privar a Lord Tywin de su heredero a modo de castigo— _Si lo que dice es verdad, y creo que lo es, el _Kingslayer_ es otra victima más de la locura de mi padre_ –le dolía tener que aceptarlo pero no podía negar algo que también era parte de ella. La Maldición de los Targaryen.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, tuviste todas las oportunidades para hacerte con el poder, de coronarte rey ó de ser la Mano de uno y no lo hiciste, ¿qué es lo que en verdad deseas? –Dany había preguntado. No entendía al León y mientras más hablaba con él más preguntas brotaban en su interior, como hongos tras la temporada de lluvias.

— Quiero que Robb sea feliz.

_No dudó al responder, ni siquiera parpadeó, las palabras tan sólo brotaron desde el fondo de su corazón, claras y transparentes como agua de manantial_ –pensó.

— Sabes bien que no puedo perdonarte, no a ti, al hombre que asesinó a mi padre –no había odio en su voz, simplemente exponía los hechos y el _Kingslayer_ le sonrió.

— Lo sé, lo supe siempre –dijo—. No vine aquí pensando que me recibirías con los brazos abiertos, vine porque tú eres la única que puede ayudar a Robb a volver a casa y recuperar _Winterfell_. Ambos tienen mucho en común –se inclinó al frente, descansando los codos en la mesa que los separaba—. Has recogido esclavos sin hogar y les has dado libertad y una razón para vivir a tu lado, ¿no podrías hacer lo mismo con un chico que perdió a su familia a manos de los mismo enemigos que te robaron a ti el _Iron Throne_?.

— ¿Aunque eso signifique tu muerte?.

— Sí, nunca le he temido a la muerte y si con mi muerte logro hacer que él vuelva a casa, habrá valido la pena. Sólo me gustaría pedirte que me concedieras una gracia –habló en aquel tono tranquilo de quien ha aceptado su destino y está en paz con él— El poder despedirme de Robb.

El León no tenía forma de saberlo pero había movido algo en el interior de Daenerys, algo que ella misma había creído muerto la misma noche que su Sol y Estrellas había abandonado este mundo; sentía una vez más aquella felicidad que sólo poseen las personas enamoradas, la ilusión de que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor y de que el futuro guarda cosas buenas. Se dirían muchas cosas de ella pero no era una reina cruel y podía distinguir la bondad cuando la veía.

— Jaime no es como aparenta –había dicho Stark— Es fácil juzgarlo y malinterpretar sus acciones cuando no lo conoces pero, con él hay que entender que todo lo que hace lo hace siguiendo sus instintos; aunque vaya en contra de sus juramentos, siempre trata de hacer lo correcto, incluso si no lo parece.

— Su familia asesinó a tu padre –dijo Dany después de escuchar toda la historia de boca del Lobo— Y ¿aún así pudiste enamorarte de él?, ¿pudiste perdonarlo?.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –la pregunta caló hondo dentro de ella.

— Sí.

— Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta.

_¿La tengo? Aún no sé qué debo hacer con ellos_ –pensó Daenerys en la soledad de su tienda. No podía dormir, tenía demasiadas decisiones que tomar y el tiempo se le escapaba como arena entre sus dedos.

**-o-o-o-**

— El _Kingslayer_ y _Ser_ Barristan insisten en que eres un buen estratega militar –Daenerys citó a Robb Stark en su tienda a la mañana siguiente. Los restos de su desayuno aún se hallaban en la mesa frente a ella y la luz del sol entraba por la puerta rodeando a su visitante con un halo dorado que le impedía ver su rostro correctamente. En esta ocasión era Viserion el que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla, pero el dragón parecía más interesado en los restos de comida que en lo que ahí tomaba lugar.

— Entiendo mejor el campo de batalla que las intrigas palaciegas –Stark habló con honestidad y aquella frialdad que no le permitía conocer sus pensamientos.

_Luce diferente cuando está solo a cuando el _Kingslayer_ lo acompaña_ –pensó.

— Bien –asintió Dany, entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa—. Te propongo un trato, entrégame Meereen y juntos volveremos a _Westeros_.

Si la noticia lo alegró Stark hizo un estupendo trabajo ocultándolo; descansó su peso en un pie y la vio a través de inexpresivos ojos azules— _Me está estudiando_.

— ¿Qué hay de Jaime?.

Estaba esperando ésa pregunta.

— El destino del _Kingslayer_ depende de ti.

**-o-o-o-**

El Lobo se entregó por completo a la tarea que le encomendó, hablando con los capitanes, cabalgando lo más cerca que le era posible de la ciudad con su enorme _direwolf_, estudiando los mapas y el terreno antes de presentarse al fin con un plan para tomar la última de las ciudades de _Slaver's Bay_ que se empeñaba en retar a la Madre de los Dragones. Y su plan fue excelente. Daenerys podía ver que Stark era un buen hombre y esto, aunado al hecho de que no le causaba ninguna satisfacción infligir dolor y sufrimiento, hicieron de su deber algo penoso— _Pero esto debe hacerse_ –era lo más seguro para todos, aunque Stark no estaba de acuerdo.

— Lo matarán –dijo el Lobo de pie frente a ella cuando escuchó su veredicto.

— Escuché que el _Kingslayer_ es un espadachín bastante capaz –acarició su piel de león nerviosamente pero se obligó a no temblar.

— Cuando tenía su mano derecha. Su majestad real va a enviar a un lisiado a través de las cloacas de Meereen, a una muerte segura. Sería más honorable ejecutarlo a dejarlo morir en la pestilencia –Stark estaba perdiendo su fría calma, dejando a la vista el miedo que le atenazaba las entrañas ante la sola idea de perder al León—. Jaime es un caballero, no merece acabar así, y usted me hizo creer que su destino dependería de mi capacidad para entregarle la ciudad.

— Stark, el _Kingslayer_ irá junto con _Ser_ Barristan y _Ser_ Jorah; los tres tienen crímenes por los cuales responder así que dejaremos esto en manos de los dioses –Daenerys le sostuvo la mirada—. Yo sólo soy una chica que no entiende de asuntos militares pero tú creaste la estrategia para tomar Meereen; no te mentí cuando dije que su destino está en tus manos, si tienes razón, si la ciudad cae como tú lo has planeado, no hay nada que temer y los tres van a volver –el Lobo no estaba convencido.

— Yo iré con él, dirigiré el ataque en las alcantarillas…

— Sabes tan bien como yo que debes permanecer aquí para atacar la ciudad en cuanto las puertas se abran ó todo tu plan será en vano –le recordó y Stark apretó la mandíbula.

— _Grey Wind_, al menos permita que mi _direwolf_ lo acompañe –esta vez su voz tembló, a un paso de suplicarle si con ello le salvaba la vida al _Kingslayer_.

— Como desees.

Dany no quería pensar que los condenaba a muerte sino que les otorgaba una oportunidad, Stark no lo podía entender y ella no podía confesarle que rompía su corazón ordenar que un hombre, como _Ser_ Jorah, en el que había confiado tanto, marchara por el alcantarillado a lo que muy probablemente sería una muerte horrible— _Aún no puedo hacerlo hasta que Stark gane mi confianza_ –era un doble juego, si el Lobo buscaba traicionarla lo pensaría dos veces sabiendo que el _Kingslayer_ estaría en la primera línea de fuego al atacar Meereen y si no, entonces no había nada que temer y la ciudad pronto sería suya…ó eso quería creer.

**-o-o-o-**

Por más que Daenerys quiso evitarlo no pudo permanecer en su tienda y al final acudió para ver a _Ser_ Jorah marchar a la ciudad, oculta bajo una capucha para no llamar la atención, entre las tiendas y cajas que constituían el desordenado campamento de sus seguidores, todos aquellos hombres y mujeres libres que la llamaban "Madre"— _Estos son mis hijos y no puedo siquiera alimentarlos propiamente…pero pronto cambiará la situación_ –no le sorprendió ver que Stark se hallaba aquí también, su _direwolf_ sentado en sus cuartos traseros a su lado; de alguna forma lo había intuido, después de todo lo dicho en su tienda debía estar ansioso por hablar con el _Kingslayer_ y, aunque no era su intención hacerlo, Dany no pudo evitar escuchar lo que hablaba con el León.

— No me veas como si me hubieran condenado a la horca –bromeó el _Kingslayer_ pero Stark distaba mucho de encontrarle lo gracioso.

— Me engañaste –el Lobo estaba enojado—. Me hiciste creer que ambos tendríamos una oportunidad de servir a Daenerys pero en realidad tu intención era venir a morir.

— Diré a mí favor que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer Daenerys cuando me viera aunque…¡_auch_! –Stark lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el hombro.

— Los Otros te lleven, ¡eres un idiota! Nunca debimos venir –estalló el Lobo en una explosión de emociones que sorprendieron a Dani casi tanto como al _Kingslayer_—. Pudimos permanecer en Volantis y envejecer juntos, ¡no teníamos que venir! Estoy harto de escucharte decir que todo lo haces por mí, tomas decisiones sin consultarme y me enferma que presumas saber qué es lo que necesito –sin darse cuenta hablaba cada vez más alto, su voz temblando bajo el peso de lo que se albergaba en su corazón—. No quiero recuperar _Winterfell_ sin ti, ¿por qué no lo puedes entender? Mi hogar siempre será el sitio donde tú te encuentres.

— Robb…

— ¡Me engañaste! Haces que me enamore de ti y después me abandonas, ¿por qué? –golpeó su pecho con fuerza, con los puños cerrados— ¡¿Por qué?.

Ambos guardaron silencio y por un momento, que pareció congelarse en el tiempo, sólo se escuchó la respiración acelerada del Lobo.

— Robb, voy a volver –el León habló con una voz que hizo estremecer el alma de Daenerys—. Éste es tu plan y con _Oathkeeper_ conmigo no hay forma de que muera.

— Al menos acepta llevar a _Grey Wind_ contigo.

— No. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo –incluso Dany podía sentir la desesperación que se apoderaba del Lobo en ésos momentos—. Te juro que voy a volver con vida, confía en mí.

— Por tu bien espero que así sea –Stark lucía como un niño que acabara de perder a su madre en medio de una multitud. Estaba asustado y por un instante Daenerys creyó que el _Kingslayer_ lo abrazaría pero se contuvo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final tan sólo sacudió la cabeza—. Dilo, ¿qué ocurre?.

— Nada. Como te dije es difícil deshacerse de las mañas –el León le sonrió sin ánimos.

— Aún así me gustaría saber que es lo que quieres –insistió Stark.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿en caso de que no vuelva?…¡_auch_! –el _Kingslayer_ sobó su brazo—. Si en verdad quieres que regrese vivo deja de golpearme.

— No bromees con eso –lo reprendió el Lobo, luciendo mayor de lo que era en realidad—. Ahora dime, ¿qué ibas a decir?.

— De acuerdo –el León suspiró—. Pensaba en los torneos, cuando un caballero le pide a una dama que le permita usar sus colores como amuleto de buena suerte.

— Yo no soy…

— Una mujer y te molesta que te trate como a una doncella –lo interrumpió—. Lo siento.

Stark no dijo nada y buscó en su bolsillo para entregarle un pañuelo, el _Kingslayer_ lo vio y parpadeó un par de veces absolutamente confundido y completamente adorable.

— Es la última vez que lo hago –refunfuñó pero el mayor le regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Dany había visto en su vida logrando que pronto ella también se encontrara deseando que volviera y, no tan segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta al enviarlo a las alcantarillas de Meereen.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**N/A**: Voy a explicar un poco aquí: En la mayoría de las historias que he leído acerca de un encuentro entre Daenerys y Jaime, Dany siempre termina ejecutando a Jaime por asesinar a su padre. Yo no creo que esto tendría que acabar necesariamente así, en primera porque Daenerys tiene un corazón noble (como lo demostró en _A Dance with Dragons_ cuando se negó a abandonar Meereen a su suerte) y también porque, en mi opinión, Jaime sí es una victima más de Aerys Targaryen y muchas de las decisiones que el León de Lannister tomó las tomó buscando hacer un bien (aunque al pobre nunca le salen las cosas como él las planea). Yo creo que Dany no lo juzgaría tan duramente si escuchara sus razones primero (además de que la princesa tiene una debilidad por los hombres guapos, como le sucedió con Daario Naharis) pero ésta es sólo mi opinión ^^


	19. Robb 18

**Advertencia: **Ya tiene tiempo desde la última vez que subí un capítulo **–M–** así que tengan cuidado, _Lemon_ al frente.

* * *

**ROBB**

Aún no podía creer que Jaime hubiera vuelto, por supuesto que confiaba en su plan para tomar Meereen, pero últimamente su suerte era tan mala que se estaba acostumbrando a esperar siempre lo peor. Su corazón había brincado con tal felicidad al ver a su León caminar de vuelta al campamento, cubierto de suciedad, sudor y sangre, que no se detuvo a pensar en nada más y corrió a abrazarlo ante las miradas curiosas y atónitas de _Ser_ Barristan y _Ser_ Jorah.

— A eso le llamo yo amor –había bromeado Brown Ben Plumm, quien alguna vez había ingresado a Meeren a través de sus alcantarillas y clamaba que el olor nunca lo había abandonado. Abrazar a quien aún se encontraba cubierto de los desechos de la ciudad estaba en el primer puesto de las pruebas de amor verdadero para el mercenario.

Ahora Daenerys era también señora de Meereen y después de terribles días de saqueos, sangre y miedo en las calles, al fin la Madre de los Dragones se instalaba en la Gran Pirámide, con la arpía de bronce coronando la estructura de más de 200 metros de alto. _Ser_ Barristan, Jaime y él habían sido perdonados y aceptados al servicio de la reina Targaryen pero _Ser_ Jorah no había corrido con tanta suerte…

— Fue su culpa, Robb –Jaime hablaba con voz ahogada y cargada de deseo, entre besos hambrientos, una vez que estuvieron a solas en la magnífica habitación que les habían asignado en la Gran Pirámide, a penas un par de pisos por debajo de los aposentos de la misma Daenerys—. Sólo a Mormont se le pudo ocurrir ser tan idiota como para demandar…_Mm_… que Daenerys lo aceptara de nuevo…en vez de…mostrar…_Mmmm_…remordimiento…ó….suplicar…

Jaime atacó su cuello como si deseara devorarlo, ahogarse en su aroma y beberse cada suspiro. Y el pulso de Robb se aceleró contra los húmedos labios del mayor, logrando que Stark cerrara los ojos para concentrarse tan sólo en sentir, en disfrutarlo, cada beso recordándole que estaban vivo y juntos, que contra todas las posibilidades, habían sobrevivido. La larga camisa de lino, lo único que aún cubría el cuerpo de Robb, resbalaba por su hombro, libre de sus amarres y broches. Cada uno de sus sentidos se inflamó en cuanto Jaime succionó la piel de su garganta, y él no pudo más que gemir con suavidad, pidiendo silenciosamente más de aquello, más de lo que fuera que el mayor quisiera darle siempre y cuando no dejara de tocarlo.

—… Lo peor fue cuando comenzó a gritar que… cometía un error al aceptarme a mí a su servicio… la llamó tonta sin necesidad de decirlo…_Mmm_…—esta vez fue su León quien gimió con suavidad, saboreando la piel de su barbilla, y el sistema nervioso de Stark pareció bailar y estremecerse.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo había ardido en deseos de yacer con Jaime desde que lo vio volver de Meereen, una mezcla de felicidad y pasión inflamadas por la adrenalina de la batalla que se habían adueñado por completo de él, dificultándole incluso el respirar— _Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre cubierto en desechos, y otras cosas aún más desagradables, pudiera resultar tan atractivo_ –había sonreído como un bobo y corrido a abrazarlo de la misma forma que Margaery Tyrell lo hubiese hecho— _Sólo me faltó el vestido volando detrás de mí_ –pensó con una sonrisa. Si Jon lo hubiese visto lo habría atormentado con ello por el resto de sus días, lo mismo que Arya.

Robb se enderezó, recargando su peso contra sus codos, sobre aquella nube que decían era su cama, y buscó los labios de su León. El dulce perfume de las flores flotaba hacia ellos, colándose por la inmensa ventana abierta, traído por una brisa que hacía bailar las delgadas cortinas dando la apariencia de que toda la habitación respiraba y suspiraba al igual que ellos—_ Apenas un día atrás no sabía si quiera si Jaime moriría y ahora estamos aquí, juntos, en medio de lo que parece ser un sueño._

— No vuelvas a… hacerlo… –pidió entre besos, escuchando el sonido húmedo de sus labios al encontrarse, rompiendo la quietud de aquella noche—. No vuelvas…a…engañarme…

Jaime detuvo sus atenciones, hincado como se hallaba entre las piernas abiertas y dobladas de Stark. Su cabello rubio le caía a ambos lados del rostro y su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba, jadeando despacio— _Salvaje, hermoso y mío_.

— Si te hubiera hablado… de mi plan desde el inicio… –acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, con tal delicadeza que daba la impresión de que no deseara tocarlo—. Jamás habrías aceptado venir.

— Entregarte a cambio de que la princesa me aceptara a su servicio no era un plan, era una locura –lo reprendió Robb pero su León tan sólo sonrió antes de reclamar sus labios una vez más, obligándolo a abrir la boca y tirar la cabeza hacía atrás—. No me…cambies…_Mmm_… el tema…—la queja se perdió ahogada entre suspiros. Jaime mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, tirando de él con delicadeza antes de soltarlo.

— Lo siento… —su León descansó la mano sobre su rodilla y el inocente contacto pareció quemarlo— Pero ya no tiene caso hablar de asuntos tan penosos, al final… —se acercó a él, saboreando cada palabra al hablar, jugando con ella antes de soltarla— Todo salió bien.

_Pero estuve a punto de perderte_ –aquellas horas, mientras Robb cabalgaba de un extremo a otro de las huestes de Daenerys gritando órdenes y combatiendo al frente, habían sido un suplicio, como un cuchillo clavado en el corazón. No podía siquiera respirar viviendo la incertidumbre de no saber si su León yacía muerto en un cloaca ó si agonizaba en un charco de su propia sangre tirado en algún callejón de aquella ciudad de ladrillos de colores— _Es la peor tortura que alguien puede sufrir, el no saber qué ha sido de la persona que más amas…_

Robb retuvo el aliento cuando la mano de Jaime subió por su pierna, sus dedos parecían quemar la piel de su muslo y todas sus hormonas hirvieron cuando su León besó su rodilla, arrastrando sus labios, siguiendo el camino de sus dedos. Stark suspiró largamente, el calor de su cuerpo parecía concentrarse de su cintura hacía abajo, llevándose todos sus pensamientos y dejando sólo un torbellino de sensaciones lleno de promesas de olvido, pasión y placer.

— Jai…me… —su voz tembló como la cuerda de un arpa, cerró los puños sobre las sedosas sábanas y mordió su labio inferior en cuanto la boca de su León succionó y saboreó la piel de su muslo, avanzando cada vez más y más arriba hasta hacerlo tocar el cielo, lamiendo la delicada piel de su entrepierna— _Mmmm_…_Nn_…Jaime…

Nunca antes habían hecho algo semejante y lo cierto era que Robb no se quejaba— _No tenía idea de que esto pudiera sentirse así_ –abrió aún más las piernas y Jaime entendió la indirecta. Lo tomó del muslo y lo atrajo hacia él con algo de torpeza -una sola mano no era muy práctica en ésas circunstancias- y mordió con suavidad su piel haciéndolo ver estrellas y gemir largamente.

— Hazlo de nuevo –pidió su León. Era uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado en su vida. Levantó la mirada para admirarlo, pero su cabeza se mantuvo baja: sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y sus labios ligeramente separados en busca de aire.

— Oblígame… –lo retó Robb jadeando y aquello pintó una malévola sonrisa en los labios de Jaime.

Los ojos de Stark se cruzaron en un visco cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre su…— _¡Los Otros me lleven! ¿Qué hace?_ –y la respuesta llegó a él en una oleada de placer que lo hizo arquearse por completo.

— Oh por…todos…los…dioses…—Robb creyó que se derretía, que ya no era huesos y carne si no algo más, algo que ardía y se consumía cada vez que la lengua de Jaime recorría su largo, rozándolo con insistencia, sus dientes acariciando la delicada piel, arrancándole sonidos que nunca creyó pudieran salir de su boca— Jai…me…_Mm_…no…

Se dejó caer de espaldas, doblando sus rodillas hacia arriba y abriendo las piernas aún más, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas que parecían acariciar su hipersensible piel como otro par de manos. Comenzó a murmurar palabras sin ningún sentido, llamando a Jaime como si rezara, como si su León se hubiera transformado de pronto en un dios del placer y él en su más devoto creyente, sometido completamente al goce de su cuerpo, su cabeza dando vueltas. No sabía que podían existir semejantes sensaciones, era tan maravillo que casi podría ser irreal, no deseaba que terminara nunca.

—…Jaime… ¡Dioses! No te de…_MMmmm_… —se arqueó tanto que por un instante creyó que su columna tronaría. Jaime lo introdujo casi por completo en su boca, la calidez y humedad que lo envolvían como un abrazo amenazando con llevarse los últimos vestigios de su razón. Todo su mundo se veía reducido a ése momento, a su espíritu atrapada dentro de un cuerpo que cosquilleaba y parecía ahogarlo.

Robb comenzó a mover la cadera casi de forma inconsciente, entrando y saliendo de la boca de León, buscando sentir, sentir, sentir; dobló los dedos de sus pies y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del mayor, enterrando los dedos entre su cabello dorado. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, flotando en un estado entre el sueño y la conciencia, moviendo su brazo libre sobre las sábanas, retorciéndose en una danza decadente. No creyó que hubiese algo en el mundo mejor que esto pero, cuando Jaime succionó la punta de su masculinidad, vio lo equivocado que estaba. Creyó que su alrededor desaparecía derritiéndose; gimió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y se vació, incapaz de retener aquél fuego por más tiempo.

— ¿Qué…qué…fue…?…

Jaime gateó hasta quedar en cuatro sobre él, observando su rostro sonrojado y sus mejillas cubiertas de sudor, jadeando despacio mientras su León lo admiraba con la boca aún manchada con su semilla. Ésa visión no hizo más que avivar el cálido cosquilleo que le recorría las piernas, subiendo por sus ahora laxas piernas. Levantó el brazo y con el pulgar limpió la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿No sabías que se podía hacer esto? –ronroneó las palabras y lamió sus labios como un gato. Robb creyó que se desmayaría, nunca creyó que podía excitarse de nuevo tan rápido.

— Claro que… lo sabía, pero… no sabía que…podía sentirse así –se defendió jadeando, sintiéndose un niño tonto e inocente pero su León no le prestó importancia y besó su mejilla.

Había escuchado cientos de veces a Theon hablar de las chicas que lo habían complacido con la boca pero, una cosa era escucharlo alardear y otra muy diferente experimentarlo de primera mano— _Ahora empiezo a entender porque nunca salía de los burdeles_ –aunque, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no podía imaginarse compartiendo su cuerpo con alguien que no fuera Jaime.

Su León lo besó con hambre, robándole la oportunidad de recuperar su aliento y Robb rodeó su cintura con las piernas; entonces notó que Jaime distaba mucho de hallarse satisfecho. Meció la cadera contra él, no pensando tan sólo siguiendo sus impulsos, y fue recompensado por un largo y sonoro gemido que se ahogó dentro de su boca. Podía sentir el cuerpo de su León estremeciéndose contra él— _Sé lo que quiere, lo que desea hacer y está en mí que se cumpla_ –Jaime recargó el brazo derecho sobre la cama y sostuvo su cadera con la mano, pero aún titubeaba.

— Hazlo…por favor…hazlo…—la duda brilló en sus ojos verdes pero se disipó como la niebla en la mañana en cuando Robb meció de nuevo su cadera— Hazlo…quiero sentirte…dentro…—Jaime ya no se hizo del rogar, soltó su cadera y lamió apresuradamente dos de sus dedos para humedecerlo antes de introducirse en él de un sólo movimiento. Stark mordió su labio con tal fuerza que la sangre brotó. No quería gritar, no lo haría, sabía lo mucho que a su León le mortificaba lastimarlo y no quería negarle a Jaime lo mucho que disfrutaba poseerlo sólo porque él era incapaz de soportar un poco de dolor.

_No me pide nada a cambio, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no quejarme _–pensó, sintiendo como su piel se estiraba dolorosamente cada vez que Jaime arremetía contra él. Tenía tanto desde la última vez que lo tomara que casi había olvidado ése dolor, como un cuchillo clavado entre las vértebras, que lo recorría a cada embestida. Pero, tan sólo por la fuerza con la que Jaime lanzaba su cuerpo hacía atrás y hacía delante, por su forma de gemir casi gruñendo, podía saber que su León tenía mucho deseando tomarlo— _Y no lo hizo porque me ama y no desea verme sufrir_.

Robb se abrazó de él, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas, probando la sangre que brotaba de su labio mordido hasta que Jaime se vació en su interior, en medio de un largo gemido, que pareció estremecer hasta lo más hondo de su alma, antes de desplomarse sobre él. Completamente satisfecho y absolutamente feliz besó su mejilla antes de percatarse del rojo que cubría su labio.

— ¿Qué…es…esto? –lo rozó con el pulgar, observando la sangre como si lo hubiese ofendido mortalmente.

— Es…sólo una mordida –tomó aire y lo besó, tratando de cambiarle el tema, pero no funcionó. Jaime se separó de él y lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te lastimé?.

— No.

— Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Robb –su León se recargó sobre su codo, el rostro contra su mano.

_Tal vez_ –se dijo.

— Mejor dime, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer…eso?, ¿Cersei lo hacía contigo? –esta vez sí consiguió cambiarle el tema, haciendo a Jaime reír como si nunca antes hubiese escuchado algo tan gracioso en su vida.

— No, amor mío; mi dulce hermana jamás podría su real boca ahí como una prostituta –respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza para mover un mechón particularmente molesto que le cubría los ojos—. Las damas de alcurnia no se rebajan así.

_Ahora entiendo tantas cosas_ –y la iluminación le cayó, recordando todas la bromas vulgares y chistes nada decentes de sus hombres.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú sabes hacerlo?.

— Uno escucha todo tipo de cosas cuando marcha a la batalla con hombres más viejos y más viciosos que tú –le sonrió con aquella arrogante sonrisa que volvía gelatina sus rodillas—. Me alegra ver que mis noches de copas sirvieron de algo hoy.

_Yo también he marchado al campo de batalla con hombres más experimentados que yo y, sin embargo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte_ –se sintió como el chico de casi siete y diez años que era, ignorante aún de tantas cosas e inocente en comparación de Jaime—. _¿Me verá como yo vi a Jeyne?, ¿cómo un chico tonto que no hace más que tirarse a esperar que lo complazcan en la cama?_ –la sólo la idea hirió su orgullo, no quería que lo viera así. Él no era una doncella.

La cama de su habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudieran descansar ahí sin que Robb comenzara a patearlo, harto del calor y de sentirse atrapado en una superficie que no le permitía estirarse cual largo era. Al poco tiempo Jaime cayó profundamente dormido a su lado, la adrenalina de los días anteriores finalmente reclamando su precio tras noches sin saber si vería el amanecer, tras aquella peligrosa aventura en las alcantarillas.

Pero el sueño no llegó para Stark con tanta facilidad, por supuesto que se encontraba cansado, pero tenía demasiadas ideas y preocupaciones, zumbando en su cabeza como enjambre, como para poder abandonarse al dulce olvido que le prometían horas de sueño. Permaneció de lado, inmóvil entre sábanas de seda, escuchando la respiración su León, observándolo como quien lo hace con una obra de arte, con un arrobamiento que robaba su aliento.

Sus ojos azules lo recorrieron en aquél silencio, tan semejante al reinante en los templos de los dioses, el cuerpo de Jaime descansando bocabajo, los músculos de su espalda y la curvatura de sus glúteos cubiertos a medias por la caricia inmóvil de la sábana que parecía colocada ahí con el único propósito de hacerlo ver bien. La tenue luz, de la única lámpara de aceite que aún ardía en la habitación, le daba un brillo dorado a su piel, enmarcándola en la obscuridad.

_Lo hizo todo, arriesgó su vida para que yo pudiera volver a _Winterfell_ y no me pide nunca nada a cambio_ –pensó Robb, hechizado por la visión frente a él, lamiendo su magullado labio inferior compulsivamente sin notarlo—. _Bueno, no me pide nada más que no levantarlo por las mañanas y no decirle qué es lo que debe hacer_ –sonrió recordando la conversación en el barco.

Stark levantó la mano, acercándola a la espalda de Jaime para tocarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino, casi temeroso de hacerlo. Era un tonto pero en ocasiones temía tocar a su León porque no sabía cómo hacer para que gimiera y se retorciera de placer como él lo hacía, no sabía cómo tocarlo y lo último que deseaba era hacer el ridículo— _Estoy seguro que a Jaime no le importaría pero a mí sí_ –se lamió el labio de nuevo y, al final, aquella cremosa piel lo llamó, como la llama a la polilla, y Robb arrastró sus dedos índice y medio desde su hombro hasta su cintura, deteniéndose de vez en vez cuando encontraba alguna herida reciente ó cicatriz, preguntándose cómo la habría obtenido ó que tan terrible habría sido la herida que dejó una marca en él– _Pero ninguna debió ser la mitad de dolorosa como la pérdida de su mano_ –su León le había hablado de aquella espantosa agonía, el dolor que no lo dejaba nunca, la peste nauseabunda de su mano pudriéndose alrededor de su cuello— _Y a pesar de todo sobreviviste para estar ahora aquí a mí lado_…

En ocasiones a Robb le daba la impresión de que Jaime nunca había sido verdaderamente feliz en toda su vida; había nacido en una de más familias más poderosas de los Siete Reinos, era guapo, fuerte, un excelente espadachín y heredero de una fortuna que muchos sólo alcanzaban a imaginar en sus sueños más locos, pero no era feliz— _Un error que yo me encargaré de rectificar_ –besó su hombro, aspirando su aroma a verano, a promesas de días mejores, a amor y a deseo, y se acomodó a su lado para dormir.

En cuanto cerró los ojos, cayó dormido y un sueño se apoderó de él…

…_Winterfell_ pocas veces había visto tanta actividad como en este día, Lady Catelyn corría de un extremo a otro con el Maestre Luwin tras ella como su sombra, tomando nota de cada detalle que debía cuidarse durante aquella visita real— _Como si tener aquí a Lord Tywin no fuera suficiente problema, tenía que venir también el rey Robert_ –Lady Stark no estaba nada feliz con la situación, y cada pregunta que brotaba de la boca de su Maestre no hacía más que irritarla— _He soñado con planear la boda de mi hija desde que Sansa llegó a este mundo, entregarla vestida de gris y blanco en el Septo para ser envuelta por los colores de su marido… ¿pero esto?_ –estaba tan molesta que poco le faltaba para transformarse en un _White Walker_.

— ¡MamAAAAAÁ! –Lady Catelyn giró los ojos cansada cuando la dulce y chillona voz de Sansa flotó hacia ella, como una aguja enterrándose en su oído. _Lo único que me faltaba_.

— ¿Qué ocurre, hija? –Sansa estaba furiosa, su usualmente perfecto cabello parecía levantarse en puntas y sus amables ojos azules mostraban un brillo asesino que hizo al Maestre Luwin tragar ruidosamente.

— ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? –Sansa golpeó el piso con el pie, sus brazos rígidos a los lados y los puños cerrados comenzando lo que prometía ser la madre de todos los berrinches—. ¡Es injusto!, ¿por qué Robb contrae matrimonio antes que yo?.

— Es tu hermano mayor.

— ¡Mi punto precisamente!, ¡es mi HERMANO! Y mi maldito hermanO se casa con Jaime Lannister, ¿y yo? A Robb le encuentran un marido, ¡un Caballero!, guapo, rico y valiente, un campeón de torneos, ¿y yo? ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!, ¿qué pretenden?, ¿qué sea la esposa de Sandor Clegane? Mejor denle mi mano a Tyrion Lannister, tiren como basura a la fea Sansa que nadie quiere. Mañana me van a decir que Arya es la prometida del Caballero de Flores ó que Bran va a parir los hijos de Lord Beric Dondarrion, ¿qué más me falta? – niñas de seis años en todo el mundo admirarían semejante berrinche por generaciones enteras. Sansa gritaba tan fuerte que su madre estaba segura que los Hermanos de la _Night's Watch_ debían estarse quejando del ruido en ésos momentos.

_¿Y tú crees que a mí me hace feliz esto? Si no fuera por el gordo rey Robert con su estúpida dispensa real no estaríamos en esta penosa situación. ¡Dioses! ¿Qué va a decir la gente, las nobles Casas, los ricos, lo pobres y los _wildlings?_ Seremos el hazmerreír de todo _Westeros –Lady Catelyn se abanicó con la mano. Eso era lo que deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero "_Familia, Deber y Honor_" las palabras de la Casa Tully podían más que su indignación, al menos por ahora.

— Ya basta Sansa, tu padre dio su consentimiento y el rey Robert aprobó la unión, no hay nada que tú ó yo podamos hacer al respecto y estar gritando de esta manera no es forma en la que una dama se comporta –la reprendió su madre, pero Sansa no hizo más que apretar sus labios y verla a través de resentidos ojos vidriosos que amenazan con llorar de un momento a otro.

_Tal vez al que deberían estar aleccionando para ser una buena dama debería ser a Robb_ –pensó Sansa.

— ¡Madre! –llegó Bran de pronto, envuelto en una enorme capa negra con capucha, sosteniendo un candelabro -en pleno día- y hablando en aquél sombrío tono misterioso, difícil de entender, que utilizaban los oráculos— Hoy…lloverán gatos, me lo dijo el cuervo de tres ojos.

— Bran, eso es estúpido –se quejó Sansa cuando…

— Miaaaaaaaaauuuuu…—por la ventana vieron caer al gato del cocinero.

— ¿No podrías predecir algo más útil? –preguntó su hermana.

— ¿Cómo qué?.

— Como su pronta desaparición, ¡fuera! –los corrió Lady Catelyn.

**-o-o-o-**

_Aquí estamos_ –se dijo Eddard Stark, de pie con toda su familia, y Theon, en el patio central de _Winterfell_ para dar la bienvenida al rey y a Lord Tywin, el futuro suegro de su hijo mayor y heredero—._ El invierno se acerca._ _¿Cómo nos metimos en esto?._

Sencillo. Robb se enamoró locamente del _Kingslayer_ y, el rey Robert lo encontró tan endiabladamente divertido que no pudo menos que aprobar el matrimonio entre ambos. Y bastó una mirada a su hijo mayor para recordarle porqué había accedido él. Robb lucía tan feliz que amenazaba con opacar al sol cuando escuchó las noticias y, gracias a esta felicidad, antes de que Ned lo notara, él también daba su consentimiento para que dos de las más grandes y antiguas Casas se unieran en un evento sin precedente— _Aunque Robb es el único que está feliz_ –ya sabía lo que su esposa pensaba de todo esto, lo mismo que Sansa quien se había quejado con todo el estuviera dispuesto -y no tan dispuesto- a escucharla.

Arya no podía estar más divertida, Bran lucía enfermo ante la sola idea de que su hermano contrajera matrimonio con un hombre mayor que él, Rickon no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Jon hacía un esfuerzo supremo por ser el hermano comprensivo que apoyaría a Robb no importando qué decidiera pero era evidente que se hallaba tan incómodo como Bran y por las mismas razones. Theon estaba a punto de partirse en dos de risa, como si la boda hubiese sido planeada únicamente para diversión suya y, el resto de sus hombres hacía un esfuerzo por mantener su apariencia de duros hombres mala leche del norte, aunque lo cierto era que estaban tan confundidos como Rickon.

_Corrijo, creo que alguien más se está divirtiendo con esto_ –se dijo Ned en cuanto el feliz, redondo y muy borracho rostro de su amigo Robert apareció. Su comitiva era realmente impresionante, pero no porque su corte fuera algo digno de presumirse, si no por la presencia de Lord Tywin. A Ned nunca le había terminado de agradar el Señor de _Casterly Rock_, sus ojos verdes con pecas doradas siempre le habían parecido inhumanos y, al verlo llegar cubierto de más oro del que toda la familia Stark junta estaba vistiendo, sólo le hizo preguntarse si la boda era en verdad una buena idea.

**-o-o-o-**

Nunca en la gloriosa, y en ocasiones vergonzosa, historia de los Siete Reinos un banquete había sido tan tenso. Si bien Tyrion aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que su gallardo hermano mayor iba a contraer matrimonio con Robb Stark— _¡Robb Stark! Pudiendo tener cualquier mujer en Westeros_ —tenía que darle puntos a favor al rey Robert sólo por la absoluta indignación, asombro y aversión de su dulce hermana Cersei. La expresión de asco, como si estuviera oliendo a alcantarilla, no abandonaba su rostro desde que su real marido le diera la noticia. En opinión de Tyrion Robert había otorgado su dispensa real, no sólo por que estaba aburrido, si no porque disfrutaba de ver a su esposa como si sufriera de un perpetuo retortijón de estómago.

_Cersei ya no luce tan hermosa_ –pensó el enano, sonriendo detrás de una copa de excelente vino rojo de Dorne.

Lord Tywin no estaba feliz, pero Lord Tywin nunca estaba feliz así que no contaba; había accedido a este circo porque, uno: el rey Robert liberó a Jaime de su juramento -aquel que rezaba que un miembro de la _Kingsguard_ no podía contraer matrimonio, heredar tierras, títulos y _bla, bla, bla_- lo cual le devolvía a su hijo mayor y heredero. Y dos: porque este matrimonio les daba influencia sobre _Winterfell_ y por ende sobre todo el norte.

— Lord Stark –habló Lord Tywin y el silencio cayó tan rápido como la Casa Targaryen—. A mi parecer sólo hace falta pulir un detalle sobre la próxima boda de nuestros hijos y podremos hacer público el compromiso.

_Necesito un trago_ –pensó Tyrion. Jaime casado con un chico— _Mejor que sean dos_.

— ¿Qué asunto le perturba, Lord Lannister? –Eddard era fría cortesía lo cual tenía a Tyrion fascinando. Si había dos personas en el mundo que no podían ser más diferentes ésas eran su señor padre y el Señor de _Winterfell_.

— La dote de su hijo, Lord Stark.

Arya rió tan fuerte que agua le salió por la nariz, y su risa no hizo más que contagiar a su incómodo hermano bastardo y al enano que por más que quiso, no pudo mantener su estricta etiqueta. Pero nada se comparó a la risa retumbante del rey Robert que pareció tiraría las paredes de piedra a cada carcajada. Robb no podía estar más abochornado.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses, Tywin! _Casterly Rock_ se pudre bajo toneladas de oro y tú le pides a Ned una dote por…—una carcajada especialmente estruendosa cortó sus palabras— Por su hijo –la risa del rey probó ser más contagiosa que la de Arya y pronto el salón retumbaba con la carcajadas de Theon, Bran, Arya, Jon y Tyrion.

— No voy a pagar una dote por mi hijo heredero –en opinión de Eddard era ridículo, ya era suficiente que Robb contrajera nupcias con un varón como para todavía dar una dote. _¿El Kingslayer va a robarse la inocencia de mi hijo y todavía tengo que pagar por ello? Y decían que los Targaryen estaban locos. _Lady Catelyn se abanicó con la mano.

— ¿Por qué no?.

— El invierno se acerca –en ocasiones Tyrion se preguntaba si Ned Stark respondía así cada vez que no tenía ni idea de que más decir.

— Padre, no creo que una dote sea necesaria –era la primera vez que Jaime abría la boca, que no fuera para comer, y su hermano menor tuvo que admirarle su autocontrol—. Robb no es una doncella.

— Pero va a ser tu esposa –insistió Lord Tywin y el rey Robert rió tan fuerte que se cayó de espaldas con todo y silla.

**-o-o-o-**

Por insistencia real la boda tuvo lugar en _King's Landing_, ¿por qué? Porque al rey Robert le divertía, y como no había hombre, mujer ó niño que no deseara presenciar semejante evento celebraron unas nupcias con la participación de todas las grandes y pequeñas Casas, como si el mismo rey estuviera contrayendo matrimonio. Claro que la ceremonia también fue causa de conflicto entre Lord Eddard y Lord Tywin…

— Mi hijo contraerá matrimonio delante de los dioses viejos de sus ancestros –decretó Ned, inflando el pecho e irguiéndose cual alto era.

— ¿Cree que voy a permitir que mi heredero se hinque sobre la tierra frente a un árbol llorón de rostro escalofriante? Los Siete son los dioses de los Lannister y en un Septo, frente a los dioses nuevos, se llevará a cabo esta ceremonia.

— Si mi hijo no contrae matrimonio en un _Godswood_ no habrá boda.

— Septo.

— _Godswood_.

— Septo.

— El invierno se acerca.

— . . .

Al final se decidió habría dos ceremonias: una en el Septo de Baelor y otra en el _Godswood_, y todos felices, ó algo así…

— Quiero morir –se quejó Robb, dando de vueltas en la habitación que le habían asignado en el palacio—. Todas las Casas están aquí, ¡todas!. El príncipe Oberyn Martell vino personalmente a felicitarme y me dio una nalgada, diciendo "cuando te aburras del _Kingslayer_ siempre puedes visitar Dorne." Lord Frey jura que todo esto es un complot en su contra, que nuestras Casas prefieren comprometer a dos varones antes que elegir a una de sus hijas. Lady Lysa dejó el _Vale of Arryn_ para venir con mi estúpido primo que no deja de preguntar "¿pueden tener hijos si son dos varones?," mi tío Edmure Tully vino literalmente a reírse, y los Greyjoy abandonaron sus islas para tomar asientos en primera fila –Jon lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo evitar reír—. No es gracioso.

— Robb, perdóname pero es…—la risa le impedía hablar—. Tú te metiste en esto, tú quisiste ser Lady Lannister.

— ¡Los Otros te lleven, Jon! "Lady Lannister", ¿por qué Jaime no puede ser Lady Stark?.

— Porque tú eres más joven y él es más fuerte y más famoso; eres la opción más obvia para ser la esposa –la explicación de su medio hermano no lo hizo feliz.

— Yo no pedí una gran boda, lo único que deseaba era algo tranquilo en _Winterfell_ con mi familia y la de Jaime, no este circo –Robb se continuó quejando—. Ahora el rey Robert está amenazando con hacer toda la ceremonia y llevarnos a encamar a Jaime y a mí desvistiéndonos en el camino. Todas las doncellas y mujeres de la nobleza se apuntaron para participar. Lady Olenna, _the Queen of Thorns_, no hace más que contar las horas para desnudar a Jaime.

Jon no estaba muy seguro de qué le molestaba más a su hermano, el que, literalmente toda la nobleza de _Westeros_ fueran a encamarlos ó el que fueran a ver al _Kingslayer_ desnudo.

— Quiero morir –repitió Robb dejándose caer sobre un sofá. Estaba suntuosamente arreglado en gris y blanco, el _direwolf_ de los Stark bordado sobre su pecho. Eddard Stark no quería quedarse detrás de los Lannister y su obsceno despliegue de lujo, menos ahora que era la Mano del Rey, así que cada miembro de su familia iba magníficamente vestido, incluyendo al bastardo.

— Ve las cosas así –Jon tomó asiento a su lado— El rey Robert fue quien les permitió contraer matrimonio, al menos denle gusto en algo, ¿no?.

_Tiene razón_ –suspiró Robb, aunque no por eso se encontraba más feliz.

— ¡Robb!, ¿ya estás listo en tu vestido de novia? –Arya llegó corriendo y tropezando con el enorme y esponjoso vestido que su señora madre insistió debía usar.

— Jaja, Arya –rió su hermano mayor sin humor.

— Hoy habrá…¡pastel de limón! Y nos hará enfermar –anunció Bran con su mejor voz de oráculo y cubierto por su capa negra con capucha, llegando justo detrás de su hermana.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?.

— Me lo dijo el cuervo de tres ojos.

— ¿Ya escuchaste cómo los llaman las chicas a ti a Jaime? –Theon apareció con una de sus famosas sonrisas—. Roime.

— ¿Y qué demonios es eso? –quiso saber Robb.

— El nombre de su pareja.

— Jeje, Roime –se burló Arya.

— ¡No es justo! –exclamó Sansa, entrando con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un mohín en sus labios—. ¿Por qué Robb va a contraer matrimonio en el Septo de Baelor? Tiene una boda digna de la familia real, ¿por qué? –comenzó a patalear.

— Sansa, ya es suficiente –Ned Stark llegó para terminar con el espectáculo pero su hija lo vio a través de ojos cristalinos y un labio tembloroso que le partió el corazón—. Tú también tendrás una boda real.

— ¿Cómo? –preguntó con escepticismo, levantando una ceja.

— Puedo…_er-_ arreglar tu compromiso con el príncipe Joffrey –y sus palabras fueron mágicas, a Sansa se le olvidó el berrinche y volvió a ser la dama perfecta, toda sonrisas y palabras amables.

— Está loca –fue el veredicto de Arya—. Me da miedo.

**-o-o-o-**

El Septon Supremo lucía casi tan molesto con la boda como Cersei, lo cual ya era decir bastante; pero él, a diferencia de la reina, no podía quejarse— _Ésta es la estupidez más grande que se le pudo ocurrir a Robert, lo que no entiendo es como mi padre se prestó para este espectáculo de fenómenos de circo_ –pensó la Leona a un paso de comenzar a gritar. Había impedido que Jaime contrajera nupcias con Lysa Tully para terminar con Robb Stark— _Hubiera venido ebria a la ceremonia, así al menos habría sido medianamente tolerable_ –lo peor no era la expresión de infinita adoración en el rostro de su gemelo, lo peor eran los suspiros ilusionados y las miradas de borrego moribundo que Margaery Tyrell y sus gallinas lanzaban a cada latido de su corazón.

_No sé quién pensó que traer a los Tyrell era una buena idea_ –Cersei torció su labio.

Tan agrio era su humor que ni siquiera cuando llegó el momento de cubrir a la "novia" con los colores de la Casa del marido y Robb le dedicó una mirada a Jaime que decía: "atrévete y no habrá boda", logró sonreír. Para completa decepción de Margaery y sus primas nadie se cubrió con los colores de la Casa del otro pero, sí hubo beso. Cersei creyó que se caía _King's Landing_ gracias a los gritos chillones de todas las damas presentes…y de _Ser_ Loras, que a poco estuvo de levantar las manos abiertas, sacudirlas, y comenzar a gritar con la misma emoción de sus primas.

Pero, lo que casi hizo reír a la reina fue la expresión de Stannis. Aún no sabía quién, pero un listo había sentado al ceñudo hermano del rey justo entre las Tyrell, el único rostro serio, dientes apretados a punto de rechinar y expresión de pocos amigos en medio de aquel gallinero de _fan-girls_…y _Ser_ Loras.

**-o-o-o-**

La ceremonia en el _Godswood _fue algo más complicada y comenzó una nueva discusión entre Lord Eddard y Lord Tywin. De acuerdo a las costumbres del norte el padre de la novia debía entregarla al novio quien esperaba frente al _Weirdwood…_

— No voy a entregar a mi hijo como a una doncella –protestó Lord Tywin entre dientes.

— ¿Y por qué tendría yo que entregar al mío?.

— Ésta ceremonia fue su idea, así que usted entregué a su hijo –gruñó el Señor Lannister— ¿Acaso pretende que YO camine con _SER_ Jaime, heredero de _Casterly Rock_ y próximo Guardián del Oeste, y cuando su hijo pregunte "¿quién se presenta ante el dios?" Yo responda "Jaime de la Casa Lannister vine a contraer matrimonio, una mujer florecida y adulta, legítima y noble, viene a suplicar la bendición de los dioses. ¿Quién viene a reclamarla?."?

Dicho así hasta Ned comprendió que era un poco ridículo

El rey Robert le puso fin a la discusión y nadie entregó a nadie, ambos contrayentes caminaron juntos y se hincaron frente al _Weirdwood_. Llovió, lo cual hizo una vez más gritar a las damas como _fan-girls_ cuando Jaime cubrió a Robb para que no se mojara después de que intercambiaran juramentos frente al escalofriante árbol… Y Bran tuvo razón, hubo pastel de limón y los hizo enfermar.

**-o-o-o-**

— Quiero morir –murmuró Robb, acostado al lado de Jaime, desnudo, con la vista en el techo. Encamarlos había sido aún peor de lo que había pensado y no creía que fuera a recuperarse pronto después de todas las bromas, silbidos y nalgadas que había sufrido de camino del salón del banquete a su habitación—. Me siento violado.

Jaime rió y se enderezó, recargando su peso sobre el codo, peinando la cascada de seda dorada que era su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— No amor mío, ése es mi trabajo –Stark creyó que le saldría humor por la orejas al ver aquél monumento a la belleza masculina inclinarse sobre él en busca de sus labios—Robb…

_¿Por qué no me besa?_ –se preguntó.

— Robb…

_¿Qué ocurre? Aquí estoy_.

— Robb…

Abrió los ojos y la brillante luz del sol lo recibió. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido y desorientado y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron, encontró a Jaime inclinado sobre él— _Fue un sueño…_

— ¿Qué pasa? Es la primera vez que me despierto antes que tú –su León se estaba divirtiendo, usualmente él era el que se levantaba primero y regañaba a Jaime.

— No es nada…estaba soñando.

_Continuará_…


	20. Jaime 19

**Advertencia: **Éste es un capítulo **–M–** así que manéjese con cuidado.

* * *

**JAIME**

Las semanas siguientes a la caída de Meereen se podrían describir simplemente como atareadas y llenas de sorpresas o bien como caóticas y llenas de cadáveres. Jaime, al igual que _Ser_ Barristan y Robb, creyó que Daenerys marcharía a _Westeros_ tras saquear la última de las ciudades de _Slaver's Bay_; no era una mala idea tomar lo que pudieran para continuar su camino pero se equivocó. La reina, en su infinita sabiduría, decidió que era tiempo de detenerse, así que permanecería aquí para apaciguar los ánimos y aprender a gobernar.

_Buena suerte con eso, esta gente jamás la va a aceptar como su verdadera reina_ –si había algo que se podía decir de la gente de Meereen, es que era necia, las revueltas en las calles, los continuos atentados contra los hombres de Daenerys, los _Unsullied_ hallados muertos, no hacían más que gritar sin voz que no se rendirían tan fácilmente como sus traicioneras murallas. Los Hijos de la Arpía, como se hacían llamar los rebeldes, atacarían a la reina dragón sin descanso y Daenerys en vez de estarse desgastando aquí debería marcharse pero, ésa era su opinión y ya que nadie se la había preguntado no la expresaba en voz alta.

Y la revuelta era precisamente lo que había traído a Jaime este día a la ciudad. Una vez más vestía de blanco pero ahora como miembro de la _Queensguard_, y una vez más se hallaba bajo las órdenes de _Ser_ Barristan– _Está bien, de cualquier forma nunca me gustó mucho ser _Lord Commander, _ésa fue idea de mi dulce hermana_ –tenía órdenes de acudir al establecimiento que había visto por última vez con vida al _Unsullied_ asesinado la noche anterior, un burdel ni más ni menos. ¿Qué hacía un eunuco en un establecimiento así? Según _Grey Worm_ al difunto le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de una mujer a su lado, aunque no pudiera disfrutarla de ninguna otra manera.

_No importa que tan buenos guerreros sean, para mí no son hombres y no son mujeres, son algo sin nombre que avergüenza al resto…Dan lástima_ –Jaime había hecho las preguntas necesarias a través de su interprete, un chico que no levantaría más de uno y diez años, y se dispuso a marchar en buscar del regalo que tenía planeado para Robb. El día de su nombre sería al día siguiente y el León de Lannister había enviado a _Moonblood_ con el herrero para que le cambiara la empuñadura de leones por una de lobos.

_Debo recoger la espada ahora que tengo tiempo. Le conviene al herrero haber hecho todo lo que prometió o encontrará que aún sin una mano no es bueno meterse conmigo _–si bien los ánimos en Meereen distaban mucho de estar calmados, al menos de día la ciudad hacía un intento supremo por aparentar normalidad; poco a poco el comercio resurgía con la misma fuerza de una bestia moribunda y la gente paseaba por las calles tratando de lucir como si nada ocurriera.

— Vamos –dijo a su interprete. Alcanzó la calle, ajustándose su mano dorada y alisando las arrugas de su manga, cuando la última persona que esperó encontrarse ahí pasó frente suyo a escasas cuadras. _¿Robb?, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?…_

Su Lobo salía de una casa oculta en la esquina, cubierto con una capucha obscura y sin _Grey Wind_ a su lado; casi daba la impresión de que no quería ser reconocido pero Jaime sabía que se trataba de él, lo conocía más de lo que a Robb le gustaría.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar? –preguntó y el chico que lo acompañaba estiró el cuello para ver en qué dirección señalaba.

— Es una casa de placer, mi Señor; la llaman el Jardín de los Frutos Prohibidos –la respuesta no le gustó.

— ¿Un burdel cómo el que acabamos de visitar? –el chico negó con la cabeza.

— No, mi Señor. El Jardín de los Frutos Prohibidos –señaló hacia la esquina— Sólo ofrece los servicios de jóvenes, no encontrará una sola mujer ahí –eso le gustó aún menos.

_¿Por qué visitaría Robb un burdel?_ –casi podía escuchar la risa de Tyrion y su tono sarcástico diciendo: "¿para qué más?." Y los celos ardieron amenazando con quemar su razón recordando como su Lobo había desnudando con la mirada al esclavo en Yunkai. Estaba enojado y herido, una mala combinación; entendía porqué Robb iría a un burdel, en especial si buscaba a alguien más joven que él— _No debe ser divertido que te la estén metiendo siempre, debe sentir curiosidad por saber qué se siente tener debajo a un chico más joven_ –pero entender sus razones no mejoraba su situación y las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar cuando llegó la noche y su Lobo entró a la habitación de ambos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó Jaime, viendo como Robb tiraba sobre la silla más cercana su camisa. No pasaba un día sin el que el Señor de _Winterfell_ no se quejara del calor lo que usualmente daba como resultado que buscara cualquier pretexto para quitarse la ropa, y esto, en condiciones normales, hacía muy feliz a Jaime…pero hoy no.

— Largo, caluroso y problemático. Daenerys está preocupada, como si todo lo que está pasando en la ciudad no fuera suficiente, ahora Drogon pasó de comer ganado y ovejas a devorar al hijo de un granjero –su Lobo se lavó el rostro en una vasija—Está pensando seriamente en encerrar a sus dragones para evitar más incidentes como éste.

— ¿Y tú qué le aconsejaste? –Robb y la reina eran ahora amigos, después del accidentado comienzo habían descubierto que les agradaba bastante platicar y solían pasar horas en el jardín compartiendo historias. En ocasiones Jaime tenía la impresión de que Daenerys buscaba en su Lobo el reemplazo para _Ser_ Jorah y que Robb la comenzaba a ver como a una de sus hermanas. Cualquiera que fuese la razón el punto era que se estaban haciendo inseparables.

Robb secó su rostro antes de responder.

— Es una buena idea. No hay que darle a los Hijos de la Arpía más razones para odiarla y encerrar a los dragones en lo que descubrimos cómo entrenarlos calmará los ánimos.

Jaime caminó hacia la ventana, descansando su peso contra el marco. Tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad y su habitación siempre parecía oler a miel gracias al perfume de las numerosas flores en los jardines adornando la pirámide.

— ¿Estuviste con Daenerys todo el día?.

— Sí.

_¡Mentira!_ –quería gritárselo a la cara pero consiguió suprimir su ira y responderle con un seco...

— Mm.

**-o-o-o-**

Por más que se dijo que aquello era una pésima idea no pudo evitarlo y, al final, Jaime le pagó a un niño para que siguiera a Robb al día siguiente. Podría ser el día el nombre de su Lobo pero sus celos podían más que todo e incluso Daenerys notó que algo le inquietaba.

— _Ser_, si no puedes estar quieto deberías hacer algo con tanta energía –aconsejó _Ser_ Barristan al verlo caminar por la Gran Pirámide como león enjaulado.

Y por una vez hizo lo que le decían y se marchó a entrenar— _Tal vez después de unos cuantos golpes logre calmarme_ –pero, si el ejercicio consiguió apaciguar su corazón, fue un esfuerzo inútil pues en cuando el niño volvió con noticias de su Lobo la furia se apoderó una vez más de él.

— ¿Estás seguro?.

— Sí, mi Señor. Lord Stark acudió al Jardín de los Frutos Prohibidos –confirmó el niño.

_No te bastó una vez, tenías que ir del diario_ –y furioso se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la habitación de ambos.

Halló a Robb de espaldas frente a una mesa pequeña, y en cuanto la puerta se abrió el sonido lo hizo girarse. Jaime pudo ver que sostenía en sus manos a _Moonblood_, con su ahora soberbia empuñadura de Lobos. Stark le sonreía, tan feliz que lo aturdió, ¿cómo podía sonreír de ésa forma después de lo que había hecho, de que lo había traicionado?.

— No sabía si era una sorpresa pero, encontré a _Moonblood_ aquí y no pude evitar notar su nueva empuñadura –dijo su Lobo. Tomó la espada por el mango y sus dedos rozaron las cabezas de lobo—. Gracias, no puedo recordar un regalo mejor que éste.

— Me alegra que te gustara –el tono frío de su voz borró la sonrisa de Robb.

— ¿Qué ocurre?.

De dos zancadas Jaime llegó hasta él, lo tomó del brazo, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la mesa tirando la vasija que la adornaba, los pedazos lanzados en todas direcciones.

— Te voy a decir exactamente que me ocurre –siseó cerca de su rostro— No me hace muy feliz descubrir que te has estado metiendo en las casas de placer de Meereen viéndome la cara de imbécil.

— ¿Quién te…?

— Seré manco pero no ciego, te vi con mis propios ojos ayer, saliendo como un ladrón cubierto para no ser reconocido –Jaime podía sentir la ira latiendo contra sus sienes.

— Jaime, déjame explicarte –habló con cautela, despacio, sopesando cada palabra— Te juro por mi honor que no es lo que estás pensando –el León de Lannister lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos de él, dando vueltas sin rumbo y sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo.

— Habla.

Robb tomó aire y dejó _Moonblood_ de nuevo sobre la mesa.

— He acudido a la casa de placer toda la semana pero no buscando acostarme con alguien…si no…para preguntar, sólo preguntar –ahora lucía avergonzado.

— ¿Preguntar qué? –se detuvo de pronto y se giró para verlo.

El color se le subió al rostro y su Lobo observó sus manos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

— Quería saber cómo hacer el amor contigo sin dolor –era evidente que a Robb le había costado mucho tener que confesar aquello y Jaime comenzó a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.

Robb resopló.

— Era una sorpresa, además no me sentía cómodo anunciando que estaba acudiendo del diario al Jardín de los Frutos Prohidos.

Silencio.

— Y…¿aprendiste algo? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Jaime y su Lobo rió divertido, rompiendo con el momento de tensión.

— Algunas cosas –Robb avanzó hacia él, despacio, cada movimiento calculado, deteniéndose sólo hasta que Jaime lo tomó por la cintura, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

— Porque no me muestras –ronroneó contra sus labios pero su Lobo no le respondió de inmediato.

Estaba disfrutando del seducirlo por primera vez en su vida, podía saberlo sólo con ver el brillo hambriento en su mirada— _Hambre, es la forma más correcta que encuentro para describir lo que siente, lo que sentimos ambos_ –aquella emoción que le recorría el cuerpo atenazando su alma e inflamando sus sentidos era un hambre terrible que aullaba y gritaba pidiendo a gritos ser saciada, un vacío dentro de él que debía ser llenado a cualquier costo.

Robb deslizó sus labios contra los suyos pero sin llegar a besarlo, tan sólo disfrutando de la sensación relajante de su piel contra la propia. Jaime cerró los ojos y lo obligó a abrir la boca con la punta de la lengua, besándolo lentamente al principio antes de forzarlo a recibirlo, de luchar contra su lengua arrancándole gemidos casi musicales. Su Lobo deshizo los broches de su ropa, desatando amarres y maldiciendo silenciosamente los botones, hasta que su tersa piel quedó expuesta.

Su Lobo recorrió su pecho con las palmas de las manos abiertas, haciéndolo estremecer al rozar sus pezones.

— ¿Te…gusta?…—suspiró Robb en su boca, entre beso y beso.

Jaime descansó la frente contra la de del menor, depositando un par de besos lentos sobre sus labios antes de responder.

— ¿Por qué me tienes miedo, amor mío?.

— No te temo…es sólo…temo hacer el ridículo frente a ti…que creas que soy un tonto –Robb dejó un beso con la boca abierta sobre su pecho y él rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho.

— Mírame –su Lobo obedeció y levantó el rostro—. Robb no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga pensar eso de ti –acarició su mejilla con la propia, como lo haría un gatito, rozándolo con su nariz y haciéndole cosquillas con sus pestañas—. No tengas miedo, simplemente has lo que quieras conmigo –tomó la mano del menor y la guió hasta su pecho, rozando con sus dedos y los propios su pezón.

Un delicioso cosquilleo lo recorrió al sentir sus tímidas caricias, besó la cabeza de su Lobo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y pronto sintió que no necesitaba guiarlo más, Robb lo rozó con su pulgar, pellizcó la delicada piel con cuidado y jugó con ella una y otra vez hasta que su pezón se sintió duro contra sus dedos.

— Nada mal… –Jaime lo tomó de los glúteos con fuerza, acercándolo más a él y su Lobo inclinó la cabeza para atrapar el abusado bulbo en su boca, abrazándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el duro deseo de su Lobo contra él y aquello no hizo más que vivar el fuego que comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Como pudo cargó a Robb y el súbito movimiento hizo reír a su Lobo entre divertido y nervioso.

— Me vas a tirar –se quejó Robb, aferrándose a él con brazos alrededor de su cuello y piernas abrazando su cintura.

_Casi _–pensó Jaime, haciendo lo que podía para sostenerlo con una mano— _Pesa mucho más que Cersei, ¿qué estaba pensando para hacer esto?. _

—No es mi culpa que estés tan gordo –lo molestó el León de Lannister, reclamando sus labios una vez más, casi tropezando bajo su peso hasta que halló la pared y recargó la espalda de su Lobo contra ella.

— Debilucho… –protestó Robb entre besos, abriendo la boca como si deseara que devorara su alma, sus manos recorriendo el torso de Jaime, tratando de cubrirlo todo de una vez sin saber por dónde comenzar. Todo él era perfecto— Mío, eres mío –habló entre susurros. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su ondulante abdomen, podía sentir cosquillas en las yemas y cada palpitar de su corazón clamaba porque el León de Lannister los embistiera como una bestia— Jaime…—jadeó contra sus labios una vez que alcanzó su cinturón—…sé, ahora…_Mmm_…sé cómo…hacerlo sin…dolor…_Mmm_…

Jaime detuvo sus besos y lo observó con atención– _¿Es eso cierto?_ –podía sentir su pulso acelerarse y sus pantalones apretar ante la sola idea de poder descansar dentro de su Lobo sin herirlo.

— Muéstrame –la emoción en su voz era evidente pero no tenía intención en ocultarla, no con Robb, a él nunca más le ocultaría lo que se escondía en su corazón, jamás volvería a guardar silencio acerca de sus planes. Sus besos se detuvieron, lo dejó bajar y su Lobo se hincó a un lado de la cama para sacar de debajo una pequeña caja de madera.

— En el Jardín de los Frutos Prohibidos hay libertos entrenados en el arte de los Siete Suspiros y los Dieciséis Asientos del Placer, y ellos me hablaron de lo que se debe hacer –se levantó con la caja entre las manos y el cabello castaño cayendo desordenado sobre sus ojos— No te lo voy a negar, me insistieron mucho para mostrarme de forma más _er-_ gráfica como hacerlo, me argumentaron que era más sencillo si lo experimentaba y que ellos lo harían de tal forma que soñaría con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo por el resto de mis días.

— Puedo imaginarlo, después de todo no sólo eres hermoso también eres el comandante de las huestes de Daenerys y su amigo –Jaime y Robb tomaron asiento sobre la cama, la caja de madera descansando misteriosamente sobre las piernas de su Lobo. Sabía que a Robb le incomodaba que le hablara de lo hermoso que era pero en esta ocasión lo dejó pasar sin comentarios.

— Jaime, no me acosté con nadie, lo juro por la memoria de mi señor padre –le sostuvo la mirada y Jaime pudo leer ahí una necesidad inmensa de ser escuchado, comprendido y de que creyera en sus palabras.

— Si cualquier otro me lo dijera no creería nada –respondió al fin— Pero viniendo de ti, sé que es verdad –tomó el dorso de su mano y la besó, sintiendo como se relajaba visiblemente—. Ahora dime, ¿qué tanto te dijeron?.

Robb le sonrió de aquella forma dulce y hermosa que calentaba su corazón, un bálsamo para viejas heridas y dolorosos recuerdos. Se puso de pie y para completa fascinación de Jaime comenzó a desvestirse, teniendo cuidado al descartar cada prenda, dejando que la tela se deslizara por su cuerpo como la caricia de un amante— _Si está tratando de seducirme lo está consiguiendo_ –podía sentir su cuerpo ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verlo completamente desnudo pero en ése momento se juró que rectificaría el error de ésa noche en adelante.

De la misteriosa caja sacó una botella, apretándola con fuerza para evitar que sus manos temblaran. Estaba nervioso.

— No he hecho esto antes –confesó con sus mejillas ardiendo como antorchas— Pero me explicaron que tú…que no puedes tomarme simplemente como a una mujer, debes…prepararme.

_Tiene sentido_ –pensó.

— ¿Cómo? –su pregunta hizo sonrojar a Robb aún más.

— Con esto –le entregó la botella y Jaime la destapó, acercándola a su nariz.

— ¿Aceite? –tan pronto pronunció la pregunta comprendió la respuesta. _Claro, por supuesto, ¡aceite!_— Debí imaginarlo antes.

Su Lobo gateó hasta tomar asiento sobre su regazo y le sonrió como un depredador en cuanto sintió aquél bulto atrapado en sus pantalones. La sonrisa no hizo más que agrandarse cuando meció su cadera y le arrancó un largo gemido.

— Te gusta –esta vez no estaba preguntando. Jaime le respondió tomándolo detrás del cuello, dejando caer la botella sobre el colchón, para besarlo profunda y posesivamente, buscando que no olvidara nunca que era suyo.

No sabría explicar cómo pero, de alguna manera en medio de aquél caos de besos, manos y caricias, acabaron sobre los múltiples cojines de la cama, Robb con la espalda contra el respaldo y él encima en cuatro con mucho menos ropa de la que traía cuando comenzaron.

— Dame tu…mano —pidió su Lobo jadeando y él tuvo que hincarse entre sus piernas para entregársela.

Robb buscó la botella y tomó asiento, abriendo su piernas todo lo que le era posible descansando la espalda contra la cabecera y los esponjosos cojines. Su Lobo vació el aceite generosamente entre sus dedos, teniendo cuidado de cubrirlos y guió su mano hasta su expectante entrada.

— Tienes que humedecerme –explicó, abochornado como muy pocas veces lo había estado en su vida— Pero también, dilatarme.

Era la instrucción más extraña que había escuchado en su vida pero una vez que lo consideró con calma entendió el sentido.

— Está bien, ¿estás listo? –Robb afirmó con la cabeza y Jaime introdujo sus dedos índice y medio en él.

— _Mmm_…—su Lobo suspiró largamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse tal y como le habían dicho o volvería a doler.

Jaime se concentró en su tarea, esparciendo el aceite lo mejor que pudo, cubriéndolo, no había nada de espectacular en esto hasta que, por accidente, rozó las delicadas paredes de carne que lo tenían atrapado en un cálido abrazo; entonces Robb pareció derretirse y deshacerse en suspiros— _Como aquella noche en el bosque…ahora empiezo a entender algunas cosas_ –un dedo más se unió al resto y su Lobo se arqueó hermosamente para él.

— _Uhhhhhhh_…así…justo así…dijeron que…_Mmm_…se sentiría…

Jaime estaba comenzando a notar que cuando Robb se encontraba muy excitado hablaba de más— _Curioso, tomando en cuenta que por lo normal él no habla más de lo necesario_.

— ¿Y te dijeron cuando estabas listo? –la bestia hambrienta en su interior clamaba por tomarlo ya, no creía que pudiese esperar por más tiempo.

— Dijeron que…cuando…—bajó la cadera, buscando empalarse en sus dedos— Me sintiera…listo…—sacó sus dedos y Robb protestó gruñendo con suavidad– ¿Qué haces?.

— Te vas a correr si sigo –una vez más se acomodó en cuatro sobre él y se inclinó para besar sus labios—. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

— Listo.

— ¿Estás seguro? –como respuesta Robb tomó su duro deseo en su mano, callando sus protestas exitosamente y reemplazándolas por musicales suspiros.

Su Lobo le sostuvo la mirada cargada de un deseo que le resultó estremecedor, y con la mano libre buscó de nuevo la botella de aceite. Ahora fue el turno de Jaime para gemir larga y sonoramente cuando las manos de Robb lo cubrieron con el líquido, deslizándose con facilidad de arriba abajo. Su cuerpo ardió de pies a cabeza y cayó sobre sus brazos, sobre su Lobo, incapaz de poder sostenerse por más tiempo con una sola mano. Se estremeció por completo, su rostro escondido en el cuello de Robb, haciéndole cosquillas con su trabajosa respiración.

Nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso, las manos de su Lobo recorriéndolo con la facilidad que les daba el aceite lo tenían viendo estrellas— _¡Por los Siete!_ –pensó gimiendo y gritando con todas su fuerzas cuando Robb giró el pulgar sobre su punta.

— Robb…_Mmmm_…—suspiró contra su piel no muy seguro de lo que sentía, una sensación que hacía bailar su sistema nervioso y su alma temblar rendida ante el que fuese Rey en el Norte…y de pronto todo se detuvo— ¿Qué demo…?.

— Es la primera vez que gritas mi nombre –Robb habló como si hubiese conseguido conquistar los Siete Reinos él solo, alegre y orgulloso—La primera vez que yo te hago estremecer.

Jaime se enderezó sobre sus codos y lo vio a través de desordenados mechones rubios, sus labios húmedos y ligeramente separados, jadeando, y las mejillas ardiendo.

— Y por tu bien… espero que… no sea la última –su Lobo rió divertido y rodeó su cintura con las piernas.

— Me dijeron que es más fácil si me tomas por detrás –susurró Robb. Jaime besó su mejilla.

— Nunca te tomaría de ésa manera, como a una ramera.

— Entonces, ¿qué esperas? –nunca antes Robb le había parecido tan endiabladamente seductor como en ése momento, con la voz adormilada y ahogada, necesitado desesperadamente cualquier cosa que él deseara darle.

Entrar en su Lobo nunca había sido tan sencillo, como deslizarse entre seda y satén, llenándolo por completo por primera vez, como una espada dentro de su funda— _Esto es irreal, perfecto. _

— ¡Por los Siete! –exclamó casi al mismo tiempo que Robb se arqueaba por completo, gimiendo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, estremeciéndose por completo.

Al fin, aquella hambre, aquél vacío que pedía a gritos ser llenado encontraba lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado— _Al fin puedo decir que es uno conmigo_ –moverse en su interior era una delicia y su Lobo parecía derretirse a cada embestida, primero lenta y calculada, pero cada vez más y más rápida, saliendo casi por completo antes de arremeter de nuevo.

— ¡Por todos los…_uhhh_…dioses! –jadeó Robb, su boca permanentemente abierta en una 'O' en busca de aire. Se aferró con las piernas de él y sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de sus brazos— Jai…me…no…te…_Mmmm_…detengas…

Ni siquiera cuando se había encontrando descansando dentro de Cersei se había sentido como ahora, embriagado de un mar de sensaciones que lo golpeaban sin misericordia en aquellos gloriosos momentos. No era el hecho de que Robb fuera un varón, no, era el saber que al fin era uno con la persona que se había adueñado de su corazón, lo más preciado que existía para él en el mundo, aquél por el que merecía la pena vivir y morir, su razón para existir—_Encontré a mi verdadera mitad_.

— Robb…—creyó que iba a desmayarse, cada vez que los músculos de su Lobo se cerraban alrededor de él fuego corría por sus venas, llevándose todo para reemplazar con la más maravillosa sensación de placer y gozo que había experimentado en su vida. La fricción era deliciosa, quería más y más de ella y, sin notarlo lo embistió con tal fuerza que lanzaba el cuerpo del menor hacía delante y hacía atrás con violencia.

Jaime lo levantó como pudo por detrás de la espalda para sentarlo sobre su regazo, atrapado entre la cabecera y su propio cuerpo. Una sensual sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros los acompañó, estaba tan dentro de Robb que se creía capaz de tocar su alma. Su Lobo meció la cadera, montándolo, acompañando cada movimiento suyo para hacerlo rozar las nubes con la punta de sus dedos.

Los muslos del León de Lannister ardían a causa del esfuerzo pero ésa era la última de sus preocupaciones, aunque al día siguiente todo su cuerpo doliera, no podía detenerse. Robb murmuraba casi como si delirara, su brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus rodillas presionando sus costados. Su Lobo, aquella visión de belleza que brincaba sobre él, arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y él lamió su garganta, el pulso acelerado debajo de él, probando el sabor salado del sudor que cubría su piel como el rocío de la mañana.

— Jaime…no puedo…yo voy… —el León de Lannister no supo bien qué hacía, tan sólo siguió sus impulsos y tomó su duro deseo en la mano, pasando su pulgar por la punta— _Nnn_…_mmmm_…¡Jaime! —su toque probó ser demasiado y Robb se vació en su mano gritando su nombre.

La presión de sus rodillas cedió y pudo sentir su cuerpo relajándose bajo sus embestidas pero su hambre aún no estaba saciada y continuó entrando y saliendo de él sin poder detenerse hasta que finalmente todo terminó. Un par de embestidas más y Jaime descansó la frente contra la de su Lobo, jadeando pesadamente, el sudor manteniendo su cabello rubio adherido a sus mejillas y cuello.

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, mucho trabajo en la oficina. Mil gracias por todos los Mensajes Privados y su apoyo ^^


End file.
